First Style Decision
by MegPiff
Summary: Bella qui est styliste signe un contrat avec un acteur qu'elle devra habiller de la tête aux pieds chaque jour... Tout ça sans compter sur la mauvaise fois du jeune acteur et les différents coups bas qu'ils vont s'affliger.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma première fic qui est donc intitulée " First Style Decision ". Vous comprendrez par la suite, si pour les plus intelligents comprendrons peu être en lisant le prologue ;)

Merci à Cindy qui m'as corrigé mes fautes pour ses quelques phrase...

* * *

><p><strong>First Style Decision:<strong>

**Prologue**

Je suis Bella, j'ai tout juste 22 ans et on m'annonce un avenir prometteur. Enfin, prometteur pour moi, mes parents n'avaient jamais acceptés la tournure qu'avait prise ma carrière mais m'aimaient quel que soit le choix de mon métier.

J'étais donc rendue à Los Angeles et je commençais à creuser mon trou parmi la haute société en décidant d'être styliste.

Une proposition alléchante m'as été proposée pour continuer d'exercer mon métier, avec des avantages en plus. Beaucoup plus d'avantages. Alors comment refuser ? Même pas le temps de réfléchir que j'acceptais sans hésitation et que j'embarquais avec le garçon le plus hautain et le plus provocateur que je n'avais jamais connu.

J'étais d'un calme impressionnant quand il s'agissait de prendre sur moi. Mais lui, avec ses manières, ses regards, ses provocations m'a fait perdre mon calme très rapidement. Il y a des choses dont je ne serais finalement pas très fière de lui avoir faite, mais c'est tellement amusant finalement…

* * *

><p><strong>So... Vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mes futurs Ailes

**Bonsoir tout le monde, étant donné que j'ai horreur qu'on me laisse sur un prologue, je vous offre ce premier chapitre intitulé " Mes futurs Ailes "...**

**Merci à ceux qui commencent à me suivre et merci pour les alertes et les mise en favoris ;) **

**Je remercie également ma petite Margaux qui m'as entièrement corrigé mes fautes sur ce chapitre :D**

**On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

><p>«Pardon, pardon ! Excusez moi… Pardon ! Attention c'est chaud», criais-je en bousculant les gens dans le hall.<p>

Je me faufilais dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme et rejoints Alice qui appuya sur le bouton qui menait au seizième étage. Comme tous les matins elle était absolument impeccable, de ses chaussures à talons aiguilles jusqu'à sa jupe trop courte à mon goût en passant par son tee-shirt légèrement décolleté et en terminant sur sa coiffure cheveux courts et raides.

«Bella, tu t'es encore levée en retard non ? »me taquina-t-elle en attrapant les deux cafés que je lui lançais presque.

«Non, je trouvais plus mes chaussures préférées», en affichant mon plus beau sourire.

Je sortis ma paire d'escarpins de mon sac et les enfilais en lâchant de mauvaise foie mes Vans, si confortables soient-elles.

Je repris un café des mains d'Alice et sortis en trombe de l'ascenseur et lui criais que j'étais en retard et qu'on se voyait au déjeuner.

Imaginez bien une fille courir en talons dans le couloir avec un café à la main parce qu'elle est en retard de son rendez-vous d'à peu près… Dix minutes. Oh mon dieu, j'allais être égorgée.

Toujours dans ma lancé une assistante déboule avec tout un chariot de vêtement que j'évite royalement mais en l'évitant, comme toute maladroite qui se respect, je heurtais quelqu'un en lui vidant mon café sur lui.

Je me retournais sur l'abruti qui m'avait coupé la route et soufflais en me relevant.

« Ne vous excusez surtout pas… » me dit l'inconnu sur un ton agacé.

« Pardon ? Moi m'excuser alors que c'est vous qui m'avez coupé la route ? Il en est hors de question » le coupais-je en avançant vers mon rendez-vous.

Mon père m'avait un jour appris à ne jamais me soumettre à cause de ma taille. Je n'étais pas très grande, je suis même qualifiée de petite. Quand on fait moins d'un mètre soixante. On doit apprendre à répondre au gens autrement que part « Excusez moi, je suis désolée ». On m'avait appris à ne jamais m'effacer mais justement, à faire plutôt le contraire.

« Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eu un pro… » commençais-je en ouvrant à la volée la porte de la salle.

« Bah voyons Bella ! Tu as fait quoi pour t'être tachée comme sa ? » m'interrogea mon collègue que je regardais avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Jacob, tu me connais à la longue, il suffit que je tombe sur un iceberg dans le couloir pour couler comme le Titanic » se qui fit rire la salle de bon cœur. « Je m'arrangerais plus tard. Où est notre rendez vous ? »

« Il ne devrait plus tarder ! » me dit Jack tendis que je prenais place en bout de table juste à côtés de mon ami, mon fidèle bras droit, un as pour convaincre les collaborateurs sur les atouts de nos gammes de vêtements mais aussi un fidèle amis que je connaissais depuis que j'avais emménagé ici, tout simplement parce que il était mon meilleure ami et mon colocataire.

J'ouvris le dossier que m'apporta Rosalie, la secrétaire qui participait toujours à nos diverses réunions, pour causes, elle prenait les notes et fournissait les documents que nous devions avoir besoins au cas ou au cours d'une réunion mais qui était également une très bonne amie.

Je sentis quelque chose me gratter dans ma chaussure, je passais donc ma tête sous la table pour m'en occuper. Ma chaussure enlevée j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et mes collègues se levaient pour serrer la main des trois personnes qui nous avaient donné rendez-vous.

C'était trois personnes qui avaient demandé la rencontre entre nous pour je ne sais quelles raisons… Jacob m'avait juste informé que désormais nos personnes allaient être en étroite collaboration si j'acceptais et qu'on serait amené à ce voir très souvent.

J'invitais la salle à s'asseoir en relevant la tête et mon regard fut de suite attiré par une brune aguicheuse avec un décolleté plongeant et ses cheveux détaché tombant bien en dessous de ses épaules. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Jessica, un agent. Le prochain bonhomme s'appelait Emmet, il était très... Musclé. Il était grand et n'avait pas l'air d'être tendre. Dans tout les cas, il était mignon pour un garde du corps.

Je fus scotchée par le troisième personnage qui se présenta en tant qu'Edward. Il avait les cheveux couleur cuivre et de très beaux yeux, c'est la chose qui pouvait rattraper le reste. Il avait l'air arrogant et grincheux. Ca devait être un gros chieur celui la…

Je me levais pour leur serrer la main et je vis que le garçon arrogant avait le pantalon pleins de café et quand il releva la tête pour me regarder il me fit un sourire narquois.

« Le café était chaud n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

« Je l'aime brûlant, vous avez pu le sentir ? » il me provoquait alors pourquoi ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Je fis demi tour et retournais m'asseoir à ma place tendis qu'eux prenaient leur place.

« Je suppose que c'est l'iceberg qui a été heurté par le Titanic il y a quelque minutes de ça… » me chuchota Jacob en pouffant de rire.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et posais lourdement mes mains sur la table.

« Que nous vaux l'honneur de notre rencontre ? Je viens d'arriver et mon collègue n'as pas eu le temps de me briffer… » dis-je un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir pris le temps de jeter un œil au dossier la veille.

« J'étais venu me chercher un café brûlant, mais finalement, il n'a pas fini dans mon estomac…» répondit Edward.

Jessica, son agent lui assaini un coup de coude et cela le fit rire tendis qu'elle prenait la parole.

« Edward est en train de tourner un film qui est tiré d'un best seller et nous avons besoins de vous pour l'habiller et le suivre à chacune de ses apparences. Etant styliste vous avez pu remarquer le manque de goût qu'affiche noter futur star… »

Rosalie lui fis signe de se mettre debout et Emmet recula sa chaise pour le forcer à appliquer les ordres et Rose s'approcha de lui et lui toucha l'épaule avec deux doigts pour le faire tourner.

Jacob me regarda avec un léger rictus qui en disait long sur ce qu'il aimerait sortir.

« En effet… » répondis-je en m'empêchant de rire.

Edward portait des chaussures noires avec un pantalon en jeans, une jambe était délavée et l'autre était complètement trouée, je me demandais comment avait-il réussi pour faire son compte, mais il l'avait fait. En haut il portait une chemise avec une poche avant déchirée, avec, pour couronner le tout, une casquette jaune canari affreusement laide.

Je fis signe à tout le monde de se rassoire et me penchais vers mon amie.

« Est-ce qu'un de nos stylistes serait disponible pour ce job ? » dis-je tout en regardant Edward de haut en bas.

Elle commença à ouvrir ses dossiers mais son agent nous interrompit.

« Je ne pense pas m'être bien faite comprendre. Nous vous voulons vous. Personne d'autre. »

Mon regard passa légèrement par Edward qui faisait la moue en regardant son agent mais qui ne disait rien.

« Fonce Bell ! C'est la super occas pour toi ! Tu peux pas refuser… » dit Jack en se penchant vers moi.

« Ecoutez, nous sommes prêts à tout pour vous avoir dans nos rangs Mademoiselle Swan. Vous êtes la meilleure… »

« Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère mais quand vous parlez d'apparences… Pourriez vous développé la chose s'il vous plaît ? » Je n'étais pas sûre de moi. C'était clair que c'était une chance en or pour moi et que je ne pourrais pas refuser…

« Hey bien, le suivre sur la tournée mondiale pour faire la promotion de ses films… L'habiller pour les réceptions, ou même les sorties quelconques comme celles de tous les jours. »

« Bella, si tu dis pas oui pour ce job, je t'enferme dehors jusqu'à ce que lui est fini sa tournée mondial okay ? » me menaça mon collègue en me tapant l'épaule.

Je soufflais et fermais le dossier et m'enfonçant au fond de ma chaise, pensive. Il était clair que ne pouvais pas refuser ce job, moi qui n'aimais pas la routine, voulais vivre ma vie jour après jour sans savoir ce qui arriverait le lendemain, j'allais être servie.

« Très bien. J'accepte ! » sortis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Tout le monde dans la salle se ravit et afficha un sourire. Ils avaient vraiment l'air ravi. Sauf bien sur Edward qui avait encré son regard dans le miens. Il me fit un sourire de côté, comme si ses intentions étaient mauvaises et ouvrit la bouche.

« Si elle m'habille comme elle me renverse du café, on devrait bien s'en sortir… »

J'ignorais son commentaire quand je sentis Jacob me prendre dans ses bras et me félicita en me confiant que la bête allait être dure à dompter mais que j'en étais largement capable.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire et sortie de la salle pour rejoindre Alice dans son « antre » secrète.

« Mon rendez-vous est fini et j'ai bien envie de dire que… » hurlais-je en rentrant dans la salle toute contente avant qu'on me coupe la parole.

« Putain Bella ! Rentre doucement, je viens de me piquer sur sa retouche tu sais que ça fait affreusement mal ! » fis Alice debout en train de faire une retouche main sur la petit brune.

« Rooh excuse moi.. » dis-je en tapant une bise a Alice. « Et toi, tu n'as pas l'impression d'embêter un peu Alice avec tes caprices ? » fis-je remarquer à la petite fille tout en lui tournant autour pour l'observer de plus prêt.

« Mais, papa m'a dit que c'est toi qui me gardais aujourd'hui et que je pouvais t'embêter autant que je voulais ! » me fit la gamine en soufflant comme déçue.

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe en me promettant mentalement de foutre une raclée à mon frère dès que l'occasion se présenterait et allais me poser à côté d'Alice qui observait la petite encore debout. On se regardait et sans même le besoin de se consulter on souffla ensemble.

« Parfait ! » La brune descendit de son estrade et vain devant nous, plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et parcouru la salle en défilant. Elle trouva une paire d'escarpins à sa taille dans le dressing du fond et refis le même tracé avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tata, tata ! Regarde moi regarde moi ! Regarde comme je suis grande ! » je regardais Alice qui se fichait de ma tronche car elle savait que j'avais horreur que ma nièce m'appelle « tata ».

« Ness enlève moi ça de suite, manquerait plus que tu te casses une cheville et que… » à peine cette phrase prononcée que la gamine s'affala à terre. Je couru vers elle et la retournais sur le dos pour l'asseoir.

« Ma chérie, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? » Je lui pris les mains, les retournais, enlevais les chaussures de ses pieds, soulevais même sa robe pour vérifier qu'elle ne saignait de nul part.

« Wouaaah Tata c'est trop cool je veux rester ici tout le temps avec toi ! » hurla Renesmée en se relevant avec un éclat de rire.

Renesmée était la fille de mon frère, Eric qui s'était marié à son amour de jeunesse, Angela. Celui-ci était devenu professeur dans un lycée d'audiovisuel à Los Angeles. Il s'occupait des sons, et parfois était appelé pour réaliser des films en studio, aider l'équipe du tournage pour les micros etc…

Angela elle, essayait de monter son restaurant. La construction était fini et l'ouverture était prévu pour dans quelques semaines.

Et donc tous les mercredis, mon frère déposait ma nièce dans notre repère secret et je la ramenais le soir chez elle.

La journée s'était très vite écoulée et je passais dans le bureau de Jacob.

« Jack, magne toi, je part chez Eric, tu viens ? »

« Ouais attends… Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça j'ai horreur !» il était en train de trifouiller son portable, ou d'écrire un sms avec un léger sourire. Il donna un coup de langue au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et se leva. « On est parti ! »

Connaissant toute les conquêtes de Jacob, je ne préférais même pas poser de question. Enfin, j'avais arrêté d'en poser depuis un certains moment.

Je déposais donc ma nièce chez elle sans oublier de passer une bonne correction à mon grand frère chéri… Je ramenais donc les escarpins que Renesmée avait pris et le frappais avec. Une seul fois bien sur, parce que j'avais fini quasiment, enfin totalement, maîtrisée avec deux bras dans mon dos. Eric m'avait appris les différentes techniques de défense mais pensez-vous, il s'était bien gardé ses meilleures tuyaux. Paraît-il qu'il n'en possédait aucun, que j'étais trop fébrile à son goût. Je me faisais donc battre à chaque fois. C'est pour cela que je m'étais inscrite à un cour d'auto défense, Jacob m'a dit que sa me servirais sûrement un jour, les rues de L.A n'étant pas les plus sûres…

On avait fini, comme presque tout les mercredis par manger chez eux. Ce qui fait qu'on ne rentrait pas toujours très tôt à l'appartement. La plupart du temps, quand on remontait en voiture, Jacob mettait un peu de musique, mais jamais trop forte. Ce qui avait le don de m'endormir et souvent, je me réveillé dans l'ascenseur dans ses bras et, encore dans le pâté, je finissais par sortir des âneries.

« Nessie arrête de m'embêter, ta… tata est fatiguée » je balbutiais entre deux baillements.

J'entendis Jacob qui rigolait et je souris en comprenant que ce n'était pas Nessie mais Jake qui me soufflait sur le visage et avec tous mes efforts réunis je lui mis une tape derrière la tête, ce qui le fis rire également.

Je sens que vu l'heure qu'il est, le levé n'allait pas être très prometteur demain matin… Aïe…

* * *

><p><strong>SO ? Vos avis ?<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2 : Figers

**Coucou tout le monde :D Me revoilà pour mon chapitre 2 intitulé " Figers ", vous comprendrez par la suite :)**

**On découvre une nouvelle facette de notre petit Edward dans ce chapitre ( toute petite hein ) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

**Je pense posté toute les 3 semaines... Hey oui, sa prend du temps d'écrire :D  
><strong>

**Je remercie Margaux, ma beta, qui est toujours disponible pour me corriger mes chapitres à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée ou de la soirée et c'est bien de se sentir soutenu ;)  
><strong>

**PS : UNE SINCE, chez les Charentais, c'est une serpillère, passer la since, c'est passer la serpillère.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fingers<strong>

« Pffff » soufflais-je en me tournant dans mon lit.

Le visage encore tout endolori, j'observais mon pire ennemi du matin, mon réveil. Il indiquait 6h12. Si dans trois minutes mon cul n'était pas dans la cuisine, posé sur une chaise devant mon petit déjeuner, j'allais me faire étriper par Jack. Je fis donc valser ma couette à travers mon lit sans pour autant en sortir.

6h13.

Faut vraiment que je me lève là, je vais être à la bourre…

« Je te préviens Swan, si ton cul n'est pas posé sur une chaise devant tes croissants dans… deux minutes je viens te chercher moi-même ! » Jacob avait crié à travers le couloir et il savait que j'étais réveillée et que je jouais la limace.

Soudain je me remémorais ses paroles et le mot « croissants » attira mon attention. Pourquoi il avait pris des croissants ce matin ? On n'était pas un jour de fête, ou un jour exceptionnel.

Je me levais donc par pur intrigue et non par envie… J'aurais encore pu rester une minute dans mon lit.

Je traversais le couloir et allais me planter devant le plan central de la cuisine ou Jack finissait de me préparer mon chocolat chaud. Oui, on me le disait souvent « A ton âge tu bois encore un chocolat chaud le matin ? » Hey bien oui ! Et alors ? Ca ne veux rien dire ce qu'on boit le matin. Surtout que je prenais toujours un café en allant travailler.

J'allais m'asseoir tout en passant ma main dans mes cheveux toujours à moitié endormie.

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ma Belle ! » me fis Jacob tout en apportant le plateau avec les croissants et nos deux tasses.

« Euuuuh… Pourquoi ? » demandais-je une peu perdue.

« Très bien, quel jour sommes nous ? »

Il me déposa mon chocolat et s'installa avec moi. Il réduit son croissant en trois miettes et l'avala d'un coup.

« Le.. euuh bah vendredi euh ». J'attrapais mon portable pour regarder la date que bien sur je ne connaissais absolument pas. « Vendredi 14 Novembre, pourquoi ? »

« Hey bien je me suis vaguement renseigné sur la fameuse saga de Monsieur Toucher Couler et.. » j'explosais de rire en entendant Jacob parler d'Edward comme ça « Quoi ? Enfin Bref, l'avant-première de son film est lundi soir. Ce qui veux dire que… »

Et c'est à ce moment précis que je me pris un élan de responsabilité dans les dents. Son agent n'avait pas précisé que le film était en tournage ? Je n'avais que mon week-end pour me préparer mentalement… Outch, ça fait mal.

En attendant, l'avant première de Los Angeles était bien, comme je viens de le penser, à Los Angeles, donc je me le coltine la journée et le soir, et après, je retrouve mon lit ! C'est parfait tout ça.

Jacob me sortit de mes réflexions et je me dépêchais de prendre une douche en vitesse pour être a 7h15 à l'agence.

« Signez ici même », je posais mon crayon mais signais sans hésiter même avec Monsieur Toucher-Couler qui ne cessait de me jeter des regards en biais comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi, que j'ignorais bien entendu. « Puis là et c'est fini ! », c'est Jessica qui m'indiquait où signer et me tournait les pages à une vitesse folle. Ce qui me faisait bien entendu sourire.

J'étais donc « à eux » pendant maintenant 2 ans avec un renouvellement de contrat si la carrière de notre Edward Cullen ne cessait de monter en flèche. Je crois que je me lançais vraiment dans l'aventure de ma carrière, si ce n'était pas de ma vie. Toute cette excitation comme celle de commencer un nouveau job mêlée avec de l'appréhension, comme une peur cachée au fond de votre ventre qui n'attend qu'une chose, pouvoir rester bien enfouie la dedans.

« Hey bien, bienvenue à la maison Mademoiselle Swan » me dit Jessica tout en me serrant la main, je lui rendis un bref sourire et me tournais vers Emmet qui me tendait la main. Je fis une grimace quand il m'empoigna, il m'avait presque tordu les doigts, il avait une poigne de… qui est proportionnelle à sa carrure quand on y repense. Je me tournais ensuite vers Edward qui passait sa tasse dans sa main gauche pour pouvoir venir me serrer la main.

« Impatient de commencer à travailler avec vous Isabella » me glissa-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Juste Bella s'il vous plaît », lui dis-je en lui souriant tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux comme à mon habitude quand j'étais légèrement stressée.

« Oh mon dieu, on est partie pour 2 ans, je vote le tutoiement », il m'avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin, celui que je trouvais énormément malsain. Préparait-il une connerie ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir un sourire comme celui-ci sans avoir quelque chose dans la tête ?

« En effet, vous… Tu as raison » fis-je en me retournant, quand, d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose de très chaud me couler dans le dos. J'étouffais un hurlement et me retournais vers Edward la tasse encore à hauteur de mon dos, comme prit en flagrant délit. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte les mains remontées comme horrifiées de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je l'aime brûlant également, sa nous fait un point commun, Bella » et sur cette phrase qu'il venait de lâcher, je me mis à sourire, ce qui le déstabilisa complètement, son visage c'était quasi décomposé, et plus il se décomposait, plus je souriais. J'examinais l'espace qui le séparait du mur et mis un doigt sur son torse en le poussant vers le mur. Il fut surprit quand son dos heurta le mur et tourna la tête de côté pour m'observer de plus prêt. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour que ma bouche soit à la hauteur de son oreille et lui chuchotais :

« Je suis très joueuse, fais attention à toi… »

« Ca tombe bien mois aussi apparemment… »

Je hochais la tête et retirais mon doigt de son torse en le laissant planté là. Je sortis de la salle en vitesse pour aller annoncer ça à Alice qui devait sûrement être au même endroit que d'habitude. Dans son dressing/atelier/antre secrète/repère des méchants ou pièce où l'on contracte le summum du plaisir humain, en dehors de ce qu'il pouvait se passer en dehors de son lit ou autre endroit minutieusement calculé par… Jasper, son petit copain. Je ne vais pas vous détailler, vous êtes assez grand…

« Aliiiiiiiiiiiice ! J'ai signé mon contrat ça y est ! », criais-je en débarquant dans le bureau d'Alice comme une furie.

POV EdwardFlash back

_« Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse là ? Tu veux vraiment que je me tape une de ces pimbêches coincées du cul pendant ma tournée ? », criais-je après Jessica qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table._

_« Écoute Edward ! Regarde comment tu t'habilles ! Même un enfant de 12 ans s'habillerait mieux que toi ! »_

_Jessica qui était habituellement très calme s'était énervée. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle voulait que je me tape une styliste pour me fringuer sur ma tournée. Ca sert à rien un styliste pas vrai ? A part à me faire chier, « Fais ci, fais ça », « Mets ci, mets ça »…_

_« Regarde toi dans un miroir Edward et pose toi cette question… Suis-je désirable ? » _

_Suis-je désirable ? Evidemment que je le suis, je suis irréprochable. D'une beauté sans faille. Incroyablement beau et séducteur. Toutes les nanas étaient à mes pieds depuis que j'avais 6 ans, voir avant. Pourquoi ça aurait changé ?_

_Comme m'avait demandé Jessica, je me mis devant le miroir et me sourit à moi même. Je me caressais les cheveux et tournais la tête vers mon agent qui me regardait les bras croisés avec un air ronchon._

_« Edward tu es l'homme le plus narcissique et le plus imbu de sa personne que je n'ai jamais connu ! », cria-t-elle en se levant et en balançant les bras de tous les côtés. « Tu es un abruti fini, tu ne changeras jamais ! Arrête de te croire supérieur à tout le monde, parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu auras une styliste qui te suivra sur ta tournée ! Et je l'ai déjà choisie ! »_

_Je perdis mon sourire et regardais mes chaussures en prenant un air triste. Comme un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder par sa mère._

_« S'il te plaît, je veux pas de styliste Jess… », la suppliais-je en lui montrant mes yeux de chien battu._

_« Edward TU M'ENMERDES ! Tu auras un styliste POINT FINAL ! », conclu-t-elle en donnant un léger coup de point sur la table et me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Je crois que je n'avais plus le choix. J'aurais une styliste._

_Voilà donc comment je m'étais retrouvé à signer un contrat sur 2 ans. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? 2 ans ! C'est absolument énorme. _

_Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire, je devrais me couper les cheveux. Non, il en est hors de question, si je me coupe les cheveux c'est que je n'aurai plus le choix, pour un film par exemple, mes cheveux, c'est ma vie, ma touffe. Ce serait un sacrilège que quelqu'un y touche et je le refuse catégoriquement._

« Jess, tu étais vraiment obligé de choisir cette… Swan pour m'habiller ? Ca a l'air d'être une vraie… » crachais-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

« Génie ! Tu m'entends Edward ? Cette fille est une perle, tu as intérêt à bien t'en occuper… » me répondit Jess en m'ouvrant la porte pour que je rentre dans la voiture.

Je me faufilai à l'intérieur et fermai la fenêtre qu'Emmet avait laissée ouverte. Je m'affalai au fond de mon siège et restai pensif jusque qu'a ce que Jess me sorte de mes pensées.

« Je pense que cette fille va te changer la vie, elle a l'air aussi bornée que toi et c'est ça qui m'a plu chez elle… »

Jessica venait de m'avouer le pourquoi qui l'avait poussé à la prendre. Cette fille n'était donc pas juste là pour mon style mais également pour mon caractère. Elle avait du boulot car je n'avait jamais changé pour une fille, qu'elle travail, flirt ou couche avec moi et c'est pas maintenant que ça arrivera. Aucune femme n'avait été en mesure de me changer, je m'étais forgé comme sa. Faute d'un père trop pris par son travail de chirurgien et d'une mère absente parce qu'elle était trop occupée avec ses séminaires à travers le monde et à coucher avec ses différents amants. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'Esmée fréquentait d'autres hommes que mon père jusqu'au jour où je les avais maladroitement découvert elle et son amant dans mon salon en pleine partie de jambes en l'air… Elle avait juré d'arrêter et m'avait également fait jurer de ne jamais rien dire à mon père. Promesse que jusque là j'avais tenue. Mais pas elle.

POV Bella

« Et une pizza sans olives à la demande de sa demoiselle pour son nouveau contrat ! » dit Jacob le plat à la main avant de le mettre sur la table.

C'était un rite bizarre qu'était le notre, quand une bonne nouvelle arrivait, nous avions pris l'habitude de manger une pizza. Personne ne nous comprenait mais après tout on s'en contre fichait. Qu'y a-t-il de mauvais à préférer une pizza et une bonne bière à du caviar et du champagne ? C'est jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres.

« Merci Jack ! Mais tu sais que si je le pouvais, je ne t'obligerai pas à pas mettre des olives... », lui dis-je gênée.

« Je sais ma belle, une allergie est une allergie, n'empêche que je ne t'ai jamais vu gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche, ça pourrait être marrant à faire un jour non ? »

J'attrapai un coussin et le lançai à travers la pièce. Jacob se le prit en pleine face et je courus me réfugier derrière le canapé pour ne pas me prendre quelque chose en retour.

Je me glissai à quatre pattes et passai ma tête du côté droit du canapé pour voir si Jack allait me renvoyer mon objet volant identifié. Je passai le salon au peigne fin de derrière mon sofa et je ne le vis pas. Je me levai et posai mes poings sur mes hanches, boudeuse que Jacob n'est pas envie de jouer.

« Pffff… Jack t'es pas marrant ! », criais-je à travers le salon en avançant.

« T'es sûre de toi là ? »

A peine eue-je le temps de me retourner pour voir son sourire à connerie sur sa face de cake que j'étais rendue sur son épaule et je me faisais traîner. Je m'accrochai au portes et aux embouchures de portes mais rien ni personne ne pouvait lutter contre « Warrior'Jack » et j'allai dans tous les cas finir à la flotte.

Après avoir provoqué Jack comme je venais de le faire, un jour j'avais déjà malencontreusement encastré mon genoux dans son nez et nous étions tombés tous les deux, et étant toujours très chanceuse, j'étais moi même tombée sur le vase que sa tante lui avait offert pour Noël, d'une grande valeur soit disant. Au passage, c'était quelque chose de très moche et même s'il m'avait coûté une cicatrice à vie qui avait nécessité onze points de suture, j'étais énormément contente de m'en être débarrassée. On avait passé une nuit horrible aux urgences collés l'un contre l'autre et le médecin nous avait obligé à passer chez le psychologue de couple car il pensait qu'on c'était battus. Même à nier le contraire, le médecin urgentiste n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Le rendez-vous chez ce psychologue avait été tellement ironique que Jacob voulu y retourner, juste histoire de la faire tourner en bourrique.

« Saviez-vous qu'on ne règle aucuns problèmes par la violence ? Les disputes de couple des gens de votre âge sont très fréquentes mais ne doivent en aucun cas être prise à la légère… »

Voilà le refrain que nous avions eu. Jack me regarda en pleine consultation et me lança un défi. Ce regard, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

En regardant la psy, Jack pris un air triste, on apercevait même ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Malheureusement, ma femme ne me satisfait plus… Elle refuse de me toucher à par pour me frapper… La dernière fois… J'ai…»

Jacob prit un air triste et versa la larme qui menaçait son visage. La psychologue me regarda d'un œil mauvais avant d'apporter une boîte de mouchoir à mon « mari ». Elle était sérieuse là ? Jack faisait une tête de plus que moi et faisait tellement de muscu que j'aurai pu me noyer entre ses pecs…

Elle croyait vraiment que je l'avais frappé là…

Je soufflai un grand coup et commençai à sangloter et pris ma voix la plus tremblante.

« Mon mari me force à coucher avec des prostituées qu'il trouve dans la rue… Observer cette marque » je lui montrai mes points de sutures sur mon avant bras droit « Hey bien… Quand il est monté sur le lit il m'a… Oh mon dieu, je peux pas, c'est vraiment trop dur je m'en excuse… »

La larme fut parfaite en ce moment si délicat. Je fis un majeur discret à Jacob qui explosa de rire au fond de son fauteuil.

« Bon sang Bella, tu aurais dû faire actrice ! », se bidonna-t-il en se levant pour partir.

Je me levai à mon tour et le suivit, mais avant de sortir je l'attrapai par le bras pour qu'il se retourne avec moi face à la psy.

« Révérence s'il vous plaît Sir… », lui chuchotais-je.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et nous nous penchâmes pour présenter nos magnifiques salutations à notre thérapeute de couple.

« J'espère que le spectacle vous à plus ! » cria Jack en sortant.

J'éclatai de rire en regardant la psy qui était tout simplement scotchée à son siège.

En bref, depuis ce jour, une fois rendu sur ses épaules, j'essayai simplement de m'accrocher à tout ce qui passait, mais je ne bougai plus mes jambes…

« Jacob Black je peux te jurer qu'il y aura vengeance ! » dis-je en tordant mon haut dans tout les sens pour que l'eau de la douche froide que je venais de prendre coule. Une seule chose était en mon avantage quand Jack me fourrait à la douche froide, c'est que c'est lui qui passait la since dans la salle de bain, mais pas que…

Je sortis donc de la salle de bain avec mon haut dans les mains et l'essorais tout en continuant de marcher. Quelques mètres plus loin, je déboutonnais mon jean que je retirai. J'essorais la première jambe en faisant le tour de la cuisine puis la seconde autour du canapé.

Je lançais mon jean puis m'affalais dans le canapé.

« Tu te venges bien assez à chaque fois, j'ai l'air d'un homme de ménage au service de sa dame… », dit-il en arrivant dans la cuisine avec sa since.

Jacob, après chaque séance de douche froide finissait en caleçon avec sa serpillère à travers l'appartement. C'était d'ailleurs très marrant. Ne lui manque plus que le tablier et il ferait un homme parfait et très sexy. Je riais en entendant ma pensée dans ma tête et Jack le vit.

« Ooh toi je sais à quoi tu pense et arrête ça tout de suite ! Dès que j'ai fini d'éponger tes conneries je vais repasser mon linge ! », bouda-t-il en se penchant pour aller chercher l'eau dans les coins.

J'explosais de rire en imaginant Jack avec son petit tablier à cuisiner et repasser avec juste un boxer sur le corps. Même si ça en a fait fantasmer plus d'une, il n'avait jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Une heure après la douche froide, Jack fila repasser son linge. J'allais tirer le mien du sèche linge, pris mon tas de fringue et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Je frappais à la porte et fis mon grand sourire, celui auquel il ne pouvait pas dire non.

« Tu m'énerves… Aller apporte ! », fit-il agacé.

« Tu me connais, j'ai horreur de ça… Je te ferais les meilleures pâtes à la carbonara que tu n'as jamais connu ce soir ! », promis-je en lui bisant la joue et je sortis de la chambre.

Demain nous serons lundi et c'était la grande avant-première mondiale de Twilight, le film qu'avait tourné notre chère Monsieur Cullen. Il fallait vraiment que je me renseigne sur les avant-premières dans le monde et tout le tralala.

Je vis alors que ce film était passé au festival de Rome et les acteurs étaient présents. Je cliquais sur une des photos et le vit. Ses cheveux étaient absolument horribles… Mon dieu, mais comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour le convaincre de les couper ? Mon dieu, mais se n'est pas possible… Cette petite barbe pouvait à la limite rattraper la chose, ça lui donnait un air gentil et sexy. Même si bien sûr il était tout le contraire.

J'entendis mon portable biper, il m'indiquait que j'avais reçu un nouvel e-mail. Mon ordi étant déjà allumé, j'allais le consulter. C'était une adresse que je ne reconnaissais pas mais je le découvris vite.

_Objet : Avant première Lundi 17 Novembre._

_Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan._

_Désolée de vous envoyer un e-mail en ce beau dimanche mais suite à notre rendez-vous express, j'ai été en l'incapacité de vous donner le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous de demain, pour l'avant première mondial de Twilight à Los Angeles._

_Un chauffeur passera vous chercher à 13h45 en bas de votre appartement et vous conduira au lieu de rendez-vous pour 14h._

_Ne prévoyez pas de tenue, tout sera organisé sur place._

_Merci._

_Jessica._

« Pfiouuu… », soufflais-je en m'encastrant au fond de mon siège.

Je sens que la journée de demain va être mouvementée.

Ce soir là, une fois mon super plat de pâtes à la carbo fait, j'allais directement dans mon lit. Je lus quelques pages de mon livre que j'avais acheté la veille et m'endormie sur cette page.

« BELLA BORDEL DEBOUT ! » cria Jacob en rentrant dans ma chambre en furie.

Il me tira ma couette et ouvris les volets en vitesse.

« Dépêche toi il est 13 heures trente passé ! » hurla t-il a travers la chambre.

Je me levais à toute vitesse, enfilais un jean que je pris au hasard dans mon armoire et un vulgaire tee-shirt noir et dévalais le couloir à la recherche d'une tasse pour pouvoir y faire couler mon café.

En attendant que mon café coule, j'allais vite faire chauffer mon lisseur et retournais à la cuisine boire mon café qui avait coulé. Je m'assis sur la chaise de bar et soufflais. Jacob vaint se poser en face de moi et explosa de rire en voyant ma mine de déterré.

« BIIIP BIIIIP BIIIP BIIIP »

J'entendis mon réveil sonner dans ma chambre et regardais Jacob d'un air mauvais.

« Tu comptes pas y aller avec ce tee-shirt quand même… », me demanda-t-il en souriant. « Et maintenant qu'il te reste trois quarts d'heure pour te préparer… »

Je me levais en lui faisant un beau majeur et partie me préparer dans la salle de bain où je vis l'écriture inscrite sur le dos de mon tee-shirt.

**« GET OFF MY DICK »**

Au pire, je suis une styliste qui doit bien habiller, aucune obligation n'est mentionnée pour moi… Je garderais ce tee-shirt qu'on me fasse chier ou non. Merde.

Je pris donc tout mon temps pour prendre ma douche puis sécher mes cheveux que j'attachais en une vulgaire couette haute avec une simple mèche devant mon visage. Je passais une légère couche de mascara puis sortis de la salle de bain.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et échangeais le jean que j'avais pris au hasard par mon jean préféré et l'enfilais en un clin d'œil.

« Je te déteste ! A ce soir tard ! », criais-je à Jack en sortant de l'appartement.

Je descendis les marche et traversais la petite cour, ouvris le portail et sortis attendre sur le trottoir.

A 13h45 pile, une petite limousine vins se garer juste devant moi. Le chauffeur descendit et vint m'ouvrir la porte avec un air poli…

« Mademoiselle Swan, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… », fit-il en faisant une révérence.

Je m'engouffrais dans la limousine et m'assis au siège du fond. Une fois que le chauffeur démarra, j'allais me mettre à la fenêtre qui me permettait de communiquer avec lui.

« Comment vous appelez-vous Monsieur ? », demandais-je intriguée.

« Félix Volturi Mademoiselle », répondit-il timidement.

Félix était immensément grand, je suis sûre qu'il me dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Ce gars là aurait dû être garde du corps.

« Oh dieu du ciel, tutoyez moi, le Mademoiselle me vieillit trop… Au passage moi c'est Bella, donc s'il vous plaît, juste Bella », dis-je en faisant un geste exaspéré avec ma main.

« Très bien Mademoi..Bella ! », répondit-il en souriant.

« Et puis-je vous demander quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Bien sur, quoi donc ? »

« La prochaine fois, ne prenez pas la limousine, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Merci »

Félix acquiesça et continua sa route tandis que je me recalais sur le siège du fond et regardais où Félix pourrait bien m'emmener.

Nous étions passés dans une rue du centre mais il tourna, tourna et tourna encore et nous arrivions derrière un grand immeuble.

Félix vint m'ouvrir la portière et m'accompagna jusqu'à elle. Il me regarda et me dit que l'entré de derrière était prévu pour les acteurs car l'entrée de devant était bien trop courtisée et celle de derrière été bien mieux protéger.

Je rentrais donc dans le bâtiment et avançais. Il était quatorze heure et Jessica déboula de nul part en se dirigeant vers moi.

Elle me salua en me serrant la main et m'invita à la suivre. Heureusement que j'avais mis mes petites Vans, car avec mes talons, je n'aurais jamais été capable de la suivre. Elle marchait à une vitesse folle. Déjà que c'était un effort auquel je devais constamment penser pour ne pas trébucher mais alors à cette vitesse là, elle m'aurait larguer au bout du couloir.

J'entrais dans une salle absolument immense avec la plus grande garde robe que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Des dizaines de barres horizontales avaient été fixées aux murs pour pouvoir y poser les centaines de cintres avec des costumes jusqu'au jeans et tee-shirt, de grands couturiers jusqu'à une quelconque marque.

La rangé du bas n'étant pas suffisante, des barres avaient été ajoutées au dessus. Au milieu de la pièce j'aperçus Edward qui me regardait en me donnant l'impression de me détailler de la tête aux pieds. J'étais aussi choquante que ça ?

Jessica m'amena bien sûr jusqu'à lui.

« Bon hé bien, vous avez carte blanche, du moment qu'il soit prêt pour 17h et vous aussi, tout va bien. A ce soir » dit-elle en partant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de rappliquer, elle était déjà partie.

« Bonjour Edward », fis-je en lui tendant la main.

« Je n'aime pas serrer la mains aux dames. Salut Swan ! », crachat-il apparemment très heureux que je sois ici.

Okay, je sens que la cohabitation va être très simple, allez Bella, tu vas te fendre la gueule ! Ce gars est un connard fini mais t'inquiète pas, tu y arriveras, tu peux le faire…

Bon dieu, je suis morte… Dieu ! Seul toi peux m'aider !

Le plus gros contrat de mon début de carrière et je tombe sur un mec comme lui.

Je ne fis pas attention à Edward et commençait à farfouiller la salle du côté costard. Je tombais sur toutes sortes d'ensembles, de chemises très laides jusqu'à de vraies perles, tous les ensembles que je pourrais faire fuser dans ma tête et je souriais comme une dingue devant ces merveilles.

Je pris une chemise bleue clair, une blanche puis une noire. J'allais ensuite vers les vestes et regardais de plus prêt. J'en soulevais une rouge bordeaux et la regardais en tournant la tête de côté.

« Tu ne me feras pas porter cette laideur Swan tu m'entends ? », me menaça t-il appuyé contre un mur à peine à un mètre de moi.

« Y'a marqué styliste dans ton dos peut être Cullen ? ». Wouah, j'avais répondu, les hostilités étaient donc lancées.

« Bah y'a pas marqué ça dans le tiens non plus… »

« Je te ferais bien un majeur mais je suis polie… », dis-je en reposant la veste bordeaux et en avançant.

Je ne fis pas allusions aux insultes qu'il chuchota dans sa barbe et attrapais une veste qui irait parfaitement avec une de mes chemises. J'allais donc reposer la blanche et la bleue clair et gardais donc la noire on allait se la jouer « All Black » pour cette première. Je collais la chemise et la veste à Edward qui partit les accrocher à une barre horizontal. Je pris une cravate noire et le rejoins.

Je scrutais les alentours à la recherche d'une coiffeuse.

« Où est la coiffeuse ? », demandais-je à Edward.

« Elle aurait la grippe apparemment… », répondit-il innocemment en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Okay… Mais »

« Comme c'est dommage, personne pour me couper les cheveux… », dit-il en faisant son air déçu.

« Fais gaffe, je sais aussi me servir d'une paire de ciseaux ! », le menaçais-je. « Part la même occasion, tu vas te raser ! On dirait un clodo qui n'a pas de rasoirs ! »

Il me regarda comme s'il était vexé de la révélation que je venais de lui faire.

Son téléphone sonna et je vis s'afficher « Tania » sur l'appareil. Je cherchais des chaussures pour aller avec le costard, les étagères se trouvant juste à côté. J'entendis des bribes de conversation :

« Mais bébé, tu as l'homme le plus parfait de la terre et tu te plains ? Je rêve…

Pardon ? Je suis un dieu chérie ! Comparé à tout homme !

Je suis absolument parfait, merci de le souligner !

Ouais c'est ça à plus ! »

Monsieur Cullen, l'homme le plus parfait de cette terre, décidément j'aurai tout entendu. Je choisis une paire de pompes et lui ramenais avec un petit sourire en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec cette Tania.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris espèce de madame Sainte Nitouche ? », me crachat-il à la figure quand je revins.

Je ne savais plus du tout quoi dire quand il se leva, passa derrière moi et me pinça les fesses. Je me retournais immédiatement et le giflais d'une telle force que j'en eu mal à la main. La main sur sa joue, la bouche ouverte, il me toisa de bas en haut et écarquilla les yeux.

« Madame Sainte Nitouche est à ton goût j'espère ? », lui demandais-je fière de son expression faciale. « Va te raser et enfile-moi ça ! Et t'as intérêt à te dépêcher parce que c'est moi qui vais venir te l'enfiler ! »

Sur cette parole je fis demi tour et m'éloignais, mais à peine eus-je fais quelques mètres qu'il relança.

« Tu aurais besoins de couilles pour venir me l'enfiler, tu es trop polie pour ça ! », cria-t-il à travers la salle. Heureusement que tout le monde était sortit ou occupé à sa tâche…

Enervée, je me retournais et lui fis volte face. Je plongeais mon regard dans le siens et je le surpris à lever le sourcils, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je soufflais, lui fis un majeur en repartant dans la direction que j'avais décidé de prendre quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce qui veux dire la direction loin de lui.

Il n'avait pas les couilles nécessaires pour me faire volte face quand même ? Au pire, matériellement je n'avais rien, ça avait été prouvé à ma naissance, ça c'est claire. Mais j'avais accumulé tout ça dans ma tête, qu'il en soit bien sûr.

« ! », entendis-je hurler.

Je me retournais et vis Jessica accompagnée d'Emmet, le garde du corps d'Edward. Il me salua et passa son chemin en direction du jeune homme. Jessica portait un sac, une robe noire et des chaussures noires à talons aiguilles dans les mains et me les tendis.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Jessica… », répondis-je perplexe sur cette tenue dont je ne voyais même pas la robe.

« Mademoiselle Alice m'a dit que vous rêviez de porter cette robe avec ces chaussures et viens de me le déposer ! »

« Très bien.. »

Je me promis de tuer Alice dès que je le pouvais car je savais très bien de quelle robe Jessica parlait. Malheureusement, j'allais être obligée d'être « présentable » pour cette avant première.

Je retournais dans la grande salle où Edward était, du moins normalement. Je passais du côté où il devait se changer et le vis avec juste son pantalon de smoking en train de boutonner le bas de sa chemise. Le bonhomme était bien sculpté…

J'avais la bouche légèrement ouverte et Edward venait de me voir.

« Prends une photo pendant que tu y es Swan ! Vas-y dégage ! »

Je refermais la porte et allais m'asseoir dans son siège. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Edward ressortit de la salle habillé et rasé. Ne manquait plus que le gel pour arranger la savane qu'il avait sur la tête.

Une femme arriva soudain en courant avec un gros sac à la main, elle s'excusa de son retard et nous informa que quelqu'un avait crevé les pneus de sa voiture cette nuit. Elle se présenta comme la coiffeuse. Tiens tiens. Je jetais un coup d'œil accusateur à Edward qui me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres en soulevant les épaules. Je levais les yeux aux ciel et dit à la coiffeuse qu'il valait mieux abdiquer pour cette fois-ci et revenir en force pour les prochaines fois. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et entama le domptage de cette touffe qu'était celle d'Edward.

Je partis donc me changer, car avec tout ce bazar, il était déjà 16h passé. Je sortis la robe et l'enfilais.

J'allais me regarder dans le miroir et dû me rendre compte de ce que je voyais. Comme disait Alice, cette robe était faite pour moi. Le léger décolleté en V mettait ma poitrine en valeur, une paire de bretelles larges tombaient sur mes avants bras, laissant mes épaules et mon dos dégagés. La robe se resserrait sur mes hanches, tombant sur mes cuisses, s'arrêtant bien aux dessus de mes genoux. Elle révélait mes jambes d'une certaine manière qu'elles paraissaient plus longues, et les talons aiguilles couronnaient le tout en les allongeant d'autant plus. Je sortis vite ma trousse à maquillage et repassais un coup de mascara sur mes yeux. Je laissais attachés mes cheveux que je réarrangeais en un chinion avec quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de celui-ci et laissais ma mèche devant mon visage.

Je sortis maladroitement de la salle et me dirigeais vers la coiffeuse qui était encore avec l'acteur. Celui-ci se retourna pour me toiser et écarquilla les yeux et ouvris la bouche, même s'il se reprit très vite j'étais fière de lui avoir fait de l'effet.

« Vous êtes magnifique Mademoiselle Swan ! », s'émerveilla la coiffeuse.

« Merci Charlotte ! Mais appelle moi Bella s'il te plaît… », dis-je, confuse.

Je la rejoins en me plaçant derrière Edward et penchais la tête en la félicitant du travail qu'elle venait de faire, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. La pauvre, elle était bien moins placée que moi.

« MADEMOISELLE SWAAAN ! », cria Félix que je voyais arriver en courant. Mais bon dieu, qu'ont-ils à tous crier et courir dans ce pays ?

« Oui Félix ? », répondis-je une fois qu'il était arrivé devant moi.

« Nous partons. Maintenant. »

Je fis un au revoir rapide à Charlotte et suivis Félix jusqu'à la voiture, qui à mon plus grand regret, était toujours la limousine. Je montais à contre cœur et il démarra au quart de tour. Il me déposa pile devant un tapis rouge, et je me mis soudainement à paniquer. Pourquoi me déposait-il là ?

« Euh Félix, il n'y a pas de porte de derrière ici ? », demandais-je confuse.

« Mademoiselle, ils veulent tous interroger la styliste qui saura dompter l'acteur. Ne lisez-vous pas les journaux ? Tout le monde parle de vous ! »

« Wouah » était le seul mot que je trouvais à dire. Je respirais donc à fond et attendis que Félix vienne m'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Jessica me rejoint, sa limousine venait de se garer derrière la mienne. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, réponds naturellement et dis la vérité », me rassura-t-elle.

Naturellement ? Alors que mon modèle était absolument insupportable ? Elle était gentille elle…

J'avançais accompagnée de Jessica et elle me dirigea vers les micros et les photographes… Oh mon dieu, tout ces gens étaient là pour l'avant première ? C'est pas possible…

« Mademoiselle Swan ! Comment c'est passé votre première rencontre avec Monsieur Cullen ? », me demanda le premier journaliste.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes en regardant Jessica qui rigolait déjà à ma réponse.

« Hey bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, je lui est versé mon café dessus… », avouais-je, gênée de tout ce monde braqué sur moi, je me passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Nous supposons qu'il n'a pas apprécié le geste ? », demanda un second journaliste.

« Ne vous en faite pas pour lui, il a su surmonter cette épreuve difficile avec brio », dis-je tout en affichant un sourire.

J'entendais Jessica rire derrière mon dos et elle me fit avançer un peu pour répondre à la question d'une troisième journaliste.

« Comment c'est passé ce premier habillage pour vous et Edward ? »

« Malgré de grosses difficultés de goût, Edward a su reprendre le droit chemin ! Seuls ses cheveux ressemblent à un pudding massacré ! »

Jessica me tire par le bras et fit signe aux journalistes que c'était fini, que c'est tout ce qu'ils auront à se mettre sous la dent pour le moment. Une fois en haut des grandes marches d'où l'on apercevait l'intégralité du tapis rouge, elle me félicita.

« Tu as été parfaite, les journalistes vont t'adorer ! J'adore ta façon de tourner les phrases ! Tu restes énigmatique, tu es timide devant les caméras, ils adorent ça ! », me dit-elle.

Je lui souris et regardais là où les journalistes se trouvaient. Je vis Edward qui se faisait interviewer et je le vis me regarder, de là où il était. Il aurait donc eu connaissance des commérages ? J'en étais fière, je levais donc mon bras, et polie comme j'étais, lui fis un doigt d'honneur, même de là où il était, je suis sûre qu'il l'avait vu. Je souris et rentrais à l'intérieur quand Jessica dû s'excuser pour retourner au près d'Edward.

J'espère pouvoir m'éclipser avant l'after party…

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner dans mon sac et le sortis. C'était Jacob qui m'appelait, je répondis en me dirigeant vers un groupe de personnes.

« Heey salut Jack ! »

« Ma belle, quel magnifique doigt d'honneur, tu passes en direct je te rappelle ! »

« Non ? Ils ont filmé ça ? Aïe… »

« Ca tu l'as dis… Allez bonne soirée Bell ! Me réveilles pas ce soir, je suis claqué ! »

« Okay, bisous. »

Je raccrochais et allais voir le groupe de personnes, je reconnu immédiatement la réalisatrice, Catherine. Elle me salua et parla quelques minutes avec moi avant de devoir s'éclipser pour la photo de groupe.

Je soufflais en voyant Edward rentrer dans la salle, j'essayais de changer d'endroit, mais pensez-vous, il m'avait rattrapé.

Il m'attrapa par le bras en me forçant à me retourner, je luttais mais il resserra sa prise autour de mon bras.

« Que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire que mes cheveux ressemble à du pudding massacré compris ? », me menaçât-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Lâche-moi Edward tu me fais mal ! », grognais-je en me secouant.

« T'avais pas à dire ça ! Excuse-toi Swan ! »

Ce regard qu'il avait me faisait peur, j'avais l'impression qu'il était capable de tout en ce moment même. Je serrais les dents et me secouais un peu plus.

« Quand on sera en enfer, conard ! Maintenant lâche moi tu me fais mal ! », criais-je à moitié tellement je commençais à paniquer.

Son regard s'adoucit d'un coup et il me lâcha enfin. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Tous les acteurs étaient rentrés, je cherchais Félix du regard, quand je le vis à la porte. Mes larmes coulaient, je ne sais pour quelles raisons, frustration et stress, peur de me confronter à un homme violent, avec des problèmes d'alcool ? Psychologiques ? Drogues ? Bipolarisation ?

Je retirais mes chaussures et suppliais Félix de me ramener chez moi, ce qu'il ne refusa pas.

Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et montais à l'appartement, toujours les yeux remplis de larmes qui avaient coulé et qui continuaient de couler.

Mais qui était donc cet Edward Cullen ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Je ne lui avais rien fait. Du moins, je pense…

Je rentrais doucement dans l'appartement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Jacob sur moi mais manque de chance, il était pile en face de moi quand je me retournais une fois la porte fermée.

« Qui est le conard qui à fait pleurer ma Bella que j'aille de suite lui refaire sa face ? »

Je ne pus répondre à sa question et me jetais dans ses bras. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces et versais le flot de larmes qu'il me restait avant de partir me coucher.

Allonger dans mon lit, la tête sur mon oreiller, incapable de dormir je filtrais trois appels de Jessica et un d'un inconnu. Je vis en retombant sur son répondeur que c'était Edward. Comment est-ce qu'il avait eu mon numéro ? Jessica sans doute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçu un texto…

« Ecoute, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit toute à l'heure et je tenais à m'excuser. Je… Ecoute… S'il te plaît, rappel moi... »

Je lançais mon portable à travers la pièce et me mis sous ma couette. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce connard m'envoyais un message après m'avoir fait ça ? Pour s'excuser en plus, par texto, j'en reviens pas, c'est tellement pathétique. Il est tellement superficiel. On a l'impression qu'il joue ce rôle constant. Comment un homme fait-il pour jouer un rôle à l'écran et dans sa vie ? Même un acteur ne pouvait pas jouer un rôle indéfiniment. De quoi voulait-il se protéger ?

Ne voulant pas réfléchir plus je m'endormis sur cette interrogation…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en dîtes quoi ? :D<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3 : In the nose

Merci à Lilly Pattsy qui a rendu l'identité de notre Jake international qui a désormais retrouvé son bon surnom ) Et qui m'a aussi aidé et m'a laissé sur un déclic qui m'a permis de m'inspirer graaaaaaandement pour la suite qui est en dessus mais également pour la suite ! Grand Merci à toi donc :D

Un énooooooooooorme « Merci » encore à ma béta Margaux que je vénérerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours car elle passe des heures à me corriger et je sais que c'est pas une partie de plaisir mise à part le fait d'avoir l'histoire en avance qui est minée de fautes partout… Donc Merci ma belle ) Tu m'es absolument indispensable et as ma reconnaissance et vénération jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ou de la mienne d'ailleurs :D

**Paff **: Merci pour tes reviews je les adore ) Hey non, mauvaise pioche Jessica est plutôt la pauvre agent à tout faire qui n'est pas très présente pour l'instant mais après tout… A voir pour la suite ce qu'elle pourra bien ajouter comme grain )

**Momi : **J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant cette suite )

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont rajoutée à leurs favoris et ceux qui tiennent à être alerté quand je poste, j'ai reçu une pluie d'e-mails le jour où j'ai posté ma fic et ça fait chaud au cœur

Comme toutes les reviews, elle m'aide à avancer et à vous écrire une suite « potable » donc je vous invite à laisser au moins une petite reviews en fin de chapitre, même si vous avez ô grand plein de commentaires et de conseils à me donner dedans, je prends tout, même la critique car c'est avec elle qu'on avance )

Je vais donc vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant retrouver du monde en bas )

Merci énormément au reviewers ) Vous assurez un max :D

Je vous poste maintenant car je pars en vacances, donc pas de suite avant Septembre

PS : Merci à mes deux plus grandes fans qui se reconnaîtront parce qu'elle gèrent à mort et qu'elle aiment les combat de catch féminins ! Love les girls :D

**Chapitre 3 : In the nose.**

_POV Bella :_

« Fait passer ! Fait pas ton radin ! », soufflais-je en tendant le bras vers Alex.

Je souriais tellement facilement, me bidonnais de rire si aisément. J'étais dans un état de pure dépendance et de pur bonheur. Tous les problèmes que je pouvais avoir dans ma vie disparaissaient et ceux que je pourrais avoir plus tard m'importaient peu. Comment refuser quelque chose qui peut te permettre de planer totalement ? Pourquoi refuser ce genre de chose alors qu'on est jeune et qu'on ne demande qu'à vivre dans un monde parallèle à celui des autres ?

Alex se pencha vers moi pour me donner le joint qu'il tenait dans la main et une fois celui-ci dans la main, Alex m'attrapa par la nuque et amena nos lèvres à se toucher, à se caresser.

« Ooh s'il vous plaît ! Je suis pas venue pour tenir la chandelle moi ! » se plaignit Jane a moitié boudeuse.

« Roh c'est bon ! Ton frère est un canon, on y peut rien » répondis-je en souriant bêtement et lançant un clin d'œil à Alex, mon petit copain.

« AAAAAAAAAAH !» hurlais-je en me réveillant brutalement.

J'haletais et j'étais en sueur. Mon cœur battait à la vitesse de celui d'un cheval de course. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et j'allais m'appuyer sur la tête de mon lit pour mettre les genoux prêts de ma tête. Mes mains tremblantes essayaient d'accrocher mes chevilles mais tout mon corps était en sueur. Tout mon être me faisait ressentir le mal que je lui ai fait. Quasiment toutes les nuits, mes cauchemars me rappelaient que c'était à cause de moi.

« Ma belle ! », dis Jake en rentrant dans ma chambre.

Je le sentis se glisser sous ma couette et je sentis ses bras forts et rassurants m'entourer. Je me sentais protégée avec lui. Dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver, mais si seulement je pouvais me laisser penser à ça. Mais mon cerveau ne me le permettait pas, il m'harcelait pour ne jamais me laisser oublier, il ne me relâchera jamais, j'en étais sûre…

« Jake… Je… Je sais que… Je sais que c'est de ma faute.. », reniflais-je toujours en sanglot.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma belle, elle en est l'entière responsable… Seule elle est coupable de son état, tu ne dois plus jamais t'en vouloir… »

Il me releva en faisant en sorte que ma tête soit face à la sienne. Il prit délicatement mon menton et me regarda dans les yeux. Il sécha mes larmes de ses pouces et me fit une bise sur le nez, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Plus jamais compris ? », insista-t-il.

« Mmmh… », soufflais-je en reprenant difficilement mes esprits.

« Aller rendort toi, je vais rester… »

Je me recouchais dans mon lit et me posais sur le torse de Jacob qui me serra fort dans ses bras, tel une barrière de sécurité qui me protégeait.

POV Edward

**Mardi Matin :**

« Edward, pourquoi elle est partie ? », s'inquiéta Jessica qui avait surement vu notre accrochage.

« Je.. euuh… Je sais pas » avouais-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux et en sortant le miroir pour me recoiffer avant d'aller dans la salle.

« Tu vas la chercher, j'en ai marre de tes conneries Edward ! » s'énerva t-elle.

« Je peux pas, Félix vient de sortir… »

Elle me tendit son portable avec son répertoire ouvert sur Bella. Pas besoins de me faire prier que je la rentrais dans mon portable et passais plus d'une demi-heure à essayer de lui écrire un SMS à peu près… Correct.

« Ecoute, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit toute à l'heure et je tenais à m'excuser. Je… Ecoute… S'il te plaît, rappel moi... »

Voilà le SMS que j'avais envoyé à Bella. La styliste qui s'était occupé de moi à peine trois heures. Cette fille est également une personne que j'ai fait partir en courant car d'un geste très déplacé, j'avais pu lui faire de la peine.

Cette fille était tout de même bizarre… Elle ne devait pas être normale, elle avait peut être un problème ? Elle ne s'était même pas encore énervée. Comment une fille ne pouvait-elle pas s'énerver quand on lui versait volontairement un café dans le dos ? Certes par pure vengeance, mais quand même…

Je me préparais, pensif devant ma glace, je me regardais. Je me souris, j'étais vraiment l'homme le plus beau de la terre. J'avais un cul…Mmmmh à croquer ! Une bouche magnifique et un corps, n'en parlons même pas. Absolument parfait ! J'étais absolument parfait. Une fois habillé avec une simple chemise et un jean troué, que j'avais pris au hasard dans mon armoire, armé de ma casquette, j'entendis mon portable sonner.

Un message texte de Bella, intrigué qu'elle me réponde au petit matin, je regardais.

_« Va chier Cullen ! »_

Vous avez dit une fille polie ? Sans parler du doigt d'honneur de la veille, comme si elle pensait que je ne l'avais pas vu, même les caméramans et les photographes l'ont vu. J'ai été harcelé de questions du style : « Le travail que vous faite est à la hauteur de sa politesse Edward ? »

Cool…

Second SMS, de Jessica cette fois-ci.

« Ne sois pas en retard ! PS : Demande à Emmet de te prendre un magazine au kiosque qu'il puisse rire… ! »

« Toc Toc Toc ! » fis Emmet en rentrant dans mon appartement.

« Hé ! Salut Mec ! Comment tu vas ? », dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Emmet était mon garde du corps, mais au fil du temps il était devenu mon ami. Ca allégeait le travail et ça mettait un peu d'ambiance quand il en fallait, du style pour les réceptions pompeuses, quand toute les nanas venaient me lécher les pieds, qu'elles me suppliaient de coucher avec elle… je gardais celle qui me plaisait et disait à Emmet de dégager les autres.

« Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur la route » dit-il en me tendant un journal.

La couverture était composée de deux photos et un gros titre.

Une photo de Bella qui nous offrait son magnifique majeur du haut de ses escaliers et moi-même en train de l'observer.

« L'amabilité de la nouvelle styliste est à la hauteur de sa performance ! »

On ne sait pas qui prenait le plus chère dans l'histoire mais en tout cas, en ouvrant la double page qui nous était dédiée, je découvris un autre texte que je lus de suite.

« La nouvelle s'est répandue très vite et nous avons été mis au courant de ça il y a maintenant quatre jours, Edward aura une styliste. Son agent nous avait officiellement annoncé son nom, ils venaient d'engager la talentueuse Isabella Swan !

Nous en avons profité et nous nous sommes rendus à l'avant-première de Twilight, le film qu'a tourné notre bel acteur et nous avons croisé cette charmante jeune femme qui a décrit les cheveux d'Edward comme du pudding massacré… Malgré que les cheveux de celui-ci ne soient pas toujours rayonnants, n'a t-elle pas exagéré ?

Après avoir mis Mr Cullen au courant, il s'est retourné vers Isabella qui lui a offert du haut des escaliers, un magnifique majeur.

La question est simple, que se passe-t-il entre eux pour que de telles hostilités aient été faites et surtout en présence d'un très grand public !

Nous vous promettons, chers lecteurs, que nous suivons cette affaire de près et nous vous informerons de la suite très bientôt. »

Pourquoi s'attarder sur Bella ? La fille sans intérêt dans l'histoire. Je suis l'acteur et ils n'en ont rien à faire de moi ? Le mec parfait ? C'est honteux, les journalistes ont oublié leur métier. Au pire je me fouttais royalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. J'ai toujours su gérer ma vie sans eux, c'est pas maintenant que ça allait s'arrêter.

« Aller on y va Em ! »

Aujourd'hui on devait faire l'inventaire des vêtements qui allaient rester dans l'entrepôt et commencer à regarder pour la suite des événements, planifier la tournée etc…

Car dès début décembre, nous commencerons la tournée mondiale et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

On grimpa à bord de la voiture en se dirigeant vers « l'entrepôt » qui était plus ma salle de préparation ou mon « dressing ».

Le trajet n'était pas vraiment long, juste quelques kilomètres le séparait de mon appartement.

« Salut Jess ! » dit-je à Jessica qui me donnait une tonne de papiers dés mon arrivé dans la grande salle. Apparemment c'était ma liste de choses à faire. Et en haut de celle-ci, la première tâche à faire était inscrite :

• Edward devra essayer les vêtements que Bella triera pour voir si **les tailles** correspondent toujours.

Avec tous les vêtements qui allaient être gardés, j'en avais pour quelques jours à tout essayer.

Je supposais également que Bella allait être dans la même pièce que moi et que la cohabitation allait être joyeuse.

Je m'approchais du fond de la grande salle où était exposé tous les costumes, les chemises, en gros quasiment tout.

J'aperçus Bella qui avait l'air d'être à la tâche depuis un moment puisque le quart des étagères était vide.

En m'approchant d'elle je trébuchais dans ce qui paraissait être son sac et donnais un coup de pied dedans pour le remettre à sa place. Je me penchais pour lui faire la bise mais elle recula et me regarda en silence, les sourcils froncés. Elle passa une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Bonjour », dis-t-elle en se remettant à sa tâche. Elle soulevait veste par veste, et les séparait en deux compartiments.

« Les vêtements que tu dois essayer se trouvent sur cette barre, s'ils te vont encore tu me les ramènes. S'ils ne te vont plus, mets-les sur cette barre. », dit-elle en pointant du doigt une barre non loin d'elle.

Je restais planté quelques secondes sur place et me dirigeais vers les vestes que je devais essayer.

« Question… Les vestes qui ne me vont plus, style, celles qui ne mettent pas mes... atouts en valeurs », dis-je en pointant mes pectoraux et mon entre jambes.

Bella leva un sourcil en ouvrant la bouche et souffla en se remettant à son boulot.

Je pris une veste et me rendit dans la petite salle où je me changeais.

Je fis demi-tour et en repris plusieurs, ça irait plus vite si je ne me tapais pas les aller-retour à chaque veste.

Malgré ma beauté irrationnelle, j'étais aussi intelligent que celle-ci était belle.

En allant chercher quelques affaires en plus, je vis que Bella me regardait avec intrigue, elle fronçait les sourcils. Nos regards se croisaient quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et elle souffla en replongeant dans les vêtements. Je soufflais également et lui jetais un dernier coup d'œil avant de retourner dans la salle.

J'en essayais une, puis deux, puis six, elles m'allaient toutes encore, que ce soit niveau beauté et mise en valeur de mon corps que dans le maintien de mon sex-appeal.

Après m'être regardé dans le miroir au moins dix minutes par veste, je ressortis tout sourire de la salle avec mes six vestes et me dirigeais vers Bella.

Cette fille était vraiment sans aucun intérêt physique, elle était petite, je ne connaissais même pas la longueur de ses cheveux étant donné que je ne l'avais jamais vu les cheveux détachés. Ses jambes étaient quand même fines et ça la rallongeait malgré sa taille de rase-moquette. Son visage était fin et ses joues devenaient roses quand elle était gênée ou qu'elle se mettait en colère, c'était d'une laideur affreuse. Parlons de sa poitrine… Généreuse, un des avantages, de mon point de vue externe, je dirais un 90C…95 peut être. Le truc qui laidissait la chose, c'est qu'elle était brune, une brune c'est moche et sans intérêt comme une blonde sans poitrine. Quoi que, si on prenait en compte la poitrine mais les cheveux bruns… Bon à la limite, pour un plan cul dans le noir, ça passe… Et ses yeux… SES YEUX ! Marrons ! La couleur marron n'a aucun charme ! Aucun ! Surtout dans ses yeux, ça la laidissait encore plus. Les yeux marrons étaient vraiment très beaux, mais seulement sur moi…

En me voyant arriver elle regarda sa montre et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait pris un air grognon.

« Edward si tu mets trois quarts d'heure à essayer une poignée de vestes, dans trois mois on y est encore donc tu en prends d'autres et tu continues à… », commença-t-elle

« MON EDWAROUNET ! », cria une folle en traversant.

Elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et une au creux de ses reins en la compressant fort contre moi. Elle me gonflait mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était bonne.

Tania était grande, blonde avec une taille de guêpe, une poitrine généreuse, une beauté sans faille, comme la mienne. Le seul désavantage qui lui faisait honneur, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un petit-pois comme cerveau.

Elle était mannequin en lingerie pour une grande société française qui organise des défilés en Amérique.

Finalement, en y repensant, j'étais avec Tania depuis bientôt 2 mois mais je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais avec elle. C'était tellement sans intérêt, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, beauté et intelligence. On va dire que j'étais avec cette blonde pour la baise ? Peut-on dire ça comme ça ? Si c'est comme ça, est-ce qu'on appelait ça un plan cul ? Je n'en savais moi-même fichtrement rien.

Non mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps, j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de m'en débarrasser… Avec qui allais-je pouvoir la mettre en boule pour qu'elle hurle à la mort et se casse en courant ?

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière nous, me sortant de mes réflexions et Tania se débarrassa de mon étreinte pour faire face à Bella.

« C'est qui cette conasse ? », me demanda Tania assez fort pour que Bella l'entende.

J'ouvris la bouche, confus, en regardant Bella croiser les bras autour d'elle. Elle haussait encore les sourcils et s'avança vers nous. Elle s'arrêta quand même à moins de deux mètres de Tania.

« Tu sais se qu'elle te dit la conasse ? », menaça Bella en regardant Tania droit dans les yeux.

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux et se mis la main devant sa bouche. Elle n'avait aucunement l'habitude qu'on lui réponde de la sorte. Elle était habituée à ce qu'on se jette à ses pieds en la suppliant de son pardon. Elle était le mannequin en vogue en ce moment et ses moindres caprices étaient exécutés et sur le champ.

« Han… Edward ! Tu as vu comment elle me parle ? Dis quelque chose », chouina la blondasse choquée du réparti de Bella.

Moi-même j'étais perdu et je ne savais quoi répondre tellement Tania me faisait rire et faisait pitié en même temps.

Tania s'énerva et se retourna face à moi, ce qui me fit énormément rire. Elle me frappa au torse, mais avec sa force de mouche, je ne sentis rien. Je lui attrapais les deux poignés et elle se mit à hurler.

« LACHE MOI ! »

Ce que je fis immédiatement en rigolant toujours un peu plus. Tania resta plantée devant moi une dizaine de secondes avant de se tourner vers Bella. Avec ses talons aiguilles, Tania la dépassait de vingt bons centimètres. Bella passa la tête à droite pour regarder si je réagissais mais j'étais trop bidonné de la scène qui allait suivre. « Un combat de catch féminin ! », pensais-je en croisant les doigts.

« Excuse-toi ! De suite ! », exigea Tania au près de Bella.

Je vis celle-ci sourire d'un air amusé et elle toisa Tania. Elle avait beau être plus petite, on aurait soudain dit que Tania était à genoux devant elle tellement l'arrogance et les menaces qui passaient dans les yeux de Bella étaient intenses. Tellement forts que la blonde se cogna au mur en reculant.

« M'excuser pour … ? », menaça Bella.

« Pour ce que…. Pour… Pour ce que tu viens de dire… ». Le manque d'assurance qu'elle avait soudainement était flagrant et très intéressant à observer. On la voyait trembler comme un cure-dents d'ici. Elle continua de longer le mur sur lequel elle s'était cognée et me regarda comme si j'étais en position sauf que je commençais à rigoler tellement la scène était hilarante.

« Ed..Ed…Edward je te préviens si tu ne fais pas quelque chose de suite, je… c'est fini ! », me menaça t-elle

Je me ressaisis immédiatement et m'avançais vers elle. Bella se recula curieuse de savoir la suite.

« Tania… Ma chérie… S'il te plaît... », lui demandais-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle attrapa la main que je lui tendis et afficha un grand sourire en regardant Bella et en lui lançant une insulte à la gueule.

« Enlève tes chaussures mon amour, je t'en pris. », lui demandais-je.

Tania s'exécuta, comme toujours à mes moindres désirs, et me tendis ses talons aiguilles avec un sourire amoureux. Mon dieu qu'elle pimbêche cette couillonne…

Une fois ses escarpins dans la main je m'approchais de la fenêtre et les balançais dans la rue.

Je regardais Tania en souriant et lui criais :

« Très bon vent j'espère ! Casse-toi maintenant ! »

« C'est fini Edward ! Tu m'entends c'est fini ! »

« J'avais compris Tania, je viens de t'en informer », sortis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'explosais de rire en me tenant le ventre mais Tania s'approcha très vite de moi et elle frappa très fort dans mon service trois pièces ce qui me plia totalement à terre.

Allongé par terre, je vis partir Tania furieuse, toujours une vue sur son magnifique fessier. Je continuais de rire en souffrant, mais Bella m'avait débarrassé d'elle, certes, avec des souffrances mais pour ça, je lui étais redevable je crois… Même très redevable.

Je vis passer Bella et elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sachet en plastique, qu'elle me lança en pleine entre jambes, ce qui raviva la douleur qui avait un peu diminuée.

Je pressais le sachet de glace là où avait frappé Tania, c'était froid, mais ça soulageait.

« Merci », soufflais-je en souffrance.

J'entendis Bella qui continuait de trier les vêtements juste à côté de moi. Au bout d'un moment je réussis à me relever et à m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Je fis une grimace en posant mes fesses sur la chaise et respirait fort. Elle avait vraiment tapé très fort cette garce.

Comment pouvait-on entamer un bout de ma virilité sans remords ni regrets ?

Je regardais Bella qui continuait de trier ces vêtements comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Je décidais d'engager la conversation.

« Je t'en devrais une… Je… Je... »

Ce mot, de gentillesse, je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire. Je n'aime pas être gentil. En fait, je crois que d'origine, je ne lui suis pas et je ne l'es jamais été. J'attendais un signe de sa part. En vain. Je dus donc me résoudre à lui dire.

« Je… Je te remercie ! », dis-je tout bas, c'était presque inaudible.

Elle continua son travail, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Okay, là elle commencait à me chauffer. Je soufflais très fort avec mes narines et croisais les bras. Elle se mit à me regarder et m'imita, croisant les bras et soufflant très fort par le nez. Elle me fit également un signe qui me fit comprendre que ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête ce que je venais de dire. Mais qu'elle… Putain j'en reviens pas. Je me levais, remis ma chemise en place et lui dis audiblement et bien fort pour qu'elle entende.

« Merci Swan ! »

Je l'avais fait, pas très galamment mais je l'avais fait, je souris alors tout fière de moi d'avoir craché ces deux mots qui signifiaient beaucoup pour moi. Je ne les disais pas souvent et ils m'écorchaient souvent la gorge.

Elle me regarda exaspéré et croisa les bras.

« Je te vois remuer la queue d'ici ! Le chien-chien veut une croquette parce qu'il a été gentil ? », souffla-t-elle en recommençant à travailler.

Elle m'avait traité de chien ? Elle avait pas fait ça quand même. Finalement c'était peut être elle aussi une garce comme toutes les autres. Bonne qu'à sauter et à jeter. J'avançais furieux vers elle et la forçais à se coller au mur. J'avais plaqué mes mains de chaque côtés de son corps en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus sortir. Je la vis fermer les yeux et souffler comme pour se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rouvrit. Je passais quelques secondes à regarder ses prunelles et essayer de les déchiffrer, mais rien. Uniquement du vide. Pourquoi cette fille si impolie et conne soit-elle m'intriguait tant mais m'emmerdait à un point inimaginable ?

Je la vis se ressaisir et me regarder plus méchamment.

« Je te préviens si tu essaies de me toucher, je balance mon genoux là où tu viens de t'en prendre un, et je t'assure que c'est pas un sachet de glace qui te soulagera… »

« Tu as reçu mon SMS hier soir ? », demandais-je, direct.

« Tu n'as pas eu ta réponse ce matin ? », dit-elle en penchant la tête.

« Bella ! », appela Jessica.

Je dus libérer Bella de mes bras mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

J'étais toujours face à mon mur, scotché de ce qu'elle venait de me balancer dans la figure. Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça. Personne. La seule qui l'avait fait, c'était ma mère et moins je la voyais mieux je me portais. Mais elle, cette Bella, était différente. Bon dieu cette fille avait des couilles ! C'est pas possible.

Je serrais les poings forts contre moi et c'est à ce moment même que je jurais qu'il y aurait vengeance. Elle allait avoir les pires merdes que le monde n'est jamais pu lui offrir. On abattait pas Edward Cullen avec une phrase minable.

« Tu reste manger avec nous ce midi ? », demanda Jessica à Bella.

« Hey bien, je ne veux pas déranger et puis… », commença-t-elle.

« Nous déranger ? Quelle idée ! Aller, je te compte avec nous ! », cria Jess qui était déjà parti prévenir le cuisinier.

Elle souffla gentiment et elle se dirigea vers James, notre « bricoleur multiservices », enfin, on l'appelait comme sa. Avec toutes les merdes dans cette tour, on avait besoin d'un gars quotidiennement sur le terrain.

Je me rapprochais pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à lui dire.

« Et j'aimerais beaucoup aussi qu'une barre comme celle-ci soit installée ici… Si tu pouvais voir ça avec quelqu'un qui s'en occupe, ce serait super pratique ! Tu vois avec une sorte de coulissage… »

Bella parlait en faisant de grands gestes à travers toute la salle. J'avais fini par me cacher derrière des cintres remplis de vêtements.

« Oui je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux… Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, aucun soucis ! »

« Merci beaucoup, James c'est ça ? », lui demanda-t-elle tout en lui souriant.

« Oui c'est ça. Tu manges ici ce soir ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pas eu le choix… », répondit-elle, gênée.

« Ca nous fait un point en commun… »

James lui souriait tellement bêtement que ça devenait pathétique. M'enfin bon, si cette chieuse trouve un gars qui lui plaît, je lui souhaite bien du courage. Parce qu'il lui en faudra.

En attendant, je devait fouiller son sac pour connaître plus de choses sur cette Isabella Swan. Un célèbre dicton disait « Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis ». Même si Swan n'était pas mon ennemie, elle allait souffrir des conséquences de ce dicton. Non mais qu'elle conne.

Jessica cria que c'était l'heure de manger et toute la salle se vida. La salle à manger était au quatrième étage.

Une fois tout le monde sortit, je me levais et partis chercher le sac de cette chieuse. Je savais où tout le monde posait ses affaires, sauf elle. Mais je me rappelais que j'avais choutté dedans ce matin même. Je le trouvais, m'assis par terre et cherchais à l'intérieur.

Je tirais son portefeuille et regardais sa carte d'identité. Isabella Marie Swan. Même pas de quoi se foutre de sa tronche avec un deuxième prénom débile.

Née le 19 Septembre 1986. Elle venait d'avoir 22 ans. Elle a le même âge que moi en plus.

Père : Charlie Swan.

Mère : Renée Swan.

Pfff, rien de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Je continuais ma fouille en reposant ce que je venais de prendre.

Ah, une carte de visite avec son adresse. Ca c'est bon à prendre, on sait jamais. Je glissais le papier dans ma poche, continuais ma fouille et tombais sur un papier étrange.

« L'état de Mademoiselle Swan reste stationnaire, même si nous pensons que ses problèmes vont s'accentuer si elle n'est pas greffée dans les mois à venir. »

Le papier daté de la veille. Je reposais le papier où je l'avais trouvé. Cette Swan risquait donc de mourir dans les mois qui suivaient ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle signé ce contrat qui l'engageait sur deux ans ? Jessica était-elle au courant ? Pourquoi personne ne m'en avait parlé ? J'étais totalement perdu. Et de quelle greffe avait t-elle besoin ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Le cœur ? Le fois ? Les reins ? Tout était possible. Tout.

Je me relevais, toujours pensif et avançais machinalement vers la salle à manger. Je devais prendre l'ascenseur et automatiquement j'appuyais sur le 4ème étage. On se réunissait tous à cet étage pour manger. J'ouvris les portes de la salle à manger et rentrais les yeux comme vidés de toute pensées sauf pour le papier que je venais de lire.

J'allais m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

En cette « rentrée » Jessica avait voulu faire un jeu sur le temps de pose. Étant donné que pas mal de nouveaux étaient rentrés dans la boîte, tout le monde voulait en apprendre plus. Jess avait donc préparé un saladier avec les noms de chaque personne et un autre avec des questions.

James commença le tour et piocha un nom.

« Isabelle Swan »

Il la dévora des yeux et elle attendait la question, tendue. Et moi je me posais des questions, pleins de questions, qu'est-ce que cachait cette rase-moquette ?

« Quel est l'animal que tu déteste le plus ? », dit-il en reposant les papiers dans les saladiers.

« La poule… Je trouve que c'est horrible ! »

La salle ria de bon cœur et la discussion tourna autour de Bella quelques secondes et James passa les saladiers à Bella qui après avoir piocher un nom, me regarda mauvaise.

« Cullen », dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Je m'enfonçais au fond du siège et attendis la question. Je la vis sourire en lisant la question et son regard changea immédiatement la donne. Je sentis une tension bizarre entre nos deux regards. Elle leva un sourcil et posa sa question :

« Quelle est ta plus grande honte liée à un préservatif ? »

Jessica rigola quand elle me vit écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche comme si j'allais gober une mouche.

James me regarda hilare et sortit d'un coup :

« Est-ce que Bella a eu une question facile parce qu'elle sont toutes comme celle d'Edward ou c'est lui qui a eu la difficile ? ». Il éclata encore de rire avec toute la salle, sauf Bella et moi.

Elle avait toujours le regard plongé dans le miens. Mais bordel elle fou quoi là ? Il y a quinze minutes de ça, elle m'aurait balancé un coup de genoux dans les couilles et là elle me défie ? Elle allait être servie.

« Ma plus grosse honte… », quand je sortis cette phrase tout le monde se tut dans la salle et me regarda. « C'est quand… »

« Aller Edward, jette-toi à l'eau, tu sais très bien qu'on ne te mangera pas.. », me dit Bella, se qui m'enfonça encore plus, et j'avais de moins en moins envie de me confier.

Vu que ma réponse se faisait attendre, la salle avait repris la conversation de bon cœur.

« C'est quand ma première copine a gonflé une capote avant de coucher avec moi et qu'elle m'a explosé à la tronche ». Je dis ça tellement doucement que la salle qui m'entourait n'avait rien entendu de ce que j'avais dit tellement, de plus que beaucoup rigolaient des blagues que racontait James. Personne ne l'avait entendu sauf la personne que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Bella avait entendu et elle souriait comme une sorcière maléfique. J'aurais même pu croire qu'elle me boufferait.

Soudainement j'en eu marre de tout ce cirque et sortis en trombe par la sortie de derrière pour m'allumer une clope. Une bonne bouffée d'air frais faisait énormément de bien.

Je m'assis sur la marche et pris le temps de réfléchir à la prochaine merde que je pourrais bien lui faire. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et une idée lumineuse me vaint à l'esprit quand j'entendis quelqu'un me hurler d'en haut.

Je regardais mais en me levant, quelque chose plein d'eau m'éclata à la tronche. Furieux, je regardais en haut et je vis la tête de Swan dépasser de la fenêtre.

Elle mit ses deux mains autour de sa bouche pour que j'entende ce qu'elle dissait, elle était quand même au troisième étage.

« Tu pourras leur dire que mon travail est à la hauteur de ma politesse comme ça ! »

« Swan tu n'es qu'une grosse conne de rase-moquette ! », répondis-je vite.

Je regardais attentivement le projectile qu'on venait de me lancer. C'était une capote remplie d'eau. J'allais lui faire la misère à celle la.

Je jetais ma clope et partis pour me venger, je ne sais comment, mais j'aller le faire.

Je remontais immédiatement la tour par les escaliers vu que l'ascenseur était pris et j'allais directement dans la salle à manger.

« Jessica où est Bella s'il te plaît ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Edward ? »

« On s'en fou ! Où est Bella ? », m'énervais-je.

« Euh, elle vient de partir, elle a reçu un coup de file urgent. »

Cette conne venait de me gruger, et en plus de quelques secondes étant donné que c'était elle qui était dans l'ascenseur. Je fis le chemin inverse et redescendis où je la vis démarrer au quart de tour dans sa petite Mini noire à bande rose.

Quelle conne.

POV Bella

**Jeudi Matin.**

Je me levais de bonne humeur pour une fois… Contrairement aux autres matins où j'avais dû appréhender chaque petit geste de Cullen. Il aura sa vengeance, je le savais. C'est pour ça que je prenais garde à mon popotin et cela jusqu'au restant de mes jours quand j'étais avec lui. Même si je n'espérais pas franchement passer le restant de mes jours avec cet abruti.

« Belllllllla ! Un coli pour toi ! », cria Jake alors que je sortais juste de mon lit.

Toute contente d'avoir reçu quelque chose, je me précipitais dans le couloir. Le coursier me fit signer un papier et me donna une enveloppe où était gracieusement marqué « Bella ».

Je l'ouvris délicatement, Jacob à mes côtés qui était tout aussi intrigué que moi de recevoir quelque chose de bon matin et de plus par coursier.

« Ma Bella, j'espère qu'elles te plairont… »

Houla… Que contenait cette caisse ?

Le coursier m'avait déposé une caisse haute d'un petit mètre et pareil en largeur. Je m'accroupis face à la boîte et ouvris les quatres loqués qui me permettaient de découvrir l'intérieur de la boîte. Je tombais sur les fesses en hurlant et me reculais brutalement. Encore une fois, maladroitement, je me cognais au coin du tiroir et me l'enfonçais sur le haut de mon front, côté droit. J'étais sonnée pendant que Jacob essayait de maîtriser les bêtes. Après quelques secondes, il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur mon lit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des gazes et du désinfectant. J'étais vraiment sonnée. Je ne m'étais pas cognée aussi fort depuis longtemps.

Je repris doucement mes esprits quand Jake me parla.

« Ma Bella, il va falloir aller aux urgences, il te faut des points… »

J'hochais la tête et soufflais. J'attendis quelques minutes afin de retrouver mes esprits. Je me levais et me regardais dans la glace. C'était vraiment laid…

J'entendait Jake derrière la porte qui était en train de hurler après les bestioles.

« Bella ! Tu peux sortir tout est maîtrisé ! », cria Jake à travers le couloir.

Bon Dieu faite que ce sois le cas. Je passais un jean et un débardeur et sortis, méfiante , de ma chambre. Jake avait belle et bien chasser les trois poules qui étaient sorties de la boîte que j'avais ouverte.

Je me dirigeais vers le canapé pour m'y asseoir mais Jacob vint m'en empêcher et il me montra du doigt l'état de celui-ci.

Les poules avait chier partout sur le canapé, je levais les yeux mais constatais également qu'elle avait fait la même chose dans l'intégralité de la cuisine et du salon.

« Pourquoi on t'a envoyé des poules ? »

Je lançais ma main en l'air pour faire part de mon agacement et sortis, direction les urgences. Je dispensais Jacob, j'étais en état d'y aller seule et en plus de ça, j'embaucherais de suite en sortant. J'envoya un SMS à Jessica, lui dire que j'aurai sûrement du retard suivant l'attente aux urgences. Elle s'inquiéta et me rappela immédiatement mais je la rassurais et entrais aux urgences.

« Mademoiselle Swan ! », appela un médecin après seulement une demi-heure d'attente.

Je le suivis dans une salle où il me fit m'asseoir sur un lit. Il me fit trois piqûres à l'intérieur même de ma blessure. Il m'a assuré que c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal et que je ne sentirais même pas les points de sutures. Je lui répondis que j'avais l'habitude car j'étais très maladroite. Il sourit et me fit mes quatre points de sutures.

Je le remercie et sortis des urgences. J'arrivais à la tour avec à peine une demi-heure de retard.

Jessica se précipita vers moi en me demandant ce qui c'était passer, et je lui dis que je m'étais pris un tiroir.

Je vis tout le monde sauf Edward sur le chemin dans ma salle de travail. Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'avais une petite idée de celui qui avait envoyé ce colis et j'allais lui faire la peau.

Je vis Edward au fond de la salle, assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisés, visiblement à attendre que j'arrive. Je lâchais mon sac à l'entré de la salle et allais de l'autre côté de l'endroit où il se trouver et commençais à trier les chemises. Je le vis se lever et il vint se mettre en face de moi.

« Dit moi Swan… Sais-tu qu'une poule fait encore plus de défections quand elle est stressée et qu'elle panique ? », me dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Sans réfléchir, je lançais ma main en direction de sa joue mais manque de bol, il l'avait vu venir et l'arrêta nette.

« Loupé… », s'extasia-t-il.

Il pencha sa tête vers la droite et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Sûr de lui, trop sûr de lui, il était débile. Un coup de tête à droite suffit pour le distraire et ma main gauche pu le gifler sur la joue droite. Il retourna la tête vers moi comme horrifié toujours avec ma main droite dans la sienne.

« Sûr de toi ? », lui lançais-je au tac au tac.

Je crois que je l'avais énervée car il me regarda en me relâchant les poignets et me giffla sur ma joue gauche. Je n'eu pas le temps de poser ma main sur ma joue que je ripostais illico presto et le giflais sur la gauche.

Il riposta également en me giflant sur ma joue droite. C'est à ce moment là que je décidais de mettre mes cours d'autodéfense en exécution. Je lui attrapais le bras droit et le tournais vers l'extérieur, le glissais le long de son dos en le remontant vers sa nuque et fis pression.

Il se pencha en avant pour essayer de riposter mais je le maîtrisais complètement car j'en profitais même pour attraper le second bras. Et plus je montais ses bras vers sa nuque, plus il avait mal. Il avait donc finis à genoux, puis s'était glissé sur le ventre. Il était donc allongé sur le ventre les bras retournés dans le dos et moi assise à cali-fourchon sur ses fesses.

« Excuse-toi sinon je te casse le bras ! », le menaçais-je en faisant pression.

« Tu m'emmerdes la rase-moquette… ! », marmonna-t-il la mâchoire collée au sol.

Rase-moquette ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile à deux balles ? Il me menaçait sur ma taille là non ? Hey bien attaquons-le sur ses défauts horribles.

« Tu sais touffe-touffe ? T'es pas en position ! », riais-je en rapprochant ses mains de sa nuque. Je l'entendais grogner de douleur.

« Je suis désolé Swan ! », cracha-t-il après dix secondes de silence.

« Tu t'excuses de quoi mon petit nombril'man ? », dis-je en souriant, jouissant de ma victoire.

« Désolé de t'avoir giflée ! »

Je resserrais un peu plus la prise et remontais son bras vers sa nuque. 5 centimètres et je lui déboîtais, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher.

« Mais encore … ? » insistais-je en m'approchant de son oreille pour lui chuchoter.

« Désolé de t'avoir envoyé des poules ? », demanda t-il comme s'il y avait un doute sur le coupable. Mes fesses oui…

« Heu bah voilà ! Tu vois, tu peux le faire… »

Je relâchais doucement la pression et entendis des personnes applaudir. Je me retournais et vis Jessica, Emmet et Félix alignés à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Je me relevais tout en souriant et Emmet vint vers Edward pour l'aider à se relever. J'y avais été fort quand même… Mais merde, il l'avait mérité. Non mais puis quoi encore ? Il n'avait qu'à me mettre son poing dans la tronche et me cracher dessus ! Je remerciais mentalement Jake et Eric qui m'avait presque forcée à prendre des cours de défense. Jessica, même après avoir applaudit, était scotchée de voir Edward dans cette état, en total soumission. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Je jubilais mentalement, très fière de mon coup, peut être trop fière de mon coup.

Edward se mis à grogner en me regardant et le petit monde s'arrêta de rire. Il était vraiment très furieux, on pouvait voir ses pommettes virer au rouge de colère. Un instinct me dit de courir vite. Ce que je fis au moment même où Edward se mit à vouloir m'attraper.

**Elle :** Courir Bella, courir ! Ne t'arrête pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort… Je pris les escaliers et les descendis à toute allure. J'avais l'impression qu'il courait plus vite que moi… Merde, c'est pas un truc qu'on apprenait en cours d'autodéfense ça !

**Lui :** Bordel cette fille avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. J'étais furieux et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui faire la merde qu'elle venait de me faire sortir. J'espère qu'elle est solide car je vais la massacrer. Toute cette colère qu'elle avait faite ressortir allait lui revenir comme un boomerang en pleine face.

**Elle :** Je sortis de la tour en privilégiant la sortie de derrière. De rue en avenue j'avais pris la direction de Santa Monica. En novembre les touristes étaient peu nombreux et à 11h30, peu de gens se baladaient le long de cette rue. Je courais plus vite que ce que je pouvais mais la distance qui me séparait d'Edward réduisait chaque seconde et il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre. Je décidais donc de rentrer dans les rues entres les buildings pour essayer de semer la touffe qui me poursuivait et décidait de couper par un jardin public. Une barrière haute de plus d'un mètre s'élevait pour pouvoir accéder à ce jardin et je n'avais franchement pas le temps de faire le tour par le portail d'autant plus qu'Edward lui l'aurait sautée. Je sautais donc la barrière sans me faire aucun mal, heureusement, car maladroite comme je suis, j'aurais pu me la prendre.

**Lui :** Elle fit un bon de biche extrêmement maîtrisé par dessus la barrière. Mon Dieu, comment un rase-moquette maladroit pouvait-il sauter cette barrière que je n'étais moi-même, pas sûr de passer. Je sautais par dessus la barrière avec une légère difficulté car elle m'avait quelque peu ralenti. Bella traversait le parc et se dirigeait vers le jardin d'enfants, j'espère qu'elle s'arrêtera avant, le parc est bondé de sable et de jeux pour gamins.

**Elle :** Je traversais le parc et arrivais dans un parc à enfants vu tout les engins accrochés au sol qui pouvaient bien traîner. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui me distançait de moins en moins encore. J'avais perdu beaucoup de temps en sautant la barrière. Malheureusement encore une fois rattrapée par ma maladresse, il suffit d'une corde à sauter qui traînait au sol pour me faire trébucher sur un rond aplatit qui faisait office de décoration pour les gamins. Je m'aplatis en plein dessus, côtes en avant et ce coup me coupa violemment la respiration. Le sable qui recouvrait la décoration m'écorcha le visage et rentra dans ma plaie toute fraîche du matin. Je me retournais sur le dos prise de violente douleur dans ma poitrine et toujours en train d'essayer de respirer. J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais de nouveau respirer. L'air ne passait plus dans ma bouche, il restait coincé.

**Lui :** Je vis d'un coup Bella trébucher en se retournant vers moi. Je jubilais d'avance en pensant à lui rendre la souffrance qu'elle m'avait faite subir. C'est à ce moment même que je me plantais à trois mètre d'elle. Je la vis se retourner sur le dos, les deux mains appuyées contre sa poitrine. Putain merde… Toute la colère que j'avais contre elle s'était évaporée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et je me jetais à côté d'elle.

« Putain putain Bella ! Merde merde merde... », criais-je comme si c'était pour le monde entier alors que c'était juste pour moi même. « Respire ! Merde Merde »

Ses doigts étaient passés de sa poitrine à sa gorge. Signe qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer.

Bordel, et si c'était ça ? Elle avait besoin d'une greffe ? Ca se trouve son cœur avait arrêté de battre… Ca se trouve elle était en train de mourir… Oh mon dieu non quand même. Inquiet par le fait que ma théorie puisse être vraie, je me penchais pour écouter et voir si son cœur battait toujours. En posant mon oreille au dessus de ses seins j'entendis non seulement son cœur mais également ses poumons fonctionner ! Soulagé, je remerciais le miracle mentalement. Son cœur ne s'était pas arrêté. Mais, comment une cardiaque aurait-elle pu courir à une telle vitesse et à un rythme aussi soutenu pendant une petite dizaine de minutes ?

« Bella, meurt pas s'il te plaît ! », la suppliais-je.

Et si son cœur s'excitait avant de s'arrêter ? Pourquoi d'un coup je me sentais concerné par sa vie ? Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que sa, je l'aurais tuée qu'elle ne m'aurait pas manqué du tout.

Je reviendrais sur ce sujet plus tard, parce que là, elle était peut être entre la vie et la mort. Je n'en savais rien. Ca se trouve dans un quart d'heure elle sera morte ! Putain de portable de merde qui est resté dans la salle !

Je tatais les poches de Bella qui n'avait pas le siens non plus… Forcément. Bordel, on fait comment dans cette ville quand personne n'a de portable et qu'une personne est sur le point de mourir ?

Je me plaçais derrière Bella et la fis s'asseoir. Son visage était tout écorché par le sable, ainsi que ses mains. J'avais l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre à part ça. Je cherchais quelqu'un du regard à qui je pourrais taxer un téléphone portable, mais personne.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un gars passe dans le parc. Je le huais et il vint vers moi en courant en voyant Bella allongée. Il avait déjà composé le numéro des secours quand il arriva à ma hauteur.

Je regardais Bella et la suppliais de nouveau.

« Meurt pas hein s'il te plaît ! Après… Après personne me balancera des capotes pleines d'eau par la fenêtre et puis et puis… »

Je me tus en voyant qu'elle voulait parler. J'approchais mon oreille près de sa bouche et entre deux respiration elle me chuchota :

« La ferme… Cullen… Etre gentil… Te va… Très mal ! »

Merci, je lui sauvais la vie et elle me renvoyait chier. Cette fille était vraiment bornée jusqu'à l'os ! Chieuse, têtue et conne cette rase-moquette.

« Rase-moquette ! Tu me fais chier ! Alors ta gueule parce que je t'emmène aux urgences que tu le veuilles ou non ! », lui dis-je en voyant arriver les secours.

Ils ramassèrent Bella dans une sorte de lit amovible et la firent glisser dans le camion. Je montais également à l'intérieur et le médecin me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui répondis qu'elle courait et qu'elle avait chuté sur le rond que je pointais du doigt. Il me demanda qui est-ce que j'étais pour elle pour la fiche de l'hôpital et les autorisations. Les autorisations, c'est ce qui me poussa à dire que j'étais son fiancé. Sinon je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Bon Dieu, mais dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarquais encore ? En tout cas, le gars qui m'interrogeait n'avait pas l'air de me connaître, sinon il aurait su que cette rase-moquette n'était pas ma fiancée.

Je regardais Bella qui avait l'air inquiète allongée sur son lit. Elle me regardait étrangement.

« Madame, serrez fort votre bras gauche s'il vous plaît pour que le droit se détende. », demanda l'urgentiste.

Bella baissa les yeux et attrapa mon poignet et serra tellement fort que cela me fit grimacer, mais je tentais de ne pas le montrer. Cette fille avait une telle force qu'elle m'en couperait la circulation. Le médecin piqua le bras droit de Bella et nous fit descendre à l'hôpital.

On se retrouva dans un couloir, ils avaient passé Bella dans un fauteuil roulant que je poussais. Certaines personnes retenaient leur regard sur moi à notre passage. Je me fis tout petit et allais me mettre où la dame m'avait dit de me mettre. Bella avait un peu retrouvé son souffle et elle regarda droit devant elle, puis se tourna vers moi.

« Cullen… », soufflais-t-elle. Je tournais ma tête d'avantage vers elle et attendis qu'elle se confie.

« Tu es un incroyable conard avec lequel tu peux être sûr que je ne me fiancerais jamais ! »

Sa répartie me fit rire, elle était dans un état pitoyable et elle pensait juste à ce que j'avais dit dans l'ambulance. Cette fille doit vraiment être horrible à vivre et insupportable.

Avec elle, on ne vie pas, on survie.

« Madame Swan… », appela un médecin. Je poussais Bella jusqu'à lui et rentrais dans la salle. L'homme en blouse blanche me regardait bizarrement, puis regarda Bella.

« Mais dîtes moi… Isabella, vous êtes passée de Mademoiselle à Madame en l'espace de quelques heures… Félicitation », dit-il en me regardant. « Je vois que votre arcade a pris le sable. Nous allons désinfecter tout ça, soigner vos blessures de l'autre côté du visage et faire une radio pour nous assurer que vous n'avez aucune côte de cassée. »

Il lui désinfecta le visage et mit des petits bouts de scotche blanc pour refermer les blessures qui n'étaient pas assez importante pour faire des points.

Pendant la radio, une femme vint à ma rencontre.

« Monsieur Cullen ? », demanda t-elle.

« Bonjour, je me présente je suis Zafrina, la thérapeute. Je viens vous demander comment est arrivé l'accident de votre femme.

Le mot « femme » faillit me faire déglutir mais je cachais ce sentiment.

« Hé bien, on courait comme tous les matins… et là Bella s'est pris une corde et à trébuché ! ». Mon discours ne paraissant pas plausible, la femme me demanda de lui montrer mes mains. Elles n'étaient pas en bon état et de plus, mes ongles étaient.

La femme souffla et me demanda, franchement :

« Battez-vous votre femme ? »

Je déglutis réellement à ce moment là et faillis m'étouffer. Battre ma femme ? Déjà techniquement parlant je ne pouvais pas vraiment « battre ma femme », mais quand même, la frapper ? Noon…

« Absolument pas, voyons madame je… »

« Savez-vous que c'est un acte punit par la loi ? Ecoutez Mr Cullen, votre femme est régulièrement vue aux urgences pour des blessures plus ou moins graves, ce matin elle a eu quatre points de sutures et peut être à cause de vous. Donc, comme le ferait tout médecin, je vais dire à l'accueil que vous prendrez au moins cinq séances avec moi-même. »

Elle rédigea un papier et me le tendit. Il y avait cinq dates pour nos rendez-vous de… Je faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant : Thérapie de couple.

Bella allait être furax… Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû m'embarquer dans une histoire comme celle-ci.

Le premier rendez-vous avait lieu demain… Demain ? Pfffff, je soufflais en pensant à ça… Genre je n'avais que ça à faire.

Je récupérais Bella en sortant de la radio, le médecin m'indiqua qu'aucune côte n'avait été cassée et qu'il lui fallait juste une bonne nuit de repos.

Bella arrivait à marcher ce qui me facilita la tâche pour lui dire pour nos rendez-vous en couple. Je m'éloignais un peu pour siffler un taxi, qui s'arrêta immédiatement. Bella s'engouffra au fond et une fois la direction donnée à notre chauffeur, je tendis le papier que m'avait donné la thérapeute. Elle regarda le papier, souffla un grand coup comme pour ne pas exploser de colère et balança le bras pour me frapper l'épaule.

« Aïe ! Hééé ! », me plaignis-je en me frottant l'épaule.

« J'ai rien senti ! Ca fait mal ? », s'étonna Bella.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie et tu me frappes ! », m'étonnais-je en la regardant.

«De un, tu m'en devais une et de deux c'est à cause de toi, tu n'avais cas pas me gifler ! »

Je ne répondis rien, elle était bien trop grognon pour me faire entendre raison. De toute façon elle m'énervait, aucune reconnaissance. Rien même pas un merci, j'en reviens pas. Plus jamais je lui sauverais la vie à cette garce.

Je soufflais en la regardant et elle resta quelques secondes en suspens. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merci ! », finit-elle par me dire.

Hey bah ! Enfin une parole qui l'avait écorchée. Fière de moi, je souris en la regardant.

« Profites en pour jubiler, ça ne se repassera pas deux fois Cullen ! », cracha-t-elle avant de s'endormir parce qu'on était coincé dans les bouchons.

**Vendredi matin – 11h – Dans une salle d'attente :**

« Jure le moi espèce de rase-moquette ! », lui chuchotais-je assis à côté d'elle.

« Je t'ai dit merde, okay touffe touffe ? », s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Bella s'il te plaît ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie », la suppliais-je.

Attendez, je viens de la supplier là ? Hey merde, j'étais fichu… Ma virilité ? Bordel, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est planquée au fond de mes couilles et que celles-ci sont à la place de mon cerveau… Outch… J'étais mort, moi le gars le plus beau de la terre, la bombe sexuelle la plus chaude la…

« Et j'ai quoi en échange ? », marchanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Et en plus de ça elle me coupe dans mes réflexions, elle se prend pour qui cette naine ? Je vais lui faire une tête au carré et puis je vais la…

« Huum… Je… Euh… Je t'offre un verre ? », proposais-je comme si je parlais à une fille normale et non à Isabella Swan, la rase-moquette.

C'est vrai, je n'étais pas vraiment en position de vainqueur, j'étais donc réduit à lui lécher sa paire de pompe…

« Un verre ? Tu me fais rire là ? », ricana-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Ah, je la fais rire, c'est déjà ça non ? J'allais pouvoir lui faire un peu plus de merdes si je la faisais rire… L'humour, ça marche à chaque fois ! L'HUMOUR Edward ! L'HUMOUR !

« Un dîner, bon je ne sais que cuisiner les pattes à la carbonara mais si ça peut être… »

« MONSIEUR ET MADAME CULLEN ! », hua la thérapeute en sortant de son bureau.

Je regardais Bella la suppliant du regard avant qu'elle ne se lève et s'avance vers le bureau. Hé merde, comment est-ce que j'allais faire.

« Très bien asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît… », nous demanda la psy en nous montrant les deux sièges qui se présentaient à nous.

Après une introduction de la psychologue qui était, je le précise, à dormir debout et qui, en passant, avait bien duré plus d'un quart d'heure, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Monsieur Cullen, quels sont les plus grands défauts de votre femme ? »

Pour continuer d'essayé de mettre la balle dans mon camps et que Bella accepte notre marché, je répondis naturellement en regardant ma « fiancée » avec amour.

« Elle est parfaite, chaque jour où son visage rayonne de son doux sourire m'embellit, elle est ma propre dose d'héroïne au quotidien… Je ne vois plus ma vie sans elle… », me confiais-je en ayant l'air sincère.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bella à qui elle posa la même question. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes ce qui fit monter mon stress en flèche. J'avais l'impression de commencer a suer, mais pas du tout.

« Hey bien, il est énormément narcissique et… », elle s'interrompit à ce moment même et me regarda pensive.

Dans ses yeux passa une sorte d'étoile filante.

La psy, habituée à ce genre de réaction ne savait pas l'accord qu'était en train d'accepter Bella pour éviter de me ridiculiser.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa soudain et me regarda de nouveau. Un sourire narquois lui envahit le visage. Et à ce moment là que je regrettais presque de lui avoir proposé un dîner..

L'HUMOUR Edward ! L'HUMOUR !

_Oh ta gueule toi ! L'humour, il est au fond de mon cul en ce moment même !_

Elle souffla et me dit :

« J'accepte… Mais à contre cœur ! », souffla-t-elle pour que la psy ne l'entende pas.

Je fis un sourire qui en disait long sur la grosse connerie que je venais de faire, mais finalement, je préférais ça plutôt que de perdre ma virilité.

Après une demi-heure de séance pompante, je n'avais rien perdu, j'avais seulement gagné un dîner concocté par mes soins avec la fille la plus insupportable de la terre tout ça pour qu'elle évite de dire que j'étais impuissant au lit…

Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis Edward, dis-toi ça…

Je pouvais le dire, j'avais gagné le jackpot et je pouvais désormais le dire comment est-ce que j'avais eu ce marché avec la rase-moquette…

_« Fingers, in the nose… »_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ces quelques pas de danse

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà après…. Sans déconner, c'est même pas fait exprès, mais 3 semaines pile :D

Tout d'abord merci aux mises en alertes et aux ajouts dans les favoris )

Ensuite, je remercie encore ma super correctrice Margaux qui gère la fougère à chaque fois :D Et qui était accompagnée pour ce chapitre de ma fidèle Face de Poulpe, Tif !

Clin d'œil à vous deux et gros merci !

Ensuite, remerciement a Eiss & Paff car elles y sont pour beaucoup dans l'écriture des chapitres et notre petite Eiss vous réserve de très bonne surprises pour les prochains chapitres que je serais honoré de vous faire partager )

Je tiendrais a remercier deux autre personnes mais je le ferais en bas )

Ensuite grooooooooos bisous et clin d'œil aux Robstenland Ficeuse… Parce que c'est les meilleures en catch et en inventions de surnoms et remplacement d'avatar )

Merci de me soutenir c'est juste énorme pour moi les girls :D

Ensuite, réponses à mes sans comptes :

**Momi **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira )

**Paff & Eiss** : Pas besoins de répondre hein )

**Elsa** : Morte de rire quand tu m'as sorti le coup du Ronaldien alors là… Je te jure écroulé devant le PC Oui, monsieur aura du répondant, GARANTI. Oui, ma BETA l'as vu après, elle avait corrigé pleine en nuit, c'était facile ni pour elle ni pour moi.

_Inconnu qui a laissé cette review : **« **_**C'est génial Mégane ! J'aime beaucoup ton style. Et j'ai beaucoup ris, surtout quand Edward se complimente lui même. MDR.**

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vivement la suite ! :) »

Hééé bien écoute,apparemment on me connais déjà MDR Ravi que sa t'es plus quand même.

Donc maintenant place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

><p><strong>PS : PETITE ERREUR DANS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE… JAMES NE FAISAIT PAS PARTI DU FLASH BACK DE BELLA AU DÉBUT… SORRY AGAIN…<strong>

**Donc voici le flash back de Bella du chapitre 3 MODIFIER :**

_POV Bella :_

_« Fait passer ! Fait pas ton radin ! », soufflais-je en tendant le bras vers Alex._

_Je souriais tellement facilement, me bidonnais de rire si aisément. J'étais dans un état de pure dépendance et de pur bonheur. Tous les problèmes que je pouvais avoir dans ma vie disparaissaient et ceux que je pourrais avoir plus tard m'importaient peu. Comment refuser quelque chose qui peut te permettre de planer totalement ? Pourquoi refuser ce genre de choses alors qu'on est jeune et qu'on ne demande qu'à vivre dans un monde parallèle à celui des autres ?_

_Alex se pencha vers moi pour me donner le joint qu'il tenait dans la main et une fois celui-ci dans la main, Alex m'attrapa par la nuque et amena nos lèvres à se toucher, à se caresser._

_« Ooh s'il vous plaît ! Je suis pas venue pour tenir la chandelle moi ! » se plaignit Jane à moitié boudeuse. _

_« Roh c'est bon ! Ton frère est un canon, on y peut rien » répondis-je en souriant bêtement et lançant un clin d'œil à Alex, mon petit copain._

**Chapitre 4**

**Ces quelques pas de danse**

**POV BELLA :**

**Samedi – 14heures**

Assise dans mon sofa, devant ma télé, avec un programme débile que je ne suivais même pas. Pourquoi ? C'est trop simple de dire ça comme ça sans ce trouver absurde tellement la personne qui obsède mes pensées en est pathétique.

Pourquoi ce gars si égoïste est aussi omniprésent dans mes pensées ? Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'attentionné, de gentil, de galant et par dessus le marché, qui n'est pas en total amour de soit même.

Pourquoi un gars comme ça peut être présent dans mes pensées, alors que je me l'étais interdit. Je n'avais pas le droit d'y penser, j'avais suffisamment souffert dans ma vie. J'avais eu mon lot de mauvaises consolations.

Un SMS me tira de mes réflexions et je l'ouvris immédiatement. C'était Alice.

« Coucou ma chérie, je nous ai dégoté les deux plus belles robes ! Tu vas voir, elles sont absolument magnifiques ! Ne fait rien à ta personne, je suis chez toi dans 2 petites minutes… »

Sacrée Alice, j'allais vraiment la tuer dès que l'occasion en serait possible. Cette fille était vraiment géniale, c'est pour ça que c'est ma meilleure amie. M'envoyer un SMS pour me dire qu'elle arrivait dans deux minutes. Qu'avais-je donc le temps en faire en deux toutes petites minutes ? C'est Alice la « super woman ». Pas moi. Jamais je n'aurais eu le temps, même en une heure de prendre une douche, me sécher les cheveux, me brosser les dents, enfiler une robe convenable, me maquiller et me coiffer dignement… Seule elle, était capable de faire autant de choses en même temps… Oui, du style je me lisse les cheveux en buvant mon café à la paille… Hey oui, elle l'avait fait !

A peine eus-je le temps de déposer mon portable que celui-ci se remis à sonner. C'était Aro, je répondis immédiatement en laissant mon interlocuteur parler en premier.

« Oui bonjour je suis bien chez Mademoiselle Swan ? » fit-il comme s'il m'interrogeait.

« Je ne sais guère, seulement si vous êtes Monsieur Masen, c'est à vous de voir… » répondis-je en rigolant.

« Ha, ne change jamais ma chérie » répondit-il en soufflant.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, mon caractère et ma silhouette parfaite ne changeront jamais.. » riais-je en m'envoyant des roses, ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, seulement en sa présence ou presque..

« Mon dieu je le souhaite de tout mon cœur… Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle bien sur ? » demanda t-il un peu plus sérieux, sans l'être trop.

« Isabella, n'oublie pas tes talons aiguilles, surtout une robe pas trop courte, pas trop longue, assez jolie, mais pas trop, tu pourrais te faire courtiser par un abruti, et par dessus tout n'oublie pas ton masque ! » l'imitais-je en prenant une voix plus grave pour qu' Aro se reconnaisse.

« Tu me connais trop, c'est horriblement gênant… » je le sentis s'empourprer au bout du fil, et il avait pris cette petite voix, qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

**_Flash Back._**

_Nous sommes en été. Le 2 Juillet très exactement. J'allais avoir seize ans et c'est une très belle journée. Ensoleillée. _

_Je sors du studio où je viens de faire mes adieux à tous mes camarades de danse et ma professeur._

_Je décide d'avancer et je rejoins le port. Le soleil me tape sur le visage et me réchauffe le cœur. La marrée est haute aujourd'hui et les bateaux reflètent l'océan que je vais bientôt traverser. La Rochelle est une ville que j'apprécie pour son cadre de vie, elle est si belle, si reposante. C'est une ville où je me sentais bien avant que ne je reçoive une proposition qui m'a déchirée, mais qui a surtout mis mon père en colère. Il savait que je ne pourrais pas vivre éternellement dans ses jupons et que je devrais prendre mes propres ailes d'ici peu. J'étais jeune c'est sur. Mais j'en avais envie, je devais le faire, c'est mon plus grand rêve, et je vais le réaliser, même si j'ai décidé, en acceptant ça, de ne plus adresser la parole à mon père. Comment un père pouvait-il faire ça à sa fille ? Pourquoi m'avait-il tant retenue ?._

_Ma mère vint se garer avec la voiture à côté du banc où je m'étais assise. Elle me tendit la main vers moi et m'avança dans le véhicule._

_Elle trouva une place à la gare et m'aida à prendre ma grosse valise, un sac à dos puis mon gros sac à main. Elle pleurait mais essayait de me le cacher. C'est comme ça qu'elle avança, une main dans la mienne jusqu'au quai C._

_Le train ne partant que dans dix minutes, j'avais le temps de lui dire au revoir. Le temps de la supplier de venir avec moi. Le temps de la résonner peut être._

_Le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle savait déjà mais qu'elle refusait de s'avouer à elle-même. Que mon père la retenait, ne la respectait même pas. Comment pouvait-il la retenir comme il le fait avec moi, comme il l'a fait avec Éric, comme il l'a fait avec moi… Il fallait qu'elle parte avec ma sœur, Bree, sinon elle resterait enfermée. Et ça, il en est hors de question._

_Mes larmes commencèrent à couler et ma mère prit mon visage entre ses mains et effaça ma goutte d'eau à l'aide de son pouce._

_« Maman… » dis-je entre deux sanglots « Je t'en supplie, toi et Bree venez avec moi je, je sais pas comment je vais faire sans vous deux et… »_

_« Chuuuut… Tu t'en sortira, Eric et Angela seront s'occuper de toi…Chuuuuuut » me chuchota t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. _

_Me laissant aller contre son épaule, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. _

_Le train qui m'emmenait à un bout de mon rêve m'arracha à ma mère. Avant de monter dedans, je la regarda intensément et avant que la porte ne se referme, je lui cria._

_« Jure-moi que dés que tu le peux, tu t'en iras avec Bree… Promet-le moi maman ! », la suppliais-je tandis que la porte se verrouillait._

_Je collais mon visage à la vitre de la porte et la vit articuler la parole que je voulais entendre._

_« Promis… »_

_Et le train déchira mon cœur pour de bon en m'emmenant loin de ma famille, loin de mes amis, loin de ma vie, mais proche, si proche de mon rêve._

_Comment pouvait-on être aussi triste de quitter tout son monde et si heureuse de bientôt faire __se __qui nous obsède depuis des années ?_

_Plus le train accélérait et plus mon cœur me faisait mal, j'avais l'impression qu'un trou béant si était creusé._

_Une voix de la SNCF se fit entendre…_

_« Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage au sein de la SNCF. Ce train au départ de La Rochelle n'effectuera aucun arrêt jusqu'à sa destination finale, Paris. »_

_Je suis Isabella Marie Swan et je viens de fuguer de chez moi avec l'aide de ma mère. J'ai bientôt seize ans et je vais intégrer un lycée américain pour pouvoir obtenir les diplôme nécessaire afin d'entrer dans la plus grande école de stylisme du monde. Mon frère, Éric, et sa femme Angela m'accueille chez eux à Los Angeles._

_Quand on vous offre une chance comme celle-ci, ne la négligez pas._

3 Jours plus tard…

_« Nom, Prénom et expérience s'il vous plaît mademoiselle… » me demanda un homme avec de long cheveux noir qu'il avait noué en une couette haute._

_Il n'était pas très grand mais me dépassait d'une tête et demie. Il avait les traits assez durs mais cachait un air doux et sensible, j'en étais sur. Ses quelques rides qui trônaient sur son visage l'endurcissaient encore plus mais lui donnaient une sorte de quelque chose que je n'aurais sût décrire comme de la tendresse._

_« Euh… Isabella Swan et je danse depuis l'âge de quatre ans monsieur… » répondis-je en m'empourprant._

_« Très bien, quoi comme danse ? Dit moi tout s'il te plaît » me demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise avec son calepin. _

_« Hey bien, de quatre à six ans, j'ai fait de la danse classique, avant de commencer la danse moderne en parallèle. J'ai arrêté le classique il y a trois ans et j'ai complété avec des cours de danse variable… » dis-je confuse._

_« Comment sa danse variable ? » demanda t-il très intrigué._

_« Hey bien, j'ai appris beaucoup de danses dont le tango, la salsa, toutes les danses, enfin, les premiers pas surtout mais j'ai un problème majeur… » chuchotais-je en me mordillant les lèvres et en me passant une main dans les cheveux._

_« Vraiment ? Tu as l'air sur de toi… Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » s'interrogea t-il soudain intéressé par mon cas._

_« Hey bien, vous allez trouver ça marrant mais… » je me dandinais dans tous les sens en tirant sur mon débardeur ras le corps. « Mais, je ne trouve pas de partenaire adapté a ma maladresse… je me suis donc résolu à danser seule, malgré que je rêve de danser à deux… »_

_« Mmmh Mmmh » marmonna t-il « Pourquoi danses-tu Isabella ? » me demanda t-il soudain après quelques minutes de silence. _

_« Jeune, je suppose que c'était une fierté pour mes parents et un sport assez bien vu mais avec le temps c'est devenu un défouloir, une sorte d'étoile que j'appelle à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne reste pas enfermé dans mon silence, je l'exprime autrement c'est tout… »_

_Il jeta son calepin à terre et se dirigea vers moi en me tendant la main._

_« Je serais ravi de te prendre dans mes cours Isabella mais avant… Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre… »_

_J'esquivai un oui de la tête et me dirigeai vers la grosse chaîne hifi. Je jetais un regard à mon futur professeur et lui posais une question._

_« J'ai le choix de la musique ? »_

_« Bien sur, je laisse toujours le choix à mes élèves, leur musique exprime leur caractère et leur état d'esprit… »_

_Ah ouais ? Bon, bas, il allait être servi de mon super état d'esprit qui pouvait se décrire en quelques mots : Déprime & colère._

_Je balayai la salle du regard. Elle était vraiment immense. Rectangulaire, elle était tapissée de trois murs de miroirs et seulement un mur de peinture blanche. Le sol, quant à lui était fait de plancher. J'aperçus une chaise au bout de celle-ci. Je partis la chercher et l'installais au milieu de la pièce. Je glissais mon CD dans la chaîne et allais m'asseoir sur la chaise, dossier contre mon ventre, jambes de chaque côtés de la chaise et tête baissée vers le sol._

_J'indiquais à mon professeur que c'était la chanson numéro huit et j'attendis que la chanson commence._

**Christina Aguilera – Fighter.**

_Premier coup de piano, je relève la tête et suis le rythme avec les épaules en attendant les premières paroles en anglais que je murmure. Pour moi-même, comme si elles me rendaient plus forte, plus sure de moi._

_**« **_**Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. Tu devais penser que je te mépriserais. Mais finalement je veux te remercier. Parce que tu m'as rendue bien plus forte…**

_La batterie commence et je retire violemment un pied de la chaise et me tiens debout à côté d'elle. Je fais le tour de celle-ci en me déhanchant assez violemment._

**When I, thought I knew you. Thinking, that you were true. I guess I, I couldn't trust  
>'Cause your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough <strong>_(Quand je, pensais te connaitre  
>Pensant, que tu étais vrai. <em>_J'estime, que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance. Parce que ton temps de bluff est écoulé. Parce que j'en ai eu assez. Tu étais, à mes côtés )_

_Je passe derrière la chaise et monte dessus. Je pose mon pied sur le dossier et pousse la chaise à tomber par terre. J'avais tellement fait cet exercice qu'aucune chute n'était possible et permises._

**Always, down for the ride. But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
>'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm<strong>(Toujours, pour me piétiner. Mais ton, petit jeu est juste parti en fumée  
>Ajoutez-le dès maintenant ! Parce que ta cupidité m'a vidée de toute honte, mmhmm)<p>

_Les deux mains posées à terre je remonte la tête et balance mes cheveux en arrière. Je secoue les épaules au rythmes de ses « mmhmmh »._

**After all of the stealing and cheating. You probably think that I hold resentment for you. But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong. 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do. I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through. So I wanna say thank you**(Aprés tous ces vols et ces tricheries. Tu penses sûrement que j'ai toujours du ressentiment envers toi . Mais, uh uh, oh non, tu as tout faux. Parce que si ça n'était pas pour tout ce que tu as essayé de faire. Je ne saurais pas à quel point je suis capable de me tirer d'affaire. Donc je voulais te dire merci.)

_J'agite mes bras dans tous les sens en faisant en sorte que ceux ci face quelques chose de jolie. Toute cette haine qui remonte, toute cette colère que j'évacue la maintenant, toutes les peines que je pouvais éprouver depuis trois jours quand j'avais quitté ma mère et ma sœur à cause de lui, mon père. _

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter. **(Parce que ça m'a rendue plus forte  
>M'a fait travailler plus dur. Ça m'a rendue plus prudente. Donc merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante. M'a fait apprendre plus vite. Rendu ma peau plus épaisse. M'a rendu plus intelligente<br>Alors merci d'avoir fait de moi une battante.)

_Charlie, mon père, cet homme qui avait essayé de me manipuler et qui manipulait ma mère depuis tant d'années. Qui avait voulut se servir de moi. M'empêcher de réaliser mes rêves. C'est ça voilà… Voilà papa, tu n'as mérité qu'une chose, mes adieux. Tu ne mérite que ça de toute façon… Même ma pitié tu ne la mérite pas._

**Never, saw it coming. All of, your backstabbing. Just so, you could cash in. On a good thing before I realized your game. I heard, you're going around. Playing, the victim now. But don't, even begin. Feeling I'm the one to blame. ****'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh **(Jamais je n'avais vu venir aucun . De tous, tes coups de poignard dans mon dos . Juste, tu as pu encaisser . Sur une bonne chose avant que je réalise ton jeu . J'ai appris, que tu trainais dans le coin  
>Jouant la victime maintenant. Mais ne recommence jamais. A me faire sentir que je suis celle à blamer . Parce que tu as creusé ta propre tombe, uh huh)<p>

_Non papa, je te le promets, plus jamais, m'entends tu, plus jamais tu ne me traitera comme ça ! Tout simplement parce que tu ne me reverras jamais. Tu entends ça ? Je n'ai plus besoins ? Dit tu m'entends j'espère ? Avec ton petit jeu ! Regarde toi tu es pitoyable. Sa se voit dans ton regard, comment ai-je réussie à t'aimer ? A t'apprécier ? A te faire confiance ? Tu n'as fait que me manipuler._

**After all of the fights and the lies. Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
>Uh, no more, oh no, it's over. '<strong>_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture. I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down. So I wanna say thank you (Après tous les combats et les mensonges . Oui, tu as voulu me nuire mais ça ne marchera plus . Uh, plus jamais, oh non, c'est fini. Parce que si ce n'était pas pour toute la torture. Je ne saurai pas être comme ça et faire couler quelqu'un. Donc je veux te dire merci )_

_J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je continuais d'effectuer ma danse sans aucune faute de ma part. Je me sentis bizarre de penser tout ça, c'était tellement bon de se savoir plus forte. L'homme qui disait qu'on se relevait toujours plus fort avait raison._

_**Tu**__** pensais**__** que**__** j'oublierai**_**  
><strong>_**Tu**__** pensais**__**...**__**Je m'en**__** souviendrai**_**, **_**parce que**__**je m'en**__** suis**__** souvenu**_**, **_**je m'en**__** suis**__** souvenu**_**  
><strong>_**Tu**__** pensais**__** que **__**j'oublierai**__** ohh**_**  
><strong>_**Je m'en **__**souviendrai**_**, **_**parce que**__**je m'en**__** suis **__**souvenu**_**, **_**je m'en**__** suis **__**souvenu.**_

_Je m'en suis souvenu, tu m'as fait vivre un enfer, tu as essayé de me garder enfermé, tu as essayé de me salir papa. Ce temps là est finit parce que le trou dans lequel tu m'as jeté, je m'en relève. Doucement, à petit pas, en ne comptant désormais que sur moi-même, mais je me relèverais._

_J'étais à terre, le bat de mon corps accroupi tendis que mon dos était couché sur le sol. Mes bras en étoiles indiqués que la danse était finit. Mes cheveux lâchés étaient étalé sur le sol et je me rendis compte des larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage en penchant ma tête vers un miroir. Je reniflais en les essuyant avec mon poignet et me relevais._

_Mr Masen était assis sur sa chaise avec ce regard dont on ne savait quoi en déduire. Il avait les jambes croisés, les bras également et il me perçait du regard._

_Il se releva et s'approcha de moi. Il m'attrapa le menton pour me relever la tête. Il essuya mes larmes avec ses doigts et souffla sur mon visage. Ce qui me fit rire. Premier sourire en trois jours avec ce professeur, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais bien ici ? Je me sentais bien. J'avais l'impression d'être libre._

_« Quel âge as-tu Isabella ? » me questionna t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules._

_« Je prendrais seize ans en septembre monsieur Masen » répondis-je en séchant mes larmes._

_« Dit moi qui est l'homme qui as bien pu te faire du mal petite ? »_

_Il m'avait dit ça d'une tel manière que j'en eu envie de pleurer. Cet homme me tenait et me parlait comme un père. Il me parlait comme mon père aurait dû me parler quand il me retrouvait en pleure dans ma chambre parce que je m'étais fait mal, ou tout simplement parce que je n'allais pas bien. C'est mon père qui aurait dû me prendre par les épaules et me dire tout haut que j'étais forte et que j'avais juste à claquer des doigts pour remonter la pente. Mais non._

_« Le premier homme qui est censé vous combler Monsieur… » soufflais-je en le regardant et en soufflant._

_Je me dégageais de lui et me mis face au miroir en me regardant pensive._

_« Tu sais quoi Isabella ?Tu vas réussir à danser, je te le promets… »_

_Après m'avoir dit ça il alla vers la chaîne et mis un autre CD. Une musique douce se mit en route. Une musique à trois temps. Une musique style valse._

_Il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main et posa son autre main dans le milieu de mon dos. Il me fit signe de poser également mes mains, se que je fis._

_Il m'entraîna, comme je le pensais sur une valse, je connaissais les pas par cœur. Je lançais mes pieds en exécutant les règles. Mr Masen regardait la glace derrière moi et il faisait attention à mes moindres pas. Il était en position de mener mais me laissait faire mes propres pas._

_Au bout de quelques minutes je me rendis compte que je m'abandonnais totalement, je dansais enfin avec quelqu'un. J'étais totalement subjugué. Il avait été à la hauteur de mes maladresses ! Mais au bout d'un moment, il interrompit mes pensées…_

_« Il y a plus de dix-sept ans, une femme est venue me voir ici… » commença t-il a me raconter toujours en regardant devant lui._

_« Vous… Euh, je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me raconter… Enfin je veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise… » répondis-je confuse qu'il se confit._

_Il se stoppa net et me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit comme s'il souriait à son propre enfant._

_« Tu n'es pas comme toutes les filles qui viennent danser ici Isabella, vas-tu me trouver fou si je te dis que je me sens bien ici, j'ai presque l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours… Comme ma petite fille. Quand je t'ai vu danser j'avais l'impression que c'était toi, l'enfant que je n'ai jamais pu avoir… Ou du moins celui qu'on m'a arraché.. » dit-il calmement._

_Je le regardais en l'interrogeant du regard et il me poussa à reprendre la danse. C'est désormais lui qui menait et je le suivais sans même une peine. Je n'avais jamais réussi à faire ceci. Jamais. Je n'avais jamais pu danser à deux, même une simple valse, je n'y arrivais pas. Même avec mon propre père._

_En pensant à mon père je baissais la tête mais l'homme qui menait la danse ne m'en laissa pas le temps car il recommença de suite à m'intriguer en reparlant de son passé._

_« Elle est venue ici, et j'en suis tombé amoureux dès le premier regard, j'aimais cette femme à la folie.. Nous avons vécu plus d'un an remplie d'amour. Puis un soir… » _

_Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et je levais mon regard vers lui, mais il refusait de me regarder et continuait de nous regarder à travers les murs de glace._

_« Un soir, en revenant du studio, ses affaires avaient disparus… Seul un mot sur le frigo était là.. »_

_Mon regard qui n'avait cessé de chercher le sien s'y confronta enfin. Il s'arrêta de danser tout en restant en position. Il me regarda et me sourit._

_« Que disait ce mot Monsieur ? » demandais-je curieuse, mais de peur d'avoir était trop loin je me mordis la lèvre._

_« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas savoir Isabella » rigola t-il._

_Je fis mine d'être désolé et baissa la tête._

_Il reprit la danse en me regardant cette fois ci, ce qui me permis de lire l'émotion qui passait dans son regard au moment où il me révéla se qu'était marqué sur ce mot._

_« Aro… Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais… Notre amour est impossible. Tu savais que ce jour arriverait. Je te promets de bien m'occuper de notre enfant. Je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, ne l'oublie jamais je t'en supplie. Garde seulement ce secret. Adieu. » il souffla et reprit « Elle était enceinte de trois mois et me l'avait annoncé la veille… »_

_« Wouah… » soufflais-je a court d'arguments plausibles. « J'adore votre prénom, je le trouve original… » riais-je._

_« Appel moi Aro s'il te plaît Isabella, tu sais pourquoi ? » me demanda t-il._

_Il me relâcha et pencha sa tête à hauteur de la mienne en posant les mains sur ses genoux et fronça la petite ride de la douceur se qui me fis rire a plein poumon. Je l'entendis rire avec moi. Nous rimes ensemble pendant quelques minutes sans pouvoir nous arrêter. A chaque fois que je le regardais je pensais à sa petite ride qu'il fronçait à sa guise._

_Que cela faisait du bien de rire à nouveau._

_« Tout simplement parce que je ferais cette tête a chaque fois que tu m'appelleras Monsieur Masen ! » Recommença t-il en rigolant de nouveau._

_Je ris encore de bon cœur et je lui jurais de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais quelque chose d'indescriptible c'était passé entre nous. J'avais cette impression de le connaître depuis toujours. D'être née dans ses bras. D'avoir était élevé par ses soins. D'avoir appris à danser au son de sa voix. De l'écouter comme j'aurais écouté la confession d'une petite souris. Et de danser avec lui comme si je dansais avec moi-même._

_Une demi-heure que je connaissais cet homme et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir côtoyé toute ma vie._

_« J'aurais aimé que ça sois vous mon père Aro, la vie aurait était si simple… » me confiais-je en rougissant._

_« La mort est paisible, simple. C'est beaucoup plus difficile de vivre… » se confessa t-il._

_« Stephanie Meyer…Twilight... » répondit-je en souriant._

_Il me regarda étonné que je connaisse la réponse et me repris en plaçant ses mains pour finir cette danse._

**Fin du Flash Back**_._

« Alice, il est hors de question que je mette ça ! » pouffais-je en voyant Alice me tendre ma robe et mes talons aiguilles d'au moins 8cm.

« Bella cette robe est splendidement parfaite ! » me répondit-elle en sautant sur place.

Cette fille est une vraie boule de nerf, mais je l'adore. Heureusement qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie, si non je m'ennuierais vraiment.

Je croisais les bras pour lui montrer mon refus et elle me fit son regard triste en soufflant. Je décroisais les bras et soufflais à mon tour avant d'attraper ma robe. Elle sourit et sautilla partout. On ne refusait pas quelque chose à Mary Alice Brandon…

Je m'habillais quand elle commença à me parler.

« Tu sais que Rosalie aurait trouvé l'homme de sa vie » en montant les mains et faisant signe de faire des guillemets.

Pendant que je galérais à mettre ma robe Alice débitait comment il c'était rencontré…

« Apparemment c'était pendant une réunion SUPER importante ! Hé puis oh la la, je te jure, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient en m'en parlant hier… Elle l'aime déjà j'ai l'impression, j'ai… Comment dire, qu'elle vit le coup de foudre que j'ai eu pour Jasper… Je suis tellement contente pour elle ! »

« Alice, tu as rencontré Jasp il y a juste… » commençais-je a commenter.

« Bella tu m'énerve à être pessimiste ! C'est pas parce que Alex à fait son connard et t'as fait souffrir que les autres n'ont pas le droit au bonheur ! » s'énerva soudain Alice.

La parole que venait d'avoir Alice me blessait, jamais elle ne s'énervait comme ça, et surtout jamais sur ce sujet là. J'avais énormément souffert de cette période de ma vie qui continuait de me hanter chaque jour et qui m'obsédait chaque fois qu'un garçon s'approchait de moi. Cette vision de mon ex petit ami me brisait et m'empêchai d'avancer même avec tous les efforts possibles du monde. L'amour avait été tué par ce conard et il le resterait. Mort.

Toutes les blessures ressurgissaient d'un seul coup en seulement une parole. J'avais enfilé ma robe, je regarda Alice, vexée par ses propos et fronça les sourcils. Les larmes me montèrent d'un coup et je sortis de ma chambre en reniflant pour me diriger sur mon canapé.

« Bella s'il te plaît… » l'entendis-je m'appeler alors que j'avais déjà passé la porte.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas et allais m'asseoir sur le sofa où je me recroquevillais en ramenant mes genoux à mon front.

Je voulais le chasser. Je devais le chasser. Mais comment chasse t-on quelqu'un qui vous a brisé en des dizaines de petits morceaux et dont à chaque fois qu'une parcelle d'amour s'aventure dans votre vie, tous ces petits bouts se réunissent et vous font mal.

Pourquoi et comment arrive t-on à ressentir autant de douleur dans un seul et même corps? On dit que les blessures se referment avec le temps, mais le temps lui, il avait filé en m'épargnant la guérison de mes blessures. Cinq ans bordel… Cinq ans et il hantait encore mes pensées à chaque fois qu'un homme avec des intentions autres qu'amicales m'approchait.

Il m'avait détruite et je lui en voudrais toute ma vie. Mais Alice… Elle, n'était pas censé raviver ce genre de souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

J'entendis des pas arrivés derrière moi et je sentis une présence s'asseoir et se blottir contre moi. Je relevais la tête au dessus de mes genoux et aperçus Alice. Je reniflais en essuyant mes larmes d'un coup de paume et regarda Alice qui baissait les yeux.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé Bella… Je me suis emporté, je… Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça c'est… » m'avoua t-elle.

Je ne répondit rien, et je continuais de la regarder. Elle m'attrapa les mains pour me lever et se plaça face à moi une fois debout. Elle m'attrapa les mains et me regarda.

« Bella, c'est pas parce que tu as eu une mauvaise expérience que nous aussi on en aura… Et Bella s'il te plaît regarde-moi » me dit t-elle en me forçant à relever la tête.

Je lui souris fébrilement et la pris dans mes bras.

« Alice, je… Je supporte pas qu'on parle de lui… Toutes ses blessures qu'ils m'a faites, elles… Elles veulent pas partir… » sanglotais-je entre ses bras « Je sais plus quoi faire… »

Je sentis Alice réagir et elle mis les deux mains sur mes épaules et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Bella, tu trouveras ta perle rare, tu trouveras le garçon qui te rendra heureuse et qui guérira tes blessures… Laisse-lui le temps de te trouver c'est tout. »

Alice me sourit d'une telle manière que j'aurais pu croire que ce même garçon me décrocherait la lune par amour. Seule Alice savait faire ça, me redonner espoir quand rien plus rien n'allait. Me maintenir forte quand mes forces commençaient à faiblir. M'aider à me relever quand mes ailes avaient perdu toutes leurs plumes.

« Si Jasper, te fait mal ne serais-ce qu'un fois, je le défonce, tu m'entends ? » prévins-je Alice en souriant.

« Je te laisse le plaisir de le prévenir » rigola t-elle avec moi. « Tu feras attention, il fait quand même une tête de plus que toi… » s'emporta t-elle en rigolant encore plus.

« M'en fiche, son entre-jambe sera à la hauteur de mon genou… » rigolais-je en regardant ma meilleure amie.

Je regardais Alice de plus loin et aperçu sa robe bleue sombre. Celle-ci était fendue sur le côté. Elle lui descendait pas bien bas, mais elle était fendue jusqu'en haut de cuisse.

Elle était parfaitement dans le thème de la soirée… Et ce soir, ça serait « Tango agité dans une valse masqués. ».

Quand on ne connaissait pas Aro, qui organisait les soirées à thèmes, ça pouvait être dur de s'y retrouver… Mais celui-ci était tout simple. Du tango, de la valse et de la musique où il faut bouger un peu quand même, tout ça masqué…

Je regardais ma robe rouge bordeaux foncé. La mienne se dessinait en plusieurs volant qui arrivaient au milieu de mes cuisses avec un voile sur un côté qui descendait en dessous de mes genoux.

« Aro t'as dit combien on était ce soir ? » me questionna Alice.

« Oooh oui, c'est la plus grande party de l'année, on est 256 ce soir… » rigolais-je en la regardant…

« Oooh la la et en plus on devra appeler Rose, mademoiselle Lilian ce soir… Et vous Mademoiselle Marie… Nous ne nous en sortiront jamais ! » explosa de rire Alice.

Car en plus d'être masqué, nous étions tous anonymes avec un prénom que nous avions choisie, mais celui ci s'interprétait en temps que nom et prénom. J'étais Marie avec un i et Alice sera Mary avec un y…

Avec deux règles.

Danser et ne jamais dévoiler sont identité.

**POV Edward :**

Allongé dans mon lit, je me regarde dans les miroirs que j'ai fait installer au plafond. A quoi ils me servent ? C'est tellement simple, pour deux raisons :

Primo, pour regarder ma beauté infatigable et ça dès le matin. Même le matin, celle-ci n'est pas atteinte, elle reste intacte et reste toujours inlassablement magnifique…

Secondo, l'intégralité des filles qui sont passées dans ce lit sont accrocs aux muscles parfaits de mon dos. Donc, les miroirs permettent à toutes les « Marie Couche Toi Là » qui passent dans ce lit de déifier mes muscles dorsaux.

Souvent je les entends jouirent, bien sur, sur se que je leur afflige avec mon entre jambe mais beaucoup s'emportent sur mon dos…

_« Oh Edward OUIII…. __Putain ton dos… VAS Y VAS Y ! T'es tellement … PUTAAAAAAAIN… Musclé ! » ._

Elles disaient à peu près toutes ça, juste le « putain » varié souvent…

Enfin bref, je suis dans mon lit, à contempler mon corps parfait et totalement sans failles. Je me souris et me décide enfin à me lever. Il est 13h et je pose le pied gauche à terre. Hé merde… Je sens que cette journée aller être terriblement mauvaise, quand un jour j'avais le malheur de poser CE pied par terre en premier… Outch.

Je décidais que je devais faire abstraction de ce léger détail en entendant quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. C'était sûrement Emmet.

J'allai donc ouvrir la porte et tomba sur le grand bonhomme qu'étais Monsieur Mc Carthy et je souris en lui tapant une accolade de pur mec.

Il rentra, il avait à la main deux grosses poches avec un cintre en haut. Je souris à cette vue car sa poche à lui était bien plus grande que la mienne et comme ça, on était sur de pas se tromper de tenue…

« Monsieur Anthony est t-il prêt à faire tourner les têtes de ces dames ? » me demanda t-il comme pour se foutre de ma gueule.

« Et vous Monsieur Kellan ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Kellan, c'est laid comme prénom…? » soulevais-je un sourcil en interrogeant mon ami.

« Bah je sais pas trop, moi j'aime bien, tu me fais chier Cullen ! » rigola t-il en me frappant l'épaule.

Je me frottais l'épaule et renchéris, en me faisant plus mal encore mais bon… Quand il commença à vouloir me prendre par les épaules je stoppais net la bagarre en prétextant que je voulais être entier pour ce soir.

« Hééééé regarde moi sa ! » ria t-il après avoir déballé nos tenues pour ce soir.

Je regardais les tenues étalées sur mon canapé et rigolais avec Emmet… Mon Dieu, comment on allait pouvoir rester une soirée comme ça ?

Commençons par le moins pire, les chaussures, c'était une simple paire noire en cuire. Le pantalon, noir lui aussi était en tissu tombant et souple. Ensuite, une chemise blanc cassé, les manches étaient à remonté jusqu'au coude et pour couronner le tout, de sublime bretelles noires… C'était ironique bien sur… Mais après tout, si on se prêtait au jeu du Tango, elles allaient toutes fondre ?

« Bon… Mc Carthy ! C'est quoi le plan pour s'en faire une ce soir ? » demandais-je en enfilant mon pantalon.

« Bah en faite Ed… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »avouat-il.

Emmet Mc Carthy ? Mon pote ? L'ours ? Il avait trouvé quelqu'un ? Non ? Monsieur tombeur de jupon avec moi avait trouvé quelqu'un ?

« Genre ? Je fais comment pour nos plans drague à deux maintenant ? » rigolais-je en boutonnant mon bas.

« Toujours à penser à toi et même pas à me demander si elle est belle, si elle est gentille ou si je l'aime… » souffla Em en enfilant sa veste.

Les derniers mots m'étranglèrent et j'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Je relevais mon regard vers lui et clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour savoir si je n'avais pas rêvé… Non non, Emmet se tenait bien devant moi avec un sourire totalement idiot sur la figure.

Oh la la, mais c'est pas vrai, mon pote se transformé en guimauve ? Merde…

« Hé mon pote, t'as l'air d'un gros con la… » lui dis-je en commençant à rigolé avec hilarité.

« Je sais, mais avec elle, c'est pas pareil je te jure c'est… »

Et c'est reparti avec son sourire de con. Okay j'ai compris, je l'avais perdu pour de bon la…

On parla quelque temps de sa nouvelle copine, apparemment je la connaissais déjà. Il voulait pas me dire son nom étant donné qu'elle serait là ce soir, il comptait me la présenter en anonyme et je pourrais la découvrir pour son vrai elle comme il disait.

_Je sens que cette soirée aller être mouvementée. Je le sentais. J'aller m'en souvenir et ça, sois dans le bon sens sois dans le mauvais…_

**POV BELLA :**

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Nous rentrons dans une salle absolument immense. L'extérieur avait été vêtit de hautes colonnes et ce schéma se reproduisait à l'intérieur en plaçant les grandes colonnes en cercle avec tout autour de ce dernier un espace gigantesque où avaient été placées des centaines de chaises sur lesquelles reposaient des tonnes d'affaires.

Le sol était planché à l'intérieur du cercle et le reste de la salle était carrelé d'un carrelage bleu pâle et blanc.

« Regarde ! Mary et Marie ! », cria Rosalie en s'approchant de nous avec son compagnon au bras.

Elle vint vers nous, nous serra dans ses bras et en même temps nous chuchota d'être gentil avec son nouvel amant.

Elle portait une robe marron foncé avec des motifs légers et blancs qui faisaient ressortir son masque qui était quand à lui, blanc avec des motifs marrons. Ses cheveux blonds étaient domptés en un chignon comme toutes les filles aujourd'hui ou presque… Je crois que j'étais la seule à faire exception à la règle étend donné que j'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés avec juste une fleur noire accrochée derrière.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Marie avec un i », dis-je en souriant et en lui tendant ma main.

« Hé bien moi ce sera Kellan avec deux l… Pour mieux voler ! Ravi de vous connaître Mesdames, je vous présente Anthony, un ami de longue date… », dit-il en tendant la main vers l'homme dit.

Je tendis la main à mon tour vers Anthony qui me serra la main. Un courant électrique passa dans ma main et je la retirais immédiatement en faisant une grimace. Je frotta ma main et regardais l'inconnu. Je fronçais les sourcils, il me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Ce courant électrique que j'avais reçu m'avait eu l'air d'être un avertissement. Comme si mon corps me disait de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas lui céder une faveur. Mais comment pouvais-je lui céder une faveur sans même le connaître ?

Quelque chose me dérangeait chez lui, quelque chose de malsain. Quelque chose que je n'aime pas vraiment, même pas du tout.

« Je suis désolé, je vous ai fait mal ? », me demanda-t-il comme inquiet.

Tout mon petit groupe avait arrêté de parler et suivait l'échange entre lui et moi. Quelque chose de bizarre c'était passé. Je connaissais cet homme, j'en étais sûre et certaine. Mais je ne sus déterminer qui cela pouvait être. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne devais pas rester trop prêt de lui. Je sentais cette petite boule au fond de mon ventre, celle qui faisait surface quand j'avais peur.

_Mais bon sang Bella, c'est un inconnu et tu as peur de lui ? T'es vraiment malade toi…_

Malgré l'avertissement que mon corps m'avait lancé, je décidais quand même de lui adresser la parole. J'étais polie quand même, et Alice m'aurait sermonnée si je n'avais pas été aimable.

« Non.. Je.. C'est rien », lui répondis-je en me détournant de son regard gênant et en cherchant Aro des yeux.

Quand je le vis je fis de grands signes de la main pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Il s'approcha tout sourire de moi et me serra dans ses bras en me tapant une bise sur la joue.

« Contente de te voir petit oiseau ! », dit-il en me prenant par les épaules, tout content.

Je lui rendis son sourire et le serrais fort contre moi. Au fil des années, il était devenu mon père adoptif. Celui à qui je me confiais à travers ma danse. Mais aussi, un homme avec qui je pouvais tout faire et tout dire. J'avais une entière confiance en lui et je l'aimais comme un père.

« Heeey mes poulettes ! », cria Jacob qui arrivait dans son costume de soirée. Il était splendide.

« Hey Daniel ! », dis-je en faisant notre salut comme deux mecs totalement fous. Nous tapions chacun notre main droite et notre point pour ensuite se prendre dans les bras l'un l'autre et éclater de rire après. Mais quel phénomène celui là.

« Hey abîme pas ma petite fille toi le jeune padawan ! », plaisanta Aro en s'adressant à Jacob alias Daniel pour la soirée.

« Moi un padawan ? C'est insultant Monsieur je ne prononce pas le nom ! », répondit Jake.

« Haan, me voilà référencé à VOLDEMORT ! Comme c'est cool » s'exclama-t-il en levant son pouce en l'air en souriant.

Ils étaient pathétiques tous les deux, toujours à se quereller, mais la plupart du temps, avec leurs surenchères, qu'est-ce qu'on rigolait…

Soudain le DJ annonça le début de la fête et le commencement de la musique.

« Mesdames et Messieurs les danseurs experts, nous allons ouvrir le bal avec une demande spécial de la part de Daniel pour sa Marie avec i ! On les adore ces deux là, alors comme d'habitude on va leur proposer d'ouvrir le bal ! »

Je regardais Jacob la bouche ouverte en l'accusant du regard et il me fit un « Clap » avec sa langue en me pointant du doigt comme Elvis. Mais quel triple idiot celui là. N'empêche qu'il me faisait quand même bien rire.

Nous savions que la musique ne démarrerait que lorsque nous serions sur la piste, et en position.

Toute la salle s'était poussée sur les côtés et je rougissais à l'idée de devoir encore danser devant tant de monde. Trois fois sur quatre, l'ouverture était pour moi et Jacob ou moi et Aro.

J'étais cependant dans mon monde quand je dansais avec l'un de mes partenaires. J'oubliais totalement les yeux des spectateurs et n'avais d'yeux que pour mon danseur

Je me plaçais à une extrémité de l'espace rond que nous avaient laissé les autres et Jacob alla à l'autre bout, en face de moi.

Sur ceux, la musique démarra et je souris à Jacob. C'était un sacré malin. Nous allions donc ouvrir la danse sur notre chanson.

**Prince – Kiss :**

La musique commença et Jacob/Daniel s'avança vers le centre du rond. Une fois au milieu il se mit à bouger le bassin comme un demi-dieu et me fit un langoureux geste pour que je m'avance jusqu'à lui.

Je me mis à tourner autour de lui une main sur son torse, en la faisant glisser dans son dos pendant qu'il continuait d'agiter son bassin.

**You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on**_ - Tu n'as pas à être belle pour me tourner autour_

J'articulais un « Really » en faisant signe de m'en aller.

**I just need your body, baby, from dusk 'til dawn**_ - J'ai juste besoin de ton corps, bébé, du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube_

Et il rattrapa un de mes poignets et je me retournais violemment pour me blottir contre lui. Je commençais à descendre sur ses jambes en plaçant mes mains de chaque côtés de son corps.

**You don't need experience to turn me out**_ - Tu n'as pas besoin d'expérience pour me mettre à la porte_

Je me relevais lentement, dos contre lui, mains tendues vers le haut. Il s'empara de mes paumes et une fois que j'étais compétemment debout il resta immobilisé me transperçant du regard après m'avoir fait virevolter face à lui.

**Just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about**_ - Juste quitte tout jusqu'à moi, je vais te montrer de quoi il en est._

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue puis reprit mes mains. Il me balança sous ses jambes et je glissais sur une partie de la salle avant de me retourner et de me lever pour lui faire face.

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl**_ - Tu n'as pas à être riche pour être ma copine._

Jacob était à quelques mètres de moi et me faisait le signe des " sous " dans sa main en frottant ses doigts. Je me rapprochais de lui et il s'agenouilla à mes pieds.

**You don't have to be cool to rule my world**_ - Tu n'as pas à être cool pour gouverner mon monde._

Je tournais autour de lui avec une main posée sur sa tête en le caressant sensuellement.

**Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with**_ - N'ai aucun signe particulier avec lequel je suis plus compatible._

Il attrapa ma nuque quand je me baissais et m'entraîna sur lui à cali-fourchon en me dirigeant vers sa tête. Nos souffles se croisaient presque.

**I just want your extra time and your kiss**_ - Je veux juste ton temps supplémentaire et ton baiser._

Il s'avança pour m'embrasser et je reculais tout sourire en faisant un signe style « Jamais de la vie », assise à cali-fourchon sur lui. L'assemblée ria de bon cœur et mon ami, quant à lui, se secoua en me passant de l'autre côté pendant que lui se relevait.

**Got to not talk dirty, baby, if you want to impress me**_ - Je suis arrivé pour parler salement, bébé, si tu veux m'impressionner._

J'étais toujours allongée par terre et lui faisait style de répéter les paroles pour être plus « dedans ». Il me tendit une main et je me préparais à être envoyée en l'air en me relevant.

**Can't be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me**_ - Je ne peux pas être un dragueur, mama, je sais comment me déshabiller._

Jacob me prit et j'envoyais mes jambes à gauche, sous son bras, Jacob se secoua de nouveau, je les passais à droite puis les installais de chaque côté. Je pris un air choqué pour les paroles et commençais à lui enlever ses bretelles noires, comme dans l'ancien temps.

**I want to be your fantasy - maybe you could be mine**_ - Je veux être ta fantaisie – peut être que tu pourrais être la mienne._

Il me déposa à terre et chacune de nos mains droites vinrent attraper le visage de l'autre et nous tournâmes comme cela trois tours.

**You just leave it all up to me - we could have a good time**_ - Juste quitte tout jusqu'à moi, nous pourrions bien nous amuser_

Nous nous arrêtions de tourner et je passais une jambe derrière son tibia en la remontant et il m'attrapa en bas de mon dos et je penchais mon buste en arrière en était la plus souple possible.

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl**_ - Tu n'as pas à être riche pour être ma copine_

Il me releva et m'attira à lui en me collant contre son torse. Je me dégageais et partie à son opposé.

Jacob était un partenaire époustouflant, il avait le don de me faire tout oublier quand je dansais avec lui.

**You don't have to be cool to rule my world**_ - Tu n'as pas à être cool pour gouverner mon monde._

Il courut vers moi et se jeta devant moi à genoux en me suppliant.

**Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with**_ - N'ai aucun signe particulier avec lequel je suis plus compatible._

J'attrapais son menton et le forçais à se relever.

**I just want your extra time and your kiss**_ - Je veux juste ton temps supplémentaire et ton baiser._

Il se releva et se pencha vers moi. J'avançais ma tête près de la sienne, je sentis son souffle et au dernier moment, avant même que nos lèvres se touchent, je me reculais et souris à l'assemblée en recommençant mon « Jamais de la vie ».

**POINT DE VUE OMNISCIENT**(_le narrateur sait tout des personnages et peut voir tous leurs faits et gestes. Il connaît leur passé, leur futur, leurs sentiments, leurs émotions, etc. Ce point de vue renvoie à un narrateur absent impliqué_)

**Women, not girls, rule my world - I said they rule my world -**_ Les femmes, pas les filles, gouvernent mon monde - J'ai dis qu'elles gouvernent mon monde_

Edward regardait avec insistance la jeune fille qui dansait sur la piste avec son partenaire. Il se laissait à penser que c'était deux amants très liés. Mais en regardant avec insistance, il avait l'impression de connaître ces deux personnages en plein milieu de la piste.

**Act your age, mama, not your shoe size, maybe we could do the twirl**_ - Marque ton âge, maman, pas ta taille, peut être que nous pourrions le faire tournoyer_

Jacob attrapa Bella et la fit tourner dans les airs. La salle était époustouflée de voir autant de complicité dans ce couple à chaque rassemblement comme celui-ci.

**You don't have to watch Dynasty to have an attitude **_- Tu n'as pas à regarder Dynasty pour avoir une attitude_

Jacob Daniel continua de faire tourner Bella Marie avant de la reposer à terre.

Edward regarda le groupe avec qui il était et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Car cette fille l'épatait vraiment, il en avait rarement vu comme elle. Elle était souple, agréable à regarder se mouvoir, et elle dégageait une émotion. On avait envie de danser avec elle. On avait envie de la prendre et de la faire tourner. De voir son sourire agressif et désireux d'affection.

**You just leave it all up to me - my love will be your food**_ - Juste, quitte tout jusqu'à moi, mon amour pourrait être ton repas._

Bella qui s'était éloignée de Jacob se planta, tendis que lui, la rejoignit par derrière et passa sa tête dans son cou en lui attrapant les bras.

Edward regarda l'amie avec les quelles Jasper et Emmet s'était retrouvé. Il se pencha et dit discrètement, pour ne pas gêner tout le monde à ce magnifique spectacle.

« On sent qu'ils s'aiment à la folie… », chuchota Edward.

Rosalie Lilian et Mary Alice pouffa de rire en entendant ça et toutes deux regardèrent Edward et lui sortirent en même temps :

« Ils ne sont pas amants, mais meilleurs amis Anthony ! »

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl**_ - Tu n'as pas à être riche pour être ma copine_

Jacob faisait tourner Bella, elle était tellement bien, elle ne voulait plus se libérer de l'emprise de son meilleur ami. Finalement il avait bien fait de leur faire ouvrir la danse. Car malgré les regards c'était un moment seul avec son meilleur compagnon de danse. Les regards de désir qu'ils échangeaient étaient, certes, montés de toutes pièces mais c'était plaisant de montrer à la salle qu'ils savaient très bien jouer le jeu des amants.

**You don't have to be cool to rule my world**_ - Tu n'as pas à être cool pour gouverner mon monde._

« Oh, on dirait vraiment que... Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire… », s'excusa presque Edward.

Les deux filles firent un signe de la main et retournèrent leurs regards vers les deux danseurs.

Comment une femme pouvait-elle dégager un jeu de séduction comme celui-ci à son meilleur ami.

Anthony Edward observait avec insistance la jeune femme qui dansait gracieusement sur la piste. Il avait envie de danser avec elle, il fallait qu'il danse avec elle.

**Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with**_ - N'ai aucun signe particulier avec lequel je suis plus compatible._

Les deux danseurs parcoururent la salle en faisant divers tours impressionnants à regarder tellement la rapidité et la précision avec lesquelles les figures étaient effectuées étaient époustouflantes.

Edward le savait, il devait réussir à danser avec cette fille avant la fin de la soirée. Et la musique, il la connaissait déjà, il lui faudrait un tango. Un tango séduit tout, un tango décide tout. Un tango fait tourner la tête de tout le monde.

**I just want your extra time and your kiss**_ - Je veux juste ton temps supplémentaire et ton baiser._

Isabella Marie avait passé une jambe au-dessus des fesses de son partenaire et lui agrippait fortement la nuque. L'écart entre leur deux visages ne se calculait même plus en centimètres.

Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre et chacun était essoufflé d'avoir donné ses forces et son énergie dans cette première danse qui ouvrait le bal.

L'intégralité de la salle applaudit les deux danseurs, totalement ébahit par cette représentation pendant qu'ils se défaisaient l'un de l'autre et se dirigeaient vers leurs amis bras dessus bras dessous. Tout sourire, Aro prit Bella dans ses bras en la complimentant et lui disant qu'elle était absolument splendide et ô combien elle dansait bien.

« Et moi alors ? », dit Jacob, boudeur, en regardant Aro.

« Haaaan très bien ! Tu passes de padawan à apprenti jédi ! », le félicita Mr Volturi Aro.

« Vous ne vous arrêterez donc jamais vous deux », ria Bella en les tapant chacun sur l'épaule.

**POV EDWARD**

Cette fille avait un sourire à se damner sur place. Les images de sa danse, de sa souplesse, de sa simplicité ne cessaient de tournoyer dans ma tête et je n'arrêtais pas de la dévorer du regard. Mais bon sang, il m'arrivait quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille m'obsédait tellement ? Elle avait dû sentir mon regard un peu trop accentué à mon goût et me transperça les prunelles. Ses yeux marron chocolat m'hypnotisaient complètement. Bon dieu fait qu'elle arrête de me regarder je pourrais être capable de lui sauter dessus. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et elle détourna son regard pour le diriger vers un homme qui avait l'air d'un âge assez avancé sans trop l'être. Cinquante ans peut être… Pas plus. Dans tout les cas ils avaient l'air très proche et Mr Volturi, à ce que j'avais compris, avait l'air d'être vraiment protecteur envers son petit oiseau. Ils étaient vraiment mignons, on aurait dit un père et sa fille.

Une musique assez énergique venait de démarrer pour que les autres danseurs puissent profiter de la salle de bal. Comme si tout le monde c'était consulté, tous les danseurs partirent en même temps vers le centre de la piste qui était absolument immense.

Jasper et Emmet demandèrent chacun respectivement à leur cavalière si elles acceptaient de les accompagner danser. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elles acceptèrent, bien entendu.

Daniel et Mr Volturi partirent ensemble chercher une cavalière convenable et Marie alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à trois pas de l'endroit où je me trouvais actuellement.

Je me retournais pour regarder son dos que sa robe dos nu nous faisait agréablement découvrir. Dans la hâte, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle arborait un tatouage au creux de ses reins, très simple mais qui lui allait parfaitement. Une petite étoile d'à peine deux centimètres de long avait été délicatement placée au bas de son dos.

Je me retournais vers la salle de danse en voyant Emmet qui s'éclatait complètement et qui souriait encore comme un abruti devant sa petite amie. Quand à Jasper, il était avec Mary avec un y… Même si je connaissais son nom, Alice m'avait l'air très gentille et agréable. Quant à Jasper, il en était raide dingue, c'était à faire peur.

Jasper était un ami d'enfance, on était presque voisin, quand je disais presque, c'est que une maison nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Même si ça n'a jamais était une maison comme les autres qui nous séparait, c'était un studio de danse, le premier studio de ma mère à dire vrai.

Dans une petite ville pas très loin de Los Angeles.

Je dansais depuis que j'étais tout petit et tous mes camarades se moquaient de moi car un garçon ne devait pas danser. Jasper, lui était venu, curieux de voir ce qu'on faisait dans ce studio de danse et à douze ans seulement, il avait compris ce qu'un gamin n'aurait jamais dû comprendre sauf s'il s'appelait Jasper Witlock. Il commençait à me parler depuis quelques mois, et un jour, il est venu me rejoindre dans la salle où l'on pouvait observer les danseurs. C'était un cours mixte 18/25ans. Ils apprenaient le tango, et ma mère leur donnait le cours.

Jasper vains s'asseoir à côté de moi et observa quelques minutes les danseurs qui avaient vraiment un bon niveau et tourna la tête vers moi.

« Tu sais quoi Edward ? Moi aussi je veux apprendre à danser ! », me sortit-il d'un coup.

Je le regardais étrangement, à l'époque je n'avais rien dit, mais avec le temps, on rigolait bien quand on se rappelait cette période.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandais-je, intéressé.

« Hey bien regarde ! Ca se voit que les filles craquent toutes pour leur cavalier ! Regarde comment ils les tiennent et se regardent ! », dit Jasper en me faisant un grand sourire et en faisant « yes » du pouce.

Je lui souris également amusé de sa réflexion et lui serra la main en faisant « Amis ? ».

Depuis ce jour, moi et Jasper n'avions jamais arrêté la danse. Et comme il l'avait dit, elles craquaient toutes. Et ça c'était un pur bonheur.

Emmet quant à lui avait appris à danser bien plus tard mais alors, lui… LUI… Ca avait été une vrai catastrophe, rien qu'en voyant le bonhomme, on sait pourquoi. Une grasse, qui laissait totalement à désirer, ou qui était voir, quasi inexistante avec une volonté d'apprendre égale à une moule qui veut traverser le désert en snow bord. Autant que ça avait été un de nos pires élèves, mais il avait malgré tout sut se rattraper avec brio.

C'était à le voir aujourd'hui, il faisait tourner la tête de sa cavalière masquée qui riait aux éclats dans ses bras.

J'allais demander au DJ quelle était la prochaine chanson, pour savoir si je tentais le coup avec Marie avec un i… Cette fille m'obsédait réellement, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Même si je suis vraiment génial et jusqu'à prouver le contraire, un dieu vivant… J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Le DJ m'informa que la prochaine danse était un tango. C'était ma danse ça le tango, mais alors le prochain tango était la musique sur laquelle j'avais révisé des heures et des heures durant pour pouvoir réaliser ces pas à la perfection. Elle était tout simplement parfaite pour en mettre pleins la vue à ma partenaire, si elle acceptait de danser avec un dieu bien sur…

La prochaine musique et il me la fallait… Una Musica Brutal de Gotan Project…

Je traversais la salle pleine de danseurs en direction de la demoiselle brune aux yeux chocolats que je comptais inviter à danser.

Je m'approchais d'elle d'une démarche assurée et non, celle qui laissait à désirer, du moins j'essayais. Elle était assise sur sa chaise, le regard vers la piste de danse et m'avait à peine remarqué, si ce n'était pas du tout. Je me frappais mentalement en me plantant devant elle et en attendant qu'elle daigne lever les yeux vers moi.

Elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur la piste et donc ne pouvait pas me voir…

_Putain mais Cullen t'es con ?_

Je me raclais la gorge et je la vis relever le regard, elle fut surprise de me voir devant et s'assit au fond de sa chaise en croisant les bras.

« Y'a un problème… ? », demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence comme si elle était gênée.

_Oui, tu m'impressionnes, j'adore ta façon de danser, tes cheveux sont magnifiques, tes yeux m'hypnotisent et quand tu bouges… T'es tellement belle…_

Wouah ? Belle, je venais bien de dire belle ? Non c'était pas possible, j'avais pas pensé belle… Oh la la, mais c'est quoi le problème avec cette fille la ? D'habitude c'est « Mademoiselle je te trouve bien bonne ! » Même si je la connaissais pas, je m'en fouttais, je savais que même sans respect, elle coucherait avec moi. Je ne les prenais même pas pour des femmes, mais seulement pour des objets, et je m'en fouttais complètement… Après tout, du moment qu'elles me faisaient plaisir…

Mais elle… Elle, elle avait un truc bizarre qui… Non mais Edward, ça va plus là, demande-lui de venir danser avec toi et hop… Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, tu pourras même te la faire !

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se mis à côté de moi en tenant la distance pour ne pas me toucher quand même.

« Non aucun problème… Je euh… Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de venir danser la prochaine danse avec moi ? », demandais-je en essayant de paraître assuré.

**POV BELLA :**

J'étais assise sur une chaise pour prendre un peu de repos quand même. Jacob lui était complètement fou, prêt à faire la court à une danseuse directe après avoir dansé au milieu de la piste. Toutes les nanas allaient lui sauter dessus…

Je rigolais intérieurement en regardant la piste de danse quand soudain, j'entendis un raclement de gorge.

Je relevais la tête et arquais un sourcil en direction de l'homme qui était posté devant moi. Après quelques secondes je reconnue Anthony… Celui que je ne voulais pas approcher de prêt ou de loin… Cool, il était à trente centimètres de moi.

_Vas-y Bella, t'as des cours d'auto défense dans ton répertoire ! Défonce-le !_

Wooh Woooh ! Mes pensées vont très mal, j'ai beau ne pas le sentir, je devais être un minimum polie… Quoi que ?

« Y'a un problème… ? », demandais-je au bout d'un moment, gêné qu'il reste planté comme un con devant moi.

En plus d'avoir pas l'air très net, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. J'étais si choquante que ça ? Mes cheveux peut être, oh bah non quand même… Je baissais la tête pour regarder mes chaussures, non pas elles, elles sont en parfaite état, je m'inspecte discrètement les jambes… Non, je ne suis pas encore tombée dans les pommes et ne me suis pas égratignée la cheville.

_Ton décolleté ! Bien sur Bella ! Ton décolleté ! _

Bah non y'a rien… Puis c'est même pas ça qu'il regarde… Bah mince alors je… J'ai quoi je..

Ah il ouvre la bouche… C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à me poser des questions, mais sérieusement là.

Et là, un « clic » résonna dans mon cerveau, je savais pourquoi il était là… Oh non, Dieu, tout mais pas ça, pas lui, pas LE seul gars que je voulais essayé d'éviter ce soir. Je… Non, je ne devais pas danser avec lui. Mon corps, il m'avait envoyé un signe. Ce signe qu'on m'avait envoyé quelques années plus tôt. Bon dieu, faite qu'il ne me demande pas de danser avec lui, surtout que je connaissais la prochaine chanson que le DJ allait mettre car c'est moi qui lui avait fait la playlist… J'adorais littéralement cette chanson, « Una Musica Brutal ». Et moi qui pensais la danser avec Jacob. De toute façon, je ne peux pas danser avec un inconnu… J'avais déjà essayé et ça n'avait pas été très joli. Enfin, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui avais fini aux urgences mais celui qui m'avait cassé les ovaires pour danser avec moi. J'avoue que j'avais été très fière de moi ce jour là !

Et si Jacob revenait et qu'il l'entendait dire par malheur qu'il m'invitait à danser, j'étais morte… Morte, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas le choix.

Ici, j'ai une excellente réputation en temps que danseuse, mais pas n'importe quelle danseuse. Ici, on m'a renommé « Star's two ». Tout simplement parce que je ne dansais qu'avec les deux hommes de ma vie.

Mon meilleur ami, Jacob alias Daniel ce soir. Et mon père adoptif, si je puis dire ça comme ça, Aro alias Monsieur Volturi.

Donc, avec cette réputation et l'homme que j'avais envoyé aux urgences, pensez-vous qu'un garçon qui s'aventurait à me demander de danser avec lui allait passé inaperçu ? Pas du tout même…

Je me levais pour guetter que Jacob n'arrive pas et… Oh merde…

Il était peut être à trois mètres de moi quand Anthony recommença à ouvrir la bouche. Wouah, allait-il dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou allait-il me demander quelque chose de complètement stupide comme danser avec lui, par exemple ?

« Non aucun problème… Je euh… Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de venir dansez la prochaine danse avec moi ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Donc mes deux remerciements ce sera simplement à Cindy (Kriisten25) &amp; Tif qui m'ont dit « Oui oui, une fin sadique ! »<strong>

**Vous la trouvez si sadique que ça vous ? Oooh aller, si vous aussi vous la trouvez sadique, je ferais peut être un effort niveau temps pour poster la suite :D**

**Sur ceuuuuuuux Bonnnnne review :D**

_Désolé, chapitre moins amusant que les autres, mais, il fallait bien passer par là ) Juré je me rattrape au prochain… Egalement chapitre sans trop avoir l'ego d'Edward… Mais je vous promet que celui ci reviendra au galop :D_

_**PS : Clin d'œil à Stefan Rousseau pour Roco )**_

_**Je sens que je vais me faire assassiner.. * siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffle*  
><strong>_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Dernière Danse

**Heeeeeello tout le people :D**

**Comment allez vous tous bien j'espère ?**

**Donc, comme je l'avais promis à certaines par reviews, j'ai de l'avance sur ce chapitre :)**

**Je tiens, tout au long de mon histoire à faire des clin d'œil aux gens qui me suivent et à mes amis, j'ai donc incrusté - trèèèèèès- discrètement deux léger clin d'œil ;) A vous de voir mais beaucoup y passeront ;)**

**Merci à ma petite Nox, qui, je peux dire, ma super copine Cherrie et ma BETA bis étant donné qu'elle n'en n'est pas à sa première correction et je lui en suis reconnaissante :D**

**Margaux, ma choupinette, je pense à toi t'inquiète pas, et je compte sur toi ;)**

**Merci aussi a Eiss et Paff, mes deux super acolyte anonymes ( MOUHAHAHA ) qui me suite et qui me traduisent les paroooooooooles ! Je les remercient car je l'es saoulent et qu'elles me supportent MDR Donc merci énormément à vous deux de passez du temps sur mes traductions :)**

** Les réponses au reviews anonyme étant étaient faites, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Dernière danse.<strong>

**POV BELLA :**

_Il était à peine à trois mètres de moi quand Anthony recommença à ouvrir la bouche. Wouah, allait-il dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou allait-il me demander quelque chose de complètement stupide comme danser avec lui par exemple ?_

_« Non aucun problème… Je euh… Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de venir danser la prochaine danse avec moi ? »_

Ma réponse avait été apportée, il refusait de dire quelque chose d'intelligent je crois. J'avais pas envie de danser avec lui et c'était bien ça le problème. Je ne sais pas, je ne le sentais pas ce mec. Il avait un air arrogant caché derrière son masque qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais le pire, c'est que je connaissais cet air. Je le connaissais lui, c'était sur et certain. Mais qui?

Je baissai la tête en mettant la main sur le front comme signe de réflexion en soufflant. Parce que ce gars avait l'air d'un imbécile, mais en plus de ça, il m'avait l'air aussi doué que moi, et si c'était le cas, on était mal… Mais alors très mal parti…

Je vis les pieds de Jacob à côté des miens et je relevai la tête en essayant de prendre ma mine innocente. Il avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et me regardait en plissant les yeux.

Anthony se demandait sûrement ce qu'on faisait, la tête penchée vers ses épaules comme pour essayer de déchiffrer nos mimiques. Mais comme indiqué, c'était les nôtres et personne n'était en mesure d'y faire ou d'y comprendre quelque chose.

Jacob tourna la tête vers Anthony en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Le geste qui voulait tout dire. Même si lui, n'avait pas encore compris, moi oui.

« S'il te plaît Jake, je t'en supplie… » lui chuchotai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il me regarda et me fit non de la tête.

Le DJ annonça la musique suivante.

« PETIT OISEAU VIENT VITE ! Elle est pour nous celle-là ! » cria Aro surexcité même si je le soupçonnais d'avoir écouté notre conversation puisqu'il était dos à nous depuis que la dernière danse était finie… Il savait que c'était ma danse préférée, enfin presque ma préférée… Et c'était la première chanson que nous avions travaillée ensemble.

Il m'attira jusqu'au milieu de la piste et se mit en place. J'adorais danser avec Aro, mais pas devant tout le monde. Les regards n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux qui nous épiaient quand je dansais avec Jake. Je ne saurais comment décrire ce sentiment quand je dansais dans les bras d'Aro, mais il était différent.

J'étais à quatre mètres d'Aro et la musique se fit entendre.

**Una Musica Brutale – Gotam Project.**

Je fais un pas en avant en faisant des gestes alléchants avec mes bras et mes hanches. Aro avance à son tour sans me rejoindre. Quand l'accordéon retentit plus violemment et que la batterie se fait entendre nous avançons d'un pas et nous nous rejoignons. Je passe mon bras droit dans le bras droit d'Aro et nous descendons en même temps tout en nous jetant en arrière.

Une pression sur le bras de mon cavalier pour que celui-ci me relève. A peine relevés nous joignons nos mains et repartons en bas en étendant une jambe vers l'extérieur.

**Descubrimos vos y yo _-Découvrons toi et moi._**

_Nous nous relevons, fronts collés et une fois complètement debout, Aro commence à tourner. Je le suis tout en tournant et au bout d'un seul tour, je monte ma jambe droite derrière la sienne et il continue de tourner en me portant totalement._

**En el triste carnaval _- Dans le triste carnaval._**

_Il me penche vers lui pour mieux m'agripper et je plonge en arrière toujours sous le contrôle d'Aro, puis il m'aide allégrement et délicatement à me relever._

**Una música brutal _ - Une musique brutale _**

_J'enchaîne quelques pas assez techniques avant que mon professeur me laisse tournoyer quelques secondes sur moi-même. Avant de partir, je le vois avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Bon dieu non non non… Une fois arrivée à deux mètres d'Aro, je fais demi tour avec les petits pas que j'adore faire. Cherchant Aro du regard, je ne tombe malheureusement pas sur lui à l'arrivée…_

**Melodías de dolor _- Des mélodies de douleur _**

Je me plaque contre son torse comme j'aurais prévu de le faire si cela avait été Aro mais en relevant la tête, je n'aperçois d'autre homme que monsieur masqué qui voulait une danse avec moi…

« Dites moi, je vous trouve coriace Anthony… » M'énervai-je en continuant mes pas de danse que -ô grand désespoir-, mon cavalier arrivait à suivre pour le moment.

« Vous m'intriguez beaucoup Marie… Je voulais faire gentiment connaissance avec vous mais malheureusement… » commença t-il.

Il me prenait déjà la tête. Ce n'était pas du racisme contre les danseurs qui me demandaient de danser avec eux, pas du tout. Mais lui, c'était physique je crois, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui mettre ma main dans sa tronche. Ou un genou entre ses bijoux de famille peut- être ? A voir !

**Despertamos vos y yo _- Nous nous éveillons toi et moi._**

« Malheureusement quoi ? » dis-je en haussant quelque peu le ton.

Il m'avait prise au dépourvu et j'enchaînai la prochaine figure sans broncher, c'est-à-dire que je me mis dos à lui, Anthony collé contre moi. Il m'attrapa les mains et nous avançâmes tous deux de côté. Arrivée au bout, je lançai ma jambe en l'air et me retournai brutalement en avançant d'un coup pour le prendre à son tour au dépourvu.

**Y en el lento divagar _- Et dans le lent divaguer _**

_En avançant toujours pour le faire reculer, j'exécutai mes moindres pas à la perfection. Lui apparemment non, puisque je venais de lui marcher sur le pied._

_« Vous venez de perdre un pied, l'autre ne devrait plus tarder… » lançai-je en me voulant assez méchante._

_Il me regarda et me transperça du regard. Un regard avec lequel personne ne m'avait jamais regardée depuis Alex… Mon cœur s'embala et mes membres commencèrent à trembler. Anthony ne le sentit pas et m'attrapa le bas des reins et me fit encore une fois plonger en arrière._

**Una música brutal _ - Une musique brutale _**

_Je me relevai en le regardant le plus méchamment possible. Il fallait que je le fasse fuir. La méchanceté, c'était ma protection…Je _ne pouvais pas abandonner et partir en courant car j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Malgré ce regard il ne déchanta malheureusement pas et me rattrapa les poignets quand je m'en allai… Tous ses pas qui étaient malheureusement dans la chorégraphie auraient pu me sauver. Mais non, il ne me lâchait pas.__

**Encendió nuestra pasión - _A allumé notre passion_**

Il me plaqua contre son torse pour que nous enchaînions les prochains pas et je lui écrasai volontairement le second pied.

« Pourrais-je être amené à penser que vous écrasez volontairement mes orteils ? » me demanda t-il.

« En effet vous pourriez être amené à penser cela… » dis-je en souriant avec une mauvaise ironie.

Il m'exaspérait tellement. Ce n'était même plus cette petite lueur que je voyais dans ses yeux, mais c'était autre chose, que je me voilais. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir. Et si par malheur j'avais l'occasion de revoir cette lueur, je continuerais de lui écraser les orteils. Il avait intérêt à se tenir loin de moi une fois cette danse finie. Je me sentais menacée, je me sentais de moins en moins armée…

Non non, défends toi Bella !

**Dame tu calor _- Donne moi ta chaleur_**

En exécutant mes pas, je lui murmurai ces quelques paroles au creux de l'oreille :

« Je pourrais également profiter du fait d'être masqué, pour vous donner une correction… » le menaçai-je entre deux pas.

Il me prit par le bras, me fit tourner et sitôt réceptionnée il s'empara de mes bas reins et de ma cuisse pour me pencher en avant avec lui. Une fois en bas, il me regarda de nouveau en me soufflant :

« Vous n'oseriez pas… »

Haaan putain, je vais lui entasser mon point dans la figure il va voir si j'ose pas ! Allez Bella, courage, la musique va bientôt se terminer. Mais plus ça va, plus son air hautain faisait ressortir cette impression de le connaître. Je devais vraiment chercher, me creuser la tête pour savoir qui est-ce qu'il était. Et au diable les règles d'identités.

**Bébete mi amor_ - Bois mon amour _**

« Vous ne me connaissez décidément pas Anthony » répliquai-je pendant qu'il me relevait délicatement toujours une main posée sous ma cuisse.

Il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne. Il était tellement prêt que je pouvais sentir son souffle.

Il commençait à être un peu trop proche à mon goût et je recommençais à prendre peur. J'avais peur qu'il m'embrasse… Peur que toute cette folie me reprenne de nouveau, peur d'avoir mal…Encore. A cause d'un abruti.

« Embrassez-vous toutes les jeunes femmes avec qui vous dansez pour les faire allégrement glisser dans votre lit Anthony ? » sortis-je du tac au tac pour l'arrêter net dans sa lancée.

L'homme me releva immédiatement sans être brusque pour autant et me regarda comme perturbé de ce que je venais de dire. Il ne me lâcha pas mais agrippa ma main gauche en me maintenant fermement la taille pour ne pas que je m'éloigne de lui ou ne me libère de son emprise.

Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour me parler en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« _Vos lèvres sont d'un telle beauté… Laissez moi y poser les miennes…_ » prononça t-il en français avec un accent qui laissait à désirer. Tout en essayant de se donner un air sensuel. Qui était totalement nul au passage…

« _On dit d'UNE telle beauté, abruti…_ » lui répondis-je dans ma langue maternelle ce qui eut don de le surprendre puisqu'il lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi et que je pouvais enfin fuir cet inconnu.

Hé oui, on ne trompe pas Isabella Swan avec un « vos lèvres sont d'un telle beauté » je vais lui enfoncer dans le cul il va la sentir passer la beauté de mes lèvres tiens !

Une fois libérée de son emprise je marchai vers les balcons qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la salle, en bousculant les danseurs sans pour autant m'excuser. Au diable la politesse. Cet abruti m'avait mise en rogne ! Pourquoi ? Je… je n'en savais rien, il, AAAAAAH ! Mais quel abruti ! Pourquoi avait-il essayé de m'embrasser aussi ? Il ne me connaissait pas, je ne le connaissais pas non plus et non mais il était tellement… Yeurk ! D'une abrutissitude débordante et il n'avait l'air que de penser à lui… Et puis son air de 'Monsieur je vais réussir à vous faire tomber chère demoiselle' était… Aaaaah, à en frissonner de dégoût.

« Je peux vous inviter à danser ? » l'imitai-je en parlant dans ma barbe.

Je passai enfin la porte vitrée, qui était ouverte et me menait sur le balcon. Je m'appuyai sur les rebords en observant le soleil se coucher.

Et puis, ce courant électrique qui m'avait fait tilt quand je lui avais serré la main n'avait pas arrangé l'affection que j'aurais pu avoir pour lui s'il n'était pas abruti, casse pied, borné et qu'il n'avait pas cette touffe à la place des cheveux !

Oh mon dieu… Ses cheveux… Ils étaient, longs, laids, en bataille, gras et moches et… Putain… Ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux… Oh merde putain, ils ressemblaient à du pudding massacré… Oh mais dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais fourrée encore ? Comment est-ce que cet abruti avait pu finir ici… Et par quel miracle savait-il danser ou même parler français ? Ce gars qui a des couilles à la place du cerveau…

Et comment est-ce qu'il avait pu me tromper comme ça ? Pourquoi ce gars que je déteste, et qui au final n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier également en était rendu à me draguer ? Il avait forcément vu que c'était moi quand même. Moi j'ai senti que c'était quelqu'un que je ne pouvais me blairer. J'avais raison… Mais lui, il aurait dû voir que c'était moi ! Vu comment il m'a reluquée l'autre soir de l'avant-première dans ma robe, il aurait dû deviner que c'était moi. Il le savait, c'est obligé et ce.. m'avait manipulée. C'était quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, j'allais aller lui foutre mon poing dans sa jolie petite figure d'abruti manipulateur.

Je me retournai donc résignée à lui dire. Non, je ne devais pas provoquer une bagarre, ou au mieux, finir aux urgences, je ne devais pas aller lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule hein ? Aro allait me tuer si je foutais en l'air sa fête…

Décision prise, je devais ABSOLUMENT partir d'ici et ça, le plus vite possible et ça sans croiser l'autre imbécile…

Non, non Bella ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans aller lui dire ce que tu penses !

Je fis donc demi tour pour aller mettre la raclée de sa vie à l'autre…

« AIIIIIE ! » criai-je en me cognant sur quelqu'un qui venait de sortir dehors.

Je mis la main sur la tête et me penchai vers l'individu qui s'était déplacé sur le côté après avoir pris soin de fermer les porte vitrées qui menaient à l'intérieur.

C'était lui. Qui se tenait devant moi, genre trop fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait réussi à me retrouver et en plus de ça, cet abruti avait fermé la porte vitrée de notre balcon qui bien sûr ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur… Mais quel… Oh putain j'allais lui faire une tête au carré.

Il était debout devant moi et me souriait. Je soufflai pour essayer d'évacuer la colère qui montait en moi et serrai le poing gauche tandis que le doigt de ma main droite allait directement sur son torse pour vouloir le menacer.

« TOI ! » dis-je en l'agressant et en le faisant reculer.

« Ah ça y est, tu t'es décidée à enfin vouloir coucher avec 'Monsieur le plus beau garçon de la terre' ? » me sortit-il avec son sourire mesquin, celui que je ne supportait pas.

Je lui répondis en lui mettant une gifle absolument mémorable. Tellement forte que j'en eus mal à la main.

Il me regarda surpris un instant en posant la main sur sa joue. Je reposai mon doigt sur son torse en le poussant en arrière.

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti manipulateur ! Obsédé par sa personne ! Qui prend les femmes pour de simple baises et qui par dessus le marché est con, narcissique, abruti et anti-charme espèce de con DE CULLEN ! » criai-je de plus en plus fort tellement j'étais en colère et lui était totalement perdu par ce que je lui disais et ne fit mine de ne pas comprendre jusqu'à ce que je prononce son nom.

A ce moment-là, il m'attrapa le poignet assez fort pour me maintenir mais sans me faire mal.

« S…S…Swan ? » me demanda t-il en me posant pleins de questions via son regard.

Avec ma main de libre je retirai mon masque d'un coup sec et le regardai droit dans les yeux avec toujours une envie de le frapper au visage ou ailleurs aussi…

« Ouais Swan ouais… T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré qui pense qu'à sa gueule Cullen ! Tu m'insupportes ! » lui crachai-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du balcon.

**POV EDWARD :**

« S…S…Swan ? » dis-je totalement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle retira son masque d'un coup et se posta devant moi comme fière d'elle tout en étant rouge de colère.

« Ouais Swan ouais… T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré qui pense qu'à sa gueule Cullen ! Tu m'insupportes ! » m'envoya-t-elle à la figure.

Putain, j'étais totalement sur le cul. Je lui lâchai le poignet et allai m'asseoir sur le rebord où elle venait de se poser mais restai à plus d'un mètre d'elle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'aller se coller dans le coin pour être plus loin de moi.

Putain… J'avais quand même pas fantasmé sur cette conne de Swan toute la soirée quand même ? Je suis irrécupérablement beau et je fantasme sur cette…

J'en revenais pas, comment est-ce que j'avais pu la trouver belle, à un tel stade qu'elle m'avait poussé à avoir envie de danser avec elle ? Je n'arrivais pas à admettre que j'avais pu trouver cette Swan à mon goût.

Je soufflai et mon regard se tourna vers Swan qui était tout d'un coup devenue très silencieuse pour moi. Elle avait les yeux fixés par terre et tapait du pied.

« Si je t'insupporte autant, pourquoi est-ce qu'après m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais de moi, tu ne te barres pas » lançai-je en pointant la baie vitrée de la main.

« Tout simplement parce que le gros con que tu es ne sait pas que ces vitres ne s'ouvrent que de l'intérieur ! » explosa-t-elle en se levant et en tapant du pied en reprenant ses rougeurs colériques qu'elle avait perdues.

Je la regardai et un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Elle était quand même fichtrement sexy quand on y pensait. Ses jambes étaient longues malgré le fait de sa petite taille. Et sans même que je m'en sois aperçu elle avait quand même une sacrée poitrine pour une rase-moquette. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas le culte que j'avais pu vouer à ses yeux tout au long de la soirée. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu finalement être totalement absorbé et ahuri par cette femme que je détestais mais qui une fois le masque posé, j'admirais ?

Non et puis de toute façon, Swan reste Swan, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de continuer à fantasmer sur elle. Son caractère de merde était vraiment trop pour moi et puis même… Swan…

Je décidai de tenter ma carte gentille, qui sans que je me l'avoue était coincée bien profondément au fond de mon cul.

Je levai le regard vers elle en lui souriant.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça abruti ! » me menaça t-elle en croisant ses bras et en se rasseyant sur son bord.

« T'étais époustouflante ce soir. Vraiment, c'est la première fois que je vois danser quelqu'un comme toi… » lui avouai-je en prenant un ton en dessous de celui qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et fronça les sourcils en décroisant les bras et en prenant appui autour d'elle. Je vis passer une petite lueur dans ses yeux mais elle se reprit très vite et détourna le regard quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

« La seule chose qu'il me reste pour évacuer ce que j'ai c'est la danse. Alors je t'interdis d'essayer de me complimenter sur ça pour pouvoir m'attirer dans ton lit Cullen, suis-je claire ? » me dit-elle d'une voix triste que je ne lui avais jamais entendue depuis les quelques jours que je la connaissais. Cette voix me touchait quelque peu, même si je ne la connaissais pas, on sentait vraiment qu'elle était triste et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'approfondir le sujet.

Elle pensait donc que je la manipulais, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait penser ça ? J'étais autant sur le cul qu'elle (enfin je pense) quand elle avait découvert qui j'étais. Je tirai mon masque et le fourrai dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Et si c'était elle qui me manipulait ? Cela se trouve, elle savait depuis le début que c'était moi mais avait continué à danser avec moi juste pour pouvoir me faire chier. Qui sait ?

Elle dansait tellement bien que rien qu'en fermant les yeux je pouvais revoir ces quelques pas de danse… Elle se leva encore une fois et passa devant moi pour aller à la porte vitrée. Quand elle passa j'humai son odeur de fraise. Je l'avais sentie pendant le tango. Et même si je n'aimais pas cette fille, enfin, sans son masque, j'avoue que son parfum sentait vraiment une putain de bonne de odeur…

Je l'observais, qui essayait de regarder à travers la vitre pour voir si un des danseurs nous voyait. Mais pensez-vous, aucun d'eux ne nous voyait, trop absorbés dans leur danse.

Je décidai donc de parler à Bella en français. Une langue que ma mère m'avait appris dès mon plus jeune âge. Je ne l'admirais pas vraiment, mais, pour ce goût qu'elle m'avait donné pour cette langue et ce pays, je lui en étais reconnaissant. Même si cette langue était très difficile, je finissais par m'y faire.

Même si Bella m'avait repris tout à l'heure dans un français quasiment sans accent. Où avait-elle appris à parler comme ça ? Il fallait que je meuble la conversation qui était pour l'instant inexistante ou très hostile !

« _Où as-tu appris à parler français Bella ?_ » lui demandai-je en français, avec cet accent anglais qui était inévitable. Mais elles l'aimaient toutes !

_« Ca t'regarde pas la touffe !_ » et en plus d'être aimable elle utilisait les raccourcis et contractait les mots. Heureusement pour moi que j'avais assez pratiqué le français pour comprendre et même lui répondre comme elle m'avait répondu.

_« C'est bon ! J'te d'mande quelque chose gentiment et tu m'renvoies boulaye !_ » dis-je en m'énervant quelque peu.

_« Ca se prononce BOULER ! Et pas boulaye ! »_ me reprit-elle en souriant avec un air exaspéré.

J'aurais pu me taire ici, mais j'en avais pas envie. Il fallait que j'en sache plus sur cette Swan, chiante ou pas, ça me servirait toujours si j'ai envie de lui faire une grasse. Comme le coup des poules. Mmmmh, qu'est-ce que j'avais jubilé en envoyant les poulets… Elle devait être hystérique, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé voir ça ! C'est fou. Elle a dû avoir une peur phénoménale et sauter dans tous les sens. C'était elle la dinde.

« _On est coincé ici donc autant faire un effort de communication Rase-moquette !_ » lui sortis-je exaspéré de sa mauvaise humeur qui perturbait mes plans pour en savoir plus sur elle.

« J'emmerde les efforts de communication Cullen, et pendant qu'on y est, ne m'adresse plus la parole, tu me fais perdre mon temps » me dit-elle alors que Daniel venait lui ouvrir la porte vitrée où il venait juste d'apercevoir qu'elle était bloquée. Elle l'avait prononcée en anglais, on ne sait jamais, si je ne comprenais pas en français…

C'était simple maintenant, je n'allais pas la voir jusqu'à… Voyons, jusqu'à Décembre maintenant. Etant donné que pour le Jay Leno Show qui se déroulait le 22 Novembre prochain, ce n'était pas Bella qui m'habillait… Va savoir pourquoi mais Jessica me l'avait appris la veille.

Je passai dire au revoir à Emmet et lui dis que je rentrais chez moi. Je fis un signe de la main à Alice, c'était une fille étonnante. J'avais eu l'occasion de prendre l'apéro un soir avec elle, Jasper et Emmet.

Alice s'excusa auprès de Jasper et s'avança vers moi en passant entre les danseurs.

« Que se passe t-il Edward ? » me demanda t-elle, abandonnant ce fichu pseudonyme. « Bella vient de venir me voir, elle rentre avec… Daniel » fit-elle en faisant un signe de guillemets avec ses doigts. « Elle a rencontré quelqu'un qui l'horripile et qu'elle ne désirait voir sous aucun prétexte… Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose par pur hasard ? » me soupçonna t-elle.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et lui fis mon regard innocent avant de lui répondre.

« Baah Alice, tu commences à me connaître maintenant tu sais que ça peut pas être moi… » fis-je totalement hors de cause.

« Justement Edward, je comprends pas… » dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. « Je comprends pas que tu sois un parfait connard avec elle et que tu sois gentil avec moi… »

Je ne répondis pas à la question, haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Elle avait raison, pourquoi j'étais un connard avec elle ? Tout simplement parce que c'est elle qui avait lancé les hostilités. Non mais attendez, elle m'avait quand même versé son café sur la tronche. Elle avait osé ! Comment peut-on ne pas rentrer dans une relation vicieuse et totalement basée sur… Bah sur un café finalement…

Même si je ne comprenais toujours pas comment ses yeux marrons chocolat avaient réussi à me toucher comme ça. Je les avais déjà vu ses yeux, je les avais même trouvés d'une extrême laideur… ça doit être le masque qui arrangeait tout, la lumière doit y être pour quelque chose aussi sûrement et je m'apercevrais que finalement, ses yeux ne sont pas si sexy que se que j'ai pu le penser…

Et son corps… Par contre celui-ci même si elle était petite et sans grand intérêt je devais m'avouer qu'elle n'était pas en désavantage et qu'elle était même plutôt bien foutue… Même si il fallait aussi dire qu'elle était plus sexy dans la robe qu'elle avait à l'avant première de Los Angeles et celle de ce soir que dans son slim. Mais là, encore un hic, elle m'avait fait rire avec son tee-shirt « Get off my dick ». Peut- être que ça avait un rapport, parce que j'avais le même… ça aurait pu faire vulgaire sur une fille, mais elle avec son caractère de chiotte, ça en devenait presque naturel ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, parlons-en de son caractère de merde… Aussi têtue qu'une gamine qui demandait une glace à son père et qu'elle n'arrêterait d'embêter que lorsqu'elle aurait sa glace. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait au final, et ne lâcherait l'affaire quand elle aurait obtenu son dû

Elle m'avait quand même maîtrisé… La honte pour moi quand même, j'en avais été fou de colère, tellement que je lui avais couru après du studio jusqu'à… Bah jusqu'à l'hôpital d'ailleurs… En même temps quelle idée de tomber sur un jouet pour enfant sur le ventre ? Cette dinde n'avait pas été capable de respirer normalement jusqu'au lendemain. Elle avait dû prendre un sacré coup et en y repensant, elle ne s'était même pas plainte… Elle m'avait même renvoyé bouler quand même ! Cette fille est vraiment idiote… Après m'être inquiété pour elle et lui avoir confié qu'il fallait pas qu'elle meurt, la seule chose qu'elle m'avait dite était :

« La ferme… Cullen… Etre gentil… Te va… Très mal ! »

Il fallait vraiment savoir ce que cette fille voulait. Quand j'étais gentil, je devais me la fermer et quand j'étais méchant, elle se mettait à chialer !

Fallait-il que je sois neutre ? Non hors de question, la rase-moquette était trop insupportable pour cela, ne serait-ce que penser une seule seconde à être neutre.

J'allais tout simplement changer de tactique, j'allais devoir me rapprocher d'elle… Pourquoi ? Il fallait que j'en sache plus sur elle, je devais avoir toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir continuer de l'emmerder comme je l'avais fait avec les poules.

Le seul problème que je pouvais avoir, c'est que je ne la revoyais que le 3 Décembre, date pour laquelle on se retrouvait pour l'avant-première de Londres.

Et au fait, pourquoi on ne se voyait qu'à cette date ? Je fais comment pour la faire chier en attendant ? Haaan… Mais j'ai quelque chose de pas négligeable quand même. Son adresse... En plus de ça, je lui devais un dîner avec la seule chose que je savais cuisiner et qui s'appelait « Pâte à la carbonara… »

Mais j'avais encore mieux pour elle… Et même si c'était une semaine et demie j'allais réussir à la faire chier, mais vraiment et en plus de ça, elle n'allait pas le regretter…

Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus des personnes que tu veux faire chier Cullen…

C'est ça la citation hein ? Mmmh, quelque chose dans le genre en tout cas….

**Mardi 2 Décembre – Banlieue de Londres.**

« Hey Ed, on pensait t'avoir perdu entre deux folles à Los Angeles ! Ca me rassure que tu sois là » me lança ma blondasse de sœur quand je passai la porte avec ma guitare et mon sac.

« Ah ah ! Très drôle Patty… » Je laissai écouler quelques secondes après lui avoir fait une bise sur la joue et lui demandai avant qu'elle ne sorte de ma vue « Maman est là ? »

Elle se retourna vers moi et s'appuya sur le mur.

« Non, penses-tu… Elle revient demain matin de Los Angeles » dit-elle comme habituée à répondre cela.

« Elle y est depuis quand ? » demandai-je curieux de savoir si elle avait assisté au bal de danse. Là où j'avais vu Bella pour la dernière fois à ce jour d'ailleurs.

Ma mère étant une danseuse reconnue, était invitée à des tonnes de bals et partait faire des séminaires de parfois plusieurs semaines, tout ça pour donner des cours à des danseurs dans le monde entier. Sans oublier de coucher avec les professeurs… Je m'y étais fait à la longue jusqu'au jour où je le lui avais reproché et qu'elle m'avait répondu sans prendre de gants :

« Écoute Edward, que fais-tu ? Dis le moi simplement en me regardant dans les yeux, mais tu fais quoi quand tu couches avec toutes ces filles dont tu as oublié le nom le matin en te levant ? Moi c'est pas pareil, moi j'ai des amants… Toi tu as des putes ! »

Le jour où elle m'avait dit ça, j'étais hors de moi et depuis ce jour je ne lui parlais que pour m'engueuler avec elle.

« Elle est allée au bal qu'a organisé Aro, est revenue puis est repartie il y a trois jours. Elle revient demain… » me dit-elle, me sortant complètement de ma réflexion.

J'en étais sûr, elle était allée à la fête, c'était obligé de toute façon, on y allait chacun de notre côté mais on ne se croisait jamais, et tant mieux. Mais si elle y était et qu'elle y est à chaque fois, elle connaissait déjà cette fameuse danseuse Marie qu'interprétait Bella.

Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié quand elle me parlait des perles qu'elle voyait durant ses séminaires. Je pourrais l'interroger dès demain, en espérant que la conversation ne se barre pas en sucette comme souvent avec ma mère. Même tout le temps.

Je ne passais qu'une nuit chez moi. La nuit de l'avant première, je déménagerai à l'hôtel car on était interviewé très tôt le lendemain et la prod' avait peur que je me saoule à pas en mettre mon réveil le lendemain… Je devais donc prendre le chemin de l'hôtel demain soir.

En attendant, c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil qui m'attendait avant de pouvoir mettre mon plan à jour.

Je savais que mon rase-moquette arrivait demain matin sur Londres et elle n'allait pas le regretter…

« Oui Jessica je te jure, je peux vraiment pas… » dis-je en toussant comme si j'étais à l'agonie.

« Bon Edward écoute, une coiffeuse maquilleuse passera s'occuper de toi en début d'après-midi… Tu m'emmerdes Edward ! » souffla t-elle au bout du téléphone.

« Je suis désolé mais.. » je toussai un grand coup en faisant style de m'étouffer et revins à ma conversation. « C'est qui, qui m'apporte mon costard et m'aide à m'habiller ? »

« Hé bien, la coiffeuse t'apportera ça et… » commença t-elle avant que je l'interrompe.

« Aaah non hein ! Si c'est pas Bella qui me l'apporte je viens pas à l'avant-première ! »

Okay, je n'aimais pas faire de caprice de star, mais ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas vu cette Swan et son caractère de merde commençait à me manquer quelque peu malgré tout.

« Edward je peux pas… Ah… Bon Bella est d'accord… Tu as de la chance, elle passe après 15h, une fois que les maquilleuses t'auront arrangé. »

« Très bien, merci beaucoup Jess ! »

Je somnolai quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Patty vienne frapper à ma porte pour me dire que ma maquilleuse coiffeuse était arrivée.

Je me laissai faire, sauf pour mes cheveux, ceux-là, elle y mit juste du gel. Non mais personne ne devait toucher à mes cheveux. Apparemment ils allaient me les raccourcir pour New Moon, mais, juste me les raccourcir. Donc ça irait…

Mais je pensais à autre chose, j'avais quand même réussi à faire venir Swan. Elle avait pas résisté à mon charme irrésistible, elle était en manque de ma beauté. Je souriais amusé de pouvoir penser que je lui manquais et ça, c'était bien pour mon plan.

Une fois la maquilleuse/coiffeuse partie j'attendis patiemment que mon rase-moquette arrive. Pas que j'étais impatient au point de l'attendre à ma fenêtre mais presque.

A peine trois minutes après l'avoir guetté par les vitres je la vis qui venait se garer avec une Mini noire aux bandes roses.

Elle regarda en l'air pour observer ma maison et alla frapper à la porte tandis que j'allais m'asseoir sur mon lit en me tenant pour vraiment avoir l'air malade comme je l'avais fait croire à Jessica au téléphone.

« BOUM BOUM BOUM »

Oui oui, on avait frappé à la porte et non toqué. Mes sœurs ne frappant pas comme ça, je me doutais que c'était Bella.

« Si c'est Madame Délicatesse, je l'autorise à rentrer ! » criai-je pour qu'elle entende.

Elle rentra enfin avec son sourire sadique aux lèvres. Oh putain, Cullen, dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encore fourré, je n'aurais pas dû, ce sourire voulait tout dire mais alors TOUT ! Bien sûr, elle avait accepté bien trop vite à mon goût de venir m'apporter mon costume.

Je n'avais pas du tout envisagé cette éventualité avant que je ne vois son sourire…

Elle portait son éternel jeans à moitié usé et un tee-shirt blanc qu'elle avait noué à sa hanche gauche.

Je me levai de mon lit. Bien sûr, je n'avais gardé que mon caleçon, autant gagner du temps à enfiler ce costard et puis je pense qu'elle avait déjà vu un gars en caleçon quand même…

« Tu m'as presque manqué Swan ! » lui avouai-je faussement convaincant en approchant d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas jeté ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur mon corps sans faille et me tendit la sacoche avec ma tenue pour ce soir.

« Vraiment ? C'est touchant » se moqua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en faisant demi-tour vers la porte.

« Merci quand même pour cet accueil chaleureux rase-moquette ! » la remerciai-je avant qu'elle ne passe la porte pour me laisser me changer.

« A tout de suite ! » lança t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

A tout de suite ? Oh alors là, ça sentait pire que mauvais si elle me disait à tout de suite. Surtout sans gueuler, sans me faire de doigt d'honneur. Elle préparait un mauvais coup j'en étais sûr et certain.

Je posai la housse sur le lit et l'ouvris. Et je découvris la mauvaise blague du jour, car devant mes yeux, dans cette housse ne se trouvait pas mon costard pour ce soir mais une tenue de clown. Une chemise à carreaux pleine de couleurs avec un pantalon noir. Même le chapeau rouge, les chaussures violettes et le nez rouge y étaient. Et je compris soudainement que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais piégée, mais bien le contraire.

Je traversai la maison, dévalai les escaliers et sortis dans la rue en ouvrant la porte à la volée et en m'approchant de Bella furax. Elle avait quand même ce don de me mettre en colère très rapidement.

A mon plus grand étonnement, je la vis assise sur le capot de sa voiture, une main appuyée contre celui-ci. Je m'étais arrêté net en la voyant comme ça et j'étais donc à même pas deux mètres d'elle totalement abasourdi. Ayant balayé toute trace de colère, je la regardai sournoisement afin de deviner son plan diabolique. Elle me détailla enfin de la tête aux pieds ce qui agrandit son sourire. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la portière côté passager de sa voiture qui était garée face à moi.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas malade Cullen, magne ton cul on est attendu. » me lança t-elle en me faisant signe de monter dans la voiture, ce que je ne fis pas, j'étais planté sur le trottoir et en plus de ça, j'étais en caleçon…

« Et je te conseille très vite de monter, j'ai prévenu un paparazzi de venir dans… » Elle regarda sa montre et regarda au bout de la rue. Je regardai également et un homme avec un gros appareil photo courait vers nous au loin. Je me tournai vers ma sœur qui se tenait à la porte. Bella lui fit un salut et cria pour qu'elle entende « Merci Patty ! C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi ! »

« Oh mais c'est avec plaisir Bella ! A ce soir j'espère ! »

« Compte sur moi » fit Bella tandis qu'elle faisait le tour de sa voiture pour s'installer côté conducteur en laissant la porte passagère ouverte.

Je me retournai sur Patty avant d'entendre la porte se fermer à clé, j'allais les tuer, l'une comme l'autre. Je regardai l'homme avec son appareil photo qui se rapprocher dangereusement de ma position et je regardai Bella avant de m'engouffrer dans sa Mini.

Je fermai bruyamment la porte et elle démarra au quart de tour, elle n'avait pas l'air tendre avec cette voiture, tellement que j'eus du mal à attacher ma ceinture tellement elle prenait ses virages secs.

Elle débraya en arrivant à un rond point. Elle se mit sur la file de droite et…

« PUTAIN SWAN ! On est en Angleterre ! Les ronds points se prennent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ! PUTAAAAAAIN MAIS SWAN ! » hurlai-je en m'accrochant là où je pouvais. Putain, elle prenait son rond point à l'envers et elle était pliée de rire derrière son volant. Mais sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème ?

« Ooh no stress Touffic ! » rigola t-elle en ré embrayant pour passer la cinquième à peine sortie du rond point ou dieu merci nous n'avions pas laissé la vie.

« Non mais t'as vu à combien tu roules là ? » paniquai-je, elle allait nous planter si ça continuait, heureusement qu'on sortait de Londres et qu'on prenait une route moins passante.

« Dis donc, quelle virilité féroce ! » se moqua t-elle en me regardant en faisant le geste d'un tigre et en trifouillant sa radio pour trouver une musique potable.

« Oh ta gueule Swan on va finir empalé dans un arbre si tu continues de conduire comme ça… Mais bon dieu regarde la route au lieu de trifouiller ça ! » criai-je à moitié en lui attrapant son bras pour le poser sur le volant.

Elle rigolait toute seule en conduisant et en regardant la route. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit malicieusement, elle regarda une nouvelle fois la route et me regarda à nouveau, pour se retourner encore une fois vers la route. Elle allait dire un truc mais elle attendait que je lui demande quoi bien sûr. Etant curieux jusqu'à l'os je finis par céder.

« Quoi ENCORE ? » insistai-je au bout d'un certain moment.

« Comment j'tai trop nické Cullen, j'suis trop fière de ma gueule ! » se félicita t-elle.

Exaspéré, je m'enfonçai au fond de mon siège et croisai les bras en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle m'énervait ! J'avais envie de…AAAAH…. Elle m'énervait ! Vivement ce soir que je puisse enfin me venger parce que sinon, je ne sais pas comment je ferais. Rien qu'en pensant à ce soir je jubilais. Et c'est avec fierté mais aussi avec amusement que je me redressai sur mon siège et pris mon merveilleux sourire en coin.

Elle se tourna pour me regarder et perdit immédiatement son sourire et me regarda sournoisement. Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Pas du tout voyons ! Moi faire quelque chose de mal ! Pas possible, personne ne pouvait penser qu'il y aurait vengeance avec le regard enchanteur que je lui lançais voyons… Ce n'était pas mon genre…

« Bah… » fit-elle en levant les bras « Je me doutais qu'il y aurait représailles de toute façon… Même si ta journée est loin d'être finie… »

Je souris comme un idiot en la regardant, juste avant de me repasser mentalement ses paroles. « La journée n'est pas finie… » non… Non, elle n'est pas finie, c'est clair que pour toi, je te promets qu'elle est loin d'être finie ! Et je te promets même en plus de ça de… Attendez, comment avait-elle pu deviner que SA journée ne serait pas finie, car j'avais décidé de lui faire un amuse gueule de ma vengeance ce soir ou est-ce que… Bordel, c'est pas SA journée qui était pas finie, mais décidément bien MA journée. Qu'avait-elle prévu de faire, ou plus simple, qu'avait t-elle prévu de ME faire.

Je réfléchis un instant en imaginant toutes sortes de choses qu'elle pourrait me faire subir. Aucune possibilité plausible ne s'affichait clairement dans cette chose que j'appelais « mon cerveau ». Un streap-tease ? Mmmmh, bien trop tôt, un streap poker ? Mmh non, bien trop débile, une course de voiture ? Mmmh, Cullen tu dérapes.

Mais là soudain, dans mon petit coin de cerveau, une ampoule s'éclaira et illumina malheureusement ma lanterne. Car quand on y réfléchissait bien, elle était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche de ma sœur pour avoir prévu un mauvais coup avec elle ce matin même. Alors si Jessica se mettait dans le coup, mon agent, la seule personne,-avec Emmet et ma famille- qui était capable de me faire ramasser les graines que j'avais semées... Cette fille était un agent totalement délirant et elle adorait faire des paris… Sauf que sa spécialité à elle, qu'elle perde, ou gagne le pari, c'était une Tequila frappée… Et ça, ça méritait d'être vu au moins une fois par les nouvelles recrues !

« T'as arrêté de faire la tête Rase-Moquette ? » demandai-je en me remémorant les évènements du bal.

Elle baissa la tête, se ferma comme une moule et trouva soudain un centre d'intérêt passionnant à la route. Je devais vraiment l'avoir vexée à ce moment là pour qu'elle puisse réagir comme ça. Je l'entendis souffler et elle accéléra encore un peu plus pour prendre un embranchement de la route un peu plus loin. Je ne dis rien et espérai juste qu'elle ne nous planterait pas, au mieux, sur le bas côté, au pire, dans un fossé.

Je décidai d'essayer de faire quelque chose, la faire parler au moins.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée… » lui sortis-je en la regardant. Elle me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, comme contrariée et se remit à regarder la route.

« Des excuses, ça doit être sincère, ça se sort pas à la volée Cullen ! » maugréa t-elle en ralentissant pour sortir de la grande route.

Sa réflexion m'avait vexé, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait penser que je n'étais pas sincère ? Certes j'étais con, mais y'avait des limites. J'ouvris le bidule au dessus de ma tête, le truc avec une glace, je savais jamais comment ça s'appeler. Je regardai ma tête et recoiffai mes cheveux indomptablement magnifiques.

« De toute façon, j'en ai pas fini avec toi tu peux en être sûr… » me dit Bella au bout d'un moment.

Elle rentra dans la cour d'une grande battisse à au moins trois étages. Elle alla se garer à côté de la voiture, que je reconnus comme celle du chauffeur de Jessica. D'ailleurs, toutes les voitures de tous les chauffeurs l'étaient sauf celle de Félix, le chauffeur de Bella.

Elle sortit de la voiture et commença à partir, mais elle vit que je ne la suivais pas donc revint à la voiture et ouvrit ma porte.

« Bon Cullen ? T'attends le déluge, déjà qu'on est à la bourre alors si tu te fais désirer pour descendre… » S'agaça t-elle en lançant la main en l'air.

Je lui fis une tête méprisable en lui faisant signe vers mon caleçon pour lui indiquer que je n'allais pas traverser tout le bâtiment en petite tenue. Hors de question.

Elle souffla et se dirigea vers son coffre. Elle en tira un plaid bleu nuit à fleur blanche, il était pas très joli mais bon…

Elle me le tendit.

« C'est ça ou rien, fais y attention, j'y tiens ! » dit-elle en attendant que je descende de la voiture.

Je me momifiai autour du plaid et suivis Bella vers l'entrée de la bâtisse.

« Comment ça se fait que t'as un plaid dans une voiture louée ? » demandai-je, encore trop curieux peut-être.

« J'ai horreur de la voiture des autres, Félix me transporte quand j'ai pas le choix, mais ma voiture me suis partout avec moi… » me répondit-elle en souriant et en passant la porte.

Mon regard, comme d'habitude descendit immédiatement vers son derrière qu'elle remuait à merveille tout en s'avançant dans le couloir.

Elle s'arrêta à une porte, me jeta un regard en coin et l'ouvrit, elle passa la tête par la fenêtre et cria.

« Jessica j'ai gagné mon pari, tu dois une tournée ! » cria-elle avant que tout le monde applaudisse et crie que c'était super cool et qu'il y aurait du monde au bar dans la soirée.

« Je te crois pas Bella c'est pas poss.. Edward, tu m'énerves ! » Fit mon agent en me donnant une petite claque derrière la tête. Je lui souris et suivis Bella qui partait encore plus loin dans le couloir.

« Cullen si tu continues de détailler mon arrière train, je t'empale mon genou dans TON avant train » devina t-elle sans même se retourner avant d'ouvrir la dernière porte de gauche du long corridor.

« Mais j'ai jamais… » Dis-je avant qu'elle se retourne les poings sur les hanches en me demandant si je me foutais de sa tronche ou… « Okay j'avoue… » avouai-je presque honteux, alors que c'était un geste naturel chez moi.

Elle me fit un sourire narquois et très satisfaite d'elle en passant la porte. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais il y avait deux portes au fond.

Il y avait une housse allongée sur un canapé où juste à côté avait été placée une table basse. A part ces quelques objets, la salle ne comprenait rien d'autre à part un miroir accroché au-dessus d'un lavabo et une petite armoire où les rideaux étaient ouverts et où il y avait plusieurs housses d'accrochées.

« Allez, ton costard est là-dedans, tu le prends et tu ne te regardes pas dix ans dans la glace, j'ai des retouches à faire… » S'excita-t-elle en tapant des mains pour que je réagisse.

Je lui rendis son plaid, pris la housse et partis dans la salle du fond.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'en sortis avec un pantalon noir trop grand en longueur, une chemise blanche très classe, une veste noire et ma cravate dans la main.

Elle me fit signe de monter sur la table basse et je la vis avec une mallette noire assez grosse qu'elle posa à mes pieds. Elle sortit son BlackBerry, prit une photo de la longueur de mon pantalon et l'envoya en MMS… Cherchez pourquoi, trois minutes après on l'appela.

« Oui donc alors ? D'après toi ? … Mmmmh…Bah ouais mais regarde bien si je…Voilà c'est ça ! Tu veux que quoi ?…Vraiment ? Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrives pourquoi est-ce que tu…Okay Okay c'est bon je te le passe !

Qu'elle me passe ? Quoi ? Il se passe quoi là ? Swan, du haut de sa table basse me tendit le téléphone que j'attrapai en me posant des questions.

« Edward Cullen incroyable séducteur au téléphone, qui est-ce ?

« T'as pas les chevilles qui gonflent à force de te lancer des fleurs Edward ? » rit Alice au bout du fil.

« Bah écoute Alice, la preuve avec la photo que Bella vient de t'envoyer… » Rigolai-je par dessus en regardant Bella qui m'interrogeait du regard.

« Ouais c'est ça… Bon écoute, j'ai vu avec Victoria, la journaliste qui va t'interviewer ce soir et… » commença-t-elle.

« Bah et quoi Alice accouche ! » m'impatientai-je au bout de quatre secondes à peu près.

« Bah attend, j'ai mes relations ! Elle a accepté ! » Hurla t-elle tellement elle était contente de sa négociation.

« Alice tu es un vrai génie ! » la félicitai-je « Je te repasse Bella ? » demandai-je.

« Non parce quelle va me harceler… Dis lui que je passe sous un pont ! »

Et elle raccrocha directement. Bella alla pour me reprendre le téléphone et elle vit qu'Alice avait raccroché et me fit une grimace.

« Elle passait sous un pont c'est ça ? » devina t-elle en me regardant puis en attrapant ses épingles toutes pointues.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » répondis-je de peur qu'elle ait entendu notre conversation.

« Oh, c'est ce qu'elle dit quand elle prépare un coup foireux… »

Je ne répondis pas et souris juste dans le vide en regardant par la fenêtre. Je sentais Bella qui plantait ses aiguilles dans mon pantalon sans me faire mal et sans me planter une fois. Une fois toutes les aiguilles mises, elle me demanda de retirer mon pantalon et j'écarquillai les yeux devant elle. Ce qui la fit sourire.

« Tu sais Cullen, ton caleçon n'a pas changé depuis tout à l'heure… Donc dépêche-toi s'il te plaît. » me demanda t-elle en se mettant debout.

Je m'exécutai sous son regard impatient étant donné qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à sa montre.

Je le lui tendis, repris son plaid et m'assis dans le canapé en attendant patiemment qu'elle revienne. Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais même son plaid sentait la fraise. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et plongeai mon nez dans son plaid.

Je suppose que je dus m'assoupir quelques minutes car je retrouvai Swan postée devant moi en attendant que je me lève.

Je me mis debout et elle me demanda de mettre le pantalon avec lequel elle était revenue. Ça avait l'air d'être le même que tout à l'heure mais… Aah non, il était plus court et… Ah ouais, je ne me marchais plus dessus.

Swan avait l'air assez fière d'elle jusqu'à ce que je jette un œil et commence à parler.

« Euh, Swan, je ne veux pas commenter tes grands talents de super styliste, mais ma couture est de travers là… » Critiquai-je en montrant du doigt le bout de la jambe droite de mon pantalon en toile noire.

« Hé merde… Non mais y'a rien ici ! Ce tissu est horrible et j'ai cousu avec une aiguille à jean sur une machine à coudre de 1850 au moins ! Comment veux-tu que ça soit droit ? » s'emporta t-elle en claquant les bras contre elle et en s'approchant de mon ourlet.

« Hé Bella et Edward! Départ dans… dix minutes ! » hurla Jessica à travers la pièce « Et bordel Bella ! Va mettre ta robe mince ! »

« Tu rigoles ? J'ai pas le temps ! J'irais pas c'est pas grave… » fit-elle faussement désolée de ne pas pouvoir assister à l'avant-première.

Et soudain, je vis Jessica rentrer dans la pièce comme une furie avec la robe de Bella dans les mains et elle la força à la prendre.

« Maintenant Bella, s'il te plaît » la supplia t-elle presque.

« C'est bien parce que tu paies ta tournée ce soir… Tu me…AAAAAH » cria t-elle en allant s'enfermer dans la salle du fond.

« Edward, tu peux partir maintenant si tu veux, sinon tu partages la voiture avec Bella… » me demanda Jess.

« Huum il faut que je retouche mes cheveux, donc pas le choix, je partage avec le rase-moquette ! » avouai-je comme super déçu de devoir partager ma voiture avec elle.

Elle me fit une grimace et sortit de la pièce tandis que je retournai m'asseoir dans mon canapé en regardant mes ourlets. Bella me faisait vraiment rire, sa débilité était encore plus bornée qu'elle.

Et à ce que j'avais compris, Jessica payait son coup ce soir, valait mieux pas qu'elle soit dans les parages. Elle allait me voir pitoyable sinon.

Parce que quand c'est Jess qui payait son coup, elle faisait pas que ça… On avait des choses qui s'appelaient des gages. Et j'étais très bon buveur mais très mauvais gageur, et c'était presque toujours moi qui finissais par faire les gages que personne ne voulaient faire. Donc il faudrait ce soir, pour éviter de me ridiculiser un minimum, me tenir loin, TRES LOIN de Bella à moins qu'elle ne soit encore moins bonne gageuse que moi et dans ce cas…

« Bah t'en as mis du temps pour t'habiller Sw… »

Bordel, c'est quoi cette robe ? Elle était putain de bien golée là-dedans… Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui au passage étaient quand même assez long et avez quelques bouclettes aux pointes. Sa robe, bah quant à elle laissait dégagée ses épaules et le haut de son dos, il n'y avait pas de bretelles, c'était une robe bustier. Elle était faite de longues bandes noires qui tombaient chacune les unes sur les autres en remontant vers sa poitrine d'où l'on voyait une partie de son décolleté sans que celui-ci soit vulgaire, il était même parfait je dirais. Elle avait par contre ses talons aiguilles à la main ayant gardé ses converses noires aux pieds qui donnait un style, sans vouloir lui faire de compliments, mais un très bon style… En ce moment même, c'était une fille splendide qui ne se pliait pas aux exigences vestimentaires d'Hollywood, et elle était styliste…

On pouvait donc affirmer, rien qu'en la regardant, qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère à laisser quelqu'un la faire chier. Mais qui étais-je pour dire ça ? J'avais été le premier à la juger tout le contraire de ce que je commençais à apercevoir d'elle.

Mais, elle paraissait si battante, si déterminée, si patiente avec mes exigences qu'elle en devenait timide quand elle se passait la main dans les cheveux ou qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rougir et… Putain il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la regarder comme ça elle va finir par croire que je la trouve belle. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Je clignai donc plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me retourner vers la porte et de l'ouvrir pour laisser passer Swan. Je regardai devant moi en essayant à tout prix de la regarder dans les yeux, ou quelque part d'autre par la même occasion.

Je l'entendis rire et elle passa la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres qui en disait long sur la tête que j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'une minute avant. Je frappai du pied en fermant la porte et passai derrière Swan dans le couloir en regardant au dessus de sa tête. Je regardais le plafond. Putain non, mais, je regardais le plafond pour pas mater son cul quand même. Ouais mais l'avantage de regarder le plafond c'est que je n'allais pas finir avec son genou dans mes bijoux de famille. Je traversais donc le couloir en espérant finir par voir de la lumière au bout d'un moment sans pour autant m'encastrer dans quelque chose qui traînait dans le couloir.

« Cullen je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu… HEEE ! Fais gaffe ! » M'engueula t-elle quand je lui rentrai dedans avant qu'elle ne s'affale en plein milieu du couloir le cul en premier.

Comment une fille qui dansait aussi bien pouvait-elle être aussi maladroite ? Encore une foutue énigme de la science… Ou pas.

Elle se releva en plantant les poings sur ses hanches. Je l'aperçus très furtivement étant donné que je regardais toujours le plafond pour ne pas plonger mes yeux là où c'était interdit.

« Cullen, arrête ton cinéma de suite, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » s'agaça t-elle.

Je me mis la main devant les yeux et baissai la tête vers elle sans pour autant la voir.

« Est-ce que je peux passer devant s'il te plaît ? » souris-je toujours dans le noir.

J'eus en réponse une simple tape derrière la tête et je l'entendis continuer à marcher dans le couloir. Je soufflai en faisant en sorte qu'elle m'entende et continuai de la suivre dans le couloir la main devant les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes je n'entendis plus Bella marcher devant moi et je décidai de dire quelque chose.

« Dis Bella, vraiment, laisse moi passer devant j'vais finir par me prendre quel… PUTAAAAIN ! »

Au moment même où j'avais prononcé ces quelques mots totalement innocents, je me pris en pleine face une porte ouverte en plein milieu du couloir.

« Désolé Cullen, je pensais que tu avais vu » me fit Bella avec un immense sourire en plein milieu de la figure au moment où j'enlevais mes mains pour y voir plus clair.

« Je te déteste espèce de Rase-Moquette ! » crachai-je en me frottant le nez.

« C'est pas nouveau… Bon apparemment on partage une voiture… Y'a mieux comme colocataire… » avoua t-elle en me regardant.

« C'est totalement vrai, y'a beaucoup mieux que toi comme coloc ! » dis-je en retournant son insinuation.

Elle souffla en fermant la porte et je me pressai à passer devant pour rejoindre la sortie où Emmet m'attendait.

Il posa un regard plein d'interrogation sur moi en me serrant la main et en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Il regarda Bella et ouvrit la bouche grand comme un canyon en me regardant.

« C'est elle ? » me chuchota t-il en pointant Bella des prunelles.

« Oui c'est elle » répondit Bella en montant dans la voiture avant même de m'avoir laissé le temps de répondre.

Emmet me fit un grand sourire débile et ferma la porte une fois que j'étais moi aussi monté dans la voiture.

« Hey mais c'est toi Emmet non ? » demanda t-elle à mon meilleur pote en se penchant entre les deux sièges avant.

« Euh ouais pourquoi ? » demanda t-il en démarrant la voiture pour sortir de la propriété.

« Rosalie t'embrasse » répondit Bella en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Emmet freina d'un coup sec, ce qui me fit partir un grand coup en avant mais qui ne surprit pas Bella. Il se retourna vers elle et cria à moitié.

« VRAIMENT ? »

« Oui… » Bella plaça ses mains en guillemets et prit une voix plus aigüe et continua « Tu diras à mon gros nounours que je l'embrasse fort et que je l'attends dans mon salon… »

Emmet fondait sur place comme si c'était un chamalow au dessus du feu. Je lui fis signe qu'on allait être en retard à l'avant-première s'il ne redémarrait pas, il me fit une grimace et nous voilà repartis pour le tapis rouge.

J'avais une bonne petite surprise pour Bella et elle était obligée d'accepter. Avec un chouilla de chantage mais elle allait finir par accepter.

Plus on se rapprochait du lieu de destination plus je sentais Bella se tendre et perdre toute l'assurance qu'elle avait accumulée depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Quant à moi, je ne cessais de me regarder dans le miroir qui avait été installé sur le dos du siège avant. J'étais vraiment magnifique.

Comme je l'avais prédit, elle se passait sans cesse une main dans sa chevelure et n'arrêtait pas de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. De plus, elle serrait les poings autour de son pouce.

Une fois garés juste devant le tapis rouge, je dis à Bella qu'elle pouvait descendre dans deux minutes et elle hocha la tête avant que je sorte sous les flashs de tous ces photographes qui nous attendaient.

J'étais totalement aveuglé à cause de tous ces gens qui me prenaient en photos et ceux qui criaient et me faisaient siffler les oreilles.

Tous ces gens qui vous huez pour un regard, pour un sourire, pour une belle photo qu'on pourra acheter des centaines de dollars, voire plus. Tous ces gens qui criaient mon nom m'horripilaient. J'aimais ma beauté, j'étais très centré sur moi-même mais tous ces gens qui m'étouffaient pour en avoir un bout me mettaient tellement mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas acteur pour rien, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise dans une foule aussi dense que celle-ci, mais un sourire effaçait tellement de chose pour eux.

J'allai me mettre un peu plus loin sur le tapis quand je regardai Bella sortir de la voiture avec Emmet tandis qu'un agent prenait la voiture en charge.

_Un sourire effacera tous les doutes Cullen, alors souris !_

Comme voulu, les flashs continuèrent d'affluer de toutes parts et je jetai un regard vers Bella qui était plaquée contre le torse d'Emmet qui lui entourait les épaules de ses bras et qui me faisait des signes du regard pour que j'aille la voir. Pourquoi se montrait t-elle aussi peureuse alors qu'elle avait répondu sans aucun soucis la dernière fois devant les journalistes ? Même si elle ne s'était pas fait beaucoup photographier et qu'elle n'avait pas posé sur le tapis, je ne comprenais pas. Comment une chieuse de première comme elle, qui est, - je vais me frapper pour avoir dit ça – très maligne et sans aucun doute, la fille la plus foireuse que je n'ai jamais connue, pouvait avoir peur comme ça… Elle continuait de m'intriguer.

J'entendais les photographes qui criaient « Où est Bella ? Va la chercher on veut des photos avec ! ». Les chacals, ils avaient vus qu'on était arrivé ensemble. Je tournai mon regard vers elle et je traversai la dizaine de mètres qui nous séparait. Elle était toujours dans les bras d'Emmet, plaquée contre lui avec les larmes aux yeux. Je lui fis signe de la lâcher, il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il le fit. Bella, le regard apeuré me regarda pleine de questions. J'essayai de la rassurer en un regard et je passai une main derrière ses épaules et l'amenai vers les photographes plus que lentement.

« Edward, pourquoi tu…pourquoi…tu… Arrête toi…Je… Je peux pas… Je… » sanglota t-elle dans mes bras.

Je m'arrêtai et la pris par les épaules en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais d'être aussi affectif avec elle ?

« Bella, écoute-moi, on va compter ensemble jusqu'à quarante-cinq et une fois passé ce laps de temps, on s'en ira tranquillement comme si il n'y avait personne d'accord ? Calme toi… » lui chuchotai-je.

Et moi qui voulais lui faire du chantage avec mon ourlet pas droit pour qu'elle soit interviewée avec moi par Victoria, c'était raté.

Elle hocha la tête et je nous approchai des photographes. Je l'entendais compter sous mon épaule. Je nous plaçai à l'endroit où j'étais tout à l'heure et elle s'arrêta soudain de compter.

Je passai une main dans son dos et m'approchai de son oreille, ses cheveux sentaient la fraise…Encore…

« Plus que seize secondes… » lui chuchotai-je avant de reprendre ma place toujours une main dans son dos. Je sentis, quant à moi, qu'elle agrippa soudainement ma veste. Ce qui me fit sourire et quand je la regardai en souriant elle me rendit un sourire gêné et me mima un merci de ses lèvres.

Je sentais son petit corps frêle, collé au mien qui tremblait, si tous les cris s'étaient tus, j'aurais même pu entendre son cœur battre à trois cent à l'heure tellement sa respiration était forte et saccadée.

Au bout de quarante-cinq secondes pile nous nous éloignâmes de tout ce monde et montâmes les quelques marches qui nous menaient à l'intérieur.

Bella souffla en se passant les mains dans les cheveux et me regarda.

« Merci Cullen… » souffla t-elle en voyant rentrer les journalistes qui étaient très calmes dans la salle.

« C'est comme des excuses, ça doit être sincère Swan. » dis-je en lui rappelant vaguement qu'elle avait fait cette allusion quand je m'étais excusé le matin même.

« Excuses acceptées Toufic… » fit-elle en voulant s'échapper.

Je la rattrapai par le poignet et elle se retourna en m'interrogeant du regard. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui confiai que la fille, accompagnée du caméraman là-bas, qui était rousse avec une touffe de cheveux immense était la journaliste qui allait nous interviewer… Ensemble.

Bella fit une moue pas vraiment ravie mais je lui rappelai qu'elle me devait une grosse chandelle pour lui avoir appris à compter. Elle se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois et croisa les bras avec une moue peureuse mais avant même que Bella ait accepté la journaliste vint devant nous et nous tendit une main pour se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Victoria, de Entertainment Weekly, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et d'avoir l'honneur de vous interviewer ensemble. » se réjouit –elle avec un sourire charmant et charmeur.

Elle nous entraîna dans les dédales de couloirs pour nous faire entrer dans une salle, où une immense image de Twilight avait était installée derrière deux chaises.

Elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir, ce que Bella fit sans un mot et le regard vide. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour elle.

Je la vis chercher d'autres personnes des yeux et je me laissai aller à la rassurer.

« Y'a personne d'autre ici qu'elle et son cameraman, no panic Swan, les fans ne vont pas détruire les murs et les photographes non plus… »

Elle s'adoucit un peu et je la vis rapprocher discrètement sa chaise de la mienne pendant que Victoria faisait les réglages avec son compagnon. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais elle répondit par un simple hochement d'épaule.

Victoria vint s'asseoir en face de nous et commença à nous poser des questions.

« Alors, Edward, Bella, comment s'est passé cet habillage après, si j'ai bien compris, que vous ne vous soyez pas vus pendant une semaine et demie ? »

Bella prit la parole avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit.

« Oh, vous savez, son fichu caractère borné n'a pas changé en une semaine et demie, si ça peut vous rassurer… » Souffla Bella en me regardant.

Cette fille avait un don pour faire passer une vérité blessante et vulgaire de sa part en… Une simple vérité blessante pour moi, mais qui devenait amusante aux yeux des autres. Je me retins de grimacer avant que Victoria ne reprenne la parole.

« Hé bien, ça à le mérite d'être clair ! Et vous Edward ? » me demanda t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« Euh… Bah j'aimerais dire la même chose d'elle, mais non pas du tout… Elle a changé, et énormément même… » Commençai- je sur le regard de mes trois spectateurs, qui commençaient à se poser des questions, surtout ma styliste en fait. « Elle est pire encore, je n'ai jamais connu une personne aussi bornée et maligne qu'elle ! Mais cet habillage s'est bien passé, merci de vous en inquiéter… »

J'entendis Bella rire en se mettant une main devant la bouche pour empêcher que ça s'entende trop mais c'était loupé.

« Hé bien, racontez-nous, que s'est il passé ? Cela a l'air très marrant !» fit Victoria, curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux rien dire, ça pourrait mettre en péril le permis de conduire de ma styliste … » commençai-je en laissant un blanc à la fin…

« Et la virilité de notre acteur bien entendu… » continua Bella en rigolant de plus belle en me regardant.

Je décidai d'envoyer son permis aux oubliettes et de me confier à la journaliste en pointant Bella du doigt.

« Elle à prit un rond-point à l'envers ! » l'accusai-je en chuchotant et en regardant Bella et la journaliste à tour de rôle.

« Mmh Mmh… » fit la journaliste avec une main sur le menton « Et, que veut dire la photo que nous avons vue de vous en caleçon devant sa voiture ? C'est le rond point peut-être ? » continua Victoria en pointant Bella du doigt.

Je regardai Bella d'un air accusateur et elle souleva les épaules en me chuchotant :

« Après tout c'est de ta faute non ? » elle ne le chuchota pas assez fort pour que la journaliste l'entende et je dus très vite trouver une excuse…

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

« Je vous jure ! Il lui a répondu qu'il avait eu une bouffée de chaleur ! » explosa de rire Bella.

Oui oui, une bouffée de chaleur, et qu'il m'était urgent de sortir dehors… Mis à part ça, nous sommes le 3 décembre…

On était tous dans une salle du bar de l'hôtel qui n'était remplie presque que du cast, de nos agents, gardes du corps qui souhaitaient rester puis quelques membres de l'équipe technique qui étaient bien sympathiques. Bref, une tournée entre « collègues »…

« Donc je crois Edward, que le premier verre est pour toi » me fit Jessica en s'emparant de la bouteille de Tequila.

Elle remplit aux trois quarts un shooter de tequila et rajouta du Schweppes délicatement dedans. Je lui tendis la main droite où elle mit une pincée de sel et quelques gouttes de citron pour imbiber. Elle prépara mon quartier de citron tandis que je frappais mon verre de la main gauche.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui se tenait en face de moi, avec un air de défi entre les dents. Elle avait l'air très fière que je sois le premier à sauter dans la tequila, et elle n'allait pas être déçue parce que j'allais tout faire pour la mettre dans le même état que moi.

« Swan je te hais ! » soufflai- je en buvant mon verre cul sec devant tout le monde. J'avalai ensuite le mélange citron et sel posé sur la main et j'attrapai le quartier de citron que Bella me tendait en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je mordis dedans en tirant une grimace longue jusqu'aux oreilles, ce truc était horrible. Si ce soir j'étais bien fait, ou même, ne nous cachons pas une évidence, bourré, c'était à cause de Swan. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait des paris avec Jessica aussi elle ? Non mais, j'avais également un agent vraiment incroyable, c'était la seule agent que je connaissais qui rigolait aux conneries des journalistes ou qui rigolait avec les autres autant que ça. En attendant, je pense que j'ai eu une certaine chance, car avec une autre, je n'aurais en aucun cas fait ce que je fais en ce moment même.

« _MACASH'_ ! » lançai-je à Swan après avoir réfléchi une demie-seconde. Si elle acceptait, le jeu allait être beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus intéressant. La France m'avait enseigné sa langue, m'avait fait découvrir Paris, avait exaucé mes moindres désirs gustatifs mais Edward Cullen n'avait pas échappé aux défis charentais de la Tequila Frappée ! Et j'étais très très fort à ce jeu là…

Bella me regarda, très étonné et ouvrit la bouche pour respirer mais également sous l'influence de la surprise que je lui lance un petit défi.

« _MAGASH' alors ! Tu ne sais même pas où est-ce que je vais t'emmener espèce d'abruti !_ » fit-elle avec son regard vengeur dans un français, encore une fois sans accent où presque, ce qui m'étonna de plus en plus. Cette fille m'intriguait vraiment, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces poufs qui étaient passées, qui n'avaient rien à cacher, qui n'avaient même pas essayé d'attiser la curiosité pour leur corps, ou même de leur âmes. Elles étaient toutes sans aucun secret, sans aucun mystère, sans aucune passion, sans aucun état d'âme. Toutes ces filles étaient connes. Bella, elle, devenait intéressante…

Elle venait de faire la plus grosse bourde de sa vie je crois. Le Macash'Magash était une pratique que les campagnes Charentaises avaient mises au point et ce petit jeu en plus des défis de Jess- si elle osait les lancer- allait bien nous amuser. La règle du jeu était d'une simplicité affreuse mais celle-ci était tellement facile que ça en devenait difficile.

Jessica elle, son jeu c'était simple. Un verre : Un gage. Mais un gage en chiche. Le chiche, c'est simple, trois actions au choix, mais les gens choisissaient toujours la chose la moins marrante. Mais moi, je peux vous dire que je n'avais peur de rien et m'étais retrouvé plus d'une fois quasi à poil…

Et je pouvais dire que j'avais toutes sortes de gages dans mes cheveux.

Jess me sortit de mes réflexions.

« _C'est toi qui sais pas d'où tu vas aller avec mes gages !_ » lui répondis-je en espérant bien me venger de toutes les merdes qu'elle avait accumulées depuis ce matin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez-vous deux ? » demanda Emmet en pleine observation de nos deux personnes.

« Tu auras deux fois plus de gages Emmet ! Le MCG est un jeu… » commença Bella en gesticulant ses bras pour parler, comme l'aurait fait un Italien. Isabella…

« Le MCG quoi ? » hurla Emmet, qui avait horreur de ne rien comprendre et surtout quand on parlait en abrégé sur les choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Le Macash'Magash Em'… C'est un jeu qui rajoute un défi en mode OBLIGATOIRE et non en mode, je choisis celui que je veux si tu vois… ? »

Elle commençait à jubiler en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers un employé de l'hôtel et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci me regarda en souriant. Oh Gosh qu'avait- elle demandé ? Ce n'est pas vrai, je commençais vraiment à prendre peur, et Swan, elle, n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour m'humilier encore une fois…

Elle revint avec un grand sourire et un carton. Elle appela Emmet pour qu'il vienne la voir à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée, carton sur la table. Il explosa de rire quand Bella lui offrit son plan secret pour ma sentence et se tourna vers moi.

« Eddie, tu es mort mon vieux ! » cria t-il à travers la salle en gigotant son bassin dans tout les sens, en effectuant la danse du « Mec, on va bien rire » et quand c'est le grand bonhomme qui la dansait… Mmmh…

Parce que si même Emmet disait que j'étais mort alors, je l'étais vraiment. Et à ce moment tout me vint à l'esprit, ils allaient me faire quoi ? Ils pouvaient m'épiler, me faire boire encore plus, non aucun risque, ils auraient été saoul avant moi… Me faire enfiler un collant sur la tête, me faire marcher sur les mains ? ME COUPER LES CHEVEUX ?

_OH MON DIEU tout mais pas ça… Pas mes cheveux._

« Très bien Toufic… Prêt à recevoir ton gage ? » me demanda t-elle.

Touffic… C'est un raccourci de Touff-Touff pas vrai ? Ce qui concerne mes cheveux en principe pas vrai ? Putain… Si cette conne ose me couper les cheveux…

« Pfff balance espèce de Rase-Moquette » répondis-je en réussissant parfaitement à lui faire croire qu'aucune source d'inquiétude ne commençait à naître en moi. D'ailleurs, pas du tout…

Je vis Bella et Emmet se rapprocher de la table avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon..

Ils posèrent des affaires sur la table et Bella pencha la tête pour lancer mon défi…

J'aperçus, à mon plus grand désespoir, une perruque blonde qui dominait sur la table et des vêtements avec de vives couleurs. Je levai le regard immédiatement vers mes deux gageurs pour les dévisager car je savais très bien ce qu'ils allaient me faire faire.

« Très bien Cullen… Tu mets ces petites merveilles puis… » commença t-elle en me lançant quelques vêtements qu'elle avait ramenés. «Mmmh… Met déjà ça, je t'explique le reste après… » Sourit-elle songeuse de sa vengeance.

Je pris les vêtements et me retirai plus loin pour mettre ma tenue…

C'est donc comme ça que je me retrouvai en caleçon avec les vêtements de ma soirée sur la chaise. Je soufflai un moment mais me dis mentalement qu'elle allait avoir une vengeance bien pire que celle qu'elle me faisait subir.

J'enfilai donc la jupe rose fuchsia qui s'arrêtait où mon boxer terminait sa chute. Le soutien gorge était malheureusement parfaitement à ma taille et les prothèses en plastique que je glissai à l'intérieur également. Je passai avec délicatesse le haut violet avec un décolleté en « V » en versant une larme de virilité et je tournai la tête, comme désespéré vers les chaussures. Malheureusement aussi, ici ils avaient des chaussures à toutes les pointures apparemment, puisque mes bottes en cuir à talons aiguilles étaient en 45. Je les enfilai et je sentis ma virilité et mes couilles se barrer dans un endroit que je ne serais pas prêt de retrouver de sitôt. La touche finale, ma sublime perruque blonde et j'étais « prête »…

Je me sentis comme vide de tous attributs masculins en ce moment même. La seule chose qui pouvait me réconforter était que Bella aller avoir une vengeance digne de ce qu'elle me faisait subir, même si, pour le moment, je n'avais absolument pas réfléchi à cette phase de mon plan diabolique…

Je respirai quelques minutes et repris mon sourire pour essayer de ne pas passer pour sans virilité dehors. Je sortis donc assez rapidement en me dirigeant vers eux. Ils m'observaient tous avec curiosité en attendant de me voir entièrement.

J'étais à à peine quelques mètres que tout le monde explosa de rire et Emmet en rajouta une couche.

« Hé toi grand brun… Oh pardon, grande blonde… » s'égosilla t-il en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait.

La seule qui ne rigolait pas c'était Bella, elle souriait avec quelque chose de malsain, comme si elle se vengeait de tout ce que j'avais pu lui faire subir. Je peux juste vous dire que je n'aurais voulu revoir ce sourire pour rien au monde.

« Donc Cullen » dit –elle en s'approchant de moi tandis que les autres continuaient de rire.

Elle se colla presque à moi et je pus humer son odeur de fraise, elle me fit signe de fermer les yeux et je profitai en douce de ce parfum exquis.

« Avec ça, ça et ça, après que je t'aies fais ceci… » dit-elle en m'étalant une poudre bizarre sur les joues et les yeux. « Tu vas aller dehors… » elle me mit un manteau imitation cuir, elle me passa une sorte de boa en plumes de la même couleur que la jupe c'est à dire rose…« Puis tu ne reviendras qu'après avoir demandé si les gens veulent prendre une photo avec le sosie officiel d'Edward Cullen version femme… Tu dois rapporter au moins trois photos bien sûr… » m'avoua-t-elle en allant vers la sortie.

Elle me tendit un appareil photo et me traîna vers les deux grandes portes. Soudain j'aperçus les quelques fans qui campaient dehors pour voir un petit bout des membres du casting, il était quand même plus de deux heures du matin, et on était en plein mois de décembre quand même. Je n'avais pas pitié mais bon, il faisait sacrément froid dehors, elles étaient folles de camper dehors par ce gel…

« Bella, je… Je peux pas sortir d'ici, regarde tous les fans, je vais mourir, ils vont me sauter dessus ! » dis-je en l'attirant doucement vers moi en la tenant par le bras.

« Très bien Cullen… Mr Virilité… » avoua t-elle en faisant demi tour.

J'eus un éclair en pensant qu'elle refusait et lâchait l'affaire pour ce gage. Je jubilais en faisant « YES » avec mon bras. Je suivis Bella, elle serra la main de Jessica qui lui préparait une tequila. La rase-moquette se mit une pincée de sel entre le pouce et l'index qu'elle imbiba de citron. Elle se mit face à moi en levant un sourcil. Bon dieu qu'elle pouvait être sexy quand elle faisait ça…

Je me frappai la tête de penser ça à propos d'elle et continuai de la regarder. Elle boucha son shooter avec la main gauche, le frappa sur la table pour le mélanger et le but cul sec. Elle suça le citron et le sel et prit un quart de citron dans la bouche qu'elle mordit. Elle tira le citron de sa bouche en faisant une grimace affreuse et partit vers le fond de la salle.

Je partis m'asseoir avec le reste de la troupe et j'eus le droit de m'observer dans un miroir qu'on venait de me tendre et j'étais tout simplement méconnaissable… Bella m'avait barbouillé de fond de teint bizarre et m'avait couvert les joues de rose et mes yeux étaient… Rose violet et, bref, une couleur indéfinissable tellement elle en était affreuse. Cela entamait ma beauté absolue… Elle faisait chier…

Elle sortit de la salle quelques minutes plus tard habillée d'une robe noire moulante très très, mais alors très très ras la moule et en matière style cuir souple qui lui collai à la peau. Avec un décolleté en U qui dévoilait une superbe poitrine… Elle dût le remarquer car elle avait remonté sa robe qui dévoilait à présent un peu plus de ses jambes qui paraissaient interminables avec les mêmes chaussures à talon que moi. Cette fille avait des jambes de rase-moquette et réussissait à nous faire croire qu'elle était aussi grande qu'une girafe. Elle avait remplacé ses cheveux par une perruque blonde, sauf que la sienne avait beaucoup plus de volume que la mienne. Et que son maquillage à elle et bah il faisait moins pute amateur que le mien… Le sien était joli, il faisait ressortir ses yeux marrons foncés un petit peu, malgré le fait qu'il fasse un peu vulgaire, je la trouvais « pas mal » dans le genre…

Elle attrapa le même boa en plume que moi sans oublier son manteau et s'approcha de moi. Elle se posta devant moi, alors que j'étais encore assis sur ma chaise les jambes croisées sur la table.

« Euuuh… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Swan ? » lui demandai-je curieux de ce qu'elle venait de décider.

« Hey bien, Roberta n'est pas capable d'aller prendre trois photos toute seule, donc Joan va l'accompagner ? Qu'en dis-tu Melle Virilité perdue ? »

Elle m'avait dit ça avec une virilité, digne de celle que j'avais perdu, elle avait raison…

« Donc tu m'entends Cullen, on va dehors et on demande trois photos aux gens ok ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » demandai-je en me levant.

« Non… »

Elle me prit par le bras et nous partîmes direction la sortie bras dessus bras dessous comme deux vieilles amies travesties qui passaient une soirée pour s'amuser. Je la regardai jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant la grande porte de sortie. Elle me jeta un regard avant de me dire.

« N'en profite pas pour me toucher les fesses ou me les relooker Cullen ! » me menaça t-elle avant de sortir toujours accrochée à mon bras.

Nous sortîmes ensemble et tous les fans plantés devant l'hôtel se turent en même temps pour nous regarder passer. J'avais une démarche plus que mal assurée étant donné que je n'avais jamais marché avec des talons de ma vie et je m'appuyais beaucoup sur Bella. Elle me piqua les côtes pour que je me redresse car, sans m'en rendre compte j'étais courbé et j'étais rendu à sa taille de minimoys…

Les fans nous dévisageaient alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le banc en face de l'hôtel. J'avais attiré Bella là-bas car je savais que les fans allaient venir nous voir. Attendez, on sortait du même hôtel qu'Edward Cullen !

Pas loupé deux filles s'approchèrent et se postèrent en face de nous.

« Euuh, bonsoir… » Nous lancèrent t-elles avec un air timide.

Normal, on devait vraiment faire peur. Nous levâmes les yeux vers elles et Bella continua de mâcher son chewing-gum nonchalamment et assez vulgairement. Comme le style qu'aurait une rockeuse négligente en interview ! Elle me faisait rire à se tenir comme ça.

« Mouiiiiiii ? » répondit-elle avec une voix de rockeuse qui s'était au moins fumée trois pétards en une seule soirée, et trois pétards, j'étais gentil…

« Euh, on voulait savoir, vous venez de sortir de l'hôtel, est-ce que vous savez si Edward Cullen est à l'intérieur ? Ça fait des heures qu'on l'attend dans le froid, on en peut plus…» nous avoua t-elle.

Elles m'attendaient depuis des heures ? Ça, ça c'était des fans courageux, bon, faudra que je songe à venir leur signer des autographes de ma main de maître et prendre des photos avec ma gueule de dieu quand même. Elles méritaient un minimum quand même, parce que malgré tout, il faisait sacrement froid ce soir. Certaines avaient pris des couvertures et des duvets, elles étaient collées les unes aux autres. En regardant bien, elles étaient une toute petite dizaine.

« Bien sûr qu'il est à l'intérieur, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, vous l'avez pas vu ? » demandai-je en prenant une voix qui trahissait mon sexe.

Elles me regardèrent très bizarrement en se rapprochant l'une de l'autre comme si j'allais leur faire du mal et me firent un okay de la tête et un merci avant de repartir dans le plaid qu'elles avaient apporté.

« Attendez les filles ! » criai-je en me levant et en tirant Bella par le bras pour qu'elle se lève également « Si vous trouvez trois personnes pour qu'on se prenne en photo avec, je vais vous le chercher ! » sortis-je sans réfléchir.

Je vis Bella se taper le front et chuchoter quelque chose dans sa barbe que je ne compris pas et les filles qui étaient venues nous voir affichèrent un sourire sur leurs visages. Sur leurs visages, je lisais quelque chose d'indescriptible, c'était vraiment sans paroles. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait illuminer un visage en ne prononçant simplement que cette petite phrase ?

Elles se rapprochèrent de nous et Bella attrapa l'appareil photo pour le donner à l'une d'elle. La fan se plaça entre moi et Bella tandis que l'autre se plaçait avec l'appareil.

« On peut faire une photo grimace s'il vous plaît ? » demanda la brune à ma droite.

Je la regardai en louchant et tirant la langue et elle comprit que c'était okay pour la grimace. J'entendis le doux rire de ma Joan pour un petit bout de la soirée et cela me réchauffa le cœur en cette nuit glacée.

La fille se détacha de nous pour aller voir sa photo et j'explosai de rire quand elle nous la montra. Je louchais à m'en faire mal aux yeux, la fane elle avait pris la tête d'une souris et Bella, n'en parlons même pas, elle tirait la langue et faisait quelque chose de vraiment pas descriptible au niveau du reste de sa tête. Dans tous les coups, elle était hilarante.

Les deux autres fanes étaient moins marrantes elles, elles voulaient un petit sourire, j'adorais quand on me demandait de faire des choses insolites.

Je demandais quand même à une fane une photo de seulement moi et Bella, soit disant, un souvenir de notre voyage à Londres. Elle fit une grimace quand je la pris par les épaules mais je lui demandai discrètement de sourire en commémoration de ma soirée travestie.

Elle souffla et fit un beau sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder pendant la photo.

Je restai quelques secondes de plus à profiter de sa chaleur et elle se détacha de moi.

Je rentrai dans l'hôtel en confiant aux fans que j'allais tout faire pour leur ramener quelqu'un et de préférence le plus bel acteur de la terre qui était.. Moi-même.

Je rentrai donc dans l'hôtel juste derrière Bella qui commençait déjà à retirer sa perruque et ses bottines à talons. Elle courait presque vers le fond de la salle pour enlever sa robe avant que je ne l'interpelle.

« SWAN ! Garde ta robe, tu pourrais avoir un gage à faire avec ! » criai-je pour bien qu'elle m'entende.

Elle se stoppa net et quand elle se retourna avec son air rageur je commençais déjà à jubiler. Je commençais déjà à la rendre furax, et ça c'était tout bénéf pour moi.

« Tu as bu un verre par défaut de devoir m'accompagner, mais je t'ai rien demandé moi, et tu connais le jeu… » jubilai-je de plus en plus en faisant valser ma perruque et en retirant l'intégralité de mon maquillage avec du démaquillant que m'avait apporté les filles. Il me piquait les yeux d'ailleurs.

Elle revint vers moi et me menaça du regard.

« Je te préviens Cullen, si tu fais ça… »

« Jessica, prépare donc lui un verre, le temps que je revienne… » Demandai-je à mon agent en regardant Bella dans les yeux avec mon plus beau sourire mesquin.

Elle prit un air choqué pour finalement me lâcher, avant même que je ne rentre dans la salle un :

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » lança-t-elle méchamment au moment ou je fermai la porte.

Je m'empressai d'enlever ces vêtements horribles et de renfiler mon jeans avec mon tee-shirt blanc. Je me recoiffai quelque peu en pensant à ma vengeance, et Bella aller souffrir, car la virilité qu'elle m'avait enlevée aller lui revenir en pleine face.

Je passai rapidement par l'accueil qui me donna le CD que je souhaitais pour effectuer le prochain gage de mon rase-moquette.

Je mis le CD dans la grosse chaîne audio du bar, on pouvait apercevoir toutes les baffles autour de celui-ci et je sentis qu'on allait avoir pas mal de son.

Je me rapprochai de la table où se trouvait Bella et les deux shooter nous attendaient. Jessica nous mit sel et citron au creux de la main et nous prépara le citron. Nous nous étions mis face à face avec Bella, nous frappâmes nos verres en même temps et bûmes cul sec.

Elle avait eu le temps d'enlever son maquillage, ce qui la rendait beaucoup moins provocante, beaucoup plus douce, dommage, ça aurait été bien marrant.

Je demandai discrètement à Emmet de bien prendre une vidéo du gage tandis que je poussai quelques tables pour que nous ayons l'espace de danser.

Bella, dans sa robe courte comprit de suite ce qui l'attendait, mais sur quelle musique ? Bah elle allait voir. Juste que j'allais redevenir celui qui m'avait quitter depuis une semaine et demie. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, le narcissique qui sommeillait en moi allait exploser et le désir aussi.

« Très bien Cullen, annonce la couleur… » dit –elle debout devant moi à patienter les bras croisés.

« C'est très simple Swan, on a un peu bu, donc on va se la jouer collé-serré, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » la lançai-je avec mon sourire démoniaque.

« Attends mais tu rigole j'espère que… »

« Tss Tss Swan ! T'as accepté le jeu non ? Donc on va pas moduler les règles à ton bon vouloir ! » lui sortis-je en allant m'installer à un bout de la piste.

Je fis signe à Emmet qui sortit l'appareil photo discrètement et commença à filmer.

Bella, quant à elle s'installa en face de moi et je lui pris une main en plaçant l'autre main bien en bas de ses reins. Elle dégagea sa main droite et remonta ma main, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Arrête de faire cette tête Cullen, on dirait un arriéré ! » me cracha t-elle en replaçant ses mains sur mon épaule et sur ma hanche.

Je fis signe à Emmet de mettre la chanson qui allait révéler mon archi virilité en route, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

**Keen'v – J'pers le contrôle** ( Désolée des paroles en avance mais le corps à corps était nécessaire ^^ )

**C'est, C'est, C'est Keen'V !**  
><strong>C'est, C'est, C'est Keen'V !<strong>  
><strong>C'est, C'est, C'est Keen'V !<strong>  
><strong>C'est, C'est, C'est Quoi? (x2)<strong>

Au rythme qui commençait à se lancer, j'entraînai Bella contre mon bassin, avec une jambe entre les siennes et inversement. D'avant en arrière de droite à gauche nous nous mouvions comme si nos corps ne faisaient qu'un.

« Tu veux quand même pas me faire danser sur ça… ? » me demanda Bella comme énervée… Tiens…

**J'perd le contrôle,  
>Je ne peux plus me contrôler<br>Ca devient trop  
>Trop, trop, trop chaud (x2)<strong>

Je la décollai de moi pour la faire tourner en la re plaquant contre moi dans la même position que tout à l'heure.

« Oooh que si Swan ! » lui répondis-je trop content de moi.

**Je sais qu'tu préfères la qualité à la quantité  
>Moi je te propose les deux tu verras j'suis pas limité<strong>

Je donnai deux coups de reins contre son bas ventre, du côté droit, étant donné que nos corps continuaient d'onduler ensemble, jambes entrelacées.

Ne sois pas intimidé laisse moi ton identité  
>Sache que si ton mec t'ennuies au lit je ne vais pas l'imiter<p>

Je déplaçai ma main sensuellement dans son dos pour lâcher sa main et prendre ses hanches pour les faire bouger au rythme des miennes.

Elle avait une main sur ma hanche droite et sa main gauche sur mon épaule gauche.

**J'aime quand elle joue avec mon sucre d'orge  
>J'aime sentir ma b*** au fond de sa gorge<br>**

Nous continuions le corps à corps quand je sentis une grosse pression sur mon entre jambe, je cherchai immédiatement les yeux de Swan.

**J'aime puiser dans les ressources dont elle regorge**  
><strong>J'aime quand le mercure du thermomètre déborde<strong>

Quand je les eus enfin trouvés, je lui souris comme pour lui faire une avance, mais elle répondit en faisant une plus forte pression.

« Hey Swan, je serais bon à rien ce soir, si tu continues de presser comme ça… » lui dis-je en haussant un sourcil pour pouvoir tenter quelque chose ce soir.

**J'perd le contrôle,**  
><strong>Je ne peux plus me contrôler<strong>

Elle retira sa pression ce qui me fit un bien fou et je l'éloignai de moi pour la reprendre quelques secondes plus tard, son dos collé contre mon ventre.

**Ca devient trop**  
><strong>Trop, trop, trop chaud (x2)<strong>

J'attrapai ses mains et les menai à ma nuque. Elle lia ses mains à ce niveau et je la repris par les hanches pour que nos deux corps continuent leur danse.

**Elle aime agripper l'oreiller, me griffer et me mordiller**

J'approchai ma bouche de son cou et commençai à y poser mes lèvres. Elle se retourna violemment et nous replaça jambes entrelacées. Elle baissa le regard et je ne pus même pas la regarder pour lui faire mon regard des plus charmeurs.

**Elle se baisse pour s'agenouiller j'lui dit ça y est tu y es " OOh "**

Comme les paroles je la sentis se détacher légèrement de moi et je la sentis retirer ses jambes et au même moment que la bonne femme gémis après le « ça y est tu y es » je sentis Swan me mettre un coup de genoux mémorable et je tombai de suite à terre.

** T'inquiète pas c'est comme j'te l'ai dis  
>Continu ma sexy lady<strong>

Je sentis une forte pression sur mon bras qui me força à me relever. Je me mis debout, toujours avec ce mal indescriptible au niveau de mes testicules me faisant souffrir. Je sentis Bella se replacer entre mes jambes comme au début de la danse.

**Sens-tu comme ma qu*** se raidit  
>Hum! are you ready<strong>

« J'ai un pari à tenir Cullen, mais j'espère que ça a remis ta virilité et ton machisme à sa place. Ne réessaie même pas… » me susurra t-elle à l'oreille avant de reprendre sa danse.

**J'aime quand elle joue avec mon sucre d'orge**  
><strong>J'aime sentir ma b*** au fond sa gorge<strong>

J'articulai un « Mmmh » trop occupé à souffrir et essayer de danser pour répondre correctement à sa menace.

**J'aime puiser dans les ressources dont elle regorge**  
><strong>J'aime quand le mercure du thermomètre déborde<strong>

« J'ai pas été assez claire ? » me menaça t-elle encore une fois en refaisant pression sur mon entre jambe.

Sa pression me fit étouffer un cri et je lui répondus de suite.

« Si… » criai-je entre deux souffrances.

**J'perd le contrôle,**  
><strong>Je ne peux plus me contrôler<strong>

Elle retira immédiatement sa jambe de mes bijoux de famille et nous fit tourner, toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. J'avais l'impression de ne plus sentir mon entre jambe. Putain cette fille est vraiment hallucinante.

**Ca devient trop**  
><strong>Trop, trop, trop chaud<strong>

Elle plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et continua de bouger au rythme de la musique. Juste quelque chose que je venais de remarquer. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne dansait qu'avec deux hommes ?

**C'Est chaud oh oh !**  
><strong>C'Est comme ça qu'tu vas kiffer<strong>

Elle se colla encore plus à moi et j'avoue que Rico, même après une petite bagarre n'y fut pas insensible.

**C'est comme ça pour les gosses  
>C'Est chaud oh oh !<strong>

Elle nous fit descendre un peu toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Cette fille avait un caractère de merde, elle était chiante, bornée, dangereuse, méchante mais elle commençait à m'attirer, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'attirait comme ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me faisait autant d'effet seulement en dansant contre moi ? J'en avais eu des centaines de filles qui avaient dansé contre moi, comme elle. Et ça…

**C'Est comme ça qu'tu vas vibrer  
>C'est comme ça pour les gosses<br>**

« Bah alors Cullen ? On s'excite ? » me demanda t-elle comme étonnée, mais bien sûr avec une ironie fatale.

**J'perd le contrôle,  
>Je ne peux plus me contrôler<strong>

**Ca devient trop  
>Trop, trop, trop chaud<strong>

Et ça c'était grillé ouais…

A la fin de la chanson elle se colla à moi en rigolant d'un rire malsain, haussa un sourcil quand elle plongea ses yeux au fond des miens. Je l'interrogeai du regard et je vis qu'elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, mais je ne pouvais déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle allait pleurer ou quoi, mais ses larmes menaçaient.

Je l'agrippai, toujours une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre au creux de ses reins pour bien la maintenir et j'eus cette impression bizarre qu'elle essayait de me faire passer quelque chose par son regard.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle irrégulier et les battements de son cœur beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude, ils se confondaient presque avec les miens.

La main qui agrippait sa nuque passa enlever une mèche de cheveux qui s'était installée sur ses lèvres.

Je passai une main sur ses lèvres chaudes et lui plaçai sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je ne sus ce qu'il venait de se passer en ce moment même mais je ne pus m'empêcher de passer une main derrière sa tête et de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Quelque chose m'avait bouleversé dans sa danse, elle m'avait relevé alors que j'avais senti de la haine dans ses yeux, et la, à la fin, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette fille est vraiment pas normale.

Putain Cullen, cette fille te déteste et inversement et tu l'embrasses ? C'est pas vrai…

Six secondes… C'est ce qu'il lui a fallu pour enlever ma main de ses reins, de retirer sa bouche de la mienne et de me mettre une gifle digne d'un film, sauf que là, on était pas dans un film parce que je sentis sa main comme jamais j'en avais sentis une et que dans les films, ça faisait pas mal… Je vis que les larmes qui menaçaient coulèrent au moment ou elle lâcha mon regard.

Elle attrapa son jeans et son débardeur et elle fila vers l'ascenseur.

Je me tournai vers mes amis, ne sachant plus trop où avoir mal, et ils me dévisageaient tous du regard.

Ce fut Emmet qui ouvrit le bal en premier, alors que je le voyais juste ranger son appareil photo.

« C'était impressionnant les gars ! J'ai tout ! Même la gifle ! Vous êtes de très bons acteurs ! » me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Jessica lui mit une grosse claque derrière la tête en lui intimant de se taire. Il se plaignit au début jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne sa bourde. On ne faisait pas semblant.

Je m'excusai auprès d'eux mais Jessica me rappela qu'il y avait une poignée de fans dehors à qui Roberta avait promis un Edward Cullen.

Je sortis avec le sourire quand même avec mon tee-shirt, je n'allais pas m'éterniser cent ans dehors avec ce froid.

Je pris une photo et fis un autographe à chacune des courageuses qui avaient bravé le froid et le noir de Londres en ce soir. Je restai discuter quelques minutes avec elles et rentrai.

Je fis un signe de bonne nuit à tout le monde en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Je montai comme un robot automatique. J'avais l'impression d'avoir était vidé de toutes émotions, mais bordel il m'arrivait quoi là ? De plus, c'était la première fois qu'une fille repoussait autant mes avances, étais-je devenu pitoyable à ce point là ? Etais-je devenu cet incroyable conard comme ma mère avec ses amants ? Celui qui fait souffrir tout le monde pour son confort ? Ce mec que je n'ai jamais voulu être. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais devenu ce connard sans sentiments ? J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours été à présent, en pensant que ma façon d'agir avec les femmes était, normale, au final.

J'étais rendu devant la porte de ma chambre et je me frappai la tête contre la porte.

« Quel con putain ! » criai-je avant de me laisser glisser contre la porte.

Toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées dans ma vie, toutes les conneries qu'avait pues faire ma mère, est-ce que j'étais devenu comme ça ? Comment avais-je pu devenir comme ça ? Si faible finalement pour n'attendre qu'une chose, le sexe ? Rendu à charmer n'importe quelle pétasse qui traînait. Rendu à regarder une femme que j'avais mise dans mon lit la veille, à qui j'avais fait l'amour et dont, je ne me rappelais même plus du nom le matin en me levant, si j'avais été capable de le retenir la soirée au moins…

« Quel con, quel con, quel con » continuai-je de m'insulter en me frappant le derrière de la tête contre la porte de ma chambre.

Je tombai soudain en arrière quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Qui est là ? Pourquoi est-ce que… Cullen ? » Entendis-je quelqu'un au-dessus de moi.

Je me relevai immédiatement et vis Bella postée en face de moi, les yeux rougis en débardeur de nuit et mini short. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses épaules et ses jambes dégoulinaient également d'eau. J'avais dû la déranger.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux comme gêné, avant même que je ne parle Bella commença à refermer la porte. Je la coinçai avec mon pied et attrapai la porte pour passer. Bella étant nettement moins forte que moi je la poussai jusqu'à ce qu'elle me cède l'entrée de la chambre.

Je fermai la porte et m'appuyai contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Swan ? » demandai-je intrigué qu'elle soit dans ma chambre et non dans la sienne.

Je la vis se décomposer totalement et elle regarda comme perdue autour d'elle. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à trembler en balbutiant.

« Euuh…Je…Oh mon dieu… Attends…J'ai… j'ai le… Le papier… » et elle se pencha sur son sac pour prendre le ticket que l'hôtel lui avait donné et me le tendis.

Non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, elle était bien dans la chambre 412. J'attrapai le papier de l'hôtel également et vis aussi 412 sur mon papier.

Quand je lui montrai le mien elle alla vers la baie vitrée et observa Londres de nuit.

« Super… » souffla t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux l'air heureuse qu'il y ait eu erreur visiblement…

« Désolé Bella… » lui avouai-je en espérant qu'elle se retourne ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes.

« T'es désolé de quoi Edward bon sang ? » s'énerva t-elle en rougissant de colère.

« Je sais pas…Je, je vois bien que j'tai contrariée, je.. Je sais même pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça alors que d'habitude… D'habitude elles… »

« D'habitude elles quoi Edward? Elles couchent toutes avec toi dès le premier soir ? » cria t-elle à travers la chambre.

Je fus choqué par ses propos et sans m'en rendre compte, elle me foutus une énorme gifle mentalement avec ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas tort. C'était ça mon problème peut- être ?

« Monsieur est habitué à ce que toutes les filles tombent comme des mouches à ses pieds ? » continua t-elle en gesticulant les bras dans tous les sens.

Allez Cullen, une gifle de plus dans ta gueule. Et ses paroles me blessaient, pourquoi ?

Je n'en savais rien, j'étais perdu, perdu, perdu… Putain mais aucune fille ne m'avait jamais rien dit de tel, pourquoi est-ce que elle, elle se le permettait ? Et pourquoi surtout est-ce que ça me faisait cet effet là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je commençais à avoir mal à un endroit dont je n'avais jamais éprouvé aucune souffrance ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression que sa seule présence me détruisait ?

« Bella s'il te plaît arrête… J'ten supplie arrête… » la suppliai-je en mettant une main sur mon estomac qui commençait à se nouer.

« Non Eward, la vérité fait mal ! Et je ne serais pas une de toutes ces filles qui rêvent de coucher avec toi pour ton succès compris ? Jamais tu m'entends ? Tu n'es qu'un incroyable connard qui prend toutes ces pauvres femmes pour acquises ! » insista t-elle en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

Je reculai d'un coup et me cognai à la porte de sortie toujours en me tenant l'estomac. J'étais mal, si j'avais eu l'occasion de vomir mes tripes je l'aurais fais en ce moment même. Toutes ses paroles, tout ce mal qu'elle me lançait par pure... Peu importe…

« Bella s'il te plaît… » la suppliai-je pour qu'elle arrête. Suppliez-la, qu'elle arrête s'il vous plaît, qu'elle arrête de me dire toutes ces choses.

Comment pouvait-elle me faire à ce point mal alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas ?

« Et pourquoi j'arrêterais Edward ? Par pur égoïsme pour toi peut- être ? Parce que tu n'es pas capable de faire quelque chose de bien sans pouvoir l'envoyer comme de la merde quelque temps plus tard ? » elle continuait, tant bien que mal, elle continuait à crier.

Je ne pouvais relever les yeux vers elle tellement ses paroles étaient dures, tellement elles me blessaient. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait-elle faire ça en me connaissant à peine ? Pourquoi me disait-elle tant de choses méchantes alors que je n'avais fait que l'embrasser ? Était-ce un crime ? Comment est-ce que je pouvais laisser une femme me faire autant de mal alors que nous nous connaissions à peine. En y réfléchissant, nous connaissions chacun quelque chose de l'autre… Ses défauts. Point.

« J'étais bien Edward… Pendant ces quelques putains d'heures, je me suis sentie bien… » elle avait radouci sa voix et je pus déceler une certaine émotion. « ça faisait longtemps qu'au final, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien avec… Bref, peu importe, tu as tout gâché, j'ai l'impression que c'est volontaire de ta part… » avoua t-elle en s'appuyant contre la baie vitrée.

Volontaire ? Qu'est-ce qui était volontaire de ma part ? Je ne lui avais strictement rien fait, c'était elle avec ses réactions bizarres qui m'horripilait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagissait comme ça, aussi violemment, comme si je l'avais blessée au final…

Un silence s'installa entre nous et je relevai la tête quand je l'entendis renifler. Ses yeux me fuyaient, elle fixa le sol avant de relever la tête. Elle avait toujours les yeux rougis, sauf qu'une petite larme s'était glissée sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé Bella, désolé de… » j'hésitai un instant avant de prononcer la suite mais son regard qui s'était approfondi me demanda de continuer. « De tout mais, pourquoi dis tu que tu te sentais bien ? »

Son regard qui s'assombrissait ne m'empêcha pas d'avancer lentement vers elle. Je la vis se grandir le long de la baie vitrée comme si elle voulait reculer mais que cet obstacle l'en empêchait.

Plus je m'approchais plus j'avais cette boule dans le ventre, l'impression que quelque chose s'y était logé et avait grandi en quelques minutes.

« Edward reste où tu es… Ne… N'approche pas s'il te plaît… » je sentis de la peur dans sa voix, elle tremblait.

Je mis mes deux bras derrière mon dos et continuai d'avancer lentement vers elle.

Je m'arrêtai seulement une fois face à elle pour que je puisse observer ses yeux avec attention. Les larmes qui avaient coulées été présentes dans ses yeux. Mais autre chose y était. On aurait dit de la peur, mais de quoi avait-elle peur ? Pouvait-elle avoir peur de moi ?

Je tendis lentement une main vers son visage et je la vis retenir son souffle en fermant les yeux. Je passai délicatement mon pouce pour faire glisser sa goutte d'eau salée. Je retirai mon pouce et repassai mes mains derrière mon dos en lui souriant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en versant à nouveau une larme.

« Hé Swan, arrête de pleurer sinon, je vais devoir investir dans une société de mouchoirs… » voulus-je plaisanter.

J'entendis son petit rire et elle essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main toujours en me regardant.

« J'ai jamais été l'incroyable connard que tu penses que je suis… Ou du moins, pas avec certaines personnes… » dis-je en faisant demi-tour vers la porte.

Je traversai la chambre en quelques secondes seulement. J'ouvris la porte et sortis dehors en sentant le regard de Bella me suivre.

Je m'engageai dans le couloir, la tête baissée, avec le sentiment de n'avoir rien fait de bon dans ma vie, ce sentiment de vide qui m'occupe me tue. A quoi sert la vie quand on s'aperçoit qu'on n'a pas vraiment fait grand chose finalement ? Faire un film, c'est bien, c'est une belle carrière même je dirais, mais qu'avais-je vraiment fait à part des conneries dans ma vie ? Comment est-ce que j'étais arrivé là, acteur, à donner du plaisir aux gens à travers les films que je fais alors que je n'arrive même pas à savoir ce que moi, j'ai bien pu faire pour moi, pour m'aider à sortir du trou dans lequel je me suis enfoncé ?

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir mais je ne me retournai pas. Je m'arrêtai net quand j'entendis sa voix qui m'arrivait de derrière…

« Edward… Attends… S'il te plaît… » demanda Bella.

Un sourire indescriptible s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je me retournai vers elle en effaçant ce sourire débile…. Ce soir, je pourrais peut-être goûter à ce sentiment qu'est la dernière danse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, donc j'espère que ça vous à plus :)<strong>

**Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire... I LOST EDWARD ! MDRR**

**On m'as dit que l'incroyable conard ce chercher... Mmmh Mmmh... Que me prodiguez vous pour la suiiiiiiiiiiite ?**

**J'aurais aimé vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre, mais j'hésite grandement ^^**

J'espère avoir votre avis, même si je sais que certaines on passer le chap au peigne fin... * pars en courant avec son toblerone * :D


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dysfonctionnement

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà ( à la bourre je crois ^^ ) désolé, un petit chapitre, enfin, normal quoi, que j'ai étais obligé de couper parce que... Bah vous verrez en bas hein ?**

**Ce chapitre est un chapitre important parce qu'on apprends beaucoup de Bella mais encore plus d'Edward finalement, quoi que ? Donc n'hésiter à laisser vos impressions, je les attends avec impatiente ;)**

**Encore pleins de clin d'oeil pendant ce chapitre en particulier à la fille à la tablette de taublerone... WTF ? xD**

**Bref, réponse aux reviews anonyme.**

**Eiss: **Merci beaucoup, toujours au rendez-vous et sa me fais super plaisir :D J'espère que tu harcelera pas la semaine prochaine, si non je te fais la peeeeeeau ! xD

**Camille : **Je t'es répondus sur le fo mais encore merci d'être la et de t'investir autant dans les " OH MON DIEU !" MDR ;)

**Eva : **Merci encore :$ J'espère que ce chapiter plaira également :)

**PAAF PAAF ! : **MOUHAHA Voilà la suite, juste avant que j'arrive... PAS BOOON ! xD Mais en effet, sa m'as rappelé des bon souvenir xD Sauf que les fans eux, n'avaient pas à escaladés les barrières pour aller chercher un monoprix qui n'éxiste pas... xD

**Poulpette : **Bah oui, t'es une bite toi sans ton compte FF xD SI je te fais rire alors, je suis contente xD

**Je suis ouverte à toute demande ou questions ou... Bref, on c'ets compris hein ? Si vous voulez un POV d'un autre perso etc...**

**Merci énormément à ceux qui m'entourent et qui ce reconnaîtrons, et aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de reviewer :)**

**" I will the sun of your dark day "  
><strong>

**PS : CHAPITRE NON CORRIGÉ, je pars la semaine prochaine pous une semaine et demi, donc je tenais quand même à vous mettre le chapitre, que ma BETA n'as pas eu le temps de corriger, bisoux et courage à elle ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Dysfonctionnement<strong>

**POV BELLA :**

Éveillé une douleur qu'on pensait enterrer un minimum, un minimum pour penser que sa ne ferait plus mal. Un minimum pour être amené à pensé que je pourrai peu être lâcher cette chose que je traîne autour de moi depuis cinq années. Cette sorte de protection qui c'est formée après qu'on est entamait mon corps et mon âme. Jamais j'aurais pu être amené à pensé qu'une seule et même personne peut à ce point abîmer votre être.

_« Alice, si tu savais à quel point je l'aime… » _

_« Je t'en conjure Bella, fait attention… Alex n'est pas une très bonne fréquentation… »_

Tous ses avertissements que j'ai ignorés. Tous ses piques que mon entourage m'a lancés pour me faire réagir. Mais l'écoute et l'attention que j'avais pour eux s'arrêtaient quand j'entendais leurs paroles. Cette chose qui me protégé du bien au final. Je n'es été capable de faire la différence du bien et du mal, une fois qu'on m'avais blessé. Une fois qu'on m'avais « eus ». Cette blessure qui vous entaille tellement loin qu'on à envie qu'une chose, la mort. Ca à était tellement envisageable, toutes ces options qui s'offraient à moi, mais que ceux qui m'aiment m'ont empêché de mettre à exécution.

_« Alice ! Alice ! Sa y est, on l'a fait Alice! Je crois que je suis amoureuse… Depuis le début en fait, je l'aime… Je me sentais complète quand il est entrait en moi… »_

_« Je suis heureuse Bell… Mais je t'en supplie, prends garde… »_

Une larme de plus qui s'écoule pendant une de ces nuits où je ne peux toujours pas trouver le sommeil. Ou je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil car j'ai peur qu'il revienne, car j'ai peur qu'il recommence. Tellement peur qu'il sente que finalement, même avec tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, je l'aime encore un peu, dans une infime partie de mon cœur. Dans une infime partie de mon corps. Comment peut-on continuer d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous à fait souffrir au point de vous détruire ? Tellement peur qu'il perce la protection que j'avais monté peu à peu. J'avais réussi à le jeter en dehors de cette carapace que j'avais créée, mais serais-je assez forte pour ne pas le laisser rentrer à nouveau ?

_« Alex ! Alex arrête tout de suite ! Alex Je t'en supplie… ERIC ! »_

_« Tais-toi Bella, aller, patiente un peu tu va aimer… »_

Je sens encore sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêchais de crier. Hurler. Hurler. Hurler. J'aurais aimé. Je l'es sentis rentrait en moi, sans mon autorisation, cette sensation qui m'empêche encore de dormir. Je l'ai frappé, je l'ai mordue, j'ai essayais de l'en empêchais. J'ai tellement pleuré que je ne pouvais même plus voir ses yeux qui m'avais mentis depuis le début, ses yeux qui lui ont arraché sa propre dignité et la confiance propre que j'avais en lui. J'ai désespérément fini par frapper sur les murs en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende. En espérant que quelqu'un m'entende souffrir, en espérant qu'on vienne me retirais le mal qu'on me faisais. Le mal qui avait osé me regarder dans les yeux en me disant qu'il m'aimé.

_« Je vais tuer ce salaud Bella tu m'entends ? Je vais le tuer ! »_

_« Non Éric, reste avec moi, j'ai mal, je t'en supplie, laisse le loin, reste avec moi Éric, j'ai mal… »_

Les paroles censées rassuraient, les bras censés protégés de toutes les épines de la vie. Que me reste après qu'il est tout anéanti ? Tous ces projets qui ce montent par eux mêmes quand on aime quelqu'un plus fort que sa propre vie. Même à dix huit ans on rêve de son futur. On l'aime tellement que finalement, quand il nous brise, on ne ressent qu'une chose, un vide énorme, et pour remplir ce vide immense, une douleur affreuse dévorant chaque parcelle d'amour que tu as pu lui offrir, que tu demande au bout d'un moment, lui ai-je donnais ou me les as t-il volé ?

_« Non Bella, tu dois aller portait plainte ! »_

_« Éric, tu comprends pas, si je fais sa, je vais le revoir… »_

_« Bella écoute… »_

_« Non, ma décision est prise, jamais je ne veux croiser son regard tu m'entends ?Il m'a… Il m'a… Éric, il m'as souillé…Il m'as salis… »_

Ne m'approche pas, si non je ne me laisserai pas faire. N'essaie même pas de me toucher, tu le regretteras longtemps. Ne me regarde pas, ne me haïe pas, ne m'aime pas, ne me touche pas, ne m'approche pas, ignore-moi juste. Si tu m'ignore, je ne te ferai rien. L'agressivité n'est pas une passe éphémère de la douleur chez moi, c'est une passe constante. C'est devenu une sale habitude quand je me sentais menacé. Agressé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une fille comme moi, qui était amoureuse, timide mais d'un sourire éclatant est devenue comme ça ? Une fille,… Agressive, qui fronce les sourcils à chaque fois qu'un homme approche, qui fuis le seul regard qu'un d'eux peux avoir envers moi, et qui, désormais, à cette maladie qu'on appel blessure au cœur irréparable et très douloureuse ?

_« Danse Bella ! DANSE ! Evacue tout sa Bella ! Pleure s'il le faut ! DANSE ! Encore ! Aller »_

_Aro… Pousse-moi à bout, pousse moi à bout, j'en ai besoins, fais moi exploser Aro. Ne me laisse pas tomber en bas du gouffre. Remonte-moi Aro, aide-moi… Ne me laisse pas tomber…_

Transpirée, finalement, c'est de l'eau aussi, sa fera des larmes en moins. Oui, c'est sa, je sais ce que je vais faire, ma corde de secours, ne me lâche pas ! Laissez moi danser, laisser moi à pensé que je réussirais à vaincre mes blessures avec une des seules choses qu'il me reste. La danse.

Aro. Comment cet homme que je connais depuis un an, peu m'être aussi important ? Explique t-on l'importance et le lien que l'on peut avoir une personne ? Comment peut-on expliquer ce fil invisible d'une importance vital ? Cette chose qui c'était tissé dès la première fois que je l'avais vu ? J'aurais pu le décrire comme un coup de foudre, mais Aro était bien plus que ça. J'avais cette impression que finalement, on m'avais malencontreusement échangé à la naissance, que Charlie et Renée n'étaient pas mes parents, mais que j'étais cet enfant qu'il n'avait pas eu, ou du moins, qu'on lui avait volé. Mais dans le contexte, dans le nôtre du moins, nous étions de la même famille, qu'importe le sang quand l'amour est plus fort ?

_« Aller Bella, laisse moi t'y emmené, je serais ton garde du corps ! C'est le bal qui va marquer ta graduation, tu dois y aller… »_

_« Jacob, tu es le pire meilleur ami de cette terre tu le sais ça ? »_

Jacob, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, tu m'as guérie de mes plus profondes blessures. Si je te disais que tu n'étais que la base de ma reconstruction, j'aurai tord, car tu n'es pas seulement, les bases. Tu fais partis de ces murs porteurs qui m'ont bâti une seconde fois, tu as même meublé mon esprit, mon être, mon corps. Dans meilleur ami n'as t-on pas le mot meilleur ? C'est tellement toi, Jake, le meilleur, celui qui a su percer à vif cette protection que j'avais construite autour de mon esprit, mon être mon corps. Cette délicatesse dont tu as fait preuve à finalement était la seule à me toucher.

_« Alice, si tu continue de me faire tourner comme sa, je vais finir par vomir… »_

_« Bella, tu es la meilleure danseuse que je connaisse et tu danse même pas, alors faut bien que je te secoue ? »_

Alice, tu es tellement toi même que j'aurai pu avoir peur de toute cette excentricité et cette énergie que tu contiens dans ton petit corps de lutin explosif. Douceur explosive. C'est tout à fait toi Alice. Tu m'as tellement aimé, comme ta propre fille, alors que j'ai ton âge. Tu as voulu me protéger des mauvaises choses, cette chose que tu n'as pu éviter, tu m'en as guéris partiellement et sa, je te le serais à jamais reconnaissante. Merci de me prêter tes ailes d'ange quand je me fais plumer…

_« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Alex… »_

_« Jamais je ne te ferais souffrire, si tu savais à quel point moi aussi ma Bella… »_

En un seul regard, tellement vite, tellement beau, on s'empare de votre âme. En un seul baiser, tellement bien, de sensations, on s'empare de votre cœur. Une union de deux corps, tellement de plaisir, tellement de forces, on se sent complet avec l'autre et on s'empare de votre corps. Etre amoureuse n'as pas était un choix, être amoureuse ne m'as pas fais que du bien, car l'amour en lui-même m'as forcé à vouloir l'aimée, à vouloir lui faire du bien, en ce fameux mois de mai. L'amour en lui-même m'a blessé et c'est l'amour trop fort, trop brute, trop tout que je refuse de connaître à nouveau. Que je me refuse de connaître encore.

Trop de blessures inguérissables, qui ne tariront jamais. Qui ne partiront jamais.

Embrasse-moi et mon corps brûlera, il ne flambera pas d'amour, il ne brûlera de désir, mais le simple toucher de tes lèvres m'évoquent la seule sensation que je veux oublier de lui. A n'importe quel prix.. Quitte à me priver de ce que tu pourrais m'apporter. Quitte à tout tenter mais plus jamais je ne perdrai mes ailes. Elles ont à peine repoussaient qu'elles devraient se faire plumer. Encore une fois. C'est hors de question.

Embrasse-moi et mon cœur se déchirera, il ne craquera pas d'un trop plein d'émotions, j'ai appris à les graver sur une pierre ceux là. Il n'as pas céder à chacune des tentatives veine qu'ont pu faire mes amis pour me faire rencontrer « un gars bien ». Il c'est durcit quand il à chutait au fond du gouffre, une fois en bas, il en est devenu indestructible, malgré le poids que celui-ci pèse au fond du gouffre, ceux qui ont toujours étaient là pour moi, m'ont encore une fois prêtées leurs ailes. Chacun leur tours, ils m'ont remontés, chacun leur tour ils ont posaient leurs fondations pendant que j'essayais, malgré toutes attentes de mettre de l'enduit pour scellé le tout. Je suis remonté en haut du gouffre. Mais à quel prix ?

Embrasse-moi et mon esprit disparaîtra. Embrasse-moi et je ne redeviendrais que cette femme qui n'a jamais revu la lumière du fond de sa pensés. Le fond, celui où cette femme, à enfermer la peur de le revoir un jour. La peur qui la guète à chaque jour qui s'écoule, à chaque endroit où elle passe, à chaque pensé de travers, à chaque pas vers l'avant, seul les représailles la guettent.

Regarde-moi cette pauvre fille qui à peur de chaque pas qu'elle fait dans le futur, de chaque pas qu'elle pourrait faire dans le passé, et tellement peur de ce qui se passe la seconde après celle qui la précède et ainsi de suite…

J'ai prit des cours d'auto défense, j'en prends encore. J'ai appris à frapper quelqu'un, j'ai appris à me contrôler, mentalement, physiquement. J'ai appris à enfermer cette chose qu'on appel la haine, la colère, la vengeance dans une boîte, au fond, vous savez, tout au fond là-bas. Dans un endroit que je ne vois même pas mais que j'arrive arrive à sentir à chaque seconde ou je me permets d'avancer ne serais-ce qu'un millième de centimètre en avant.

J'ai dansai, je danse encore. Cette passion qui m'as appris à ressentir ces émotions que j'avais perdues quand _il _à laissé ce vide derrière lui. Ce vide corporel, sentimentale et spirituel qu'il m'a affligé. Je l'es remplie avec ça et je continuerai de le faire, jusqu'à ma mort, même si je dois mourir sur ma danse préférée, j'ira jusqu'au bout.

J'ai créés cet univers qui me faisais rêver depuis gamine, les fringues. Devenir styliste n'était pas un choix pour moi, c'était une obligation. Je l'avais décidé comme ça, si je ne devenais pas styliste, hé bien je ne ferais rien d'autre. C'est désormais en quelques sorte une manière de matérialisé ce qui m'inspire. Le vide. La tristesse. C'est ça mon inspiration. Pendant tout un temps sa à était mon bonheur, mon sourire, mes rêves qui me poussaient. Désormais, ces bonnes choses sont derrière, je les traînent plutôt qu'autre chose, je les regrettent en quelques sorte parfois.

La souffrance. Ce mot qui m'as fais devenir cette fille que je suis maintenant. Cette fille qui ne demande désormais que l'amitié, car je me refuse à accueillir autre chose que ça.

Cette fille c'était moi, Bella Swan. Comme est-ce que j'avais pu me laisser détruire et comment est-ce que j'avais pu devenir cette fille ? Celle qui était avant d'une timidité affolante à en rougir à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'adresser la parole, et qui était devenu cette femme agressive qui frappe quand elle ce sent en danger, qui s'enfermer dans les bras d'un garde du corps quand elle avait peur, qu'elle était terrifiée qu'il est entendu parler de son « ascension » en tant que styliste et qu'il soit dans la foule pour lui faire mal à nouveau et qu'elle revoit son regard. Qu'elle ne le revoit ne serais-ce qu'un dixième de seconde, ne serais-ce qu'un bout de son visage ou de son corps et qu'elle s'effondre à terre comme elle l'avait fait si souvent en revoyant leurs photos, à l'époque ou il disait qu'il l'aimait. De peur de le revoir et qu'elle ne finisse gisante sur le tapis tellement cette douleur qu'elle à dans toute sa poitrine ne la ré envahisse. Son corps, son cœur, son âme.

En y réfléchissant, mieux valait ce vide que cette douleur. Elle était folle, elle le savait. C'est comme préféré une nuit gelée à une nuit chauffée d'un feu de cheminée, mais refusé le feu de peur que la maison s'enflamme d'une braise, et vous au passage.

Elle avait donc choisie le corps gelé et froid. Le caractère agressif en cas de danger. L'humour pour seconde chance.

Son humour, parlons-en. Elle l'appelé sa _Dark Beast_, simplement car elle savait que c'était un humour qu'elle pouvait pousser à une noirceur extrême. D'une telle profondeur qu'il pouvait faire mal à ses proches. Même éloigné les hommes qui la prenaient pour une conquête. Mais au final, c'était son souhait non ? Leurs faire comprendre qu'elle n'était dans la ligne de mir de personne, dans le viseur d'aucuns hommes qui oseraient l'approcher, d'aucun acquis à ceux qui la pensé fille facile.

Toutes ses pensées, si longues soit-elle, si douloureuse soit-elle, c'était se qu'elle avait ressentis au moment où il l'avait embrassé.

Comme quelqu'un qui est présent juste pour remuer toutes ces douleurs qui sommeil en vous.

Edward. On ferait un roman rien que du vécu et des émotions qui avait pu me traverser depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

Il était différent, certes, plus con que les autres, encore plus abruti, encore plus narcissique que les autres. Mais je le savais, il avait _ce fond_ qu'il l'empêchait de vivre. Comme elle. Mais quel est ce fond du gouffre qui habite cet acteur ? Quel est la chose qu'on lui cache pour mieux le protéger ? Ou bien, quelle est cette chose qu'il s'empêche de voir, qu'il s'empêche de faire ? Si seulement je le savais.

J'avais cette impression que dans ce fond, on était pas si différent, chacun se refusant quelque chose, chacun s'empêchant de faire des choses que l'ont pourrait regretter.

C'était d'une horrible simplicité quand on se penchait sur son cas finalement. Mais se pencher sur son cas voulait dire, s'investir dans une relation qui consiste en un minimum de souffrances. Pourquoi pensé ça alors que chacun avait le droit à sa chance finalement. Mais pourquoi faire un pas pour retomber dans le gouffre et réintégré cette douleur qui s'y cache au fond.

Le bal, ce courant que j'avais ressentie, si seulement je savais ce que sa voulait dire, j'avais cette impression constante que je devais me tenir loin de lui, et j'avais finalement découvert que Anthony était Edward et inversement ? Peut-on seulement laisser une seconde chance à un homme qui à essayer de réveiller vos démons ? Mais pouvait-on continuer deux ans sans cette seconde chance finalement ? Il n'était pas censé savoir le mal qu'il avait pu me faire en essayant de m'embrassant, cette lueur que j'avais vu dans ses yeux, qui m'avais fais pensé à cette lueur qu'Alex avait ce jour de Mai. Peut-on seulement oublier pendant deux ans cet éclat qu'il avait dans les yeux sans lui accorder de seconde chance alors qu'il ne savait en aucun cas mon mal être ? Même si il ne le saurait jamais, comment pouvais-je continuant de travailler avec lui en pensant chaque secondes à ses yeux à ce moment là ?

_My dark beast_, c'est grasse à elle que j'allais lui accorder une seconde chance. Mais dans ce cas la, n'étais-ce pas à moi que j'accordais cette seconde chance ?

Il m'avait au moins fait prendre conscience de quelque chose ce 3 décembre.

La première était quand il était venu me chercher, au moment ou je m'étais cloîtrai dans les bras d'Emmet sur le tapis. Il était venu, il m'avait donné la force. Il m'avait pris par les épaules et m'avait regardé dans les yeux en me disant que je devais compter jusqu'à quarante-cinq. Il m'avait pris par les épaules pour ce laps de temps ou j'étais plus qu'exposé devant tout ce monde. Il m'avait même chuchotait les secondes qui restaient avant de pouvoir m'échappais de toute cette foule. Sa voix, roque et douce à la fois m'avait apaisée. Comme un enfant qui écoute une berceuse avant de s'endormir. Je l'avais agripper dans le dos, pour lui faire sentir que j'étais là et qu'il ne devait pas me lâcher ici et toute seule. Je l'en avais remercié, remercié de m'avoir donner sa force, dont j'avais besoins pour être sur ce tapis devant tant de gens, de visages inconnus, du moins, j'espérai.

Deuxièmement, nous étions sortis avec des fans dehors, en travestis pour lui, certes, mais quand il à demandé à prendre cette photo, en souvenir de notre voyage à Londres, soit disant, je m'étais senti rougir, non de honte, non de timidité, mais de bonheur. Comment éprouver du bonheur par une simple parole, une simple demande, banale au final. Une photo souvenir, a quoi bon lui servirait-elle ? Avait-il lui aussi découvert que j'avais quelque chose à caché alors que cela faisait à peine deux semaines que je l'avais rencontré ? Impossible. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'avais pu me sentir bien dans ce moment là, alors qu'une simple photo ne devrait pas vous faire ressentir ça.

Il m'avait demandé de sourire, comment refusait ça ? Et puis, pourquoi le refuser alors qu'il avait accepté de jouer au travestis et qu'il m'avais aidé à franchire le tapis rouge dans l'après-midi même.

Ce sourire timide, celui que j'avais perdu il y à de ça quelques années maintenant. Je me sentais comme apaisée pendant ces quelques secondes ou il m'avait tenu comme ça finalement. Bien tout simplement, pas menacée de destruction interne, pas menacée mais seulement apaisée.

Serais-je prête à faire un pas en avant et l'accepter en tant qu'ami ? J'en avais envie, mais comment devenir son ami alors que j'avais peur. Peur des représailles, peur de retomber dans le gouffre.

Alors que je prenais peur qu'il ne face quelque chose de déplacer pendant cette fameuse danse, après notre tequila, il à attendu la fin de la chanson pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. La peur m'a pris au ventre instantanément et mon cœur s'emballa d'une brutal douleur qui s'en empara soudainement. J'avais envie de mettre une main dessus pour le calmait de la douleur qui était en train de commencer à m'arrachait à ma tranquillité de cette soirée et au bon moment que l'ont venait de passer dehors.

Toutes ces choses qui avaient été stocker et qui aurait dû ressortir, me faire plier les jambes, tellement que je me serais écroulé à terre, le ventre, le cœur tellement j'avais mal à ses endroits la. Mais non. C'était bien pire. Chaque parcelles de mon corps me piquaient, j'avais l'impression que mon propre corps ce désintégré de l'intérieur, l'impression que mon corps ne pompé plus du sang, mais de l'encre noircie avec des graviers dedans. Tous mes muscles me faisaient mal, tout ce _qu'il_ avait pu toucher me faisais mal. Chaque parcelle de mon corps où _il_ avait pu poser ses mains durant les mois ou nous étions ensemble, brûlaient.

Malgré ça, cette petite boîte, caché au fond de mon gouffre ne craqua pas. Elle resta fermer, ou presque. Cette haine, cette colère, et ce vouloir de vengeance que j'avais pu ressentir presque cinq ans plus tôt, n'étaient pas sortie. Alors comment décrire ce mal, si intense et si douloureux sans ces sentiments ? Mais juste en pensant aux gestes _qu'il_ à eu pendant ces quelque mois ou il disait m'aimer ?

Les larmes avaient coulées toutes seules et mon caractère agressif avait refait surface et je lui décolla la gifle la plus mémorable que j'ai pu donner de toute ma vie.

Je m'étais réfugié dans ma douche, essayant d'évacuait tout ce mal qui recommençait à m'envahir, mais je la sentais, cette boîte, au fond de moi, mes douleurs, elle tremblé, et me rappeler chaque secondes que, même si j'avais le choix, si seulement j'avais le malheur de faire le mauvais pas en avant, je le regretterai longtemps.

_« Edward reste où tu es… Ne… N'approche pas s'il te plaît… »_

Il était dans la même chambre que moi, à seulement quelque mètre de moi, j'étais collé à la baie vitré, de peur qu'il ne recommence à me faire mal. De peur qu'il ne commence à ouvrir cette boîte inconsciemment. Je respire très fort, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'air, qu'on va m'étouffer tellement mes poumons commencent à s'oppressaient. J'avais espéré qu'il ne s'approche pas plus mais il l'a fait…

Il passa ses deux bras derrière son dos, signe qu'il ne voulait me faire aucun mal, mais si, il allait m'en faire, il m'en faisait déjà.

Il se stoppa tellement prêt de moi que j'avais pu sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je ferma les yeux et retins mon souffle.

J'espérais que son geste ne sera pas le même que celui qu'il à fait après avoir dansé avec moi, j'espère qu'il n'allait pas m'embrasser.

Pourquoi avoir si peur de lui alors que finalement, il cachait juste son jeu derrière un personnage, un con. Mon cœur qui m'oppressai de plus en plus fut soulager quand je le sentis passer son pouce sur ma joue pour essuyer une larme qui c'était échappé du fond de mon âme.

Je rouvris les yeux, presque étonné qu'il n'est pas encore gâché un moment propice à une amitié normal. Je reversa une larme de pur soulagement.

_« Hé Swan, arrête de pleurer sinon, je vais devoir investir dans une société de mouchoirs… »_

Mon sourire, mon rire m'avait manqué. Mais le vrai, pas celui que j'affichais pour me faire croire mais surtout pour faire croire aux autres que j'étais heureuse. Comment cet homme que j'avais détester il y a une demi heure car il venait juste de m'embrasser arriver à me faire rire ?

Ce soir, certes, il avait gâcher quelque chose en m'embrassant, mais il me faisait également sourire, et ça, ce n'était pas négligeable.

« J'ai jamais été l'incroyable connard que tu penses que je suis… Ou du moins, pas avec certaines personnes… »

C'est à ce moment même que je décida de la suite des événements, j'allais le faire ce putain de pas en avant, parce que j'en avais besoins, sa faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais quelqu'un qui puisse me tirais et me stimulais autant que lui le faisait en ce moment même.

Et s'il n'était pas cet incroyable connard que je pensais qu'il était ? D'ailleurs, c'est pas ce je penses, je le trouve narcissique, bête, abrutie, mais jamais… ça…

Mes pensées m'avaient complètement absorbée, et il avait eu le temps de faire demi tour et de sortir.

Les quelques secondes qui me séparais de la porte purent me laisser encore une réflexion.

Et si je me jetais dans la gueule du loup même ? Si le loup m'amadouait pour parvenir à sa fin ? Pourquoi m'avait-il dit que ce n'était pas un incroyable connard, avait-il peur de quelque chose ? De moi peu être ?

Je me précipita vers la porte et m'appuya dans l'entrebâillement.

Je me mordis les lèvres une seconde, pour savoir quoi lui dire, lui demander, lui faire pour qu'il continue de me faire rire. De me faire oublier au final…

« Edward… Attends… S'il te plaît… »

Je le vit ce retourner avec ce sourire débile qu'il venait d'effacer. Comme si j'avais pas devinais. Il était idiot de croire qu'il pourrait me berner !

Sa y est, je recommençais déjà a pensé et a le prendre pour un abruti, c'était peu être ça au final, un abruti fini. Un abruti qui allait m'aider…

Mais de toute façon, je venais de scellé mon pas en avant et il était trop tard pour sauter au fond du gouffre sans l'entraîner avec moi.

**POV Edward :**

_« Edward… __Attends… S'il te plaît… » demanda Bella._

_Un sourire indescriptible s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je me retournai vers elle en effaçant ce sourire débile…. Ce soir, je pourrais peut-être goûter à ce sentiment qu'est la dernière danse._

Belle me perçait littéralement du regard, elle était appuyée contre le battement de la porte et elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Avec ses bras derrière son dos, comme cette impression qu'elle avait commis un crime. Elle baissa le regard à peine quelques secondes après que je me sois retourné.

Je m'approcha en m'arrêtant à même pas un mètre d'elle.

« Tu.. Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais… Enfin, l'hôtel est complet et… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » me demanda t-elle confuse.

« Euh, non, pas trop… » répondis-je en me grattant la tête, ce qui, je crois avait mis mes cheveux en bataille.

Bella releva les yeux vers moi et regarda mes cheveux en souriant.

« Hey bien, tu va… Tu va dormir où ce soir ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Hey bien, c'est pas dur, je vais rentrer chez moi, et à chaque bar que je croise, je rentre et bois un verre. Donc c'est simple, étant donner que j'habite à l'autre bout de Londres, je devrai sûrement finir ivre jusqu'à demain en étant jamais sur de rentrer chez moi ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la bite rude ! » lui répondis-je en balançant un signe de la main pour lui dire bonsoir.

« Te, t'as la bite rude de quoi je… Le rapport ? » se redressa soudain Swan en croisant les bras en prenant son air étonné.

« Okay… J'ai l'habitude… J'ai la bite rude… j'ai l'habitude… J'ai la bite rude… » dis-je en gesticulant mes mains de droite à gauche quand je changer de mot.

Je soufflai et fis demi tour vers l'ascenseur en mettant les mains dans les poches de ma veste en jeans que j'avais récupéré au passage tout a l'heure.

« Et tu compte sérieusement me laisser là ? Toute seule, en allant te bourrer la gueule tout seul, mais tu rêve mon gars ! »

Je me retournai en voyant Bella fermer la porte de la chambre. Je haussais un sourcil et croisa les bras.

« Je t'emmène pas Bella, j'aurais pas la force de te porter sur mon dos jusque là ! » rigolais-je en avançant plus loin tendis que j'entendais toujours la rase-moquette galérer avec la serrure.

« Cullen si tu bouge, je te préviens je fou tous tes bonnets et tes vestes pourrîtes au feu ! » me menaça t-elle.

Je m'arrêta net.. Elle allait pas osait faire ça quand même ? Non mais brûlé mes bonnets fétiche et mes vestes porte bonheur et… Non mais hors de question ! cette fille est totalement folle ! Non mais, mes cheveux et après mes fringues !

Je me retourna immédiatement.

« Et en quel honneur ? Et d'abbord comment tu sais que j'ai des bonnets et des veste pourris et attends, t'as dis quoi sur mes vestes et mes bonnets la ? » commençais-je à hausser le ton ce qui eu le don de la faire sursauter et elle s'arrêta net comme moi.

« Bah, je… Je voulais… Putain t'es vraiment con ! Je… Je fais des efforts, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi, parce que mine de ça, on est quand même partis à passer deux ans ensemble hein ? Tu t'en rends compte ? Et il est hors de question que je perde deux ans de mon temps avec un con comme toi ! Donc tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Cullen ! » s'énerva t-elle encore plus que moi.

Elle attrapa la clef et rentra dans la chambre en claquant la porte très fort derrière elle.

Je souffla, mais qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait être lunatique et chiante !

N'empêche qu'en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas tord, on allait quand même passer deux ans ensemble, si se n'est pas plus et je ne voulais pas passer deux ans, à me déchirais avec elle, à m'engueuler vraiment, à me battre pour n'importe quoi, non… Je voulais qu'elle soit mon amie durant ces deux années, peu être un petit plan cul en supplément ? Vous connaissez ce dictons qui dit « Boulot, Dîner et plus si affinités » ? C'est bien ça… Oui, ou quelque chose dans le genre, on va dire que c'est les dictons Edward…

Je tira ma clé de ma poche et ouvris la porte de notre chambre et referma derrière moi. D'ailleurs, comment ce fait-il que la réception est deux clefs pour une seule et même chambre ?

« Bon tu m'écoute vieille chieuse, tu commence à m'emmerder okay ? Moi non plus je veux pas me battre avec toi 24h/24h mais si tu fais d'efforts je peux pas en faire aussi… » commençais-je en gesticulant des bras en rentrant dans la chambre avant de m'apercevoir que je parlais dans le vide.

Je s'yeuta la chambre du regard mais non, personne. Bah merde, elle était passé où ?J'allai à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit… non elle n'avait pas sauté, ne sait on jamais ?

« Bon bah t'es prêt ? » demanda t-elle comme agacée.

Je me retournai, elle se trouvait à la porte en verre de la salle de bain, elle avait revêtit un jeans slim noir avec un tee-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle qu'elle avait, encore une fois, nouée à sa hanche gauche, on apercevait un bout de son bas ventre. Elle avait laissé lâché ses cheveux qui commençaient à ondulés. Bouclés même je dirais.

Elle me fit un signe de main qui voulait sans doute dire « Wouhou Cullen, regarde ailleurs et ferme la bouche ! »

« J'te trouve beaucoup plus sexy comme sa que dans tes robes de merdes Swan ! » lui lâchais-je en allant fermer la fenêtre.

Ouais ouais, elle est bien faite quand même malgré que sa ai était la fille la plus repoussante que je n'est jamais connu, y'as… Longtemps. Elle devait vraiment assuré un max au lit elle ! En plus franchement, si elle n'assurait pas, ferait-elle des allusions aussi reprochés sur tout ce qui touche à mes testicules ? En faite, ses coups de genoux elle voulait juste tâter le terrain ! Oh mon dieu.. Cette fille devait être une vrai bête… J'ai trouvés mon objectif de la soirée bon dieu… Il fallait que je couche avec elle.

« Si tu redis ça je te transforme tes couilles en jus de citron okay ? » me menaça t-elle en enfilant ses petites Vans.

Vous voyez ? Cette fille n'arrêtait pas de prendre mes fabuleux bijoux de famille en exemple dans chacune de ses phrases… Va si Cullen ! Ca s'annonce bien !

Je m'avança vers la porte et lui ouvris pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

« Bah écoute, sa dépends avec quoi tu le fais… Avec ta bouche ou avec ton… »

J'étais encore en train d'attendre qu'elle passe mais elle se stoppa devant moi et fronça les sourcils en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ca, ça voulait dire que je devais vite sortir ou la faire sortir. Si non, c'est mes bijoux en or qui aller prendre un coup de marteau…

Je lui fis mon sourire innocent en tendant ma main d'un geste galant.

« Les femmes d'abords… »

Une fois Swan passé, je refermai avec un grand sourire sur la tronche, cette fille était vraiment excellente.

J'avançai à son niveau en silence et nous rentrâmes ensemble dans l'ascenseur quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

Nous étions face aux portes et je continuais de rire face à notre reflet et à la mine de Bella.

Elle me dévisagea et me frappa l'épaule.

« Hey je t'es rien fait ! Pourquoi tu me frappe ? » dis-je en explosant de rire quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en me remémorant encore sa tête quand je lui est demander avec quoi elle transformerait mes diamants en citron.

« On va sortir par derrière peu être ? » demanda t-elle en changeant de sujet, voyant que je ne répondais pas.

« Mouais peu être, on va chercher Hermione ou pas ? » lui demandais-je..

Hermione était l'actrice qui jouait le personnage principal dans Twilight, elle était très gentille hein, y'as pas à dire, adorable, on s'entendait à merveille, mais elle étai très sérieuse et trop… J'avais mal à la tête rien que d'y penser, mais elle ne buvait pas une goutte d'alcool, elle se coucher très tôt le soir, trop tôt, et puis, quand on lui faisait une blague, elle rigolait trois secondes d'un air de dire que c'était marrant et elle reprenait son sérieux. En résumé, elle était…

«Oh cette meuf est gentille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est barbante… Non merci ! Puis de toute façon, elle doit être couchée depuis l'after party et il est.. Oh putain 2h48 quand même » s'affola t-elle en traversant le restaurant pour sortir par derrière.

Elle avait donc la même façon de voir Hermione que moi ? Bah voilà Swan ! On allait bien réussir à ce mettre sur la même longueur d'onde ! Ou sur la même goutte de citron ! Va savoir !

« Baaaaah on est large ! Mon interview n'est qu'a 9 heures demain matin, si on alterne Tequila, café, vodka, café, wiski ? Et un café pour finir peu être ? » demandais-je en comptant sur mes doigts.

« Oublie pas Cullen, ont fête notre soirée travestis, ce soir, ont sort entre copines… Compris ? »

Elle sortie par la porte de derrière, je la suivis en refermant derrière moi et le froid glacial me frappai d'un coup. Je vis Bella serré ses bras autour d'elle pour ce protégé de ces glaçons diffuser dans l'air.

Je l'attrapa par les épaules et la colla contre moi avec mon grand sourire. Elle me repoussa immédiatement et ce posta devant moi avec son air d'incomprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda t-elle soudain devenu méfiante.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à sa, c'était, pour moi un geste naturel, enfin, quand je sortais avec… Ah oui, c'est vrai, je faisais ça avec mes petites amies, enfin, le temps entre le salon et la chambre quoi… Donc en théorie, vu que je voulais coucher avec Swan ce soir, j'étais plutôt mal parti non ?

« Désolé… Je voyais que tu avais froid… » dis-je en continuant dans ma lancé dans la rue.

J'avançai et sortis dans la rue principale en me retournant pour voir si Swan me suivait. Elle était restée planter là où je l'avais laissé. Comme si elle était figé dans sa posture statuette.

« Regarde Swan, il neige ! » dis-je émerveillé comme un gamin de neuf ans en regardant le ciel.

Elle regarda le ciel, noir et recouvert de nuages. Elle ferma les yeux et sortit sa langue de sa bouche en la tendant pour essayer d'attraper un flocon.

Je restai ici, à la regarder sourire après qu'elle aie sentie quelque chose de froid sur sa langue. Elle me regarda et me sourie.

Comment arrivait-elle à me sourire en ce moment même alors qu'elle m'avait repoussé il y quelques secondes ? Elle devait vraiment avoir un problème c'est pas possible de changer d'humeur à ce point là quand même.

Elle s'avança vers moi et me fit signe de continuer notre marche vers un bar. Je ne la repris pas les épaules mais fis comme elle, fourrai mes mains dans les poches de ma veste en jeans.

« Je voulais pas te paraître… Repoussante ou… Je… j'ai du mal avec ce genre de contact enfin… C'est une longue histoire… » m'avoua Bella au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

Je ne dis rien et m'arrêta pour la regarder. Elle s'aperçue que je ne la suivais plus à peine deux mètres après.

Je restai planter là car mon cerveau réfléchissait trop pour que je puisse avancer par ce froid glacial.

_« J'ai du mal avec ce genre de contact… »_

Quel genre de contact parle t-elle dont ? A cause de quoi ? Ce petit papier me revins en mémoire, celui qui disait que Mademoiselle Swan était stationnaire, celui qui disait qu'il lui faudrait une greffe. Je n'avais pas, jusque là, repensais à ce petit papier, mais maintenant qu'elle en parlait, enfin, que suite à ses paroles, j'y pensais, plutôt, hey bien, sa me paraissais louche…

_« … C'est une longue histoire »_

C'est sur que quand on doit être greffé, c'est une longue, voir très longue histoire. Vous parlez d'une putain d'histoire.

Je relevai mon regard vers elle et la dévisagea. J'avais envie de lui poser pleins de questions. Pourquoi tu as signé un contrat de deux ans si tu dois te faire greffer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dis à personne ?

Je vis son regard s'approfondir et elle commença vraiment à ce demandai qu'est-ce que je faisais à la dévisager. Elle commença à penché sa tête sur le côté en s'approchant de moi, je crois qu'elle commençait à s'inquiété sur mon état mental peu être. Mais si on pouvait mettre nos pensées en mode « OFF » c'est garanti, je l'aurais fait plus souvent.

Mon regard toujours perdu dans le vide, je sortis se qui me passa.

« J'adore le noir ! » dis-je en allant finalement chercher ses yeux.

Je la vit sourire et je l'entendit rire, un rire doux et apaisant.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire avancer et me lâcha une fois que j'étais à son rythme.

« Je serai plutôt blanc.. » m'avoua t-elle en commençant à marcher.

C'était à mon tour de sourire, ce qu'elle vit en relevant la tête.

Tout en marchant, la neige s'accentua et nous revêtions nos capuches en même temps. La neige se transforma soudain en tempête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le premier bar à une cinquantaine de mètres après plus de vingt minutes à marcher à travers les rues de Londres et à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

Nous avions couru sur toute la longueur de la rue, si non, on aurait été congelé.

Nous ouvrons les portes et nous découvrons un bar au style country.

Wouha, les gens sont tous habillés comme si on se trouvait au Texas même, malgré que je n'y sois jamais aller, ils faisaient fort sur ce coup là !

L'ambiance avait l'air vraiment sympa, des cornes de diverses espèces étaient accrochés aux murs, le beige des bas murs faisait ressortir le côté vieillot en bois des partie haute des murs. Des boxes avaient étés installés avec des banquettes qui m'avais l'air très confortable qui c'étirés autour des tables rondes. La musique était sans aucun doute, un bon country, à en juger par la qualité de l'enregistrement et les sons, c'était une musique assez récente. Elle me donnait envie de danser…

« Dit moi Cullen, nous sommes bien à Londres ? » me chuchota Swan en voyant que tout le monde c'était retourné pour nous regardais. Elle enleva sa capuche la première.

« Euh, bah oui, je… Je crois… » répondis-je en la voyant retirais sa veste.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! On à le droit de boire un verre ou on doit obligatoirement avoir un chapeau ? » cria Bella à travers le bar en avançant vers le comptoir.

Non mais quel fille celle-là. A foncé direct dans le bar, avec que des hommes, si il y a, ne serais-ce qu'un con dans ce bar, elle ce ferait manger toute cru. Non mais elle est folle elle, c'est comme foncé dans une meute de loup sans viande pour les nourrirent…

« Voilà qui est fait ma p'tite dame ! » dit un vieux cowboy en lui lançant un chapeau qu'elle rattrapa avec agilité.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire et me lança le chapeau que j'attrapa et remplaça ma capuche par ce chapeau.

Le vieil homme qui lui avait lancé le chapeau de derrière le bar lui en avait relancé un et elle le mit avec une fierté à se plier par terre.

Nous nous asseyons au bar ou le barman nous demanda ce que nous voulions boire.

« Vous faites la Choun ici ? » demandais-je au barman.

Bella me regarda et explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre. Elle était littéralement écroulé sur le bar, et à croire que son rire était contagieux, l'homme derrière son comptoir rigolait également.

« Oooh Cullen… Qui boit un Choun, OH MON DIEU ! On est venu pour ce bourré la gueule et s'amuser ! En plus… OH MON DIEU ! Même ma grand-mère serait pas bourré avec ça ! » continua t-elle à se tordre de rire.

Bah quoi ?J'aimais bien moi le Choun… Même si apparemment Swan me prenais pour un petit joueur. Je vais lui apprendre à jouer avec moi elle va pas être déçue tiens…

Je me penche vers le barman et laisse passer mon regard de celui-ci jusqu'à Bella ou je demande, audiblement.

« Un 666 s'il vous plaît ! » demandais-je en levant un sourcil vers Bella, signe que j'attendais qu'elle réponde à mon défi.

« Pffff, même pas peur ! Deux 666 s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle avait fait un deux avec ses doigts pour bien indiquer au barman qu'on en prendrait deux, et qu'il n'oublie pas de lui en donner un. Tout sa en plongeant dans mon regard, toujours avec cet air de défi qu'elle aimait prendre.

Le 666, autrement dit, le cocktail du diable, tout simplement parce qu'il était un shouilla costaud… La dernière fois que j'en avais bu, j'avais eu trois jours mal à la tête à boire de du thé toute les journée en me schoutant au Doliprane… Autant vous dire que je me souvenais des journées qui ont suivies, mais de la soirée, un peu moins.

Un tiers de sambuca…

Un tiers de wisky…

Et pour finir, un tiers de tequila…

« Swan, fait pas ta maligne, j'vais te ramener sur les genoux ! » lui lançais-je en m'accoudant au bar.

« Tu sais Cullen, je suis un petit gabarie, mais si tu savais ce que je peux avaler… C'est toi qui rentreras sur les genoux tu verras… »me menaça t-elle quand le barman nous apporta nos boissons.

Nous nous regardons intensément, comme si on attendait chacun que l'autre est avalé son cocktail pour pouvoir boire le sien. De peur que l'autre ne tienne pas son engagement peu être ?

« A la tienne Swan ! » dis-je en frappant mon verre contre le sien.

« Idem Cullen ! »

Et, ensemble, nous avons avalés nos deux cocktail du diable. Je fis une petite grimace tendis que Bella elle, souriait a s'en faire mal au joues, j'en étais sur. Qu'est-ce qui l'amuser autant ?

J'aurais pu me demandais ce que je faisais la avec elle, qu'est-ce qu'on devait pas faire pour pouvoir coucher avec une nana correct de nos jours. Mais les autres filles, venaient d'elle même, elle me suppliaient presque pour que je leur face « plaisir ». Mais Bella, elle me repousser, se qui, contre toute attente, m'exciter encore plus, est-ce quelque chose de normal ? Comment est-ce qu'une fille qui me repoussait pouvait à ce point me donner envie de lui offrir mes atouts masculins ?

« Encore un s'il vous plaît ! » demanda t-elle au barman…

**5h32 – Sortie du bar.**

« Après toi Cullen… » Dit Bella en m'ouvrant la porte.

Elle était toute rouge et marcher vraiment mais vraiment pas droit. Comme moi sûrement.

« Ooh ! C'est à moi de dire ça normalement ! » lui répondis-je en rigolant, ce que je faisais depuis une bonne heure sans jamais cesser. Et je peux vous garantir, que c'était pas juste parce que j'étais très bien fait.

« Pffff ! Foutaise ! C'est moi qui porte les couilles ici alors sort d'ici et dépêche toi ! » supplia t-elle toujours la porte ouverte, a moitié repliée sur elle-même pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Oooh ça c'était méchaaaaant Swwwwan ! » me plaignis-je gentiment en sortant.

Je sortis du bar en faisait o revoir à tout le petit monde et la neige qui avait recouvert les rues de Londres me frappa. Je regardai Swan et elle était accroché a un lampadaire qu'elle avait trouvé sur le bord du trottoir.

« Aloors ! Qui c'est qui fait la maligne après avoir bu comme un trooooooou ! » hurlais-je dans la rue en regardant Bella qui avait encore de bonne teinte rougeâtre.

« Te…Ta gueule ! J'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne ! Chuuuuut ! » respira t-elle toujours accrochait à son poteau.

Je passa devant elle et partie par l'endroit qui me semblait être celui de la direction de l'hôtel.

Je trébucha d'un coup en glissant sur la neige et m'étala sur le cul. Je me mis sur le genoux, je n'arrivais plus à me remettre debout tellement je rigolais et tellement Bella était explosais de rire.

Bella s'approcha de moi et sans prévenir me monta sur le dos. J'avais l'impression d'être un cheval, et elle la princesse nue sur mon dos.

Mon dieu Cullen, même bourré tu pense au cul bordel…

« Alller huuue cheval ! Je t'avais dit que tu rentrerais sur les genoux Cullen ! » rigola encore plus Bella en serrant ses jambes autour de moi et en s'accrochant à mes épaules.

Elle était tellement légère, j'avais l'impression de porter une plume. Je sentais juste la pression qu'elle exercée autour de mes hanches.

Et moi comme un idiot j'avançais, les mains gelées par la neige, mais j'étais tellement bourré au final, que je ne sentais même pas le froid.

J'étais encore assez lucide pour avoir réussis à remettre mon bonnet pour éviter d'avoir les oreilles gelées en arrivant à l'hôtel.

Au bout de cinquante mètres à peine de marche à quatre pattes, je me leva toujours, avec Swan sur mon dos. J'attirai ses jambes autour de moi et ses mains s'accrochèrent fortement autour de mes épaules. Elle avait collé sa tête sur l'une de mes épaules et je l'entendais frissonner dans mes oreilles.

« Swan, je t'avais dit que tu serais morte… » dis-je assez sérieux, ce qui m'étonnai vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je la sentis arracher mon bonnet et je tourna la tête vers elle et je la vit l'enfiler. Il était parfait pour sa tête, elle avait rebroussé les bords et sa lui donner un air absolument magnifique. J'avais du mal a avancer dans la neige, se qui fait que j'avais mis un moment à arrivais dans la rue de l'hôtel. Heureusement que je connaissais Londres comme ma poche et ça, même bourré !

« Cullen… POSE-MOI ! » cria Bella en urgence.

Je la lâcha doucement au sol et elle courra au premier coin de maison qu'elle trouva et dégobilla en une magnifique quiche tout se qu'elle avait avalais ce soir. J'alla la rejoindre et lui attrapa les quelques cheveux qui pendaient vers le sol pour les lui maintenir en l'air. Un grand sourire c'était dessiné sur mes lèvres pendant que Swan renvoyait le contenu de son ventre.

Je fouilla mes poches et lui sortis un mouchoir que je lui tendis. Elle l'attrapa et s'essuya avec. Elle releva la tête et se retourna vers moi.

« Merci… » dit-elle soudain avec un air qui avait déchanté de celui qu'elle avait à la sortie du bar.

Je lui fis un signe de tête tendis qu'elle enlevait mon bonnet de sa tête, elle le fourra entre ses jambes le temps de se recoiffer et le remis sur sa tête. Encore mieux que tout a l'heure. Avec sa petite veste en cuir, ça aller pas super mais elle restait sexy quand même. Avec mon bonnet en laine noire fétiche… Mon préféré !

« J'aime pas vomir… » se plaignit-elle en avançant vers l'hôtel.

« Tu devrais avoir la bite rude pourtant, toi qui avais l'air de ventais tes mérites de bonne buveuse » lui lançais-je pour l'emmerder un peu avec un grand sourire.

Elle m'offrit sans aucuns doutes, son meilleur doigt d'honneur ce qui eu le don de me faire rire encore plus.

Nous arrivons à l'hôtel, il n'y a plus de fans, vous me direz, encore heureux, si non elles seraient ensevelies sous la neige.

Swan rentra la première et je la suivait. Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur et rejoignîmes la chambre dans un silence de plomb, en même temps, si je disais ne serais-ce qu'un chose, tout le bâtiment aller être réveiller.

Swan ouvra la porte et posa sa veste en cuir au dessus de mon bonnet et fonça dans la salle de bain.

Je rigolai en entendant le bruit de la brosse à dent repartir au moins trois fois. J'aurai fait la même chose de toute façon, vomir et rester sans pouvoir ce brosser les dents était horrible.

Je me sentais mieux ici, l'alcool dans mon sang c'était apaisé et j'étais posé et bien. Je ne n'avais pas sommeil, du moins, pas encore.

La porte de la salle de bain qui était en verre quasi opaque laissait juste apercevoir la forme de Bella qui ce dévêtit derrière et cela me rappela la chose que j'avais eu en tête durant toute la soirée et il ne fallait pas que je relâche tous mes efforts d'essayer de la séduire maintenant.

Je passe sur le balcon pour l'attendre car je pense qu'elle c'est décidé à prendre une douche, vu se qu'elle vient de vomir dans la rue, c'est compréhensible.

Je me sentais bien ici, j'étais chez moi, à Londres. Mais la façon dont j'observais la ville était différente que toutes les autres fois. Donc comment expliqué cela ?

En regardant la ville ce soir, j'ai les paroles d'Alice qui me revinrent et elles me frappèrent comme la neige l'avait fait tout à l'heure.

_« Je comprends pas que tu sois un parfait connard avec elle et que tu sois gentil avec moi… »_

Je me retournai pour voir que Bella venais de sortir de la douche ce qui me fit fronçais les sourcils. Je soufflai et m'assis sur la rambarde du balcon, pieds dans le vide.

Comment est-ce que j'arrivais à vouloir coucher avec Bella alors que quelques jour au par avant, je ne voulais qu'être son amie ? Pourquoi vouloir essayer de lui pourrir la vie, ou de la faire souffrir, car, oui. Toute cette bande de chienne avait souffert, du moins celle qui avait un cœur du moins. Comme Tanya qui ne cessait de m'envoyait des message depuis que l'ont c'était séparé. Pourquoi au fait ? C'est pas vraiment parce que je lui manquais au final, mais elle devait avoir une mauvaise image que Edward Cullen l'es largué. Même si je doute qu'elle l'es tournée de cette manière…

Amis. Amis. Amis

Ce genre de relation peut-elle seulement existé entre une homme et une femme de nos âges ? De mon côté jamais. Toutes les filles à qui je m'étais finalement lié n'avaient jamais voulu le genre de relation amicale que je pensais. Donc comment après ça, puis-je encore pensée pourvoir n'être qu'ami avec Bella ?

Un point non négligeable, quand je l'avait embrassé après cette danse, elle c'était immédiatement raidie et j'avait pu lire dans ses yeux toute cette douleur. Ses larmes en exprimés, de la douleur, mes ses yeux, ses yeux… Ses petits yeux marrons chocolat qui hurlaient la douleur, pourquoi cela ? Alors que je n'avais fait que l'embrassé. Je devrai lui poser la question, pourquoi tant de colère ?

Et pourquoi étais-je là, j'avais passé la soirée avec elle, et elle n'avait fait qu'ignorer mon geste de la soirée. Elle m'avait dit toutes ces choses, elle était en colère contre moi, mais c'est comme si elle avait tout effacé d'un révère de manche.

« Cullen, si tu décide de sauter, fait le ailleurs, je veux pas être suspecté de meurtre ou complice d'un suicide s'il te plaît… » rigola Bella en passant la baie vitrée qui menée sur le balcon.

Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche et elle était en short et débardeur.

« Bon dieu, il fait froid ! On va s'enrhumer à rester là… » ajouta t-elle en attendant que je rentre.

Je me retournai et elle vit toutes les questions qui ce bousculaient dans mes yeux car elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils et je la sentis ce raidir.

« Tu compter vraiment de débarrasser de moi comme ça ? » frissonnais-je en rentrant et en refermant derrière moi.

Je sens l'atmosphère s'alourdire un peu plus que normalement. Je regarde toujours Bella qui baisse les yeux et regarde ses pieds, je m'approche donc d'elle et m'arrête devant elle.

Je lui prends le menton pour qu'elle me regarde, je dois lui poser ces questions qui me titillent.

« Je suis fatiguée Edward, j'ai envie de dormir… » se défila-t-elle avant même que je n'est commencer à ouvrir la bouche.

« Euh… Okay… Je vais dormir dans le… fauteuil ? » dis-je en me retournant et en m'apercevant qu'il n'y avait pas de fauteuil. « Okay.. Euh écoute, je… Je vais appeler un taxi je vais rentrer chez moi okay ? » dis-je soudain en me sentant con.

« Tu seras incapable de dire ton adresse tellement t'es bourré Cullen… » rigola t-elle.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour regarder s'il y a une baignoire et à ma surprise, il y en à une et je reviens en disant à Bella que je dormirai dans la salle de bain. Je regarde dans l'armoire et prends une couverture et la lance dans la salle de bain.

« Bah bonne nuit Swan… » dis-je en fermant la porte de la salle d'eau.

Je retire mes couches de vêtement en gardant uniquement mon boxer et grimpe dans la baignoire avec la couverture dans les mains.

La seule chose que je n'avais pas calculé c'est que Bella avait pris sa douche juste avant et que la baignoire était trempée, ce qui me fis glisser à l'intérieur.

« Puuuuutain ! » hurlais-je une fois que je m'étais fracasser la tête contre la parois.

J'entendis Swan ce levé et courir jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire et me regarda affolée.

« Ca va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? » me demanda t-elle soudain soucieuse.

« Tu ne veux pas être accusée de meurtre mais tu laisse quand même plein d'eau après ta douche, donc si j'ai mal ! » répondis-je grognon et un peu énervé.

« Écoute, j'étais pas censé savoir que tu viendrais dormir là ! La culpabilité qui m'habite d'avoir prit ta chambre ne cesse de m'emmerder, j'allais te proposer l'hospitalité du côté droit de mon lit mais finalement, bah reste dans la niche du chien t'es beaucoup moins chiant ! » s'énerva t-elle d'un coup en partant et sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Je souffle fort et me borne à rester dans ma baignoire, les bras croisés. Je regarde la chambre ou Bella vient d'éteindre sa lumière contrairement à la mienne qui est encore allumée. Avec un peu de chance, ma lumière va l'emmerder pour dormir et elle bougera son cul.

Je continue d'attendre et je commence à prendre froid, car même avec une grosse couverture, mine de rien, je suis sur quelque chose de froid et de plus, à moitié nu.

Je souffle et décide de me lever en prenant soins de ne pas glisser. Je passe discrètement la tête dans la chambre et vois Bella au bout du lit, le dos tourner à la salle de bain. Elle doit dormir.

Je décide d'aller discrètement me glisser du côté libre de son plumard. Je tire un bout de couette et me couche sur l'oreiller.

« Edward, 0, Bella 2… » chuchota Bella une fois que je fus installer.

« Et si je dors aussi du côté gauche Swan ? On fait comment ? » demandais-je avec un air boudeur.

« Hey bien ça fait 3 pour moi… » rigola t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

La lumière de la lune qui c'était installer après les nuages de la veille éclairée faiblement la chambre et je pus distinguer quand même son visage, elle souriait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tirais la couette et de la tirait du côté droit du lit et de me placer à cali-fourchon sur elle bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avec les miennes.

C'est cette fâcheuse habitude qui me reprenait, j'étais donc incapable d'être simplement ami avec une fille ? Et pourquoi je ressentais ce désir de vouloir absolument couché avec Bella alors que je ne m'attirais que des foudres à chaque pas que j'avançais vers elle de cette façon ?

« Non, non s'il te plaît ! Fait pas ça ! j'ten supplie Alex ! Arrête ! Arrête ! NON NON FAIT PAS CA ! » hurla soudain Bella en essayant de se débattre et en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, elle tremblait sous mon corps et sa voix transportait plus qu'une certaine peur. Je ne saurais dire ce sentiment que j'eus mais, il était tellement fort qu'un frisson me parcouru tout le corps.

Je la lâcha et elle se recroquevilla immédiatement à la tête du lit, la tête entre les genoux en se secouant d'avant en arrière en murmurant.

« Non, non, non, c'est fini Bella, il reviendra pas, il reviendra pas, non, non, il doit pas revenir, t'es plus forte que lui… »marmonnait-elle en ce balançant.

Je ne compris pas le reste, j'entendais juste ses pleurs, et j'étais à l'autre bout du lit à ne même plus savoir quoi faire. Qui était cet Alex ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

Bon dieu, elle pleurait, elle tremblait, elle était en train de persuader que ce petit corps frêle et fragile était plus fort que lui ? Qu'il n'aller jamais revenir…

Mais qui est-ce qui n'aller pas revenir ? Qui était celui qui la faisait tremblé ?

Elle avait eu une réaction tellement forte, tellement violente, ses yeux avaient changés du tout au tout en quelques secondes seulement, j'avais senti la peur, j'avais senti cette peur, rien qu'en la regardant. Je la connaissais à peine finalement, mais durant ces quelques secondes, c'est comme si elle m'avait fait connaître une partie d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu… La peur.

« Bella… ? Je… Ca va ? » chuchotais-je comme gêné.

Elle se décrispa soudain et releva le regard vers moi, elle était affolée. Elle regarda dans toute la pièce et resta fixée sur moi avec un air grave.

« Ne refait… Jamais ça… » chuchota t-elle en laissant échapper un sanglot que je remarqua, ce qui me transperça tellement elle exprimait de douleur dans sa voix.

« Écoute Bella je comprends pas explique moi, je… »

Elle mis un doigt devant sa bouche, me demandant de me taire, ce que j'exécutai immédiatement, curieux de savoir pourquoi.

Je m'approcha d'elle et m'appuyai sur la tête du lit et ramena mes genoux à ma poitrine aussi. Je me plaça prêt d'elle, sans la toucher.

Elle pleurait toujours et j'attendis que ses chaudes larmes cessent avant de pouvoir engager la conversation.

« Je t'accorde les trois points Swan… » murmurais-je en regardant le mur d'en face.

Mon regard se tourna vers elle quand je sentis son regard sur moi. Elle avait le visage rougis avec tout ce qu'elle avait pleuré et j'éprouva une certaine culpabilité.

« Je veux être ton ami Bella, laisse-moi simplement me faire à l'idée que tu es une fille… » demandais-je toujours en la regardant.

Elle resta silencieuse et essaya de me déchiffrais, comme percé à travers mon esprit.

Je regardai autour de moi en faisant signe de chercher quelqu'un.

« Si tu cherche Robert Pattinson, seul ce vampire sais lire dans les pensées, mais je doute que tes capacités de rase-moquette réussissent à faire ça Swan… » murmurais-je encore une fois.

Je la vit sourire et elle me frappa l'épaule.

« J'ai besoins de toi pour me faire rire Cullen tu sais… ? » chuchota t-elle à peine audible.

Elle à besoin de moi pour rire ? Pourquoi me disait t-elle ça ? J'avouais que Swan devenait attachante mais de la à m'avouer ce genre de choses…

« Si tu le dis Swan… » dis-je en souriant.

« Non, mais, je… Veux… Enfin, c'est égoïste j'ai l'impression mais… Je me demande si je n'aimerais pas être que ta collègue au final… »

_Clic…_

Je voulais être son ami, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle, j'avais envie de m'amusais avec elle.

Cette fille qui me faisait rire et que j'aimais emmerder voulait être ma collègue, seulement ça ?

Non finalement, elle était pas si chiante que ça, elle était pas si conne que ça, elle était pas si bête que j'avais pu le penser. Ce soir, elle m'avais avouer des choses, l'alcool l'avait sûrement aidé, certes, mais finalement, j'avais fini par danser une musique country avec tous ces vieux du bar et elle à côtés, et je l'entendais rire. Seulement ça. Cette chose si naturelle au final qu'une fille puisse faire, mais ce rire simple et non forcé. Non comme toutes ces petites pestes tout droit sortie d'une magasine retouché ! Elle, elle était joyeuse et ne faisait pas semblant de l'être. C'est quelque chose que, malgré moi, je commençais à apprécier chez elle.

« Nooon ! » sortis-je soudain, un peu trop fermement ce qui lui fit retenir un sourire.

Je voulais vraiment en savoir plus sur elle et j'avais vraiment envie de passer un certain temps avec elle. Elle m'amusait, et moi aussi apparemment. Non mais collègue, non, hors de question.

« Enfin, tu vois ? Je veux pas… » essayais-je de me justifier avant qu'elle ne me coupe la parole.

« Mmmh Mmmh… Bonne nuit Edward… » dit-elle en se couchant côté gauche du lit.

« Non attends, comment tu m'as appeler là ? » demandais-je suspicieux.

« Euuh, Edward pourquoi ? » répondit-elle perdue appuyé sur ses coudes.

« Tu ne dis Edward quand je t'énerve ou que… Ou que tu es énervée contre moi et… » commençais-je.

Elle baissa le regard, se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Et moi qui pensé qu'un ami t'appeler Edward… » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire en tournant juste la tête vers moi.

« Sauf toi Swan ! » rigolais-je en m'installant sur le dos et la regardant.

« Et pourquoi je ferais exception à la règle dis moi ? » proposa t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, la lumière de la lune éclairant encore une fois son visage.

« Parce que tu sera toujours mon rase-moquette ! »

« Pffff, et moi, je pourrai plus t'appeler Touffic ! » grogna t-elle.

« Quoi ? ATTENDS ? Quoi ? » criais-je en pensant qu'elle parler de mes cheveux, quoi mes cheveux ? Ils… Non non, mais elle aller faire quoi ?

« Bonne nuit Touffic ! »

« Pffffff… J'abandonnerai pas ! »

Je compris donc que la conversation était clôturé pour cette nuit quand je ne l'entendis pas répondre.

« Bonne nuit Swan… » rajoutais-je quelques minutes plus tard.

Je n'us en seule réponse, une respiration forte et régulière qui indiquer qu'elle était rendue au pays des songes ou je sombrai peu après.

**Désolé Cullen, mais pour commencer une entente qui, je suis sûre, sera pleine de rebondissements, je devais ABSOLUEMENT me débarrasser de sa…**

**Je ne m'excuserais pas, bien évidemment, mais t'embrasse quand même… Ou pas !**

**Bella**

**POV BELLA**

« Coucou petit oiseau ! » me fit Aro au bout du téléphone.

« Salut Aro ! Comment tu va ? J'allai t'appeler ! Je pensais à toi ! »

« Ah ! Bah écoute… J'avais un truck important à te dire en fait… Tu… as du temps ? » me demanda t-il en prenant un air sérieux.

« Aro, tu m'inquiète… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Je… Oui, j'attends mon avion à Londres la, le je le prends dans une heure, tu veux que je me connecte sur skype ? »

« Euh, oui s'il te plaît… Je dois… Oui connecte toi» fini t-il tout tremblant.

« J'arrive de suite… »

Je raccroche immédiatement et me précipite vers le bar de l'aéroport de Londres où je branche mon PC et me connecte sur Skype comme prévus. Un sourire au barman et je peux même le brancher à une prise dis donc…

Aro me demande une conversation immédiatement, que j'accepte et la vu que j'ai de lui me choque. Il est dans son salon de danse à L.A habillé avec son habituel corset. Il est transpirant et à la respiration haletante encore. Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait fait…

Danse Bella ! Alllller ! Evacue ! Balance toute cette douleur qui te hante ! Balance là ! Jusqu'à ce que l'énorme trou dans ta poitrine ce bouche ! Alllller Bella danse comme jamais tu à pu le faire ! Ne pleure pas la douleur elle n'en vaux pas la peine ! ECRASE-LA !

Je me souviendrais de ces moments avec lui toute ma vie, quand j'allais mal et qu'il était la, qu'il me forçait à danser pour évacuer tout ce que j'avais emmagasiné, il à bien fait, il me connaissait comme personnes et lisait à travers moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il m'avait fait danser, il m'avait libéré d'une partie de la douleur et c'était à mon tour de l'aider.

« Aro, j'aime pas quand tu danse encore à cette heure la… » dis-je en réajustant mes oreillettes.

« Je sais mais… J'étais obligeais… Je dors plus depuis hier… » m'avoua t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Doune ? » soufflais-je d'une seule parole en l'appelant Doune, parole qui le rassurer, je ne sais pour qu'elle raisons, c'était pour moi un dériver de papa…

Je le vit serrer la mâchoire et soufflais pour reprendre son calme et ses émotions. Il m'inquiétait tellement, je l'avais vu peu souvent dans un état comme celui la. Et la seule personne au monde qui pouvait lui faire du mal était _elle_…

« Elle est revenue Bell's… Elle… Elle à peur qu'il l'apprenne…» me répondit-il honteux en baissant la tête et en réajustant sa couette.

« Oh mon dieu… Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'il le sache tu ne le connaît même pas je comprends pas tu le… » demandais-je soudain paniquée.

Je compris que le silence d'Aro, en ce moment m'avoua une chose que je n'avais jamais soupçonné. Il le savait, il savait qui était son fils, il le savait, mais il ne m'as jamais rien dit, il le savait…

« Tu le savais c'est sa… » dis-je la voix remplie de douleur.

« Ne m'en veux pas Bella, j'ai pas réussi à te le dire et dès que j'ai su que… » commença t-il avant que je le coupe.

« C'est quoi le rapport avec moi Aro ? Pourquoi est-t-elle revenue te voir alors que… ? » le coupais-je voulant poser pleins de questions.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Aro avait peur à ce point et surtout pourquoi il essayait de me protéger. Mais me protéger de quoi ?

« Parce qu'elle à vu danser ma meilleure danseuse, celle qui ne danse qu'avec moi et Jacob… Toi Bella, elle t'as vu magnifiquement bien exécutée tes pas de danses sans une erreurs, avec son fils… Avec… Avec mon fils Bella… » lâcha t-il d'un coup.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et les larmes me montèrent tendis que je me mordais les lèvres sans dire une parole, juste en me rendant compte des conséquences qu'aller engendrer mes engagements…

« Et quand j'ai su que… Qu'on t'avais engager pour être sa styliste sa m'as… J'ai eu de suite peur qu'elle revienne et elle à attendu avant hier pour venir me menacée… » continua t-il tendis que je fermai force les yeux en laissant échapper une larme en secouant la tête de haut en bas pour lui faire signe que j'avais compris.

Je ré ouvris les yeux et pris une grande respiration, la vois tremblante j'essayai de parler.

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à quelque chose ? » demandais-je la voix tremblante.

« Elle m'as dit que tu devrais sûrement t'attendre à un appel ou pire, une visite… » m'avoua t-il.

Je répondis par un oui de la tête ne sachant quoi dire ou faire d'autre.

« Bella, je t'en conjure, fais très attention à toi, elle peu être dangereuse, surtout quand il s'agit d'Edward… » me dit-il afin de me mettre en garde.

« Je comprends pourquoi elle m'as regardé avant que je ne parte à la soirée de danse… » soufflais-je. « Comment Edward peut-il être le fils de cette… CONNE ! » explosais-je.

« Bella, Bella, s'il te plaît calme toi, je crois que tout le monde te regarde… » essaya t-il de me calmer en me faisant de regarder derrière moi.

Je me retournai et lança un regard noir à tous ceux qui me regarder de travers et réfléchie en retournant à Aro.

« Je comprends tellement tout, sa personnalité en tant qu'Edward, quand il à était méchant. Il à prit tous les défauts de cette pauvre femme, la manipulation, le narcissisme, mais je le sais, je… Je sais qu'il est… » j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'arracher la gorge à dire ce que j'allais dire, je le pensais vraiment mais je n'en avais vu qu'un petit bout… « Il est attentionné, gentil, il à de l'humour… » je rigola pour moi avant de me reprendre « Un humour de merde certes, mais il en a, mais surtout, je pense qu'il à ta douceur et ta patience Aro, enfouit très loin, mais il l'a… J'en suis certaines… » achevais-je avec une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue.

Aro respira fort et sourit, d'un sourire, non satisfait, mais soulagé, soulagé que son fils n'est pas prit tout de cette femme affreuse.

« Je veux pas que tu en face une affaire personnelle Bell's… » me demanda t-il après quelque minutes.

« C'est trop tard Aro, Edward est mon ami et tu… Tu es ce qui ressemble le plus à mon père, avant même que je ne connaisse Edward, c'était déjà une affaire personnelle doune… »

Que pouvait bien donner une noirceur extrême, un narcissisme sans faille, une méchanceté sans limite, une manipulation experte à la blancheur d'un ange, une attention abondante, une gentillesse incroyable et douceur rassurante ?

Tel l'enfant du noir et du blanc, tel la manipulation et l'attention, tel la méchanceté et la gentillesse, tel étaient Esmée et Aro.

Les secrets de familles étaient sûrement la première chose dont l'ont souffrait indéfiniment.

Dans un système étudié, prévu pour être sans failles, prévu pour qu'aucun secret ne soit divulgué à autrui qui ne devrait être au courant de ce léger dysfonctionnement au sein du coffre fort qu'est ce lourd secret de famille…

J'avais l'impression, que c'était moi la faille de ce système sans failles. Ou presque.

* * *

><p><strong>VOILA ! J'espère que ce chapitre à plu à tout le monde, autant vous dire que les prochains chapitres vont commencer à bouger et qu'on peux s'attendre au pire... Je vous laisse mijoter ici hein :D<strong>

**Je tiens à laisser un petit mot, car certaines fic méritent d'être lus et je vous laisse sur une fics absoluement extra... **

**Faut enlevais les [] ^^**

**http[:].net/s/7375925/1/Babylove**

**Je ne pourrai citer une fic sans vous laisser une not sur une fic que vous connaissez sûrement mais qui pour moi reste sans mot...**

**Qui d'autre que Renifleur et Nain graincheux ?**

**http[:].net/s/5852274/1/Breaking_ones_armour**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dépendance

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Ouais je suis à la bourre mais bon, suite a pas mal de petits événements, j'ai pas pu posté avant...**

**Je vous poste donc ce court chapitre en expresse ( ouais, je vais louper le début de Mentalist MDR ) qui n'ets encore une fois malheureusement pas corrigé... J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, et je dois revoir Margaux ma super BETA ;)**

**En attendant, merci énooooooooooooormément aux nouvelles alertes et aux ajouts en favorits que j'ai pas mal reçus cette semaine et qui m'ont reboosté ;)**

**J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews anonyme a part Manon, donc no panique, elle continue :)**

**Voili voilou, donc ce chapiter s'appelle " Dépendance ". Donc relevé bien ;)**

**On se retrouve en bas :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

« Maman ? » demandais-je à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Ma Bella, je me dépêche ne t'inquiète pas, d'accords ? Je viens juste de me garer, si tu savais la circulation qu'il y avait sur La Rochelle aujourd'hui… »

« Maman, t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas à trente secondes… »

« Hey bien moi si ! Sa fait trop longtemps que je n'est pas vu ma fillette chérie ! Oooh bah Bella… Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? » demanda t-elle étonné avec un air ahuri que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Bah non M'man ! Je te l'aurais dit quand même voyons ! Avance au lieu t'arrêté sur chaque brune qui me ressemble ! Puis j'ai un bonnet ! Tu as vu le temps ? » rigolais-je au téléphone.

« Bon, je raccroche, j'arrive… »

Ma mère raccrocha son téléphone et cela me fis sourire. Elle était toujours autant protectrice et mère poule avec toutes ces années qui c'était écoulé.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur mon visage quand je l'aperçu et je me mis à courir vers elle.

Je l'entendit crier mon nom avant de se jeter dans mes bras où elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

« Maman, je t'en supplie, cesse de pleurer, tu va me faire braire aussi… » lui demandais-je en balayant ses larmes avec ma paume.

« Oooh ma Bella ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Promet de revenir voir ta pauvre mère plus souvent ! » me supplia t-elle.

« No panic m'man… Arrête d'angoisser, tu savais que je devais rester sur Los Angeles un moment… »

« Oui oui, en en parlera plus tard t'inquiète pas, Bree est aussi impatiente que moi d'entendre tous sa, mais sa ne serait pas juste que je les entendent avant elle » me sourit-elle en me faisant son clin d'œil. « Mais c'est quoi ce bonnet ? Il te va bien, j'adore ! C'est un nouveau style en vogue ça y est . » ajouta t-elle.

« Non, je… L'es emprunter… » souriais-je en pensant à Edward qui aller, j'en suis sûre me faire de grosses reproches sur le fait que je lui est « emprunter » son bonnet sans son autorisation…

Elle ne posa pas de questions et je l'attrapai par le bras en traînant ma toute petite valise que j'avais prise de Londres et partis tout sourire vers la sortie.

Ma mère me parlait de tout et de rien, elle me racontait sa rencontre qu'elle avait fait à son super club de gym il y à deux mois de ça. J'en avais ris au téléphone avec elle quand elle me l'avait dit, mais parler de sa vie m'apaisa un peu plus.

Je rigolais tellement avec elle. C'était pas que la meilleure mère au monde mais c'était plus que ça. Ma mère était une partie de moi, normal, puisqu'elle m'as faite, j'ai donc son sang qui coule dans mes veines, mais elle m'était indispensable. Elle m'avait enseigné que la famille était très importante, mais nul besoins de me l'enseigner, car je l'aimé plus que tout.

« Isabella Swan ? » me demanda quelqu'un discrètement.

Je fronça les sourcils et me retourna vers cette voix et aperçus une adolescente avec un style, vraiment spécial qui lui allait à ravir et que j'adorais littéralement. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait lâché et lissé, avec un cerf-tête noir assez large pour accessoire. Elle portait en haut, un tee-shirt blanc déchiré d'un peu partout avec une cerise explosée à l'intérieure puis un « Cherry Bomb », une fan incontestable des The Runaways ? Au dessus de celui la, une superbe veste en cuir noire. Elle avait un jeans bleu très clair qui avait l'air usée et de simple convers qui n'avaient pas étés lassés. Elle arboré fièrement ses grosses Ray-Ban noires sur son visage. Des Warfarer, sans aucun doute. Un léger percing avait été placé au creux de sa lèvre, du côté gauche. Cette fille était rock, classe et sage en même temps, c'était vraiment un style parfait, enfin, j'adorais totalement quoi…

« J'adore les The Runaways.. » lui souriais-je en me retournant.

Son sourire redoubla d'intensité quand je lui avoua ça et elle regarda son haut en s'approchant de moi.

« J'aime énormément ton style, je trouve impressionnant qu'une personne arrive à paraître rockeuse, classe et sage en une seule tenue miss » lui avouais-je en un clin d'œil.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux lisse.

« Hey bien, le jeans viens de votre collection en faite… » rougi-t-elle. « Leah Clearwater excusez moi… » dit-elle en me tendant la main.

« Oh bien sur, ravi de faire ta connaissance Leah » lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

« Je suis désolé, je vous suis venu pour vous voir donc j'aimerais bien avoir une photo avec vous si… Si sa vous dérange pas bien sur hein… » rougissa-t-elle.

« Oh euh, aucuns soucis mais pourquoi ? » demandais-je intriguais que quelqu'un m'aborde comme ça. Elle aurait pu ce tromper de personne non ?

« Bah en faite, je suis tomber par hasard sur votre site il y a au moins deux ans et j'ai adorais les vêtements que vous proposiez, avec Alice bien entendu, sa m'as permis d'être, rock, classe et sage en même temps… Et puis, je n'est pas réussie à vous avoir à la sorti des aéroports et personne préviens sur tweeter quand vous partez de quelque part… Mais bah la, vu qu'on vous à vu hier soir a l'avant-première de twilight, d'ailleurs au passage j'adorais mais TOTALEMENT votre robe et puis, ce matin on à tweeter que la styliste de Edward Cullen prenait un avion direction La Rochelle et la je me suis dit, Leah, tu dois y aller et me voilà… »

« Wouah… Hey bien… » c'était les seuls mots que j'arrivai à dire, elle m'avais cloué le bec, elle avait tout d'un coup, comme jetée son air timide et elle c'était mise à parler à ne plus s'arrêter et sa me faisais rire. On aurait dit Alice à monologué pendant des heures.

« Donc vous êtes d'accord pour me faire une photo et un autographe s'il vous plaît ? » demanda t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

« Oui aucun problème ! Sa me fais plaisir ! Maman, tu peux nous prendre ? »

Leah tendis l'appareil à ma mère et elle vain se mettre à côté de moi, sans me toucher quand même. Ma mère prit une photo et je regarda Leah.

« Aller, fait pas ta timide, je mange personnes ! » rigolais-je en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle éclata de rire et me pris par la taille, ma mère prit la photo au moment ou nos deux regards se croisèrent. Nous regardions les photos et Leah me remercia après m'avoir fait signer un article dans un journal de mode qui avait publié ma collection de cette année.

Elle m'écrit son « nom » tweeter sur un papier volant que je fourra dans mon sac à main « au cas ou je repasse dans le coin ou que j'aille quelque part ou elle sera et qu'elle puisse revenir me voir pour un autre autographe et une autre photo et… » je vous passe la suite. Elle me remercia encore, encore et encore d'avoir prit le temps de rester un peu avec elle et je partis en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Hey bien, ma Bella est une star… » me confia ma mère en se penchant sur moi.

« N'importe quoi maman, c'est elle qui me connaît avec ma collection, je suis pas une star, je suis styliste ! » rigolais-je en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule tout en marchant.

On s'installa à l'intérieur de la voiture et ma mère démarra direction, le Centre Hospitalier de La Rochelle, qui n'était à même pas vingt minutes de voiture.

« Tu as réussie à faire ramener ta voiture à Los Angeles ? » me demanda ma mère quand on rentra dans le centre ville.

« Oui, il me la laisse au parking souterrain de LAX, comme sa, je l'aurais quand je retournerais là-bas, au cas ou Jake ne puisse pas venir me chercher. » lui souriais-je avant de continuer. « C'est toujours Émilie qui s'occupe de Bree dis moi ? »

« Ooh que oui ! Bree la veut elle et personne d'autre, normal tu me dira, elle est vraiment super comme infirmière ! En plus, c'est une des seule qui sais bien parler comme elle le langage des signes ! » s'enjoua ma mère.

J'éprouvais un certain mal-être à venir ici, en même temps, qui ce sentait bien dans un hôpital à part ceux qui souhaitent y être ? De plus, je n'aimé pas voir Bree dans cet endroit, je la préféré tellement bien à la maison et en bonne santé. J'avais en plus de ça, ce sentiment, la culpabilité, encore et toujours de toutes manières. Même si elle n'était pas à l'hôpital à cause de moi et même si ma petite sœur m'avais fait comprendre que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais bien de la tienne, je continuais à penser le contraire.

Certes, elle n'étais pas ici par ma faute, mais, son handicape, lui c'était à cause de moi…

Elle n'arrêtait pas de me rabacher qu'elle avait rencontrée des tas de gens bien grasse à moi, et qu'elle m'en remercier, mais quand même. Elle avait échappé à ma surveillance…

Ma mère salua l'infirmière d'accueil et m'entraîna au second étage. Bree était dans une chambre au fond du couloir. Elle avait de la chance elle était seule dans sa chambre, ce qui devenait rare vus le nombre de personne que l'hôpital accueillez mais les anciens avait un traitement de faveur sois disant…

Ma mère rentra en première et elle parla silencieusement avec ma sœur avant de m'appeler, je savais que Bree n'était pas au courant de ma venue aujourd'hui, et sa faisait bientôt deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu en chaire et en os. Skype était super, mais bon…

Je rentrai à mon tour dans cette chambre que je connaissais trop bien et mima un « bonjour » à Bree. Elle hurla mon nom et je fila la rejoindre pour lui faire un câlin énorme.

Bree, ma sœur, ma confidente, mon amour, mon moi en plus petite. On se ressemblait tellement toute les deux qu'étant plus petite, les gens nous confondait. Elle faisait la même taille que moi, et nous étions toutes les deux faite pareil. Vraiment pas grosse, vraiment pas grande et vraiment pas très intelligente quand on était ensemble. Toutes ces conneries qu'on avait pu faire ensemble, sa en devenais déconcertant

Bree avait juste un an de moins que moi et elle avait été internée à l'hôpital il y a de ça deux ans ou, elle passait presque toute l'année ici.

Elle y allait trois fois par semaine avant, pour faire ses dialyses, étant donner que Bree avait un diabète en insulinodépendance. Jusqu'à il y à deux ans justement, son pancréas à fait une chute d'insuline et celui-ci ne produit même plus la quantité requise pour qu'elle puisse vivre chez nous et doit être sous observation constante, parce qu'une moindre rechute serait fatale pour elle.

Je m'assis au bout du lit comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je venais lui rendre visite à l'hôpital et ma mère s'essaya sur le siège juste à côté de Bree en lui prenant la main.

« Où est Seth ? » demandais-je a Bree. C'était une phrase courte, elle saurait lire sur mes lèvres.

« Dans sa chambre » me répondit ma sœur en pointant l'autre bout du couloir.

_« Je vais le chercher, il va me harceler jusqu'à ce que je lui raconte mes aventures et j'ai horreur de me répéter !_ » mimais-je cette fois-ci en langage des signes en sautant de mon lit.

Bree était sourde, suite à un accident. C'était pour ça que je me sentais coupable, j'étais avec des amis et je devais la garder. Bree, échappant à ma surveillance, à voulu rejoindre des amis un soir… Une voiture l'as percuté et l'hémisphère de son cerveau qui comporte l'ouïe fut atteinte. Le médecin nous a affirmer que cela aurait pu être bien plus grave…

Je traversa le couloir et frappa à la porte en sachant très bien qu'il n'entendrait pas mais il savait que la seule personne au monde qui frappait à sa porte c'était moi. C'était en quelque sorte, la prévention que j'arrivais. Il le sentait toujours, il m'avait dit un jour, qu'il ressentait les vibrations. Les sourds m'étonnait toujours.

« Entre vieille pie ! » criait-il a travers la chambre.

J'entrai dans la chambre en lui disant en langage des signes.

« _Putain, toi Monsieur, on t'as fait devenir sourd, mais l'option muet devait pas être dans les cordes !_ » rigolais-je en allant le voir.

Il était posté à la fenêtre et m'offrit un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Seth était un bon petit gars, enfin, il avait quand même dix neuf ans et demi… Non, on ne néglige pas le et demi. Il était pas du tout la pour la même chose que ma sœur, lui, venait juste de faire amputer jusqu'au-dessus du genoux suite à une infection. Le staphylocoque doré je crois. Oui, chercher l'erreur, on rentre à l'hôpital pour une bronchite et on ressort avec un genou en moins, c'est motivant…

Seth et ma sœur c'était rencontré à une réunion pour les sourds il y a de ça six ans et puis finalement, ils se voyaient plus que souvent et ils ont fini par ce retrouvés à l'hôpital… C'est d'un grand romantisme apparemment.

Je lui dis qu'on se rejoignait avec Bree et ma mère pour une séance ragôts familiale. Sa illumina son visage et il me poussa pour que je me retrouve dans la chambre de Bree totalement écroulé de rire. Quand les filles me virent arriver avec Seth qui me pousser, elle se joignirent à moi.

Passer cette petite crise de rire, je repris ma place, tendis que Seth s'installa aux côtés de ma sœur en l'embrassant avant de la placer dans ses bras.

« _Dit Bella, il est aussi beau que dans le film Edward ?_ » me demanda ma sœur en langage des signes impatiente de commencer cette énième séquence de râgots familiale.

On appelé sa les râgots ou les réunions de famille, Eric n'était pas là, il l'était souvent, avec Renesmée et Angela, ce n'était pas facile, mais on ce réunissait dès que l'ont pouvait et on argumenter toute notre vie depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'était vue.

« _J'ai pas vu le film…_ » avouais-je honteuse en rougissant.

Bree regarda ma mère qui acquis à la question silencieuse de ma sœur. Ma mère se tourna alors vers moi.

« Le 7 janvier c'est cinéma pour la sortie de toute façon tu viendra ! _Seth tu viens ?_ » me regarda ma mère avant de se retourner vers Seth.

« _Comment vous savez qu'il est beau dans le film alors que vous l'avez pas encore vu ?_ » demandais-je un minimum curieuse.

« _Bella, Bella… Tu es désespérante, as tu au moins regarder la bande annonce et lu les livres ? J'attends le quatrième avec impatiente !_ » répondit ma sœur

Euh… Bon, le film sortait le 7 janvier, la bande annonce était disponible et en plus de ça, c'était adapté de bouquin ? Hey bien, je devrais vraiment commençais à me renseigné sur cette saga qui m'avait l'air fabuleuse…

« _Tout le monde attends ce film ! Le livre est déjà best seller dans le monde entier !_ » s'excita ma sœur en frappant son petit copain avec ses mains alors que c'était de la faute de personne.

Moi et ma mère nous mettions à rire en même temps en les regardant ce querellés encore une fois pour une petite broutille. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup Seth, je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais aucuns mal à ma sœur. De toutes façons, il avait plutôt pas intérêt à le faire.

« _Tu as les bouquins bien sur ?_ » demandais-je avec mon sourire innocent.

« _Tu me prends pour une sourde la Bella ?_ » explosa de rire Bree.

Elle avait un humour à faire craquer tout le monde. Souvent, quand on hurlait son nom avec sa mère elle nous répondait

« Oooh c'est bon, on ce calme les dindes, je suis pas sourde ! »

Et vu que c'était le cas, sa rajouter à la touche humour de la chose et sa faisait rire énormément de monde.

J'étais tellement contente d'être avec se que je pouvais décrire comme ma famille que je me laissa aller à tout leur raconter depuis que j'ai rencontrer Edward, bah oui, pensez-vous ? J'étais obligé de tout leur raconter. Mais ça ne me dérangeais pas. Au contraire.

Je passa par le café, à partir du moment ou il m'avait vraiment paru être un con pas du tout civilisé. Jusqu'à cette soirée ou il c'était travestit et ou on était sortis dans la rue avec deux tequilas dans le sang. Je leur raconta les grandes lignes et non le reste…

Aucun d'eux n'était au courant de ce qui avait pu ce passait avec Alex. Je n'avais jamais pu leur dire. Autant je les aimaient à la folie, autant j'avais été incapable de leur avouer. C'est pour cela, qu'ils ne comprenaient ma relation avec Edward. Mais ils ne posaient pas de questions…

**21 Décembre – Dans une maison de campagne.**

« Edward call you » indique l'écran de mon BlackBerry.

Mon téléphone est sur mon lit et je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre en le regardant essayer de m'appeler depuis tout à l'heure.

Je ne cesse de me mordre les lèvres, dois-je répondre ?

Puis de toutes façons, comment est-ce que, comment est-ce que j'allai arranger la merde dans laquelle je m'étais mise ?

Je viens de me mettre à dos « Esmée ». La danseuse d'excellence, la femme de souffrance d'Aro, mon père adoptif, et de plus, le fils de mon… _Ami_ ?

Je ne cesse de penser à cette histoire, comment Aro et Esmèe peuvent-ils les parents de Edward, comment est-ce que… Cette histoire me bouffe.

Comment est-ce que j'arriverai à éviter Edward, non, c'est même plus histoire de l'éviter, c'est plutôt une histoire de le regarder dans les yeux… On m'as appris à ne jamais coller d'étiquettes surtout en temps que « Fils de… » mais alors là…

J'attrape le téléphone et le regarde vibrer dans mes mains. Je regarde encore une fois qui est-ce qui m'appelle, mais je ne me trompe pas…

« Allo ? » répondis-je avec un air assez froid en me mordant la lèvre.

« Swan mais putain ça fait plus de deux semaines que j'essaie de te joindre ! » cri Edward au bout du téléphone.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et souffle dans la main qui ne retient pas le combiné, je ne réponds pas. Je réfléchie au pourquoi du comment j'ai pu ne pas lui répondre pendant deux semaines entières…

« Swan ? » demande t-il en continuant de crier.

Je m'enfonce vers le mur en étendant mes jambes et frappa ma tête contre le mur en marmonnant. Je n'aurais jamais dû répondre…

« Quelle conne… » chuchotais-je.

« Bella, ça va ? » demande t-il en redevenant sérieux et avec cet air inquiet que je ne lui connaissait pas.

Je n'aurai jamais dû répondre bordel…

« Oui ! Très bien ! » sortis-je précipitamment, trop apparemment.

« Mmmh pas de réponse bonne réponse ! » grogne t-il au bout du fils. « Je te déteste au fait, tu es au courant bien sur ? » ajoute t-il.

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi donc Mr Cullen ? » rajoutais-je innocemment en essayant de changer de sujet tout de même.

Faisait-il allusion à ce petit accident de ciseau qui m'avais amené à lui…

« Oui Swan, je parle bien de ce léger accident de ciseaux ! » souffla t-il comme énervé d'un coup.

Ce gars lit dans mes pensées…

« Bah mince alors ! Je te jure, je découpais mon étiquette de jeans et le ciseau est venu d'un bon ! Comme une puce et t'as cisaillé quelques mèches de cheveux innocentes ! Je te jure c'est la pure vérité ! » parlementais-je en rigolant.

« Quelques mèches de cheveux… ? J'ai étais obligé de faire rattraper ça par la coiffeuse de l'hôtel ! » continue t-il de ce plaindre.

« Rooh aller c'est qu'une mèche de cheveux ! »

Cet idiot me fait rire… Comment est-ce que j'ai pu le snober pendant deux semaines alors que j'adore quand il me fait rire et avouons le, quand il m'embête…

« Euh Swan, demain je rentre à L.A donc, attends, tu aurais pas… Sa s'appelle attends je regarde » je l'entends cliquer avec sa souris d'ordinateur « SKYPE ! » sort-il enfin tout content de lui !

« Cullen, seule les gens qui vivent dans une grotte n'ont pas skype, tu le sais ? » rigolais-je en me faisant mal aux abdos.

Il m'échange ses coordonnées et nous nous retrouvons sur skype ou il me demande immédiatement une conversation vidéo.

« OH MON DIEU ! » hurlais-je immédiatement en le voyant et je partis dans un fou rire qui ne voulait plus s'arrêté.

Je l'entendais hurlais d'arrêté mais que faire en voyant ce genre de chose ? Ses cheveux…

« Ooh Cullen ! » soufflais-je en reprenant un semblant de sérieux.

« Je sais Swan, je suis horrible… » balança-t-il comme ça.

Je repris immédiatement mon sérieux en l'entendant dire ça. Cullen n'était pas Cullen s'il disait qu'il était horrible…

« Houla… Il ce passe quoi la Cullen ? » demandais-je.

« Je euh… je sais pas c'est… Bizarre ? » avoua t-il en touchant les quelques cheveux qu'il lui rester.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » me souciais-je de peur qu'il ne sache pour Esmée et Aro.

« Pffff c'est tellement énorme, que je me sens perdu Swan, ça va pas du tout… » continua t-il.

Je me figea sur place, il l'avait appris, mon dieu, je… Je réagis comment moi ?

_Ah bon ? T'es pas sérieux ? _

Même pas crédible…

_Bah oui, je le savais déjà !_

Pffff… C'est crédible sa non ?

J'écarquille les yeux et me crispe tout en essayant de paraître pas trop surprise et sors un tout petit :

« Quoi ? »

J'étais crispé et n'osais même plus bouger.

« Bah c'est la panique totale je commence à en avoir rat le bol ! J'ai l'impression de me sentir perdu sans toi tout ça parce que sa fait plus de deux semaine que je sors plus de chez moi ou après deux heures du matin parce que je me sens ridicule quand c'est pas toi qui m'habille et que maintenant je me dis que quand c'est moi qui m'habille c'est pire que tout et… Puis tu me manque Swan ! »

Il prononça les derniers mots que très peu fort et caché dans sa barbe mais assez fort pour que je les entendent. Tous ses aveux me soulage et je fini par souffler une main sur le cœur et même à finir par sourire.

« Oh c'est pire qu'être accroc au 666 sa Cullen ! T'es accroc à la façon dont ta styliste t'habille, tu es accroc aux mauvaises choses Cullen, tu es dépendant de moi ! Mais ca me plaît ! » continuais-je de rire. « Bon aller vide ton armoire, on va voir ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ! »

Je le vis marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il avait laissé pousser et je me rendis soudain compte que sa faisait deux semaine que je n'avais pas souris de bon cœur. Deux minutes, c'est ce qu'il lui à fallu pour me faire sourire.

« J'emmerde ma **dépendance**, puis t'es plus la première des connes Swan ! » grogna t-il en vidant me proposant des tee-shirt.

« Non pas celui la ! C'est quoi le truck au fond la ? Poser sur ton lit ! Montre ! » demandais-je.

« Cette chose la ? Je voulais la mettre parce que je trouve cette veset…» hurla t-il en brandissant brandissant une sorte de gilet a fermeture, grise a carreaux noires.

« Trop sexy ! Mais attends j'hallucine j'ai la même… » avouais-je en hallucinant mais complètement, si Cullen avait les même fringues que moi, c'était le bout des haricots !

« Ah promis c'est pas la tienne ! Contrairement à MON bonnet ! » cria t-il devant l'écran devant le quel il c'était rassit.

Je lui offris en seule réponse un sourire digne de lui qui en disant long sur mon implication sur cette histoire de bonnet disparue…

« Cherche pas de toutes façons Swan, j'ai vu les photos de ton arrivée à La Rochelle et je sais que c'est toi !» siffna t-il.

« Comment t'as vu ça toi ? » demandais-je en me demandant comment est-ce qu'il pouvait bien m'avoir vu.

« Bah Jessica c'est amusé à regarder un peu sur internet et une fille a tweeter puis posté toutes les photos qu'elle avait faite de toi ! C'est affolant ! » rigola t-il.

Je lui fis un de mes meilleurs doigts d'honneur.

**31 Décembre 2008 - Los Angeles.**

« Alice, non mon dieu Rose dit quelque chose ! » paniquais-je en nous regardant dans le miroir.

Je suis revenu de La Rochelle pour la traditionnelle tradition qu'est le premier de l'an et comme chaque année avec Rosalie et Alice nous organisions ce que l'ont appelait notre adieu à l'année passé mais le bonjour à l'année suivante. Et comme chaque année, une petite mise en scène de notre part était organisé, parfois, ont faisait apprendre une chorégraphie à quelques filles qui nous accompagnés, ou des fois, nous nous mettions en scène toutes les trois. Cette année, nous étions neuf, enfin, diw huit avec les neufs autre garçons, à faire une petite chorégraphie, comment dire, Rock'n Roll ? Tout simplement parce que le thème, pour cette fin d'année était le rock'n roll, un de mes sujets préférés.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve donc avec une tenue à la Joan Jett, c'est à dire, pantalon en cuir noir moulant, je vais même dire plus que moulant en fait, avec un tee shirt blanc inscrit « Sex-pistol » avec un nœud sur le côté qui avait un décolleté peu décolleté d'ailleurs, puis pour couronner le tout, une cravate striée rouge et noire que j'avais négligemment installée autour de mon cou.

« Ecoute Bell's je suis dans la même merde que toi, Alice et sept autres filles okay ? » souffla Rose en se regardant également dans le miroir.

Je rigole et regarde Rose qui elle – avec Alice – à choisie la tenue toute faite de rouge en cuir souple qui leur coller à la peau. Sa leur allait vraiment bien à toute les deux, d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi une tenue différente des leurs… Mouais, bon, j'avais pas envie de ressemblais à Cat woman en rouge…

Alice arrive en sautillant sur place et nous prends dans ses bras.

« Les filles, il me faut absolument une photo de nous trois comme ça ! » dit-elle survolté.

Rose accepte et moi de même. Alice prend son appareil photo et prend plusieurs clichés de nous trois sous tous les angles.

La soirée arrive à grand pas et plus je sens l'heure tourner plus mon cœur s'emballe. Je sais qu'Esmée sera là ce soir, et Edward aussi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas aller à cette fête, il ne faut pas que je danse avec Edward au moins, ou de très loin…

« Bella ! On va être en retard ! » cria Alice en sortant de son appartement.

« C'est déjà l'heure ? » commençais-je à paniquer.

« Roooh Bella, tu es la meilleure danseuse que je connaisse et puis tu es fantastique et… Tu m'énerve à stresser, tu monte dans la voiture et en vitesse ! » m'ordonna t-elle.

Je m'avance vers elle, la sert fort dans mes bras et va me mettre au volant de ma voiture en attendant qu'Alice ferme son appartement et vienne s'installer.

Je profite du court instant sans Alice pour vérifier ma tête. Mes cheveux sont ébouriffés mais ordonnés et j'ai les yeux remplies de noir. Bref, je me sens Rock quoi. Je retire mes bottes à talons pour conduire et les remplacent par mes Vans, je veux bien faire des effort physique mais y'as des limites…

Les « bouums » des sonos ont déjà commencer quand nous arrivons à la fête. Je reçois un sms de Aro qui m'informes qu'il n'est pas encore changer, il retourne faire un saut chez lui, il à passer la journée à préparer la salle. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Alice et Rose aperçoivent leur chéris et foncent vers eux. Je les suis en marchant mais dans ma semie-course les bras d'Edward m'interceptent et me soulève pour finalement me coller contre son torse. Je rigole déjà et lui rends son étreinte avant de lui donner un petit coup de tête sur le torse pour qu'il relâche la pression.

J'ai un grand sourire, qu'est-ce que je suis contente de le revoir, sa tête m'avait manqué finalement.

« Regardez moi ça Madame la grande styliste du plus bel acteur que cette terre ai connu, regardez ma tenue ! » se venta t-il en se pavanant devant moi.

Il avait une chemise blanche qui lui serrait le corps et un pantalon noir simple qui était lâche au niveau des chevilles. Pour couronner le tout, une petite veste en cuire, celle qu'il avait à Londres je crois. Il était pas mal gaulé la dedans…

« Cullen, la super styliste de cet acteur super chiant à fait passé la tenue par Rosalie qu'il l'a faite passer à Emmett qui te la faite passer. Donc hein… » tirais-je la langue en lui redonnant un petit coup de tête sur le haut du bras.

« Pfff j'en ai marre ! » se plaignit-il.

« De quoi ? Que j'ai toujours raison ? Oui tu peux, ça doit être très énervant ! » le plaignis-je faussement compatissante.

Il me frappe avec son poing, mais délicatement, félicitation…

J'entends soudain le DJ parler et il appelle les danseurs de la première partie à montrer leur petit numéros annuel. Première partie qui commence a 23 heures au passage…

Je me détache donc d'Edward et me rend soudainement compte que je suis venue, mais que je ne dois surtout pas oublier de surveiller mes faits et gestes en la présence d'Esmée.

Je retrouve Jake la où nous allons faire notre petit numéro et lui saute dans les bras. J'étais juste rentré de la veille et n'avais pas eu le temps de passer à l'appartement.

« Tu m'as manqué ma Bella ! Sa fait du bien de te revoir ! » me confia t-il en me surélevant en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Ooh mon poussin toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » reniflais-je. « Prêts pour la choré de l'année ? »continuais-je.

« Oh plus que prêt je peux te dire ! » souris t-il en me reposant à terre.

« Parfait ! Je vais me mettre en place ! »

Un grand espace aménagé en un grand rectangle vide. Neufs danseuses. Neufs danseurs. Neufs chaise. Un – très- long bar. Une centaine de personne devant. De la musique ?

**Do you wanna touch – Joan Jett**

Les premiers coups de batterie puis les premiers accords de guitare. Neufs danseuses toutes alignées sur le bar, devant la chaise de son partenaire. Jacob est au milieu, en face de moi, à ses côtés Emmett et Jasper. A mes côtés, Rosalie et Alice. A leur côté, d'autres danseurs et danseuses qui c'étaient portés volontaire.

**We've been here too long tryin' to get along**  
><em>Nous sommes ici depuis trop longtemps essayant d'avancer<em>

_Les filles tapent des mains en regardant leur cavalier exécuter leur chorégraphie. Ils se lèvent de leur chaise et glissent sur le ventre sur le sol, tendant désespérément une main vers nous._

**Pretending that you're oh so shy**  
><em>Prétendant que tu es trop timide<em>

_Ils nous regardent, tournent la tête sur le côté puis se retournent sur le dos._

**I'm a natural man doin' all I can**  
><em>Je suis un homme naturel faisant tout ce que je peux<em>

_Étant sur le dos, ces paroles subtiles leur donnèrent l'occasion de donner deux coups de reins en l'air._

**My temp'rature is runnin' high**  
><em>Ma température monte en flèche<em>

_Ils se relèvent et marchent lentement vers nous, quant aux filles chacune d'elles en partant des extrémités se mettent à amener leurs mains à leur pieds et remonter en se touchant le dessus des jambes en attendant que le centre face de même._

**Friday night no one in sight and we got so much to share**  
><em>Vendredi soir, personne en vue et nous avions tellement à partager<em>

_Les filles se rapprochèrent et nous nous plaçons toutes vers la droite, collés les unes aux autres agitant notre bassin au rythme de la musique en accrochant les hanches de celles de devant. _

**Talkin's fine if you got the time, I ain't got the time to spare**  
><em>Parlant bien si nous avions le temps mais je n'ais pas de temps à donner<em>

_D'un seul et même mouvement, nous nous retrouvons toutes assises sur le bar les jambes croisées en agitant nos doigts en signe de « non » en direction de nos partenaires._

**Do you wanna touch ? - Yeah ! ****Do you wanna touch ? - Yeah !**  
><em>Veux tu toucher ? Yeah ! Veux tu toucher ? <em>_Yeah !_

_Nous descendons ensemble du bar pour nous dandiner et placer nos mains à des endroits gênant à chaque « Yeah »._

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans ma transe, celle ou personne n'arrive à rentré sauf celui qui la partage, mon partenaire de danse, mais un seul regard au dessus de l'épaule de Jacob me permet de voir Edward. Un seul._

**Do you wanna touch me there ? ****Yeah !**  
><em>Veux tu me toucher là ? <em>_Yeah !_

_Les garçons s'approchent et commencent à nous tourner autour sans nous toucher._

**Do you wanna touch ? - Yeah ! Do you wanna touch ? - Yeah !**  
><em>Veux tu toucher ? Yeah ! Veux tu toucher ? <em>_Yeah !_

_Chaque femmes repousse son cavalier et l'envoi valser vers le bar tendis que nous partons nous asseoir sur les chaises._

**Do you wanna touch me there ? Where ? There ! Yeah ! ****Oh !**  
><em>Veux tu me toucher là ? Où ? Ici ! Yeah ! <em>_Oh !_

_Mon pas préféré, une fois assise sur les chaises, nous écartons les jambes et faisons glisser nos mains le long de nos jambes, mais c'était tellement rapide que le mouvement devenait grotesque et non vulgaire._

**Yeah ! ****Oh yeah ! Oh yeah ! Mymymymymy !**  
><em>Yeah ! Oh yeah ! <em>_Oh yeah ! Mondieumondieumondieumondieu !_

_Pendant que les garçons reviennent habilement vers nous, je risque un coup d'œil à ma droite et j'aperçois directement Esmée, les yeux rivé sur son fils._

**Yeah ! Oh yeah ! Oh yeah !**  
><em>Yeah ! Oh yeah ! Oh yeah !<em>

_Je rentre à nouveau dans ma bulle, je dois tout bien effectuer. Pour Jake._

_Les garçons se placent devant leur cavalière._

**Ev'ry growin' boy needs a little joy, all you do is sit an' stare**  
><em>Tout garçon grandissant a besoin d'une petite joie, Tout ce que tu fais c'est t'asseoir et dévisager<em>

_Ils s'approchent de nous et mettent une jambe de chaque côté de nous dandinant leur bassins._

_Les filles font juste un petit style dégoûté._

**Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please**  
><em>Commençant sur mes genoux, bébé s'il te plait<em>

_Chaque gars prend sa cavalière l'envoi valser dans les air et la récupère sur ses genoux, inversions des rôle, je suis désormais à cheval sur Jacob._

**Run your fingers thru' my hair**  
><em>Ne glisseras tu pas tes doigts dans mes cheveux ?<em>

_Je mets ma main dans les cheveux de Jake et me penche dans son cou en relevant mes épaules avec des coups._

**My my my whisky & Dry, don't it make you feel so fine ?**  
><em>Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu le whisky et la soif, cela ne te fait-il pas te sentir bien ?<em>

_Je risque un regard vers Edward qui me fixe et repart en arrière en balançant mes cheveux et dandinant mes épaules pour aller toucher le sol, accrochant fermement la chaise derrière Jacob qui lui aussi me maintenait._

**Right or wrong, don't it turn you on**  
><em>Vrai ou faux, ne l'ignore pas<em>

_Chaque homme relève violemment sa cavalière et la colle langoureusement contre lui en ce levant._

_Je reste collé à Jacob en attendant qu'il me face signe pour que je passe sous ses jambes._

**Can't you see we're wastin' time ?**  
><em>Ne vois-tu pas que nous gaspillons du temps ?<em>

_Jake me fait signe et il m'élance sous ses jambes en me maintenant fermement la nuque, me remontant immédiatement debout._

**Do you wanna touch ? - Yeah ! Do you wanna touch ? - Yeah !**  
><em>Veux tu toucher ? Yeah ! Veux tu toucher ? <em>_Yeah !_

_Les filles passent leurs mains sur leur poitrine, leurs hanches tendis que les gars passent derrière nous._

**Do you wanna touch me there ? ****Yeah !**  
><em>Veux tu me toucher là ? <em>_Yeah !_

_Ils attrapent nos mains et nous font tourner avant de nous coller contre eux._

**Do you wanna touch ? - Yeah ! Do you wanna touch ? - Yeah !**  
><em>Veux tu toucher ? Yeah ! Veux tu toucher ? <em>_Yeah !_  
><strong>Do you wanna touch me there ? Where ? There ! Yeah ! <strong>**Oh !**  
><em>Veux tu me toucher là ? Où ? Ici ! Yeah ! <em>_Oh !_

Nous terminons la choré homme sur la chaise les jambes écartées, femme le pied calé sur le milieu de la chaise, juste devant leur entre jambes avec une main accrochant et tirant leur chemise.

Je souffle, souris et me retire de cette position plus ou moins gênante et souris à Jake qui se lève et me prends dans ses bras en me disant que j'ai étais fabuleuse.

Nous finissons donc sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je lui en « tape une » dans la main et pars avec ma chaise pour la ranger.

Chaque danseur repart vers le milieu de la piste ou tout le monde ce mélange en entendant résonner la chanson suivante.

Je souris encore quand je pose ma chaise, je suis encore dans ma bulle et c'est étonnant mais quand Edward s'approche de moi et me prends en position de valse, j'y reste.

Il ne me sort pas de ma bulle, il m'y laisse en paix, rentrant avec moi, me rejoignant dans ma pseudo transe et ma paix.

La musique est assez lente et il s'agite lentement avant de baisser le regard vers moi.

« Je ne sais pas où t'as appris à danser comme sa Swan… T'étais splendide ! » me confia t-il.

« Tu t'en fiche complètement Cullen, ou j'ia appris à danser et elle est pour quand ta chorégraphie à toi ? » demandais-je en le taquinant.

« Avant la fin de la soirée t'en fais pas ! »

Sa réplique m'étonne, j'avais fais la playlist et on ne m'avais pas demandé de rajouter une musique ou quoi que sa soit. On verra bien…

Il poursuit après un petit silence.

« D'ailleurs, c'est pas ça ou quoi, mais, tu sais la chanson que vous avez choisis, on dirait l'hymne d'un appel au sexe ! » sortit-il comme sa.

Je le regarde sérieusement dans les yeux et nous partons dans un fou rire qui ne s'arrête plus. Nous sommes étalés l'un sur l'autre arrivant à peine à tenir debout seul, devant s'appuyer sur l'autre.

Je relève le regard vers lui au bout d'un moment et je continue de rire quand le DJ monte la musique.

« Je vais faire un tour au petit coin, je reviens ! » lui dis-je en criant un peu.

« Quoi ? » demande t-il.

Je monte sur mes pointes de pieds et m'accroche à ses épaules pour le lui redire à l'oreille.

« Reviens vite ! » me dit-il en me bisant la joue.

Je rougis et file vers les toilettes.

Je passe au petit coin et va me poser devant le lavabo pour m'humidifier les joues.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, je souris encore, quelle conne. Pourquoi je souris ?

Je commence à me laver les mains quand j'entends quelqu'un rentrer. Je souris et tourne la tête pour dire bonjour mais la personne que je vis me le retira immédiatement.

« Esmée… » la saluais-je tendus de ce qu'il pourrait ce passer.

« Tien ! Bella, je voulais te parler justement ! » avoua t-elle.

Je la vis fermer à clé la porte principale des toilettes puis ouvrir toutes les portes à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'aucune présences ne s'y trouvaient.

Je continue de me laver les mains en essayant le plus possible de ne pas montrer la panique qui commence à m'envahire.

Elle a quand même fermé la porte à clef, j'avais l'impression d'être comme dans un mauvais film, celui ou l'ont retrouvé un cadavre à la place de la fille qui était partie se refaire une beauté. Mais j'étais partis au petit coin ? Donc suis-je dans les critères de la fille/cadavre ?

« Ah oui ? A quel propos ? » demandais-je en sentant mon cœur s'emballer.

Elle avance à mon niveau, ce place devant la glace et me regarde à travers celle-ci. Elle avait un air froid sur le visage, froid, distant et en plus de ça, méchant.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Espèce d'idiote ! » crache t-elle.

« Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça ! » la menaçais-je en me rapprochant d'elle, sentant presque son souffle sur moi.

La situation est tendue et l'air est rempli de tension, de mauvaise tension. Je n'aller pas me laissais faire quand même, un minimum…

J'espérai lui faire un semblant de peur en la regardant méchamment comme ça, mais soudain, elle place ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me pousse violemment contre le mur.

Je grimace et plonge à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je te parle comme je veux compris ? » me menace t-elle en me giflant.

Sa gifle me sidéra et je place ma main droite sur ma joue et décide d'essayer de la calmer, je ne réponde pas par la violence.

Je fais non de la tête et elle me regarde avec encore plus de haine dans les yeux. Elle me décolle du mur pour m'y jeter encore plus violemment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Qu'est-ce qui la pousse à être aussi violente ?

« Si jamais tu parle, tu m'entends Bella, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il va t'arriver ! » me menace t-elle encore plus.

Je me tais et ne dis rien, sentant aussi la haine monter en moi. Elle lui fait un enfant et elle se casse avec, mais quelle…

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que je parle bon sang ? » m'énervais-je.

« Tais toi espèce d'insolente ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment mon fils te regarde ? Comment est-ce que tu le séduis ? Comment est-ce que tu veux lui tirer tout son fric ? » enchaîne t-elle furieuse en continuant dans son délire.

« QUOI ? » criais-je.

Mais elle hallucine là ou quoi ? J'en reviens pas.

« Je te préviens, tu as tout intérêt à vite quitter ton poste de styliste si non ça ne va pas aller Bella, je vais devoir faire recours à la violence ! » me lança t-elle.

« Jamais de la vie, Edward est avant tous mon amie et je ne quitterai pas mon poste pour vos yeux ! » lui crachais-je.

Ses yeux m'envoient des éclairs et la, d'un coup, sans même prévenir, sa main droite vain frapper la joue qu'elle n'avait pas frapper tout a l'heure et la puissance de cette femme me fis perdre l'équilibre. J'essaie de me rattraper à quelque chose mais je sens ma main glisser, elle est encore humide. Je glisse et ma tempe heurte le rebord et je m'effondre à terre.

Je vois Ésmée repartir et avant de rouvrir la porte me regarde et me dit :

« Attends toi à pire Bella ! »

Les larmes me montent soudainement et je sens tout mon corps trembler. Je suis un peu sonné et amène ma main à ma tempe et la ramène pleine de sang.

Je me relève avec un mal énorme.

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être aussi méchante et violente ? Jamais je n'avais vu Esmée être violente, jamais. Mais maintenant je le sais et je commence à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais pour me défendre ? Absolument rien. A croire que mes cours d'auto défense ne me servent à rien quand j'ai trop peur.

Accrocher au lavabo je regarde mon reflet dans la glace, mon visage est plein de sang et il à même coulé sur mon tee-shirt.

Je tremble de plus en plus en ouvrant les robinets. J'attrape des papiers et commence à essuyer le sang qui me tâche.

J'ai l'impression de nettoyer un secret qui salit tout un monde, mais pas tout le monde, juste le mien, mais c'est suffisant pour ressentire tout ce mal qui tourne autour.

Je sens ma respiration faiblire, mais je sors quand même des toilettes. J'ai nettoyé le sang sur mon visage, mais on voit toujours quelques traces et surtout, la blessure. Elle est petite, mais saigne encore un peu.

Quand j'ouvre la porte je sens que mes jambes tremblent de plus en plus, tout mon corps tremble et j'ai peur, peur de la revoir, peur qu'elle ne revienne encore. C'est incroyable comme une peur née vite, nul besoin d'ensemencé et de laisser poussé la graine.

Je vois Edward qui me regarde avec un grand sourire qu'il perd immédiatement. Je sens une bouffé de chaleur m'envahir et mes jambes commencent à me lâchés. Je me sens me perdre.

Je vois Edward à quelques mètres de moi qui s'élance vers moi. Je commence à ne plus sentir mes bras, une grosse barre de fer se place dans ma tête à l'endroit ou je me suis cogné.

« Bella ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demande Edward paniqué.

J'eus juste le temps de faire non de la tête avant de sentir mes jambes me lâcher définitivement avec mes bras et je m'effondre.

« Bella ? Bella ? Putain… »

Je n'entendais que partiellement ces paroles, comme dans un rêve moelleux, comme quelqu'un dans la pièce d'a côté, mais je m'en aller.

« Me lâche pas Edward… » soufflais-je en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Jamais Bella ! » me souffla t-il comme une confession.

_En réagissant comme ça, je me demande finalement ce qu'est la dépendance ? Ce besoin qu'on à d'une personne, ce besoin qu'on à de ce sentir prêts d'elle, ce besoin qu'on à de le voir sans même pouvoir s'en rendre compte, sans même pouvoir contrôler son début d'addiction. Ce besoin que l'on remarque que quand l'être est absent._

_La dépendance, j'en avais besoin. _

**« Jamais Bella… Jamais »**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, court, plein de fautes, mais j'espère qu'il vous à plu ? Je croise les doigts, dîtes moi en des nouvelles meeeeerci :D<br>**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le Réveil

**Hello !**

Oui je sais, je suis absolument impardonnable ! Mais des événements se sont enchaînés tout au long du dernier mois et j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de vous le poster... Enfin, si mais pas corrigé, suite à quelque soucis au niveau de la correction, ce chapitre, encore une fois n'as était relu que par moi :S

Voilà donc ce chapitre est un gros tournant et après, on aura DE L'ACTIIIIIION ! OOH YEEAH !

Bref, voici " Le réveil "...

**PS J'ai une chose super importante à vous dire, mais c'est en bas car, pour ce chapitre, on m'as lancé un petit défi :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Le Réveil.<strong>

« Chut ! Tais-toi on va la réveiller espèce d'idiot ! » entendis-je chuchotais quelqu'un.

« Mais rooh, viens on bouge dans le salon ! » répond l'autre homme.

J'entends la porte claquer et j'en profite pour ouvrir les yeux. Je tire la grimace et souffle fort pour exprimer toute ma flemme. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et continue d'entendre les petites cachotteries des deux hommes.

J'ai la tête remplie d'ondes qui me tabassent les tempes avec un marteau piqueur et je me masse chaque côté de la tête avec mes mains pour essayer en vain d'atténuer ce bruit horrible qui résonne.

Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y à personne, je me demande où est passé Jake, je suis persuadé m'être endormie avec lui hier soir. Je ferme et re ouvre mes yeux avec une grande difficulté et c'est avec un geste lassant que je dégage les cheveux qui sont devant mes yeux. Je m'étire en couinant et me lève, tel un papillon ayant passé du temps dans un cocon après avoir été une pauvre petite chenille. C'est à dire, la tête dans le cul.

Je m'approche de la porte et tend l'oreille pour écouter la conversation des deux hommes. Ils rigolent simplement ensemble.

J'ouvre la porte et sors dans le couloir de l'appartement en direction de la cuisine. Je découvre en arrivant dans la cuisine que mon bol est prêt, sur la table avec mes céréales préférées poser à côté.

Je regarde donc les deux garçons qui se trouvent dans la cuisine et leur souris.

« Coucou ! » dis-je joyeusement.

« Bon matin ma puce » répondirent ils synchro en venant chacun me biser la joue.

Il se passé quelque chose de pas nette la. D'ailleurs, que fait Edward à mon appartement avec Jacob dans la cuisine ?

Ils ont des sourires niés sur le visage et leurs regards pseudo secrets qu'ils se lancent de temps à autre m'exaspèrent déjà !

Jake et Edward m'ordonnent d'aller m'asseoir, que ce matin, je suis une princesse qui ne doit faire qu'une chose, se laisser servir. Je fronce les sourcils mais exécute les ordres, aussi bizarre soient-ils.

Assise sur ma chaise, je les regarde s'activer à la préparation de mon petit déjeuner. J'observe Jacob me tartiner mes tartines juste en face de moi, assis de l'autre côté de la table. Edward vient me déposer mon bol de chocolat au lait et je le remercie d'une bonne parole après qu'il ne m'ai re bisé la joue. Je le trouve bien attentionné ce matin… Il voulait se faire pardonner de quelque chose ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

Jacob me fait une autre tartine pendant que je mange la première. Edward, quant à lui dépose le café de Jacob devant lui.

« Tiens mon amour, ton café avec un sucre, comme tu l'aime ! » lui dit-il plein d'attention.

Mon… Mon Amour ? Il à bien dit, mon amour ? J'ai rêvé ou il à dit mon amour ?

J'arête immédiatement ma tartine de beurre en vol et les regardent, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

**_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_**_  
><em>_Je l'ai vu danser près du tourne-disque_

J'entends une musique dans ma tête, elle résonne, comme celle que j'ai entendue quand je me suis levée. Je crois que c'est I Love Rock'n Roll de Joan Jett, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle me tape dans la tête comme ce marteau.

J'ai cette impression d'être dans une pièce insonorisée mais que le son viens de l'extérieur, raisonnant dans ma tête en traversant les murs.

**_I knew he must have been about seventeen_**  
><em>Je savais qu'il devait avoir environ dix-sept ans<em>

« Merci beaucoup mon cœur ! Tu es adorable ! » réponds Jacob à Edward en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je me pétrifie en fronçant les sourcils.

_What the fuck ?_

Il ce passe quoi là ? Parce que, je… je rêve ou ils viennent de s'appeler par des noms comme… Comme un couple ?

**_The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song_**  
><em>Le rythme accélérait, on jouait ma chanson préférée<em>

Je vois Edward se pencher vers Jake tendis que lui attrape le cou d'Edward et ce précipite à ses lèvres.

La chanson continue de résonner dans ma tête, plus j'avance, plus je l'entends. Son volume monte, je ne comprends plus rien.

**_I could tell it wouldn't be long_**_  
><em>_Je pouvais dire que ça ne serait pas long_

Je suis pétrifié. Ma parole, mais Edward et Jacob sont en train de se roulés une pèle juste devant moi ! J'ai ma tartine de pain et beurre dans ma main, la bouche ouverte j'attends qu'ils m'expliquent.

**_'Til he was with me, yeah with me_**  
><em>Avant qu'il soit avec moi, yeah avec moi<em>

« Je t'aime mon Edward ! » dit Jake à Edward.

Je me sens partir la, c'est juste pas… Possible. Mon Jake et Edward… Gay ? Pas que je face du racisme contre les gays ou même de l'homophonie, mais Edward et… Edward est Edward justement...

Je revois l'image de ce baiser encore, encore et encore… Je les entends ce dire je t'aime. Mon dieux c'est horrible, je crois que je vais m'évanouire !

J'entends la batterie de la chanson qui résonne à l'intérieur de ma tête, caler au rythme de la guitare.

**_I could tell it wouldn't be long_**  
><em>Je pouvais dire que ça ne serait pas long<em>

Je commence à sentir une douleur sur ma tempe gauche. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue mais en passant ma main à cet endroit, je n'est rien.

J'entends Joan continuais sa chanson qui commence à me faire mal à la tête tellement le volume était fort.

« Bella ! » cria Edward toujours en face de moi, appuyer sur la table.

**_'Til he was with me, yeah with me, singin'_**  
><em>Avant qu'il soit avec moi, yeah avec moi, tous ensemble<em>

Je me sens de moins en moins bien et je sens d'énormes douleurs dans ma tempe gauche. J'ai cette impression de trembler et je ne trouve plus d'air pour respirer, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

« Bella ! Oh réveille toi ! Bella ! » continue de crier Edward.

Je sens quelque chose de chaud m'envahir, je sens une présence rassurante et je me sens bien mais j'ai mal. Cette chaleur m'enivre et j'ai cette impression qu'elle réchauffe tout mon corps, je suis bien où je suis… Mais où suis-je ?

« Quoi ? » demandais-je paniquais.

**[Chorus]**  
><em>[Refrain]<em>  
><strong>I love rock n' roll<strong>  
><em>J'adore le rock n' roll<em>

« Jacob ! Elle est réveillée ! » dit quelqu'un qui me tenais derrière moi.

Je regarde autour de moi et l'environnement à changer du tout au tout. Je retrouve le cadre de la soirée du premier de l'an. La musique forte, comme par hasard, celle de Joan Jett. Je suis par terre, mais pas seule, je suis sur quelqu'un qui, lui est par terre.

**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**  
><em>Alors mets une autre pièce dans le juke-box, chéri<em>

« Ca va Bella ? » me demande une voix que je reconnais toujours. Edward.

Je le regarde, c'est sur lui que je suis affalée. Il est assis par terre et me tient comme un enfant. Il est assis en tailleurs et je suis assis de profil sur lui, les fesses dans le creux de ses jambes, la tête posé sur son épaule.

**I love rock n' roll**  
><em>J'adore le rock n' roll<em>

« Bella ? » demande t-il à nouveau voyant que je ne réponds pas.

Je relève légèrement la tête et cherche ses yeux. Il me regarde avec une prunelle inquiète, mais tellement calme que son seul regard suffi à atténuer mes tremblements et mon mal de tempes.

**So come and take the time and dance with me**  
><em>Alors viens, prends le temps de danser avec moi<em>

Comment cet homme que j'ai connu méchant et ignoble à pu changer comme ça ?

« J'ai fais un rêve horrible, c'était très moche ! » chuchotais-je en lui souriant.

Et comment est-il possible que je veuille autant m'accrocher à cet Edward gentil ?

Je me blottis d'avantage contre lui en serrant son tee-shirt au niveau de son torse. Il me serra un peu plus en posant sa tête contre le haut de mon crâne, continuant de propager la chaleur qu'il me donne.

**He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name**  
><em>Il a souri, alors je me suis levé et je lui ai demandé son nom<em>

« Même pleine de sang t'arrive à faire de l'humour, tu es une fille horrible Swan ! » rigola t-il.

Je perds immédiatement mon sourire et m'éloigne légèrement de lui. Je le regarde et regarde son tee-shirt blanc, tâché de rouge. Mon sang. Il en avait presque plus que moi. Je me sentais honteuse.

**But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same**  
><em>Mais il a dit peu importe, parce que c'est toujours pareil<em>

« Merde… Je te le laverai t'inquiète pas ! » lui assurais-je.

**He said, Can I take you home where we can be alone**  
><em>Il a dit, est-ce que je peux t'inviter chez moi où on serait seuls<em>

« Swan tais-toi »rigola t-il en me ramenant contre lui.

« Pfff j'ai pas mal laisse moi aller danser ! » me plaignis-je.

**And next we were movin' on**  
><em>Et ensuite on changeait de sujet<em>

« Sûrement pas ! Tu attends, le médecin arrive au moins pour te désinfecter ! »

A peine quelques secondes après qu'il n'est dit ça, Jacob arriva avec un homme habillé en habit de soirée et une mallette noire dans la main.

**And he was with me, yeah with me**  
><em>Et il était avec moi, yeah avec moi<em>

« Marcus, je t'assure je me sens bien ! Laisse moi aller danser ! » suppliais-je le médecin.

« Bella, tu as trente secondes que je te soigne quand même ? » rigole t-il.

**And we were movin' on and singin' the same old song**  
><em>Et on changeait de sujet et on chantait la même vieille chanson<em>

« Okay… » répondit-je boudeuse.

**Yeah with me, singin'**  
><em>Yeah avec moi, tous ensemble<em>

**[Chorus]**  
><em>[Refrain]<em>

**He said, Can I take you home where we can be alone**  
><em>Il a dit, est-ce que je peux t'inviter chez moi où on serait seuls<em>

« Bon tu vois j'ai rien ! je te l'avais dis ! » râlais-je.

**And next we were movin' on**  
><em>Et ensuite on changeait de sujet<em>

« Voilà, c'est quand même plus beau comme ça ! » constate t-il en refermant sa trousse.

« Merci beaucoup Marcus… »

**And he was with me, yeah with me**  
><em>Et il était avec moi, yeah avec moi<em>

« Je t'en pris Bella ! Mais fais attention quand même, Edward, je te porte responsable ! »

Edward me regarde maintenant avec un regard sadique qui indiqué qu'il avait en prévision de me coller jusqu'à la fin de la soirée et non pas sans me chambrer un peu…

**And we were movin' on and singing that same old song**  
><em>Et on changeait de sujet et on chantait la même vieille chanson<em>

_« Samedi 3 à 20h, tu en dis quoi ? » me demande t-il en me relevant et en me souriant._

_« Hein ? » _

_Je suis censé comprendre quelque chose ?_

**Yeah with me, singin'**  
><em>Yeah avec moi, tous ensemble<em>

« Hey bien… Je te dois un dîner » argumente t-il en plaçant le dîner entre guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Cullen, un dîner est un dîner, si tu ne me prépare pas THE dîner » l'imitais-je en plaçant THE entre mes doigts « hey bien Swan restera dans son canapé ! » rigolais-je.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelques secondes et m'aida à me relever.

« Promis.. » cède t-il en me regardant.

Je me relève doucement avec Edward qui me maintien le bras. Je passe une main à l'endroit ou j'ai mal et la revoit. Esmée.

Je fixe mon regard sur elle et fronce les sourcils. Elle articule une phrase. Celle que je n'avais pas entendu, mais qu'en regardant, pris finalement tout son sens…

« Pars ! Maintenant ! »

Je jette un regard à Edward qui c'est rapproché de moi et me maintien encore les épaules pour me tenir debout. Il me regarde déjà et m'interroge des yeux.

Je retourne la tête vers Esmée et fais un « non » avec la tête.

Je la vois serré les dents puis me sourire. J'accroche Edward et je le sens me tirer vers le balcon du dehors.

Je grogne derrière, il est fou ou quoi ?

« Edward ! Lâche moi ! » chuchotais-je en essayant de le faire lâcher prise tout en luttant.

Je claque la langue en bruitant de l'énervement mais rien n'y fait, il me traîne jusqu'au balcon et ferme les portes derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » m'interroge t-il.

« Edward tu me fatigue… » soufflais-je

Cet imbécile avait encore fermé les porte qui ne s'ouvrent pas de l'extérieur.

« Quoi ? Attends, je pose une question et j'te fais chier ? T'as tes règles Swan ? » commence t-il à grogner en finissant par le sujet sensible des femmes, forcément, nous sommes toutes de mauvaise humeur quand nous avons nos rendez-vous mensuel ?

C'est dingue à quel point tout peu basculer d'un instant à l'autre avec lui. Il y à, à peine quelque seconde, il m'aidait à me relever.. Il me maintenait les épaules pour ne pas que je retombe.

Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression, qu'il m'engueule. Celui qui peu avoir ses règles, c'est lui, pas moi !

« Ouvre dont la porte… » secouais-je la tête comme pour le provoquer.

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? » continua Edward.

« Tu me cherche là Cullen ? »

J'avais envie de jouer, je devenais suicidaire, j'ai sa mère à mes trousses et je commence à m'attacher à ce petit gars moi…

« Pfff aller Swan, tu te fera plus mal que moi ! » souri t-il.

Il se foutait royalement de ma tronche la. Mais alors dans le genre royal, c'est royal, il me regarde comme si j'étais un pauvre raz moquette qui ne sait pas taper ! Il se prend pour quoi la ?

Je vois encore ce changement d'humeur provisoire la ! Et il aussi impulsif que ça ou est-ce son caractère ?

« Je me méfierais Cullen, la dernière fois que t'as jouer à sa, t'as fini maîtrisé je te rappel… » lui souriais-je en m'approchant de la porte pour lui montré qu'elle était fermée.

« Ouais, mais c'est pas moi qu'est fini à l'hôpital… » rigola t-il.

Okay, un point pour lui…

Je repasse devant lui, lui met mon doigt d'honneur devant la figure et lui montre que la porte est fermée et il me sort, d'un air de celui qui n'est pas coupable.

« Mince alors… »

Je retourne à ma place, le rebord du balcon et m'assoie en croisant les bras et en soufflant, sa caille dehors et mon souffle fait de la buée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Swan ? » insiste t-il. Il était redevenu sérieux, comme s'il avait effacé les quelque minutes de conversations qu'on avait pu avoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » lui demandais-je.

« Swan, tu sais, je connais un peu ma mère… » commence t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils et dégluti avant de le regarder en cherchant une réponse dans son regard. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais me ravise avant me lécher les lèvres puis me les mordrent.

« J'ai vécu longtemps avec elle & je sais que c'est rien de bon quand elle demande à quelqu'un de partir ! » m'informe t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je regarde mes pieds voulant éviter son regard finalement. Comment le regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir ? Lui dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Lui dire que Esmée m'as menacée de beaucoup de chose si j'avais la seule idée de rester avec Edward, de le fréquenté, ou même de garder mon job.

« Elle, elle n'as pas dis ça… Je… Nan, elle… Elle n'as pas dis ça ! » essayais-je de détourner l'évidence.

« Ecoute Bella… » commence t-il.

Je le sentis ce coller à moi et il posa sa main sur la mienne. Son contact chaud me provoque des fourmis avec ce froid dehors.

Je me crispe à son contact et tourne immédiatement la tête vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard. J'avais les larmes aux yeux de le sentir si près de moi. Était-il sincère au moins ? Avait il seulement un semblant d'affection pour moi ? Ou continuait-il de me manipuler ?

« Ma mère peu être méchante tu sais ? »

Il dit ça avec un air qui m'incitais à parler, qui m'incitais à avouer. Mais jamais il ne saurait que c'est sa mère qui m'a fait cette blessure ou même qui m'a menacé.

Avec sa main libre il passa sa main sur le bord de ma blessure et je me crispe plus encore tout en fermant les yeux et en retenant ma respiration.

Il caressa le tour de ma blessure, comme s'il savait qui était la coupable, comme s'il savait tout ce qui c'était passé. Comme s'il lisais en moi.

Mon cœur s'emballe encore une fois, je sens son touché mais il à changé depuis la dernière fois. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de partir, le besoin de m'enfuir.

Je ne sens pas cette chose malsaine qui me rappel Alex. Je sens juste une flamme qui me réchauffe doucement et agréablement les tempes. Peu à peu qui s'empare de mon corps.

Cette chaleur me fis immédiatement oublier les semblants de paroles qu'il m'as dit sur sa mère. Est-ce que j'étais attiré par Edward ? Cette seule pensée me faisait peur. Mais pas peur au point de m'enfouir…

Je me mis bêtement à sourire, comme si il était ma solution miracle. Comme si tout aller mieux rouler avec lui en ami à mes côtés. Comme si, rien que le fait d'être à ses côtés me rendais déjà meilleure.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'as ? » me demande t-il amuser de mon sourire en retirant sa main de mes tempes.

« Chuuuut espèce d'idiot continue ! » râlais-je pressée qu'il recommence en reprenant sa main et en la déposant sur mon front.

Je retrouve mon sourire quand il continue de contourner ma blessure. J'étais bien, je me sens bien, je ne me sens pas trahis d'un amour qui m'a blessé. C'est comme si il était la solution à mes problèmes.

Il écarte une de mes mèches de cheveux et la place derrière mon oreille. Il continue de caresser mes tempes en descendant vers mes yeux ou il passe délicatement ses doigts.

C'est comme une sensation que j'aurais voulu prolonger encore, je ne suis sous l'emprise d'aucun alcool, lui non plus, puis-je donc seulement me laisser toucher comme ça ?

A côté, nous entendons le décompte du premier de l'an commencer.

_10… 9…_

Il reste quelques instant, j'ai toujours les yeux clos quand il descend vers le bout de ma mâchoire.

Plus son toucher parcourt ma peau plus je sens mon corps se réchauffé du bout de ses doigts.

_8…7…_

« Dit-on que la personne qu'on embrasse à cette époque de l'année est vouée à passer l'année nouvelle à vos côtés… » commente t-il en entendant le décompte.

Je suis heureuse qu'il entame la conversation, sa voix est rauque et quelque peu sensuelle, c'est la première fois que je fais attention à ce mini détail qui finalement est important.

_6…5…_

« Je saurais te supporter !Tais toi dont et continue ! » souriais-je encore plus de ses blagues à deux francs six sous. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête de passer sa main sur mon visage.

_4…3…_

« T'es sur de toi Swan ? C'est plutôt moi qui vais te supporter ! » chuchote t-il en passant la main autour de mes lèvres.

_2…1…_

J'ouvre les yeux ou j'entends le un de décompter et je me retrouve face à face avec Edward. Il à les yeux ouverts et ce tient à une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage, toujours une main sur celui-ci.

« Ne t'y habitue pas… » dis-je en posant une main sur la sienne, appuyé contre mon visage.

_BONNE ANNÉE !_

« Permets moi d'en douter ? » rétorque t-il.

J'approche ma tête lentement de la sienne et je m'entends respirer très fort. Je vois qu'il n'a pas fermé les yeux mais ne fait aucune pression sur mon visage.

Il ne bouge pas, il m'attend, il me regarde seulement comme jamais il ne m'a regardé et attend que j'arrive à lui.

Nos souffles ne croisent, nos lèvres se frôlent puis se posent délicatement l'une sur l'autre.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas respecter un pacte que je me suis promise, mais je devais l'embrasser, c'est pour la bonne année, mais il à cette chose qui m'attire malgré que je ne veuille plus d'amour. Il avait cette chaleur qui tout à l'heure m'a envahi. Cette provocation que j'avais toujours cherché quelque part…

Il avait ce quelque chose, ce je ne sais quoi, qui m'attirais, que je voulais connaître d'avantage. Je savais qu'il pouvait être gentil, je le savais.

Je retire délicatement mes lèvres des siennes mais il passe délicatement sa main derrière ma tête laissant traîner ses doigts sur ma nuque, ce qui me fis frissonner.

Il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'apprécie, j'en veux plus, je refuse qu'il s'arrête, je ne veux pas ! Je veux qu'il continue. Je pose ma main sur sa chemise et la serre dans ma main pour le rapprocher de moi.

Je continue de faire pression sur ses lèvres et demande instinctivement l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il m'autorise en avançant le bout de sa langue pour qu'elle danse avec la mienne.

J'avais l'impression de goûter au fruit interdit, au fruit de la tentation. Un fruit que j'apprécie énormément apparemment…

Soudain mon portable vibra dans ma poche et j'entends Edward sourire entre mes lèvres et se retirer doucement en restant contre mon front quelques secondes en respirant rapidement, Essayant de calmer son cœur qui, je le sens, avait accéléré au même rythme que le mien.

« Toujours la quand il faut ces petites bêtes… » ajoute t-il en retirant sa main de ma nuque.

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, j'avais encore des frissons de son contact sur ma nuque. Je me mords la lèvre avant de me les léchés pour retrouver le goût des siennes. J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir décroché un bout du ciel.

Je regarde mon portable après avoir jeté un regard à Edward.

Il m'a vu, me lécher les lèvres et continue de me sourire.

Je déverrouille mon portable et vois un sms d'un numéro inconnu.

« J'espère pour toi que tu es bien protégé, car je ferais tout pour t'empêcher de nuire à mon fils… Esmèe.»

Je ferme de suite mon portable et me lève. Paniquais, je me mets à frapper assez fort à la porte pour que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir.

Je ne sais ce sentiment à l'instant, cette impression d'être épiée de tous les côtés, d'être surveiller sous des menaces. Cette femme m'avait blessé, elle serais capable de le refaire… Ou même d'aller plus loin.

« Bella ? Q'est-ce qui ce passe ? » s'inquiète Edward en ce levant et s'approchant pour venir me rejoindre.

« Je… Je dois partir ! » dis-je totalement sous le coup de la panique

« Quoi ? C'est premier de l'an Bella tu t'en va nulle part… Je, c'est à cause de moi ? » fini t-il gêné.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, bien sur que non, j'avais adoré, j'avais même plus qu'adorais, j'avais totalement adhéré. Je voulais qu'il recommence, ressentir sa chaleur contre moi, sentir ses lèvres, mais c'était à cause de lui, enfin, sa mère et…

« Oui… Enfin, non je veux dire, non, bien sur non… Je… Je peux pas t'expliquer je… » balbutiais-je soudain prise de panique qu'elle ne me face du mal.

Comment cette femme peut-elle me faire aussi peur ?

« Bella s'il te plaît… Viens… » continu t-il en m'attrapant la main et en m'attirant vers lui.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser à nouveaux. Il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement, sans aucunes violence, avec délicatesse extrême. Je sens mes larmes monter à mes yeux en le repoussant pour qu'il se retire de mes lèvres.

« Je peux pas Edward s'il te plaît… » le suppliais-je déjà à deux doigts de partir en larme.

J'avais l'impression de déjà lui nuire, de déjà l'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Mais je devais partir le plus vite possible, le plus loin de lui. Très loin de lui et surtout de sa mère.

« Très bien ! Va si parts ! » s'énerve Edward.

Sa réaction et la froideur de son ton me fis me sentir mal. Je me mords de nouveau la lèvre et dégluti avec difficulté.

« Edward s'il te plaît, je veux pas… Je… Je dois partir, tu… S'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de comprendre… » le suppliais-je en le voyant se mordre et en ce fermant totalement, comme une huître. Il serra les poings contre lui et jeta un regard vers la porte.

Quelqu'un vains ouvrir la porte, je le remercia et maintiens la porte en laissant partir la femme qui était venu nous ouvrir.

« Je t'appellerai ? » demande Edward comme en dernière espoir.

« Je sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée… » continuais-je en me faisant violence à moi-même avant de lui faire mal à lui.

J'avais ce début d'impression que je m'interdisais quelque chose à cause de sa mère. Je devais régler les problèmes avec Esmée avant de continuer quoi que ce soit avec Edward. Parce que même si j'avais peur du futur rien qu'en posant ce pied la avec Edward, j'avais envie d'essayer..

Mais je refusais de m'engager dans une possible relation en lui mentant. Le mensonge étant le pire défaut qu'il soit.

« Très bien ! » approuva Edward en me bousculant et en rentrant à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Edward s'il te plaît je... » commençais-je en essayant de le retenir par le bras.

« Laisse tomber Bella, j'ai misais dans les mauvaises choses, tu ne m'y reprendra plus… A plus tard, et bon réveillon ! »

Miser sur les mauvaises choses ? Cette phrase avait elle un semblant de rapport avec moi. Et pourquoi à t-il utiliser ce terme… Miser…

C'est en ce qui me parus être une éternité, que je vis Edward traverser la salle de danse en se retournant une fois au bout.

Même de loin, je savais ce qu'il disait, qu'il pensé que c'était de sa faute, peu être pensait-il que je l'avais manipulé, que finalement, je n'avais pas eu envie qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il continue de me caresser le visage, qu'il repose ses mains derrière ma nuque pour me faire frissonner de plaisir.

Qu'il repose ses lèvres sur les mienne et caresse ma langue avec la sienne. Rien que le goût de sa langue sur mes lèvres me donne envie de pleurer.

Je ne rêve pas, j'ai repoussé un homme en une demie seconde à peu près. Je ne suis bonne à rien, ou mauvaise à tout du moins…

Je l'avais repoussé, alors que j'en avais envie. J'avais envie de voir plus, est-ce de la curiosité, ou une attirance ?

Ce fus dans ces circonstances que je vis Edward pour la dernières fois, avant ce jour…

* * *

><p><strong>VOILA ! J'espère que sa vous à plu ;)<strong>

**Concernant le défi hey bien il est simple, vous l'avait eu en début de chapitre, c'était un passage gay de préférence entre Edward et Jacob lancer par notre chère DAPHNEY ! Si vous ne la connaissais pas, je vous la conseille ;)**

**Donc voilà, le défi gay est relevée :D ^^**


	10. Pas de chapitre, mais c'est à lire

Hello tout le monde

Oui je sais, cette alerte n'est pas un chapitre et je m'en vois désolé…

Pour répondre aux questions, non je n'arrête pas d'écrire, mais mon frère, ayant une intelligence sous développer ( C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire pour me rassurer ^^ ) à juste planter le PC avec mes écrits… DOONC je dois réécrire le chapitre…

Je vais m'y mettre, oui c'est promis… Mais bon, je pense mettre des chapitres plus court maintenant mais pu être un peu plus rapprochés, qu'en dites-vous ? Parce que les exams approchent à grand pas et le temps des chapitres à rallonge va abolir… MDR

Bref, je passer pour vous dire cela, un peu trop tard peu être certes, mais je passe xD

T'inquiète Daph' sa arrive :P


	11. Chapitre 10 : Re-Commencement

**BONJOURS !  
><strong>

**Tout d'abbors, je suis pire que super désolé pour vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps... Donc j'arrive avec un nouveau petit chapitre, je m'en excuse encore, mais c'est surtout pour vous remettre un peu dans le bain :$ Rappelons que durant le dernier chapitre Edward était parti en boudant après que Bella est eu peur d'Esmée, la mère d'Edward qui la menacer...  
><strong>

**J'espère que je n'est pas été trop longue quand même, je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes, je sais qu'il en restera toujours :/  
><strong>

**Je tiens à mes avis, négatifs, ou positif, donc n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite reviews, même petite :)  
><strong>

**Merci beaucoup :$ et encore désolé !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>20 mars – Los Angeles<strong>

Plus de trois mois se sont écoulés depuis le premier de l'an et j'ai cette impression de vide dans tout mon corps, dans tout mon être. L'impression que chaque objet que je touche à était dépouillé de toutes valeurs sentimentales. Mon jean préféré, ce jean à qui je faisais confiance, c'est débile de faire confiance à un jean pas vrai ? Mais comment exprimeriez-vous le sentiment que vous éprouvez envers votre jeans préféré quand vous l'enfilez ? Vous vous sentez bien dedans et vous vous sentez belle, ou potable disons. Et bien ce sentiment n'est plus, il s'est évaporé de mon corps comme vie y est entrée.

L'impression que chaque reflet de ma personne me trahie, comme si cette femme qui me fixait du regard n'était pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi d'ailleurs, cette fille c'est… Une moins que rien, elle est tellement idiote, elle me dégoute finalement. Elle n'est pas celle que j'étais avant, cette fille qui n'avait peur de rien sauf du loup, de l'amour. Avant, elle aurait tout fait pour arriver à ses fins, tout fait pour vivre un paradis qu'elle à rejeté d'un revers de main. Même si elle avait peur de la suite, peur de retomber dans le gouffre, peur de finir aussi mal qu'elle avait fini quelques années plus tôt. Comme cette fille qui est resté enfermé cher elle des jours et des jours à seul renfort de ma sœur et il faut l'avouer, de Jasper. Ils m'avaient à eux deux refait découvrir une vie que j'avais recouvert d'un drap sale remplit de douleurs. C'est grâce à eux que ce drap a partiellement brûlé…

Chaque aliment à un goût amer, si je n'avais pas signé un contrat je passerais mes journées à boire du café et fumer des cigarettes, tout sa affalé dans mon canapé en écoutant des chansons toutes plus déprimantes les unes que les autres. Mais je n'en ai rien fait, je continue tout les jours d'aller a l'entrepôt, il y juste que je ne croise plus Edward. Jessica avait dû modifier nos emplois du temps pour que je ne le croise jamais. Je travaillé du matin et lui aménagé ses tenues qu'il essayées l'après-midi et ainsi de suite…

Comme ce fil qui vous retient à tout quand une seule personne à déserté votre existence. Une seule personne, c'est bien suffisant et bien trop en même temps pour faire basculer les journées de toute votre vie.

Cela fait donc trois mois que je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles de lui. Trois putains de mois ! Enfin… Trois mois que je filtre ses appels, trois mois que je ne réponds pas à ses sms, trois mois que j'attends désespérément qu'il vienne frapper à ma putain de porte pour me supplier de l'aimer démesurément malgré sa putain de mère !

Théorie impossible, pour deux raisons :

Il ne sait pas qu'il me manque, même si apparemment, je lui manque… Il n'enverrait pas autant de sms si je ne lui manquer pas ? A propos de sa, quel est ce putain de résonnement qui vous pousse à essayer de penser comme l'autre pense ? Avant je me disais que celles qui faisaient sa avaient un sérieux problème, mais finalement, soit c'est moi qui aie aussi un problème soit.. Soit et bien… Passons…

Et la seconde raisons, il ne viendra pas frapper à ma porte me supplier de l'aimer démesurément tout simplement car il ne sait pas que je refuse de l'aimer démesurément à cause de sa mère.

En résumé, beaucoup de « putain » et beaucoup trop de « démesurément » même si je pourrais rajouter « désespéré » avant ou après ces deux mots. Oui oui… Je suis démesurément et putain de désespérée.

_VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Un appel ?

_VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Un appel ! Non non ce n'est pas un rêve ! Est-ce que c'est…

_Appel entrant Jessica_

« Chier… » je décroche « Allo ? »

« Bella ? Je t'appelle en urgence là ! » hurle Jessica au bout de son cellulaire.

« On mon dieu ! Mais que ce passe t-il ? » dis-je d'un air presque exaspéré, celui qui veux dire « je m'en fiche… » en fait.

« Tu fais tes valises, tu pars avec nous sur le tournage de New Moon DEMAIN ! » continua t-elle de jacasser.

Je me pris une claque absolument monumentale en pleine tronche. Le souffle court, mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse et il en déduit vite que New Moon est égal à Edward… Et Edward est égal à…

« Bon dieu je suis dans une merde… » murmurais-je les pensées totalement ailleurs.

« Bella ? Départ demain à 4h20 ! »

« Bordel de merde, 4h20 ! C'est du foutage de gueule ? Et ma grasse matinée du samedi matin Jess… » pleurnichais-je pour essayer de retarder l'échéance.

« 2h30 à l'aéroport Bella, pas d'avion après, pas d'avion avant. Tu prends ta culotte et tu bouge ton cul ! » dit-elle en se voulant plutôt sur un ton qui vous dis de ne rien rajouter par-dessus.

« OKAY ! » acquiesçais-je sèchement.

« Tu lui fou une gifle monumentale si tu veux, peu importe ce qu'il face mais tu viens ! » rigole t-elle soudain.

Comment savait-elle que ? Que il se passait quelque chose de bizarre entre moi et Edward et je..

« Vraiment, je peux ? »

Un grand sourire s'affichait sur mon visage, rien qu'à penser lui mettre une gifle dans la tronche pour… NON ! Mais ca ne va pas en fait, imaginez vous arriver à l'aéroport, dire bonjour à l'équipe du tournage présente, que je connais de mieux en mieux par ailleurs, puis arriver devant Edward et lui mettre une gifle monumentale. Mes justifications ?

« J'en ai marre que tu m'envoi des sms tous les jours en me demandant pourquoi je ne réponds pas à tes appels ou me proposer de sortir un soir et j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes appels en masse et d'entendre ta voix absolument et magnifiquement sensuelle sur mon répondeur bordel de merde Edward, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser et puis de… »

Clairement, nous sommes d'accords, ca ne colle pas ?

« Non Bella, je te laisse pas lui faire un œil au beurre noir ! C'est pas des claques que tu lances c'est des poings donc il est hors de questions ! » continua de rire Jessica au bout de son téléphone.

Touchée puis coulée !

Donc je ne suis pas crédible et je n'ai pas le droit de faire un petit œil au beurre noir à ma graine de star ! Quel dommage. Non non bon, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à faire mal, et puis encore une fois, soyons logique, j'aurai beaucoup plus mal que lui et la satisfaction ou le plaisir de faire mal n'est pas assez fort pour couvrir les mal physique. Quoi que ? Non… Merde !

« A demain alors ! On part pour combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'au 21 mai » m'informa Jess.

« Oh bah bordel de merde ! » crachais-je en manquant de m'étouffer.

« C'est un tournage Bella… » ajouta t-elle désespérément.

21 Mars – Forks

« Bell ! » entendis-je hurler à plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

A peine arrivée sur place, n'ayant toujours pas eus le malheur de croiser Edward , d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je dois bien me porter face sa, ou si a contraire je dois m'inquiéter. M'inquiéter parce que oui, j'ai envie de le voir, j'ai envie de revoir sa tête avec ses cheveux à moitié gras, ses yeux vert avec les profondeurs or… J'avais envie de sentir sa barbe naissance au creux de ses joues, sentir son regard posé sur moi comme je l'es senti tellement de fois. Sentir sa putain d'odeur ! Je veux le voir !

_Bella… Calme toi, je te rappelle que tu dois rester neutre en sa présence, tu ne dois même pas le regarder dans les yeux, si non, il va te griller direct…_

C'était sur, si mon regard croisé ne serait-ce qu'une fois le siens, tout est mort, tout les trois mois que j'ai passé à l'ignorer pour qu'il m'oublie. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi, il doit m'oublier.

« Tu m'a manqué ! Pourquoi on ne s'est pas vu hein ? T'avais dit qu'on se ferait un apéro cher toi et tout et bah rien ! C'est quoi ce boulot ? On va se rattraper ce soir, ils ont organisé un pot d'arriver et la piste de danse est IMMENSE ! »

J'avais à peine eus le temps de dire ouf qu'Emmet me serra d'une force dans ses bras en me soulevant d'au moins cinquante centimètres. Je réponds à son étreinte en essayant de faire le tour de ses épaules. Chose totalement veine !

« Alors, moi aussi Em' tu m'as manqué en fait, l'absence d'un gros nounours, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, de même que ta présence d'ailleurs ! » le chambrais-je en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule qu'il ne me rendit pas « Oui je sais qu'on devait se faire sa mais avec… »

Je ne réussis pas à prononcer le dernier mot, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer son nom. Pas devant lui.

« Je sais, il m'a tout raconté Bella… » m'avoua Emmet.

« Tu… Tu es au courant de… Tout ? » demandais-je tout en hallucinant.

« Oui, je te rappelle que je suis son garde du corps mais aussi son meilleur ami ! » chuchote t-il en se rapprochant de moi tout en m'éloignant un peu à l'écart.

« Super, maintenant tu dois savoir à quelle point je suis conne et.. Dans tous les cas il souffrira plus à cause de moi. J'ai fais assez ! » me renfermais-je en m'éloignant encore plus du troupeau qu'est l'équipe du tournage.

L'endroit où l'on se trouver se décrivait comme un vaste parking remplie de caravane, Affiché sur leurs portes, une grande page blanche avec le nom de l'habitant provisoire.

La fraîcheur du mois de mars me faisait frissonner, cela changé beaucoup du climat de Los Angeles. Le soleil couchant réchauffa mon visage l'espace de quelque seconde, un temps ou je me laisse aller à penser en fermant les yeux. Je fourre les mains au fond de mes poches et expire un grand coup, en profitant pour essayer de laisser échapper toutes mes angoisses liées à Edward.

« Bella ? » dit doucement Emmet derrière moi,

« Excuse-moi... J'ai un peu l'impression d'être ailleurs... »

Effectivement, j'étais bien ailleurs car aucune des choses de ce qu'Emmet me disait ne m'atteignais. C'est comme si j'étais dans une bulle, une bulle silencieuse & tranquille. Apaisante ne serait pas le mot mais presque. J'étais comme isolée de tout. Je traversais des couloir avec Emmet me tenant par la main sans trop prendre conscience de la ou j'allais. Je l'entendais me dire d'avancer plus vite, que je traînais, mais aucune partie de mon corps ne pouvait accomplir les souhaits du grand homme devant moi.

**Secondhand Serenade – Fall for you.**

J'entends une musique qui me sors délicatement de ma bulle. Quelques accords de piano, une douce mélodie qui caresse ma peau d'un léger frisson car je reconnais parfaitement cette chanson qui m'a plusieurs fois tiré quelque larmes.

Emmet ouvre soudainement de grande porte en ferraille en continuant de me tirer par la main mais s'arrête soudainement une fois rentré dans l'espace.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi et voit tout le cast du film et l'équipe technique réunis dans une grande salle en train de tranquillement boire, discuter, manger...

**T****he best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**  
><em>Le bon côté de ce soir est que l'on ne se dispute pas<em>

_Les paroles commencent pour venir se caler sur les accords de piano qui avait été rajoutés à la chanson par le pianiste que je pouvais apercevoir,_

**Could it be that we have been this way before**  
><em>Se pourrait il que l'on ai déjà emprunté ce chemin au part avant ?<em>

_« Emmet ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche ! Qu'est-ce que tu... »_

_Mon corps se figea, mon cœur quant à lui s'emballa à une vitesse incontrôlable . C'était sa voix, celle que je n'avait pas entendu depuis des mois et des mois. Celle que j'avais tant voulu entendre à mainte reprises. Le seul timbre de sa voix me procurer des frissons et me faisais monter les larmes aux yeux._

**I know you don't think that I am trying**  
><em>Je sais que tu ne crois pas que j'essaye<em>

_Je n'est qu'une envie en ce moment, c'est le voir lui. Je meurs d'envie de me retourner, je meurs d'envie de me serrer contre lui et qu'il me serre fort dans ses bras._

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**  
><em>Je sais que tu t'épuises pour l'essentiel<em>

« Bella ? »

Il 'adressa la parole et un sourire s'afficha automatiquement sur mes lèvres, un sourire satisfait mais anxieux et perplexe à la fois. Un léger sourire qui me permet de me retourner pour l'affronter enfin.

**But hold your breathe**  
><em>Mais retiens ta respiration<em>

_Je me retourne et retrouve l'homme que j'attendais de voir. Ses cheveux coupés plus court que la dernière fois que je l'est vu, beaucoup moins gras. Je reconnaît l'un des jeans et tee-shirt que je lui avait confectionné dans son dressing dans la catégorie « tenues de tous les jours » et souris à cette vue._

_Il me tendit une main qui m'invitais à danser et comme inconsciemment, mon bras s'éleva et ma main se posa dans la sienne. Ce fut à ce moment une chaleur indescriptible qui envahit tout mon corps._

**Because tonight will be the night**  
><em>Parce que ce soir sera le soir<em>

_Il avança vers la piste de danse mais nous installa dans un coin légèrement retiré de la piste. Je l'avais entendu murmurer la première phrase du refrain mais je n'étais pas quasiment sûre de cela._

_Il me colla contre lui et posa une main au creux de mes reins et attira ma tête contre son épaule._

**That I will fall for you**  
><em>Où je tomberai pour toi<em>

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma tête contre son torse. C'était comme quelque chose que je faisais automatiquement, mais que je rêver de faire. Sentant son odeur, enivrante.._

**Over again**  
><em>Encore une fois<em>

_Je suis tellement bien, je suis tellement bien.. Merde, qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu putain, comment gâcher un amour naissant pour le seul homme qui nous donne des frissons ?_

**Don't make me change my mind**  
><em>Ne me fais pas changer d'avis<em>

_« Je suis désolé Edward j'aurais tellement voulu te dire que... » commençais-je avant que je l'entende me chuchoter de me taire dans mon oreille._

**Or I won't live to see another day**  
><em>Ou je ne vivrai pas pour voir un autre jour<em>

_Je le sens descendre son nez pour humer mes cheveux, je le sent respirer tout contre moins.. Je lui avait manqué ! Je lui avait manqué pour qu'il me sente comme sa... J'avais fait la même chose en me collant contre lui..._

**I swear it's true**  
><em>Je jure que c'est vrai<em>  
><strong>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<strong>  
><em>Parce qu'une fille comme toi est impossible a trouver<em>

_Je sens Edward forcer légèrement sur mes hanches pour me faire reculer de lui, je le sens m'embrasser la joue et une larme ne peux s'empêcher de rouler le long de ma joue et mon sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage... Il m'avait manqué..._

**You're impossible to find**  
><em>Tu es impossible a trouver<em>

Je l'entend me murmurer cette phrase dans l'oreille et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**This is not what I intended**  
><em>Ce n'est pas se que j'avais prévu<em>

_Les paroles ? Quelle paroles ? Vous parlez des paroles d'une chanson ? Mais entendez vous cette chanson ? Moi je me suis perdue, totalement perdue dans ses yeux... Je suis perdue d'amour !_

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**  
><em>Je t'ai toujours promis de ne pas tomber à terre<em>

_J'entends sa voix résonner dans ma tête, je l'entend me murmurer que je suis impossible à trouver. Je suis enfermer dans cette bulle dont lui seul à la clé, la où j'aurais constamment envie d'être !_

**You always thought that I was stronger**  
><em>Tu as toujours cru que j'étais fort<em>

_Je n'entend plus la musique, je n'entend désormais que son souffle, je sens ses mains, toujours sur mes hanches, son regard qui noie toujours les miens d'un coup de foudre._

**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start**  
><em>J'ai peut être échoué, mais je t'ai aimé dès le début<em>

Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, fort, très fort, jusqu'à étouffement s'il le fallait, mais il fallait que je le prenne dans mes bras, maintenant tout de suite .

« Prend moi dans tes bras ! » marmonnais-je entre deux sanglots.

Je ne sus comment j'avais réussis à sortir cette phrase mais je devais lui demander l'autorisation de le prendre de mes bras. Ou le supplier que lui me prenne, qu'il me sert aussi fort que possible dans ses bras, qu'il me protège...

Ce regard de braise que j'avais déjà vu, il était là, il me regarder, il me dévorer, il doit me prendre dans ses bras et les secondes qui s'écouler semblaient interminable.

Il déplaça ses mains et les passa sur mes épaules les serrant fort avant de me plaquer contre lui et me serrer fort dans ses bras. Cette chaleur m'envahit comme une douce sensation de plaisir et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir tellement sa chaleur me procurer un bien fou, je ne pus m'empêcher encore une fois de humer son odeur et de l'imprégner dans mes narines. Cette odeur me procurant une intense sensation, une envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les mienne et qu'il me sert encore plus fort contre moi...

Je relève la tête pour me rapprocher au plus près possible de sa bouche. A mon plus grand plaisir, sa main passa derrière ma nuque et un frisson parcourra mon dos et mon cou.

Ses lèvres étaient a seulement quelque centimètres des miennes, je sentais son haleine, délicieuse. Je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe, mes mains tremblent même en ce moment même, j'ai peur, peur de ce que je vais ressentir, peur d'aimer, mais je suis prête à sauter dans le vide. Prête a l'embrasser...


End file.
